Blue Prince, White Angel, Red Love, Black Pain
by WesPerry
Summary: Marth who had always been one of the more sensitive members of the Smash Bros group finds comfort in a newcomer who shows him that someone will always be there to care for you. However some have big plans for the prince. Can the two get through life?
1. The Light That Brought Care

Hi. I hope for the readers that they can enjoy this long story about... well a concept accepted by everyone... mostly. This is my first story so please keep note of that though in later chapters my writing has vastly improved. I always go back to old chapters to make revisions on and such. I hope you enjoy this story and I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective creators. Let us begin.

* * *

When I first laid eyes on him… I was speechless by his beauty. My lovely angel… Pit. He was so kind, so gentle, so graceful, and finally so peaceful. I remember that time so well...

We now go back to the beginning of the Brawl tournament and it was currently the month of February and it was the February 1st. Newcomers were coming in everyday and today the next newcomer was coming. The most recent newcomer before the one showing on February 1st, was Wolf who was apparently Fox's rival.

The Smash Bros currently were in their daily lives, doing battles as usual, being social with each other and each and when not at the Smash Bros Mansion was experiencing their own adventures, plans, or simple joys of life.

Marth. A member who was known for being quite well equipped with his Falchion sword, his sleek figure, skin, and calm blue hair. And he also wore a tiara in memory of his dead sister as well… yet he was always teased about it. He tried to ignore and it worked but it didn't always work as he was a pretty emotional person. He also was reminded how as a child he didn't like conflict, to hurt, and to slay anything at all. He still holds these virtues today though he keeps it secret.

He was in the cafeteria currently hanging out with some friends who included the hero of Hyrule Link, as well as the red headed general who was known as Roy. As they were all talking they suddenly saw a person they never saw before enter the cafeteria. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the last newcomer.

He had brown spiky hair, wore sandals, wore a white toga robe of some sorts, wore blue shorts, wielded what looked like a bow, had perfect clean skin, big blue gentle eyes, and his most particular features was his white angel wings. Marth remembering how it felt to be a newcomer went up from his seat and walked over to the newcomer with a friendly smile and his hand out for a handshake. Needless to say something about the newcomer… captivated Marth. Was it the cliché, love at first sight?

"Hi. My name is Marth, what's your?" Marth asked politely. The newcomer smiled at the warm response which caused Marth to slightly blush. The newcomer noticed and seemed to not mind and was about to shake Marth's hand and speak when suddenly…

"Hey wing boy! Don't hang out with that pansy loser! You'll end up regretting it!" shouted Bowser. Marth felt hurt and tried to ignore with what he just head. The newcomer frowned at this and simply pretended he didn't hear that.

"Pit. Thank you for being so polite Marth," Pit responded back nicely. He then was about to shake Marth's hand when suddenly….

"Fool. I suggest you don't interact with that inferior fighter," spoke Ganondorf. Marth once again tried to ignore but Pit saw that Marth was trembling a bit now. "Heh heh heh!" chuckled King Dedede. "Good one. Hey wing boy! You can just tell that blue haired prince is some pretty emotional loser," added Dedede with his southern accent as he along with Bowser and Ganondorf laughed. Dedede also smirked as he knew the fact that Marth was a really sensitive person.

"Man what a girl," thought Dedede. "If that guy ever completely lost it, Master Hand get rid of him because he make us look bad…. That's not a bad idea!" and the king began to think of ways to take this into his advantage.

"Why don't you please mind your own business?" asked Marth. "Says someone who can't even prove himself worthy without his weapon or protect his own sister from being killed," replied the evil king. Needless to say he heard some snickering go around after that. Link and Roy in particular glared at Ganondorf while Marth looked at his feet with emotions hurt. He was close to tears now as they threatened to leak out of his eyes.

Pit seeing this grabbed Marth's hand and slowly walked out of the cafeteria. They were now in a hallway and as they walked Pit asked,

"Are you alright?" Marth faked a smile and replied, "It… it wasn't a big deal. Really it's alright Pit. Thank you," but Pit could tell that Marth was hiding his true emotion. Pit then asked, "If you say so. Say Marth… would you like to see my room?"

"I be happy too," said Marth with a small smile. Pit grinned and then they walked till they found his room which has a bow and arrow symbol on the front door. Pit took out the key he was given and unlocked it and went inside. Marth was immediately impressed with the room. The walls were painted with a sky blue with cloud designs on them that had smiley faces that looked if they were from the Mushroom Kingdom; while the ceiling was painted a night blue with stars with smiley faces as well. He had a large bed with warm cotton sky blue blankets, a bathroom styled with some ancient Greek designs, and a closet full of other clothes like t-shirts and jeans. And he had his own fridge and a widescreen HDTV.

"Wow… you have a very nice room," said Marth.

"Thank you. Master Hand allowed me to customize my room," Pit said Pit then went to his fridge and took out two water bottles labeled "Holy Water," and gave one to Marth to drink.

"Pit…. Thank you for getting me out of that situation. I really appreciate it," said Marth as he drank the refreshing cool water. Pit smiled and said, "Think nothing of it. I did some research on the Smash Bros group before I came here and I'm pretty sure I can beat those three tyrants in a match. Say…. Marth… would you like to sleepover in my room tonight? How about you come around eight which is after dinner at the dining hall?"

Marth blushed immensely while drinking his water. Needless to say he almost choked on it. "I… I would love too," he replied nervously. Pit giggled and smiled with joy when he saw Marth's expression and response. "Perfect!" Pit responded happily.

* * *

But before that occurs we now see the dining room where everyone was having dinner. Tonight's choice was some Caesar salad with ranch dressing and gyros delight. Courtesy of Chef Kawasaki who cooked in the Smash Mansion along with Tayce. T. from Toad Town, and Chef Torte who cooked for Bowser. Marth and Pit were currently talking to each other about their adventures and life.

"Wow…. You defeated an evil goddess all by yourself?" asked Marth amazed. Pit nodded and replied,

"Yep! My goddess Palutena asked me to do such a task. Without her, I would have possibly have been the hero I am today. Plus she gave me a kiss at the end of my adventure as well," and Marth suddenly felt a bit… jealous when he heard about that kiss. He couldn't understand why.

Across from them we have Snake and Sonic discussing if any other special guests like them might show up.

"Hmm… we both have five letters in our name and both our names start with S. You don't think that maybe… Master Hand chose us because of that?" questioned Sonic. Snake shook his head.

"Nah. Just pure coincidence. That's all. I think were the only real guests. After that Olimar guy joining along with that Wolf guy, I doubt we have any more to enter this tournament,"

Across that huge dining table we see King Dedede thinking of how to set his plan up. "Hmm… for something like this I'll need some assistance. But who?" and he looked around.

"Bowser? Too busy trying to impress Peach lately. Ganondorf? Wouldn't care really. Pichu? What a joke… Wario? Wait… that greedy guy might be the one!"

And now we go back to Marth and Pit who were both finishing up their food.

"So Marth… how is your past like?" asked Pit. Marth was about to reply when he suddenly remembered… how he was considered pathetic and weak in his own kingdom. He wasn't sure what to say. Pit noticing his hesitance, decided to change the topic,

"Umm… how's the food?"

"Great! Greek food taste great," replied Marth who immediately forgot about the question about his past like. And they continued to discuss…

* * *

Much later… we see Marth in light blue pajamas and was holding his own light blue blankets and pillows at around six at nigh along with a plushie of a Spheal which was a Pokemon. It was winter still so the sun as already down as night quickly crept into the sky as he carefully sneaked around the hallways so no one would see him. He then quietly knocked on Pit's door as he waited outside. Suddenly Roy and Link who happen to be passing by saw him and he immediately felt nervous.

"Marth… one why are ready to go to bed this early and two… you own a plushie?" said Roy was along with Link was trying to stifle their laughter as best as they could.

Marth just felt embarrassed and replied "Well… I'm just going to sleepover at Pit's room that's all,"

The two just stared at him suddenly with confusion.

"Why?" asked Link.

"Because… I was invited?" was what Marth answered back with. Roy and Link just stared back oddly and then they just shrugged and both said, "Well see you later," and with that they continued on their way as they continued their conversation about who had a better Final Smash between Ike and Peach's. The door then opened and Pit who was dressed in similar pajamas with a sky blue color with clouds on them, smiled and spoke.

"Hi Marth! Glad you can make it." Said Pit as they both went in. "Want to see a movie first?"

"Sure Pit. Which one do you have?" asked Marth curiously. Pit smirked and took out a DVD case entitled The Subspace Emissary.

"Wow… nice choice Pit! I hear the actors who played the movie did a nice job of redoing our parts too," replied Marth as sat on the bed as Pit plopped the DVD into his DVD Player.

"Thanks. I liked how Master Hand even got actors to represent us newcomers too. I can't wait to see my part in it!" replied the angel with a smile as he went to get some caramel popcorn and some Chuckola Cola.

They were now watching the scene where the Pit actor was being given his bow by the goddess Palutena.

"Wow… the budget for this movie must've been real good if they managed to replicate everything back home so perfectly," said Pit.

"Really? Your home looks really… well you know… heavenly. And beautiful too," replied Marth as he too was amazed by what appeared to be Pit's home.

"Thanks… but probably not as beautiful as your home," said Pit. Marth suddenly remembered that his kingdom was… not in a good state and was quiet all of a sudden. Pit noticed the silence and immediately said,

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," "No… you didn't know. It's all right Pit," Marth said. They both went back to watching and were needlessly surprised by the amount of comedy, drama, and epic in this movie. Whether it be the funny scene with the Luigi actor and the Waddle Dees or the dramatic scene when the Link actor rode on Yoshi with Master Sword at hand chasing after the Halberd and such.

They then got to the scene where a castle seemed to be located in a desert. Marth immediately noticed where that was.

"Altea… my home is… still like this…" Marth spoke quietly as he felt ashamed of himself as he as its current leader let this state occur.

"Marth… this is only a movie," Pit said trying to encourage his new friend. "Besides… look at yourself! You're defending your home from the Ancient Minister and his army of Primids!" and with that both saw the beautiful prince's actor take out his Falchion and took a stance where his sword shined bright against the darkness of the Subspace Army.

"I… guess you're right Pit. Thanks," said Marth as they both watched the Marth actor fight valiantly as he diminished the army bit by bit eventually encountering the Meta Knight actor as they both teamed up against the forces. Then they saw the two actors after the Ancient Minister when suddenly the Ike actor showed up and sent the Minister flying out of that area.

"So Marth… is Ike a nice guy?" asked Pit. Marth was about to respond when he suddenly remembered their first encounter. They were both battling each other in the Battlefield arena complete with the new ruins look and as their swords clashed, Marth remembered what Ike said during that battle towards him.

"So this is the prince of Altea? Sorry but you're obviously not a good ruler if you let your kingdom fall or can't beat a mercenary of all things in battle. At least Princess Elincia does a much better job then you will ever hope to do. Heck she seems even tougher then you are which is surprising from a veteran Smasher," he said a matter of fact like.

It seemed Ike was determined to win the tournament and be done with it so he can return to his home and friends. After the battle which Ike won, Ike said he was merely taunting Marth to make him feel vulnerable and to have the upper hand in battle. Marth accepted what he heard yet… he felt that wasn't exactly the whole truth.

"He's… okay. I have no trouble with him. Seems very tough though," Marth lied. Pit could tell this was not the truth since he hesitated a bit before answering.

"Marth… are you sure?" Pit asked. "Cause I want to make sure my new friend is… well feeling well,"

"Really it's okay," Marth said. "Anyway we should go back to the movie. I do want to see my actor play his role well," he added as he drank some of his cola and ate some of his popcorn. They both continued watching as they were impressed by the crazy stuff they witnessed from their actor counterparts. Peach stopping Fox and Sheik fighting with tea? Samus and Pikachu fighting off a huge space dragon? The Ancient Ministers true identity? Needless to say when the movie finished both enjoyed it immensely.

"Wow… who would have thought they were all trophies all along?" said Marth.

"Yeah. I would hate to be a trophy. Thankfully this movie is made up and all. Imagine if we experienced the Subspace Emissary?" replied Pit.

"Yeah… wow its late now seeing how it's ten o clock. That movie was pretty long. Time to go to bed," said Marth. They both brushed their teeth and as Pit closed his lights he saw Marth setting up his blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Marth… you're sleeping on the floor?"

"Yeah… that's what normally happens at a sleepover right?" asked Marth who had a naïve look to his face now. Pit sighed and smiled as he replied,

"Well I thought we were both going to sleep in my bed together,"

Marth immediately blushed immensely and Pit couldn't help to giggle at this.

"No… it's ok. That wouldn't be appropriate of me. I won't mind sleeping on the floor,"

Pit sighed and smiled once more and said, "Ok. I won't mind. Good night Marth!"

"Good night Pit," Marth responded gently as he yawned quietly as he held his Spheal plushie and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile… we see the kitchen and what appears to be Wario at the fridge looking for food.

"Hmm… we got some tomatoes… curry… oh! Garlic! My favorite!" and as he was pigging out on the vegetables he suddenly heard someone call his name.

"Hey Wario! Want some treasure?" Wario immediately stopped what he was doing and looked behind him to see Dedede in the doorway.

"What's the catch?" asked Wario. Dedede smirked. "I'll give you… a golden statue of… me if you help perform some simple tasks for me,"

"Like what?" asked Wario though treasure was something he never pass up considering his greedy nature. "Tomorrow night… I want you to check that loser Marth's room and… bring me anything that is full of information about him that I don't know about,"

Wario smirked as he did a W signed salute with both his hands. "I'll do it! Wahahaha!" Dedede smirked once more. "Heh! Looks like I'm gonna soon have some info grub on dat dere Marthy!" he said in his usual southern accent as he chuckled. If he could easily get rid of the competition, he have a better chance winning the Brawl Tournament.

* * *

We now go back to Marth and he was turning in his sleep. It seemed he was having a nightmare. It was a nightmare he had before… this time their was a new addition though…

Marth sees himself on a huge flower field filled with light blue and white flowers at night with beautiful shining stars at night even with a rare blue moon. He also sees in the distance his two friends Link and Roy who were currently talking to each other peacefully as they were both sitting down. He then saw Pit who was waving towards him and he waved back. Suddenly… the whole field went ablaze and suddenly he felt roots that came out of the ground pinning him down. He saw the same for the other three. He could only watched in horror as they called for him to help save them and he watched Link first burn as he screamed to his death and then Roy and finally Pit…

"NO I'M SORRY!" screamed Marth as he was in tears and trembling all over. Pit immediately woke up and saw Marth in this state. "Marth… what happened?" he asked concerned.

Marth's breaths grew slower as he tried to calm down and he only trembled when he spoke as he tried to wipe away his tears. "It… it was… only a nightmare. Nothing more. Sorry to wake you up,"

"Marth… I think it's more then that," and with that Pit got out of his bed and went to Marth who was still tearing up. He suddenly and gently picked up Marth and brought him to his bed and his blankets and pillow as well as his plushie. Marth didn't resist when Pit did this. He went back in and gently hugged Marth and whispered,

"It's okay Marth… there is no shame in crying,"

"No Pit… I should be shamed. I'm… a failure. I can't protect those who are close to me and who I love so dearly… I let my kingdom fall to ruins and can only protect what's left of it... I can't fight without the aid of my weapon… and I despise combat and death yet I do so anyways back when I had to fight…" and Marth tried to wipe his tears away. Pit gently took both of Marth's hands with his own and whispered as he looked at Marth's sad face,

"Marth… there is nothing wrong with showing your tears. No shame in showing fear. We all aren't perfect. Marth. Now tell me what happened in your dream,"

Marth merely nodded as he quietly spoke. "I was… in a beautiful flower field. With flowers bearing the color of light blue and white. I saw Link, Roy, and…" and Marth stopped unsure whether he should mention Pit. Pit merely hugged him once more and whispered gently,

"It's okay. It was me wasn't it?"

"I… you… we both waved to each other and I felt so happy to see you guys but suddenly… a huge fire showed out of nowhere and… we were all trapped by roots that showed from the ground. You three... called for me to help save you but I could do nothing as I saw each of you one by one burn and scream in pain… it was… horrible,"

Marth eyes slowly dripped tears once more and when Pit noticed he couldn't stand to see Marth in this emotional pain.

Pit knowing he had to show his feelings felt the need for Marth's sadness to stop. Pit suddenly kissed him on the lips. Marth was silent and surprised. Pit then whispered,

"Marth… I know this maybe too soon but… know that I'll make sure that you, your friends, and I will always be safe. And that… I care for you. Deeply in fact," as he kissed Marth once more gently on the cheek this time. Marth eyes stopped producing tears of sadness as he stared at Pit with a kind smile.

"Pit… I … feel the same as well," as he gave Pit a small kiss on the lips. But Pit suddenly held him close as he wouldn't have that and soon that kiss deepened. Marth and Pit enjoyed it as their tongues clashed but suddenly Marth pulled away…

"I'm… sorry Pit. I've only met you today yet… it's too soon for me to be doing this to you," Marth said regrettably. Pit smiled and responded,

"Marth… it doesn't matter. Sometimes feelings like these can come soon for some and… well… I know I made my decision," as he held Marth close to him as he slowly caressed Marth's gentle soft face to wipe away his tears and blue beautiful hair to calm.

Marth looked at Pit with tears of joy now as he gave Pit a hug and whispered sweetly, "You… really do accept me… thank you Pit so much," As Pit smiled as he gently hugged Marth as well with compassion. Pits then felt Marth cuddle and snuggle against him and he then drifted back to sleep. Pit stared at Marth who was still so beautiful and cute to him.

"Good night my love," Pit whispered as he gave Marth a gentle and brief kiss on his lips as he held onto him making sure he felt safe. He himself soon fell to sleep and dreamed… dreamed of himself and Marth together happily.

* * *

We now see Wario who was in the living room, sitting on the big black leather couch, thinking about what could be particularly valued info from Marth's room.

"Their has to be something interesting he has that Dedede might want, but what?" and suddenly Bowser showed in the room holding what appeared to be a brown book and a pen in the other hand.

"Hey Bowser! What you writing in there?" asked Wario.

"None of your business that's for sure," the koopa king grumbled. Wario being curious suddenly ran in front of Bowser's face and gave him a good hard punch on the nose. Cursing as he dropped the book and pen to cover his face in pain, Wario caught the book and began reading the page the king was writing on.

"Dear Journal. My attempts to woo Princess Peach have failed again. Stupid pikmin showing up carrying my peach flavored cake away which I was going to give to her. I'm going to thrash Olimar in tomorrows match and also order some-"but before Wario could finish Bowser grabbed his stuff back and quickly stomped away in fury mumbling curses towards Wario.

"Who would have thought he have a journal? Wait… maybe that Marth kid has a journal too! Or… a diary seeing how he's so girly and all," and with that Wario went to brush his teeth in his room… With garlic flavored toothpaste.

* * *

We now go back to Pit's room and we see both sound asleep as Marth was still held in Pit's gentle grasp, and his head resting on Pit's upper chest. The moonlight showed through the window on them as they slept.

The goddess Palutena who was watching in spirit the whole thing as she kept constant watch over Pit, as she was now in the room sighing with disappointment. She wore a white dress, and had long green hair and wielded a scepter.

"Pit… this is against our way… yet you give yourself to this mortal who is also male as well,"

Palutena then looked over to Marth and had a slight scowl on her face. "Foolish mortal… the people in your world don't accept this behavior yet you choose to do this anyway. I as well don't condone this act of… vileness. How you corrupted Pit… I wish you despair as certain others plan to do so anyway. I hope you are ready to suffer the consequences quite well when people who are close to you know of this,"

She then teleported away in disgust of Marth. It seems that love… is something hard to achieve as these two are about to experience. But for right now they both slept in bliss as Marth was being held by his beautiful kind angel and for Pit who found someone he loved as well.

We now see Sonic walking around yawning with a blue nightcap and a pair of slippers as he was looking to get a glass of water. As he was walking by King Dedede's room he heard snoring that vaguely resembled the words,

"Blue haired loser,"

"Humph! I know who to get rid of first in my team battle tomorrow!" mumbled Sonic as he walked past by the door annoyed. He and Snake were to face off against Wario and King Dedede tomorrow at an area Snake's been to. Shadow Moses Island.

"Hmm… I wonder who else is fighting tomorrow?" the hedgehog thought as he sped himself to the kitchen. "I think Captain Olimar was to be facing off with Bowser tomorrow at the Distant Planet arena… and the last match of tomorrow is Ike and Roy fighting off against Marth and Pit in the Castle Siege arena," though Sonic.

Tomorrow's brawls were certainly going to be interesting to say the least...

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Treatment Of The Prince

Thanks! Well I hope you enjoy the second chapter of my story. Everybody is owned by Nintendo, Konami, and Sega.

* * *

It was now about nine thirty in the morning and the sun was creeping its way into Pit's room. The room looked so peaceful and heavenly from the glow. Pit yawned as the sunlight hit his eyes as he slowly rubbed them to wake up. He noticed how Marth was still sleeping and resting on Pit's chest where he wore his sky blue pajamas with clouds that smiled on them as well.

"Marth…. You look so adorable," Pit whispered as he caressed Marth's face and hair as he did the night before. He then sighed realizing that his goddess Palutena wouldn't approve of this behavior.

"Would she really mind?" Pit thought to himself. "Love… is a beautiful thing. And I know she wouldn't mind love… right?" he continued to ponder this.

He then got up quietly and decided to take a quick shower and he decided to let Marth still rest. As he stripped his pajamas off in his bathroom and turned on the showerhead to rain hot soothing water he still pondered some things.

"I better keep this secret from the rest of the Smashers here. I know Marth will do the same… and maybe I should get him something for Valentines Day… it's only twelve days away,"

* * *

Meanwhile we see Roy and Link who were already up at the dining table both enjoying some Coco Puffs cereal waiting for Marth to join them in their discussions.

"Man…. I wonder what's keeping Marth. He's usually here by now," pondered Roy out loud as he stuffed some more cereal into his mouth. Link shrugged as he wiped some milk off his face with a napkin and said,

"Well… maybe he's still in Pit's room… sleeping. Heh. For all we can know they could be… doing stuff to each other," and with that Roy nearly chocked on some Coco Puffs as milk blurted out of his mouth.

"Heck no! That's just wrong Link!" "Relax. It's just a joke," replied the hero of Hyrule. "A joke? Dude… if Marth were ever gay… I don't know what I do. Seriously that type of… relationship is just plain unacceptable to the majority of people in our society,"

"You never know," replied Link. "Besides… I bet they're both just waking up. I heard Pit rented a DVD of Subspace Emissary, which was a great new movie and all,"

"Aww… I wish Master Hand found an actor to play me in that movie," whined Roy. "Seriously… it's like he's trying to get me out of Super Smash Bros. What's next? Me being kicked out of the Brawl tournament?" Ha good one!" joked Roy.

"I'm surprised that Master Hand made my younger counterpart... like a cartoon from some cel shaded videogame in that flick. Heck he's even considering redesigning Young Link with that look for real with his powers," complained Link.

"At least you got a role… then again the guy playing Sonic ends up being the big hero in the end…. And in a way Dedede kind of messed everybody else up except Luigi and Ness…" responded Roy. Link just shrugged and continued eating breakfast.

* * *

We now see Marth in Pit's bedroom as his eyes start to slowly awaken. "Pit… Pit kun?" he whimpers as he doesn't see Pit in the room. Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Pit steps out… with only a towel covering his… privates. Needless to say both immediately go fully red in the face.

"I'm so sorry!" yelled Marth as he covered the blankets above his head. Pit laughs at what he sees and then quickly puts on his usual clothes.

"You can look now Marth," Pit said as Marth removes his and Pit's warm blankets. Marth sighed with relief and then said,

"Thanks. I better go take a shower and change too," and with that Marth grabs his stuff and prepares to head to his room. But not before Pit grabs his hand and gently kisses Marth on the left cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile we got to a match already in progress. Captain Olimar and Bowser were fighting intensely at Distant Planet. The music playing there was the End of Day remix. Olimar knowing his smarts, prepared to throw red Pikmin at Bowser knowing the Koopa's flamethrower like breath wouldn't get rid of them.

"Darn it!" roared Bowser. "Can't get these little punks off me!" as he tried to breathe fire but suddenly realized they were flame proof as they repeatedly stuck to him and attacked. He thrashed about as they stuck like leeches pounding him. He then did a Whirling Fortress sending the six Pikmin flying off him. Olimar immediately used his whistle to call them back and both take a breather as they stood on one of the leaf platforms in the Distant Planet arena.

"You know Olimar… did your Pikmin happen to take a peach flavored cake?" questioned the Koopa king as he was looking around trying to see anything of use. Olimar then responded, "Well… I only wanted a hot dog… two… with mustard... why?' and that was all Bowser needed to roar wildly.

"Ok... train the Pikmin more not to take what I don't ask for," thought Olimar as he clearly upset Bowser for some weird reason he didn't know. Suddenly a smash ball appeared in the arena and Bowser full of rage filling his speed immediately went after and clobbered the poor item to shreds as he obtained its power.

"Oh Bulborbs," mumbled Olimar as Bowser immediately transformed into Giga Bowser and the sky happen to rain and thunder right on cue to make it even more intimidating.

"Bye bye!' and with a single ferocious head butt with dark fire expelling out, Olimar's Pikmin all perished and the good captain was sent flying for a knock out.

"GAME SET!" announced the announcer. "This game's winner is… Bowser Koopa!" and the Mario series victory theme played as he spun around in his shell ending it with a pose with his fingers on the arena.

"Oh yeah! Who the Koopa?" roared Bowser as he was taking a stance that showed he was victorious.

* * *

We now see another match in progress as Sonic and Snake, at Shadow Moses Island, are battling it out with Dedede and Wario. The music there was a remix of one of Snake's themes known as Encounter. Sonic was on the bottom of the arena as he just kicked Wario into the right tower which suddenly cracked due to the impact… and the fact that Wario was pretty overweight.

"Take this hedgehog! Cause you're about to become a road hog!" and Wario got on his motorcycle and prepared to run down Sonic. Sonic simply sighed as he charged up a Spin Dash and then slammed hard right through the Wario Bike and broke it to pieces as it blew up. He then quickly ran with his feet in place and shouted, "You're too slow!" while Wario went flying out toward the sky. Sonic really wanted to get Dedede but Snake said he wanted to try his hand at the penguin. Speaking of Snake...

King Dedede tried to inhale Snake into him, but Snake knowing his stuff threw a grenade right into his big mouth. Needless to say Dedede lost his appetite at the moment as smoke rinsed out of his mouth.

"Oh it's on now soldier boy!"

Snake was on the top of the arena dodging Dedede's attempt to smack him good with the hammer as the penguin wanted to smash one of the best solders in the world.

"Not bad. But you can't rely on a weapon if you hope to survive in the world," said Snake as he ducked through another attempted swing.

"Yeah? And who said something stupid as that?" questioned Dedede. Suddenly an Assist Trophy appeared near Snake which he quickly grabbed it and broke it and out came the cyborg ninja Grey Fox.

"Hmm… you're about to find out," answered Snake smugly as Grey Fox tore Dedede up a bit with his sword. Dedede retreated to the bottom of the arena where he prepared to retaliate against the assist trophy.

"Take this you one eyed freak!" as he threw a Gordo at the cyborg ninja. Suddenly with a massive sword swing the gordo was sent flying back toward Dedede.

"Uh oh," and with that Dedede slammed into the right tower breaking it, considering he had some heavy weight too. Grey Fox disappeared and then Snake took out his Nikita launcher and fired a Nikita rocket and aimed it towards Dedede. The poor penguin tried to counter with a Waddle Dee throw but it was still too close and the resulting explosion sent the king flying out of the arena.

"GAME SET! Announced the announcer once more. "This game's winner is Sonic and Snake!" and both their victory themes played right after the other both doing their respective victory poses.

* * *

We now see Marth and Pit both dressed in their usual attire sitting at the dining room table eating some lunch which consisted of black pepper steak with freshly served fruit salad with chicken noodle soup and finally root beer as a beverage to drink. Everyone was gathered around discussing the brawls so far.

"I rocked Olimar! Did you see that Peach?" yelled Bowser in excitement. She only rolled her eyes in annoyance as she was trying to talk with Samus who was wearing her Zero Suit and Zelda who was going to win the team battle at Castle Siege.

"I put my bets on Ike and Roy. They've proven themselves to be pretty strong while Marth still looks pretty... fragile for someone his age and we haven't seen Pit fight yet too," said Samus.

"What? No one really is in favor of Marth and Pit?" asked Peach as she was hoping that someone had some faith in those two. She felt sorry for Marth was always made fun of for who he was.

"I'm sorry Peach but… Samus is right," chimed Zelda. "Ike and Roy are really tough on their own and well compared to Marth… they both have… ahem some masculine advantages," added Zelda.

Peach pouted a bit as she couldn't believe that Samus and Zelda both agreed Marth was still… someone who has his feelings easily hurt compared to everybody else. Granted it was kind of true, but unfair to the brawler as well.

Suddenly a loud banging could be heard as Dedede banged the long table from where he was sitting.

"That stinking match was rigged!" complained the whiny king. "Snake plays too cheap with his huge arsenal of weapons at his disposal and mind games!"

"Sorry. But I won't go easy just cause you're a penguin... and a bit slow," replied Snake cool and calm. Wario however suddenly shouted,

"Hey wait a minute! What about Sonic! He's way too fast and shouldn't go full speed!"

"Hey! One I altered my speed to give you guys a fairer chance and two… sorry you and your motorcycle couldn't keep up," taunted Sonic. Wario grumbled under his breath.

"You're a just a sore loser!" said Mario. Wario threatened to throw his mug of root beer at Mario as he picked it up to chuck.

"Try a me!" taunted Mario. Mario however wasn't prepared as he actually did throw it but he ducked and instead it hit Marth right on the head, spilling the root beer all over his clothes. Immediately afterwards Bowser laughed and was soon joined in by Ganondorf and Dedede along with Wario as well. Mario immediately went to get some towels as he kept muttering sorry in Italian as he felt bad for Marth. Luigi went with him to get more as well.

"Hey! I believe you owe Marth an apology!" shouted Pit annoyed and a bit angry. Marth just looked down at his feet and whispered to Pit, "No… it's alright. I'm used to this sort of stuff." But Pit knew that Marth shouldn't endure this unfair treatment.

"Sorry kid but he wasn't my target… he makes a good one though! Wahahaha!" laughed Wario.

Pit fumed and was about to respond when suddenly Ike interrupted.

"Don't bother," said Ike. Pit turned to face him as well as everyone else. "Marth should solve his own problems. I don't know why you're sticking up for him. He's not a little girl… wait I forgot… he is," Link looked annoyed but Roy looked down embarrassed at what Ike said considering he was his tag team partner for his next brawl and insulting one of his friends.

Marth then got up and said quietly, "I think I need to go back to my room," and he started to walk back sadly and slowly only looking down at the floor. Pit glared at Ike who still kept his calm face.

"He does try to solve his own problems! But every time he tries, he's always put down no matter what from you guys in return!" and with that Pit followed after Marth who was already out of the room. Mario and Luigi came back now holding a red and green towel respectively.

"Hey… where'd a Marth and a Pit go?" asked Luigi confused. Everybody else except Ike just sighed. Diddy who happen to be eating a banana for dessert, threw the peel at Wario's face due to the jerk throwing his root beer at Marth earlier.

"Why you little dirty-"but suddenly DK grunted as a warning as he was pretty protective of his buddy and was ready to beat Wario with his fists.

"You deserve it, you mean person!" shouted Lucas. Popo along with Nana, Ness, Red (Pokemon Trainer), and all the Pokemon nodded, except Lucario and Mewtwo who simply ignored the events around them. Game & Watch did a nod as well… though it was merely two dimensional

"Hmm… that Ike guy… maybe he'll be useful somehow," thought King Dedede as he noticed the tension between Marth and Ike earlier. "But anyways… tonight I should be getting some info. Dang Wario better dig some useful dirt on this prince,"

Fox and Falco both looked at each other and wondered. Falco then quickly whispered to Fox, "I put ten bucks down that Ike ad Roy beat Marth and Pit," and Fox was about to object when suddenly Falco shook his right hand with his left. Fox grumbled how annoying Falco would be sometimes. Captain Falcon merely sighed from everything he just saw.

"Man. Is it that hard for people to get to know each other and be friends these days?" as he kind of felt pity for Marth from the scene he just witnessed. Being a racer he has made many friends… and enemies over the years but overall he had no trouble with anyone else.

"Hmm… theirs something about that Marth kid that doesn't seem… natural," thought Wolf as he continued to eat his lunch. "I have a feeling it's some sort of potential… but for what? Meh. Who cares," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

We now see Marth who was at the front of his room, opening it with his key that had his world's symbol as a keychain. In fact every key worked like that, to tell which key belonged to who and what room they go to. Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned around and saw a worried Pit.

"Pit… I shouldn't have run off that… I'm sorry for-"but before he could finish, Pit simply silenced Marth with a kiss. "You don't have to say it. Don't apologize. It's not your fault at all what happened back there," Marth nodded as he felt a bit better.

They both went in his room and Pit took a look around. It was modeled after a lord's room from the Middle Ages. Though it obviously has some modern day enhancements like a heater for the winter, an air conditioner for the summer and his own widescreen HDTV as well. He had a king sized bed with light blue blankets, and some light blue pillows and the window drapes were light blue as well. The bathroom was also designed with a similar motif and his closet was full of casual and formal clothes as well.

Marth went to the bathroom as he grabbed a different lord uniform for battle to change into. It was basically the same as his normal one, except red. When he came out he laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling as he sighed. Pit laid next to him as he wanted Marth to feel safe.

"Pit," Marth whispered. "Why… why can't all of us Smashers just get along? Sometimes I wish I was never a member of Smash Bros in the first place. Is that wrong Pit?' Pit looked back and simply swayed his head.

"Of course not Marth," he whispered back. "Personally I can see why you don't want to be a member. Ike was pretty harsh towards you back there. I wonder why though… he doesn't even know you personally yet he does this, to you,"

"I guess… he just wants an edge on the competition. Still I'll never give up! Unless something truly awful happened but as long as I'm with you I know things will be better!" Marth said trying to show he was brave. Pit smiled at what he just heard and he then hugged Marth as they both sat on Marth's bed with their clothes still on obviously…

"That's my Marth! I know we're going to do well at tonight's match before dinner!" Pit cheered. Marth then kissed Pit on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks… thanks Pit kun,"

"Anytime my cute uke!" joked Pit. Marth just blushed as if his face were painted red from hearing that while Pit giggled.

* * *

It was now six o clock and it was the last match of the day. Marth and Pit versus Ike and Roy at the Castle Siege arena. All four fighters teleported in and all the other Smash Bros members joined the audience in stands set up near a giant screen to watch the match from afar. The music playing in the background was the Fire Emblem Theme, and it was performed by a high quality Latin choir.

"Wow… I wonder whose castle is this under attack?" pondered Pit as the fighters looked around. They were on the roof of a castle from Marth, Roy, and Ike's world which had a red flag depicting a black dragon right on the center of the roof. All four stood on one corner of the castle roof eyeing their opponents. The announcer then began to speak.

"Hello everyone! Today's our fight takes place in Castle Siege and our last brawl between four people who will now clash blades till victorious and it's also a team battle. First up is Marth! A prince whose known for his speed and grace in battle," Marth took out his sword and made a pose with it as the announcer said this. He would prove to Ike today, he could prove his worth. His fans… rather fan girls cheered as one of their favorite fighters got ready, cheering his name repeatedly and excitedly.

"Next is another veteran, who goes by the name Roy. A young general with skills that blaze through his opponents with amazing fury with his Sword of Seals!" and Roy did a different pose with his sword as the announcer said this. A similar response to Marth's occurred as "Roy our boy!" was heard all around.

"Next is one of our newcomers who is pretty tough as he is the current leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Give it up to Ike!" and Ike stabbed the ground with his golden sword Ragnell and smirked as he crossed his arms. "I like Ike!" was shouted by his group of fan girls.

"And finally… a newcomer who is about to prove himself in battle for us. With his sacred bow, he is going to be aiming for victory. He comes from Angel Land as well and serves under his goddess Palutena. Give it up for Pit!" and the angel took out his bow and merely shouted "I'm ready!" and his fans started shouting, "Kid Icarus!" repeatedly.

"Marth and Pit versus Roy and Ike. Now then… ready for the actual fight? Three… Two… One… GO!" and with that the fight began.

Marth dashed towards Ike ready to slash at Ike with his Falchion sword. Ike seeing this prepared to counter but was suddenly shot by one of Pit's light arrows. Roy took the time to go after the angel and prepared to slam Pit with his sword. Pit seeing this immediately broke his bow into two small blades as he connected with Roy's sword.

"Fast reaction," Roy stated as he jumped back. Marth and Ike at the moment were crossing blades at the other side of the castle roof. Marth with his agile slashes with his Falchion, or Ike with his huge swings with Ragnell as they traded blows.

"You seem determined to beat me today. Why is that?" Ike smirked as he knew he wanted to test Marth's emotions out in the battlefield.

"I fight… just to prove that I can be a good leader and to myself and friends," said Marth as he tried to stab Ike but Ike merely countered which sent Marth recoiling back a little as he fell on the floor.

"Well… in my eyes you're still… well no offense but… you're not exactly fit for this sort of stuff. You are simply a weakling!" Ike shouted as he ran to hit Marth with Ragnell. Suddenly a huge boulder came flying from the siege and slammed right into the middle of the roof and suddenly everybody fell down and hit the floor of a huge room with candles and statues of solders holding platforms about. Marth taking this opportunity then attempted to kick at Ike's legs which caused the mercenary to stumble and then trip.

"Weakling or not I still fight," said Marth as he attempted to use his shield breaker move on Ike. Ike smiling saw this and merely rolled out of the way and then grabbed Marth and as his face was close to Marth's he spoke,

"Well … you won't mind if you go lose then," and with that he threw Marth in the air and slashed the prince as he came down. Marth writhed in pain but refused to give up as he stood his ground. They both then clashed blades again near a statue holding one of the platforms above them. Meanwhile Roy was having difficulty as he was constantly dodging arrows being shot from Pit.

"Darn… should have practiced archery more with Wolt back home," thought Roy as he narrowly dodged another. As Pit prepared to reload another arrow he suddenly tripped. It was on… a banana peel that suddenly showed in the arena. Roy taking this chance ran fast and slammed Pit with his sword sending the angel flying into one of the statues.

The statue crumbled a bit and then Pit got back right up. A Super Scope suddenly appeared near Roy and he grabbed it immediately charging it and fired. Pit smirking. He suddenly took out his mirror shield. And as you all know, mirrors tend to reflect things…

"OW!" Shouted Roy in English and Japanese as he slammed into the other statue that happened to be near Ike and Marth's battle. The impact was strong enough to make the statue fall to pieces and soon the platform fell and without anytime to get out, both Marth and Ike got slammed in the head with debris. Both afterwards… held their heads in pain as they felt dizzy and walked around a bit weird.

"Lot of stuff up this angel's sleeve,' mumbled Roy. "Alright Pit!" Time to heat things up!" and with that he ran towards Pit as his Sword of Seals burned with fury and blazed with strength.

Pit using his Wings of Icarus then flapped to the air trying to avoid Roy's swings but he soon tired and got burned. Pit then suddenly saw a Ice Flower item show up all of a sudden. He grabbed that and ran towards Roy shouting,

"Time for you to take a chill Roy!" as lame as it sounds. Roy ran for it as powerful ice came flying out of the plant as Pit chased him. Suddenly another huge boulder from the siege came and crushed the floor sending the four crashing onto a small platform in a huge lava filled room.

"I was hoping things get cooler," mumbled Pit as he finally managed to corner Roy and began hitting him with ice. Marth meanwhile was getting fumbled around as Ike used his Aether move on him. Ike threw the sword at Marth who flinched and Ike jumped high in the air slamming him with Ragnell.

"Sorry Marth, but you're not doing so hot," said Ike. All four combatants were breathing heavy now. And they thought Norfair as an arena was hot. Suddenly… a Smash Ball appeared

"SMASH BALL!" Roy screamed as he desperately wanted to find out what his Final Smash was. He broke through the ice and immediately jumped toward the air and attempted to hit the smash ball with no success as it hovered over him. Pit immediately ran and then used a foot stool stomp on Roy's head sending him back down to the floor as he then slashed at the smash ball many times till it broke.

"Go Pit!" shouted Marth as he cheered for his friend who now glowed with power. Pit nodded as he immediately used the Smash Ball's power.

"Goddess Palutena! I beseech you!" he screamed out and suddenly Palutena showed in the arena as a giant goddess. She saw that Pit needed aid to defeat his opponents and summoned an army of Centurions.

"Oh boy," shouted Roy as he attempted to dodge the flying soldiers as they dive bombed after him and Ike. Both dodged but were immediately hit afterwards by other solders and needless to say both were sent flying easily out of the arena.

"GAME SET! This game's winner is… Marth and Pit!" announced the announcer. Marth immediately ran towards Pit and gave him a gentle hug. Pit hugged back as well.

"You did great Pit!" Marth said happily. "It was nothing," said Pit. They both continued to hug happily but forgot to that their fans and the other smashers were still watching. The fan girls all started to get jealous as they wanted to be hugged by their Marth or Pit.

"Umm… close too much?" said Wolf. Fox then said to Falco "Ha! You owe me ten bucks!" and Falco just replied, "Yeah yeah you won the bet," and then the fans left and the fighters went back to wait in the mansion.

We now go back to Marth and Pit who were waiting to be teleported out of the arena and back to the mansion. Both were smiling, looking at each other please at this match's results. Both also sat down holding hands in peace as they looked around the arena. "Great job Pit! That was a great fight you did," said Marth. "Thanks Marth. I appreciate it," and with that Pit leaned over and gave Marth a cute peck on his cheek. The prince could only blush and feel shy after that.

However… Palutena was still in the arena and happened to notice this act of affection. "I can't believe that Pit of all people would be… ugh. And that foolish Marth," she thought with venom. Her dislike for Marth grew as the prince started to show his love more to Pit. Suddenly she noticed how she had one extra Centurion soldier left that she summoned from earlier. She quietly did one magic spell she chanted whispering to herself so no one hear, and disappeared.

Marth and Pit were both still waiting when suddenly the last centurion solder suddenly slammed as it flew at high speeds right at Marth's head knocking the poor prince out instantly, and his head began to bleed. Marth fell to the floor and landed on his back.

"WHAT! Why did you do that!?" screamed out Pit surprised and angry as he was so worried over Marth right now.

"I'm sorry captain. I don't know what came over me. It was like some form of sorcery came over and possessed me," the soldier quickly apologized and suddenly disappeared. Pit looked around to see if Palutena was still around for help, but she was snow gone.

"Marth… please be ok," Pit whispered as he held the hurt prince in his arms worried.

* * *

We now see Marth or rather his spirit waking up at a place that was purely pitch black.

"Pit… Pit where are you!" Marth screamed out worried for the angel. He suddenly felt nervous and he took out his Falchion as if a presence was near by. He felt… cold, scared, and weak. Suddenly a mysterious yet somehow familiar female voice spoke.

"I suggest you stop demoralizing the angel, you are socializing with." Said the mysterious voice. Marth couldn't tell where it was coming from but tried to sound brave as he shouted,

"What do you mean and who are you?"

"That is not for you to know. Do know… that your affinity for the angel Pit… is considered a great sin… not that you are already a sinner… and if you do not stop associating yourself with Pit with your corruption… well be prepared for the consequences coming your way," and then the voice disappeared as if it never spoke.

We now go back to Pit as he held Marth. They were both in Dr. Mario's office now. Pit was still holding Marth.

"Please Marth. Wake up soon," he whispered quietly and sadly. Suddenly Marth's eyes started to slowly blink and Marth managed to weakly only say,

"Pit… is that you?"

Pit smiled with relief and then whispered back. "Yes. But… are you okay Marth?" and suddenly Marth felt extremely unsure what to say. Marth felt tears come from his eyes as he held onto Pit and weakly and quietly said,

"Pit… I don't know what to do. I want to be with you but… I had some sort of vision… that our love is wrong… is it really wrong Pit? A voice I heard also said that I'm… a sinner and what I'm doing is corrupting you… and I'm-"then Marth couldn't finish as he broke down even more into tears. Pit gently held Marth and whispered,

"It's okay. Just let your tears out," as Marth cried into Pit's shoulder. Pit held him close and then whispered,

"Marth… don't listen to these… things. Or anyone that tries to hurt you. Because I know… that love is never wrong… and my love for you and your love for me is holy,"

Marth sniffled as he looked at Pit with soft eyes and said, "Really? "

"Really. Now come on… you're definitely sleeping with me tonight mister!" and Marth couldn't help but laugh a little. He then noticed he had white bandages on his head and blood stains on his clothes.

"Man… I need to change for dinner,' and with that they both changed into their pajamas as they both went down to eat. Everyone noticed Marth's was a bit beat up. Everybody sat down to eat some dinner which consisted of fried mushrooms and fried Blooper squid. Drinks being a refreshing vanilla coke.

"Hey kid. You alright?" asked Snake. Marth nodded. "Good. Let me know when you get better. I want to battle you and so does Sonic who would like to try a match against you and Pit,"

"Yeah. Awesome battle at the castle guys," Sonic said giving them both a thumbs up. Marth felt modest but Pit gave a thumbs up in return.

"You guys did well too. And same for Bowser, Olimar, Roy, and Ike as well,"

"Thank you," said Olimar. Bowser merely grunted trying to seem tough, but couldn't help but grin at the compliment. "Nice match," Roy said. Ike however reluctantly nodded as he glared at Marth who tried to look away. Meanwhile we see Luigi talking to Mario and asking,

"Hey… where Wario go?"

"Who cares? Probably off looking for money or a something," and King Dedede who was nearby happen to hear this conversation.

"Good. Looks like fatso is getting some stuff after all," he whispered to himself as he grinned with malice.

"Once I got some leverage on that prince, he's going down!" he thought as his plan seemed to be starting off well.

And then we go over To Peach, Samus, and Zelda who were discussing the Castle Siege battle.

"See girls? I just knew That Marth and Pit could do it!" said Peach to Zelda and Samus.

"I guess… though they only won due to Pit getting the smash ball," stated Samus.

"Anyone finds it a bit odd how they were both hugging during their victory?" spoke Zelda. "I mean Pit's been only here since yesterday,"

"Well some people become friendly fast I suppose," Peach suggested. "I guess … still a bit weird," replied Zelda.

"Well Pit is one of the few people here who actually does respect Marth so I guess that can be it," suggested Samus. The other two can only nod in agreement.

We now see Fox and Wolf in a staring contest…they both were still tied though Wolf did have an eye patch one of his eyes though. Lucas and Ness were playing rock, paper, and scissors. And everybody else was just plain eating.

* * *

Later that night… we see Marth and Pit both dressed in their sky blue pajamas in Pit's room. They both sat on Pit's bed and Marth sighed. They both already brushed their teeth and took a shower (No not at the same time!), and such while I'm at it. Proper hygiene is good after all.

"Pit kun… do you think that if everybody else knew about us… that they accept it?"

"Well… for now I say it's best they don't know, seeing how the world is not in favor of that type of love," responded Pit.

"I guess…. Pit sorry for all the worry I put you earlier when I got somehow injured,"

"It wasn't your fault Marth," and then he held Marth's hands with his own. "It just seems that fate is sometimes cruel and we can only endure it. Now I think it's time for bed young man!" he joked as he went to turn off the lights.

Soon it was dark in his room as he returned to his side and gently held Marth. Marth snuggled and rested on Pit's chest feeling warm and safe. Pit looked down at his prince and smiled ever so kindly. Marth then drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Sweet dreams love," whispered Pit sweetly as he gave Marth a gentle kiss on his cheek, and with that he soon drifted to sleep into a world where both were in a peaceful bliss with each other.

Now we see Dedede in his room as he was sleeping in his bed with a robe and a nightcap. Suddenly he heard his door being knocked on and thought,

"Finally… now let's see what dirt that Marth guy has! Wario better have some decent info I can use against that dang prince!"

It seems both were in trouble if Dedede really did get the right info… if that was Wario.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *


	3. Burning Lies Begin From Bowser

Thanks everyone. Chapter 3 is up and... well you know the usual stuff. I don't own anybody too for that matter so far yet. This chapter focuses more on the other characters to see how they get involved in this story.

* * *

King Dedede smiled as he opened the door as he was greeted by none other then…

"Bowser!" shouted the penguin annoyed as he expected Wario to show up. The Koopa king was wearing an orange night cap and… pink bunny slippers and holding a doll of Peach.

"Umm… obsessive much with Peach?" asked Dedede. Bowser just glared in response. "Umm… never mind then. So why you here anyways?" and suddenly Bowser shouted out,

"I need help Dedede! All my attempts to impress Peach have failed! Heck when I even made a cake… to replace the one Oliamar's Pikmin took... she said it tasted awful! And it was peach flavored too… man I need your help!"

"What can I do?" asked Dedede confused. "Do I look like someone who knows how relationships work and stuff? Why don't you ask Ganondorf?"

"Because… well I tried already while he was trying to shave a bit of his beard in one of the public bathrooms… he gave me a warlock punch out of the public bathroom for bothering him," grumbled the Koopa king.

"Then ask… Master Hand or Crazy Hand for your dilemmas. I've got other business to attend to," replied Dedede who wished he had his huge hammer with him right now.

"Dedede… they're giant gloves. The only person they'll ever relate to is that Glover guy… besides I'll do you a favor too if you help me with this," Bowser said.

"A favor egh?" Dedede said interested. "Well…I was wondering…"

* * *

We now see Ike in his room in dark blue pajamas laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he was currently deep in thought. His room was similar to Marth's and Roy's but the main color scheme focused on a dark blue. He was thinking about his friends and sister back home.

"Mist… Soren… Boyd… Oscar… Rolf… and everyone else… I'll make you guys proud. I know it,"

Suddenly he heard his door being knocked on, and he walked over, and opened it and saw Roy outside.

"We need to talk," said Roy. Ike simply stared at him and then gave him a signal to go in his room. He sat on his bed while Roy sat on a couch Ike had which was made up of black leather.

"What do you want?" asked Ike.

"What I want to know is why do you give Marth such a hard time. He does nothing to you yet you treat him so harshly,"

"That is none of your concern," Ike said with slight scorn. Roy simply sighed and folded his arms across his chest and replied,

"Really? You know Marth is one of my friends Ike. I just want you to give a reason why you're so tough on him. You know he wouldn't hurt a fly. I know he prefers peace over combat and the fact he's also really sensitive compared to most people from our world,"

"Sensitive!?" Ike responded angry. "Just look at him! He's practically the definition of the word sensitive! Marth… he gives us a bad name and you know it Roy,"

"How?" Roy asked determined to argue till the end for Marth. Marth and him joined the Smash Bros group at the same time and he knew that Marth was one of the first to be kind and respectful towards him.

"Let's see… everyone thinks he's a joke. He wears a tiara for example-" but before Ike can continue Roy yelled back, "That's only in memory of his sister!"

"Really? Listen Roy… everyone dies. You, me and everyone we know and don't know will eventually perish sadly. Our family, friends, enemies, and pets die. Yes it's sad and hard to get by... I had to deal with it. My father... and my mother were both murdered. Do you seem me crying now?"

Roy was silent as he didn't know how to respond. Taking this opportunity Ike spoke, "Listen. I grieved… I mourned their losses and I still miss them even to this day… but… I have accepted those facts. And if Marth can't be bothered to put the past behind him… or rather stop wearing that tiara… he'll never survive in the future. That and he… looks so feminine. I mean… wow. When I first came here and saw him, I mistook him for a lady. Do you understand Roy? He along with me, you, and others from our world look tarnished because of his frail emotions!"

Roy was really quiet now as he wasn't sure to say. The stuff he just heard now was a bit deep for him to say the least. Roy then figure he change it up a bit with a new question.

"Ike… has Marth every mistreated you?"

"No… why?" asked Ike curious. Roy then said, "Perhaps… he reminds you of someone you hate?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I have never met someone who is so weak in terms of emotions like him till now," responded Ike.

"Well… maybe not in terms of personality… but maybe looks? Maybe he reminds you of another blue haired person?" asked Roy curious.

Ike was about to respond when suddenly… he had a slight memory of the Black Knight. The one who… murdered his father. Ike furious then just shouted,

"Get out! Your claims are crazy. I mean there are a lot of blue haired people from our world if you haven't realized! I'm sure you know some," asked Ike annoyed.

Roy thought before responding with, "Well… there was uncle Hector… but he wasn't really a blood relative… though he was kind of like family… but then again I heard my dad had a slight crush on him before marrying my mom… wait was it him or that other guy he mentioned…. Sain? No he said two knights named Kent and Sain had a thing for each other... but Kent and Sain didn't have blue hair… or was it-"But Ike who was getting pissed and bored simply just grabbed Roy by his red pajama shirt and simply threw him out of the room and he slammed his door shut and locked it.

"Well that didn't go well," mumbled Roy as he was getting back up. Suddenly he saw Bowser who was seen holding a piece of paper being pushed around by Dedede who was smirking and holding what appeared to be… Diddy's boom box?

"Wonder what those two are up to?" he mumbled. He shrugged and decided to go back to his room.

* * *

We now go to Bowser and Dedede and Bowser was starting to regret getting help from Dedede.

"Dedede… I can't sing for my life!" complained Bowser as he was reading over some lines.

"Come on! Don't make my Waddle Dees efforts to… borrow Diddy's boom box for nothing! Now if you can't sing… then kiss your chances of ever being with Peach good bye!"

"Say what!?" whined Bowser. "Darn… why did my peachy Peach have to be interested in singing lately?" whined Bowser once more as he knocked on Peach's door. They all remembered how Peach started using singing as a taunt during brawls now. Dedede then gave Bowser the boom box and said,

"Well good luck. That and you owe me a favor. Hope you and Peach likes the music I picked for you guys to sing too!" and with that he left.

Peach opened the door and was suddenly confused at the sight he saw… Bowser with music sheets and a boom box.

"Umm Bowser… one why are you here? Two you can sing? And three… isn't that Diddy's boom box?"

"Umm… I want to practice singing with you, I can sing… and dance? And… I'm just borrowing Diddy's stuff… borrowing," he replied nervously.

Peach smiled and then answered, "Sure I suppose. Let's see what music you have," and with that Bowser went in and he hoped that the music selection Dedede picked was decent.

* * *

We now see Wario running as he held a small light blue book with a lock on it as he ran to find Dedede's room.

"Wahaha! I got it!" he shouted in joy. "I got that prince's journal!" and he kept on running.

He then suddenly crashed into someone with the book flying out of his hands.

"Watch it" he screamed but suddenly noticed who he crashed into. It appeared to be a robot… that hovered a tiny bit off the ground, had no wheels, had two glass eyes, red arms and hands, and was noticeably quiet.

"What the… who the heck are you!?" asked Wario confused. The robot just simply ignored him as it turned to look towards where the book fell.

"What are you looking at?" asked Wario as he scratched his head in confusion. Suddenly it spoke,

"Scanning initialized… all data analyzed from journal is copied," and suddenly the machine fired a laser from his eyes and burned the journal. Wario just stared at the robot at shock with his jaw dropping. The robot then simply hovered away in peace.

"My treasure… can't be get now… NO!" and with that he fainted on spot as the thought of being so close to get some treasure from Dedede was made impossible now.

The next morning... we see Dedede waiting for Wario and when he finally arrived... Dedede wasn't pleased at all

"What the heck happened to the info you got!" yelled Dedede at Wario. Wario then began to explain what happened to himself while Dedede listened. After Wario was finished, Dedede then threw a temper tantrum in his room.

"You're saying some robot messed you up? Well dang… dang it all! Time for me to try something else!"

* * *

We now go to Pit's room where we see Pit waking up right now. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Marth was still sleeping in peace. Pit then whispered to himself.

"Marth… I hope today goes well for you. When I see you hurt… I feel hurt as well. I hope those jerk kings don't try to pull something funny today… or Ike,"

He then realized he had no battles to fight in today. He decided to sleep in with Marth. He then heard Marth talk in his sleep and he smiled from what he heard.

"Pit kun… Pit kun… I want to be with you forever," the sleepy prince said in his sleep. Pit then whispered in his ears, "Don't worry my beautiful blue prince. I'll always be with you…" and with that he drifted back to sleep as both laid warm, covered by their blankets and as Marth still rested on Pit's chest.

Now we see Bowser who was smiling as he was eating some Coco Puffs for breakfast, at the dining hall alone. He got up real early due to being a bit hungry and the fact he slept well last nigh due to him finally impressing Peach a bit.

"Dedede's plan actually worked! Who would have thought Peach was into rock songs? Then again… the music selection all came from that hedgehog's world. I guess I'll help her practice singing more tonight," and then we see Diddy suddenly show up in the dining hall angrily looking at Bowser.

"What do you… oh right. I must've left your boom box in Peach's room monkey boy," and with that Diddy walked away… not before taking out one of his peanut popguns and firing a peanut right at Bowser's bowl of cereal causing milk and coco puffs to slip over.

"HEY!" shouted Bowser. "Can't a bad guy get some peace eating breakfast!?" and suddenly Dedede entered the room.

"Bowser! I need my favor now!" shouted the penguin as he was prepared with a back up plan to get rid of Marth.

"Alright... what is your favor anyway?" asked Bowser. Dedede hesitated unsure whether he was really going to do this as this plot involved something that Marth considered priceless...

"Bowser… you know that Marth wears a tiara right?" Bowser nodded. "Well… I need you to… burn that tiara into nothing,"

Bowser just looked back unsure what to say. "Umm… why do you want this to happen?" asked Bowser. "That guy maybe a pansy, but isn't that tiara… a reminder of his sister or something?"

"Look Bowser… I helped you with Peach right? And you said you do me a favor in return? Dang this isn't so hard! Just get into his room somehow when he aint around and burn it like if it were Mario or something," responded Dedede.

"But I'll get caught!" shouted Bowser. "Everybody will think it's me due to me being the only fire breathing-"and suddenly Red entered the dining room as he was followed by his Charizard.

"Now Charizard… what do you want for breakfast today?" asked Red the Pokemon Trainer.

Charizard grunted and Red nodded understanding what it meant. "Ok… I'll ask Chef Kawasaki to make your omelets well done," and with that Red ran to the kitchen. Bowser and Dedede then looked at each other and then Bowser whispered,

"On second thought… if I can somehow pin the blame on Red's Charizard… alright Dedede you got yourself a deal!"

"Dehehe. I knew you see it my way," whispered Dedede back. "This is perfect. Getting rid of two boys with one burning. Maybe that Marth boy can't take it anymore and will finally hightail it out of here or maybe Master Hand will see that he aint fit to be a fighter once he breaks down like the crybaby loser he is,"

* * *

Suddenly everyone came downstairs all dressed up and the real breakfast was served. Omelets with everyone having their own toppings obviously, with apple juice being the drink, and pancakes as a side serving complete with maple syrup.

"Yum! If three chefs can do this, maybe I should get some back home to cook here!" though Zelda happily as she was eating her food. DK smiled and grunted happily as he was eating some pancakes with banana toppings.

"Knowing your chefs Zelda, they probably have Deku Nuts with every meal cooked," complained Link. Zelda gave him a slight glare. "Well at least I'm not hungry enough to eat a Dodongo Link,"

"Well excuse me princess," Link replied. Yoshi and Kirby were currently having a eating contest as they gobbled up their pancakes easily, Pikachu along with Pichu were happily pouring ketchup on their omelets and pancakes, and Lucario and Mewtwo were currently discussing last night's brawls while both having some coffee, Jigglpuff was trying to get Lucas and Ness to stop talking to each other as she wanted them to hear her sing and Snake and Sonic were both talking with each other. Captain Falcon was talking with Fox and Falco about last night's match too and Wolf nearby was simply eating his food.

Marth and Pit were happily eating together and Marth himself wondered if he should get into cooking.

"Say… you think I be a good cook Pit?" the prince asked. The angel responded, "Sure. I love to see your food," and suddenly Wolf shouted,

"I bet if Marth ever cooked, he wear an apron to go along with that tiara of his,"

The villains all started to laugh at this. Bowser then looked towards Marth as he saw the tiara knowing later he have to... burn it into nothing.

"Hey!" Pit shouted. "I bet you guys be lousy cooks if you guys ever try!"

"Humph. Leave that task to the females," Ganondorf said. "It's one of their expertise after all. Marth fits right into that description too,"

"What did you say!" threatened Samus who was wearing her Zero Suit. "Listen… Ganondorf… do I look like someone who cooks to you?"

"Well... maybe when you aren't hunting your prey, you're cooking them. Just a thought," taunted the evil king.

"Yeah… cooking them to death in battle with my plasma beam," Samus said annoyed.

Suddenly… the same robot that Wario encountered last night entered the room. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to see the newcomer. In one of his hands… or rather metal red claws he held what appeared to be a light blue disk.

"It's that piece of scrap!" Wario screamed angry. Everybody else except Dedede had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't you mean the same one who was one of the racers in one of our kart racing competition?" asked Peach confused. Suddenly the machine spoke.

"I am Rob. Also known as the Robotic Operating Buddy. I am to be a fighter and the 35th newcomer of Super Smash Bros," it said in a monotone tone.

"Wait a minute... you wouldn't happen to be the same Rob who... well I won't say it for people who didn't see the movie yet... so let's just say play an important role," asked Fox. Rob nodded.

"Wow… and I though Game & Watch was old and weird," said Falco. Game & Watch shouted, "Hey! What's with the disrespect! I swear," and he then started beeping a ton.

Kirby then shouted, "Hi!" and Meta Knight (We have oddly have not heard from him yet), studies the newcomer with a curiosity with his yellow eyes beneath his mask.

"There is something… peculiar about this one," he thought to himself. Suddenly Rob hovered over to Marth and the prince was dumbstruck as he wasn't sure what to do.

"Umm… hi Rob. My name's Marth," and he extended his hand to shake. Rob accepted the handshake and gave Marth the light blue disk.

"Umm… thanks?" Marth said confused. Rob nodded and then hovered off out of the dining room.

"Well… at least we a have another fighter," said Mario. Luigi nodded but was a bit nervous of the new guy as he wasn't fond of robots… or ghosts… especially ghosts.

"Looks like Marth has fans in the form of nuts and bolts," taunted Ike. Link and Roy glared at him while Marth just ignored with what he just heard.

Dedede looked at Wario and Wario could only shrug. "What's that data disk for?" thought Dedede. "I'll need to talk to fatso later for more on what happened to him last night, cause dat dere disk looks mighty interesting to me," he said in his southern accent.

Falcon thought for a moment. "Rob… I've think I've seen something like him back at home at Port Town. Guess some worlds have more then one thing in common," Fox and Falco then just realized they had a Rob back home who helped them.

"Wow... that newcomer has a pretty well known name," said Fox.

"Yep. Weird isn't it? Well I can't wait to see how he fights," said Captain Falcon. "Every newcomer has proven themselves pretty well. Especially Pit yesterday,"

Pit and Marth just looked at each other and just shrugged as they ate some breakfast. Pit suddenly noticed Marth had some syrup on his left cheek from eating his pancakes.

"Oh Marth… you have some syrup on your left cheek. Here let me wipe it off for you," and suddenly Pit moved his head over and gently licked it off. Marth blushed immensely while everyone else just stared at them weird.

"Umm… really close much?" asked Wolf. "Well we monkeys lick each other's skin to clean our selves so it isn't that weird," said Diddy. Everyone stared at Diddy now and he said,

"What? I'm just saying. Don't make me take my peanut popguns out!"

"Well that was… interesting," said Snake as he and Sonic were a bit surprised by what they saw. Roy and Link just looked at each other unsure what to say while Ike looked with disgust at them.

"Wow… that's just… repulsive," and Ike just glared at Marth who felt nervous looked away from him. Pit glared back and the angel and mercenary were deadlocked in a pair of glares.

"I actually thought it was kind of cute," said Peach. Everybody started staring at her and she pouted. "Hey my peachy Peach is never wrong!" said Bowser defending her and then everyone looked at him weird.

"Umm… well … we're married and all-"

"Count Bleck's marriage ceremony did not count!" shouted Peach.

"Did too!" said Bowser who crossed his arms. "Did not!" responded Peach. And they continued at it like little children.

"Are you in love with each other Mr. Pit & Mr. Marth?" shouted out Young Link and all of a sudden it was dead silent. "Hey... we don't count the words of cartoons," shouted Wario. Suddenly he farted real loud...

"It a stinks now! Darn a you Wario!" shouted Mario who held his nose. Everybody immediately left and forgot about Young Link' question. Wario who was still there just mumbled,

"It isn't that bad… is it?"

* * *

Meanwhile we go to Skyland also known as Angel Land and we see Palutena looking over the events of the dining room through a poll of water. She saw with disgust what Pit did for Marth.

"Why Pit… why are you infatuated with such an inferior person… a person who couldn't even protect his own home and family well enough,"

She looked at Marth with hate. "The prince of Altea doesn't deserve the captain of my army. My warning was ignored apparently,"

Apparently... she had feelings for Pit. Ever since he rescued her from Medusa. She remembered giving the young angel his first kiss. Jealousy set in her ever since Marth showed up in Pit's life. Pit apparently thought the kiss was just a way of thanks. She sighed.

She then decided to stop her thoughts as she decided to relax and continue off from where she was watching "The Subspace Emissary" (Real popular movie apparently…).

"Let's see where we left off," and she was now watching a scene where the actors of Ike, Meta Knight, and Marth were in the desert, taking on a huge metal beast known as Galleom. Galleom was apparently one of the generals and warmongers of the Subspace Army. It had platinum armor covering its body, rocket launchers built into its shoulders, huge purple fists, and the beast in general towered over most things. And it's eyes and pupil were red with anger and destruction, and it had a metal mask cover it's mouth along with the ability to transform into a high speed vehicle with it's jet booster feet.

"Hmm… seems whether it be in fiction or real life, that foolish prince can't hold his own in battle," as she saw Galleom thrashing the Marth actor easily with it's stomps and bludgeoning with his fists, while the Ike actor and Meta Knight actor were doing well against the beast.

"Perhaps… no… I can't. I could possibly put people in danger," as Palutena suddenly had a thought. "But… if that prince really is a fighter if he made it to the Melee tournament… then he should prove himself worthy to himself, to me, to the others, and especially to Pit,"

And with a single snap and her power over magic… a beast was being created to strike the next day.

* * *

It was now night and Bowser smirked as he managed to get Red to go to sleep early due to him managing to tamper with Red's lunch. He was now walking to Red's room with one other person with him. It was raining heavily outside as a thunderstorm raged on.

"Bwahaha! Guess having my personal chef, Chef Torte here, is going to benefit me more then I thought it would," as he forced the Koopa chef to add some ingredients to Red's lunch which caused the Pokemon Trainer to want to go to sleep early and head to his room to sleep for the rest of the day.

"You said it papa!" said a voice that was walking with Bowser. "I can't believe you called me here over the others!" said the same voice.

"No problem Junior!" Bowser said as he called one of his sons to come over and help him. Bowser Jr. looked pretty similar what Bowser looked as a kid, except he had no spikes on his black bracelets, wore a handkerchief with a poorly drawn crayon colored mouth with teeth on it, and such. He couldn't breathe fire, but could fight well with his magic paintbrush, and he had seven siblings. Six brothers, one sister, and they were known as the Koopalings.

"So what do I do?" asked Junior. Bowser smirked as he took out a key he managed to swipe off Red earlier when he got sleepy as he quietly and slowly opened Red's door.

"I need you son… to quietly sneak in and take a pokeball that has a Charizard inside of it… once you do that, sneak out quietly and give it to me. Then I'll give you the key and have you sneak back in and put it near that sleeping trainer. Got it?"

"Got it!" and with that Junior slowly tiptoed inside and barely made a sound due to his small size. Bowser waited outside a little and eventually Junior came back out with a pokeball which he gave to Bowser. Bowser then gave him the key and he slowly sneaked back in and managed to sneak back out and then Bowser slowly and quietly closed the door.

"Good job Junior! Now you got to have Master Hand get you back home at our castle alright?" asked a proud father.

"But… I want to stay with you," said Junior as he hugged his father. "Plus while I know she isn't my real mother… I still want to see mama Peach too!" Junior whined.

Bowser thought for a moment, then answered, "Well… alright. You can stay till tomorrow night for now I guess. Just wait in my room alright? I kind of need to do something by myself,"

Junior nodded and walked away happily. Bowser sighed. "Maybe I should talk to Master Hand about letting one of or more of my kids join as fighters… nah. I want them to be safe so maybe they're better off home. Well anyway… time to burn a tiara!"

And with that Bowser sped to Marth's room and once he got there… he realized he didn't have Marth's key.

"At least that Red kid will take the blame," mumbled Bowser. He rammed the door down. Once it fell he saw that Marth wasn't inside.

"Where is that prince sleeping these days? With that angel boy? Well anyway… time to see where that tiara is," Bowser grumbled as he looked around. He knew Marth only wore it during battle and when he was up and about. He probably placed it back in his room somewhere.

"Could this be it?" as he opened a drawer near Marth's bed.

"Jackpot!" he mumbled as he did find the tiara… and a picture of someone.

"Who can this be?" he said taking a look at the picture. It had what appeared to be Marth as a really young boy who was smiling as he was being hugged by an older girl who had long hair, and the same color hair as Marth. She wore a white robe and she was seen smiling too. She seemed to be they type who had magic.

"Can this be… his sister?" Bowser thought. He immediately put it back as he started to feel… guilty.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this," as he took the tiara out and held it with his claws.

Suddenly… he saw a small devil version of himself on his right shoulder holding a pitchfork and he began to hear a remix off his airship music being played."Hey come on Bowser! The past is the past! You know as a ruler we got to get over this sort of stuff! Besides that Marth guy is a wuss" Spoke his devil.

And suddenly an angel version of himself appeared on his left shoulder, complete with a white robe over his shell and halo and all. He then heard music that resembled the "Open Your Heart" song he help Peach sing last night.

"Bowser… you know Peach wouldn't approve of such behavior. And you know you love and respect her and her values as well," said the angel gently.

"Forgot that loser with the halo!" said his devil. "Peach will never know! What she don't know won't hurt her right tough guy?"

"Bowser… you know that somehow your plans always backfire and Peach can easily learn of this," said his angel side.

Bowser was easily getting confused as he held his head in confusion. Suddenly… the lights in the room went dark as a huge bolt of thunder slammed into some part of the roof of the mansion... and now every room was dark.

"I hate black outs!" screamed a shrilled scared voice resembling Luigi.

"Where are those darn electric rodents!?" screamed out a voice that sounded like Wolf's who sounded annoyed.

"Hey! I just ran into the wall just because I couldn't see where I'm going. What gives?" screamed out what sounded like Sonic.

Complaints all over the mansion just occurred varying depending on the person. Bowser himself cursed seeing how he couldn't see anything.

"Great… if I only if I had a match… wait I do!" and he suddenly took out a match in his right hand which also held the pokeball holding Charizard while his left still held the tiara. He then tried to start it… and start it… and start it. Nothing happened.

"Darn it! Guess I'll just have to light it off myself," and with that the koopa king took a deep breath as he breathed fire over the match… and accidentally burned Red's pokeball and… destroyed the tiara into burnt charred pieces.

"I can see now… oh damn it! I'm going to have to play the devil's role now," and with that he placed the slightly burnt pokeball near the remains of the tiara and ran out of the room worried he get caught. He smirked as he knew Red would be the first one they blame… if everything went right… but started to feel guilty as he remembered the picture of young Marth being hugged by his sister.

"Damn… maybe I should see Peach again tonight to help her more with her singing," and with that he ran off to Peach's room… if his match didn't burn out before then. That and he needed to "borrow" Diddy's boom box again.

* * *

Before the black out happened… we see Marth in Pit's room both in pajamas sitting in Pit's bed and they both stared at the light blue disk that Rob gave them earlier.

"I wonder what could be on this disk?" Marth asked. Pit then said, "Well... I was planning on getting a computer anyway… I'm pretty sure Samus has a laptop we could use if she lets us-"suddenly the whole room fell dark as lightning struck and thunder roared and the lights in Pit's room went out. Marth immediately hid under the blankets as he was afraid of lightning, thunder, and the darkness. He could be heard whimpering.

Pit seeing this walked over to a drawer and took out some wax candles and some candle holders. He then took out a match and carefully lit every candle and placed them around the room evenly. He then walked back to his bed and sat and he then went under the blankets with Marth.

"Marth… are you okay?" Pit asked.

"Sorry… was never a big fan of storms like these. They just give me bad memories," whimpered Marth. Pit held him and then said,

"Don't worry Marth. I know that… the gods and goddesses are probably playing… bowling with each other… and Zeus is throwing a temper tantrum because he's losing again,"

Marth couldn't help but laugh a bit at the story. Suddenly lightning struck again along with more thunder roaring and he whimpered more as he held onto Pit who gently held him.

"Maybe this will keep your mind off the storm," and with that Pit kissed Marth. But not a simple cute peck like the ones before. A deep passionate kiss which Marth responded with, his own lips and tongue.

"Pit kun… thanks. Sorry to ask but… can I sleep with you in your room again?" Pit smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, as long as we were together, " and he began to hum the Fire Emblem Theme and Marth smiled.

"Thanks. That music… really reminds me of the good times. Thanks," and with that Marth tried to hum Skyland's theme… and was off tune completely. Pit couldn't help but giggle at this.

* * *

We now see Dedede in the dining room having a late night snack as he was eating some curry.

"Damn… this food really is spicy. I'm going to need some mints after this to cool myself off," and suddenly as Wario entered the room lightning and thunder struck respectively.

"Don't do that!" shouted out Dedede. ""Hey I can't control the weather!" complained Wario.

"Anyway… remember when you told about that robot earlier right?" Wario nodded. "Well… did it say anything at all when you met it?" Wario then began to think… and suddenly a light bulb popped over his head lighting up the room.

"Yeah! It said something about… scanning about journal data or something," and suddenly Dedede realized that Rob managed to copy all of the data from the journal before destroying it. "If I can get that disk somehow… I have another advantage," Dedede thought. He then told Wario,

"Hmm… alright thanks," and with that Wario was about to leave when suddenly he asked,

"Hey can I still get paid with my treasure and some garlic toothpaste and-"but suddenly Dedede whistled and a bunch of Waddle Dees appeared carrying a small golden statue of Dedede which they then threw and squashed Wario with before running off.

"There you go," and with that he finished his curry and walked off towards bed.

"Ouch... at least it was worth it," as Wario managed to push the golden statue off him.

We now see Bowser and Peach in her room trying to sing the song "Sonic Boom," while Peach noticed Bowser wasn't doing as well last night.

"Hey Bowser… you seem kind of down. What's wrong?' asked Peach. Bowser looked at her feeling guilty and a bit nervous and said, "Nothing Peach. It's just… this storm… which is kind of depressing and all. No big deal."

Peach however could tell he was kind of fibbing but let it slide for now. "Alright Bowser… that and you better return Diddy's boom box back after this...now back to singing. Ahem… "When you're strong, you can fly-"

* * *

We now see Marth and Pit both sleeping... under their blankets but Pit didn't mind. The storm maybe have been dark, but he knew their love was full of light to keep them warm and safe. He then went to sleep.

Marth however was having a dream. He was in the same pitch black area except this time their was a spotlight on him. Then suddenly he heard,

"I hope you are ready to fight... to prove your sad existence," and suddenly another spotlight showed but he couldn't see what it is or who it was. All he knew was that whatever it was, it was huge. He woke up sweating as he somehow felt nervous.

"Pit kun... I hope everything goes alright with us," and he then went back to sleep with his angel.

We now go to Skyland… and no there was no bowling games going on. Instead… their was a huge metal beast who was practicing smashing targets inside a giant stone temple… targets of Marth. The metal robot beast which stomped heavily and fired it's rockets at the many targets of Marth… the Subapce Army general known as Galleom.

**End of Chapter 3 **

* * *

It seems that huge trouble is coming soon for the Smashers. Needless to say thank Sakurai for the awesome Subspace Emissary mode. For anyone curious of what Galleom really looks like I suggest you search for Subspace Level 15, or Subspace Level 16 on the web if you're curious. Hope my description was good enough. Oh and Galleom is this boss's Japanese name so it might be different once it hits the US. Anyway hope you enjoyed and read and review.


	4. Hurt Prince & The Subspace General

Hey everyone! How's life going? This chapter is going to be a bit more serious due... to the events that occur. Hope you enjoy and read and review and such. Also at a certain part I suggest you play the theme, "Subspace Emissary Boss Theme" just to make that part more epic... meh. Music I find to help with this sort of stuff. I'm pretty sure their's an easy way to hear the theme while reading... tube... you... wait what?

As usual I own no character yet and they all belong to Nintendo, Sega, and Konami. Enjoy!

* * *

It was now February 4th. The Winter was still going pretty strong despite the thunderstorm last night. Today was pretty chilly as the forecast channel predicted it would start snowing in the afternoon.

We now see Pit and Marth in Pit's room still sleeping in bed. They were both having a peaceful sleep till suddenly...

"Special announcement! Everyone is to come to the living room for an emergency meeting. I repeat. Everyone is to come to the living room for an emergency meeting!" that is all as Master Hand spoke on an intercom that was connected to all the rooms in the mansion.

"I wonder what happened," mumbled a sleepy Pit as he rubbed his eyes waking up. "You know Marth… I was thinking… maybe we should somehow get out rooms connected or… maybe you can bring all the stuff from your room and put it in mind," suggested Pit.

Marth who was now awake as he yawned liked what he heard. "That's a great idea… that way... I can always be with you Pit."

Before the announcement occurred we go on over to Bowser room and see he who got up early was playing a game of catch with Bowser as they were both playing catch with each other with a basketball. Apparently they still had a thing for basketball even after a basketball tournament known as the 3 on 3 Hoops.

"Hey papa. I was wondering… do I have to go tonight? I mean I think I want to be a member of the Smash Bros too!"

"Really?" asked Bowser. "You sure?"

"Well if that Young Link kid, or Ness, or Lucas, and the Ice Climbers can be Smashers young, why not me?"

"I'll… ask Master Hand about it," answered Bowser. "Oh and I guess you can stay till you want to leave after some reconsideration,"

"Really? You're the best papa," said Junior. Suddenly they both heard the announcement and Bowser had to leave told Jr. to stay in his room.

* * *

We now go back to Marth and Pit as they both got of the bed and changed into their normal attire and headed to the living room. Marth didn't have enough time to go to his room to get his tiara to wear as everyone was urged by the hand to get to the meeting as soon as possible. Everyone else was there and most of them looked unhappy as they still wanted to go to sleep. Master Hand waited till it was quiet before he began.

"As you all know… we are all Smashers and thus in a way we are like a family. However… last night one of us has suffered a terrible crime," and some of the fighters gasped while Dedede smirked while Bowser started to regret what he has done.

"One of our fighters and one of his treasured items… has been destroyed. Not to mention have his door knocked and broken down," and then he suddenly pointed to Marth.

"Marth… I'm sorry for what happened to you," and suddenly Marth felt nervous and confused as everybody else stared at him.

"Umm… something bad happened to me?" he asked. Master Hand if he had a face would have face palmed at what he just heard. He then said,

"Marth… your room was entered without your permission and… well… here have a look," and with that he took out what appeared to be… a burnt and charred tiara that… belonged to his currently deceased sister.

"No… this is all a joke right?" Marth quietly said as one of the only things that kept his memory of his sister who helped him so much in his life and was so kind as well… was tainted into nothing.

"Looks like you haven't been to your own room lately. Sadly this is not a joke," and with that Master Hand gave the remains to Marth.

"Sister… my sister's memento for me to remember her by," Marth whimpered as tears slowly dripped out of his eyes. Dedede grinned as he could tell the poor prince was in pure emotional pain. "Dehahaha. Wow what a loser. Crying over a piece of metal," the king gloated.

Pit looked at Marth feeling sadness, and then he glared at Dedede for his comment and then he glared at everyone else.

"Who did this!?" screamed the angel. "Whoever did this better confess the truth!" Pit was furious right now. Marth didn't need this... not now or ever.

"Well actually… we found a very big clue on the scene of the crime," said Master Hand. He suddenly showed what appeared to be a burnt pokeball.

"Red… I think this Charizard belongs to you," and everyone suddenly looked at Red.

"Wait… what? All I did was sleep yesterday after lunch! I didn't even wake up till this morning!" Red said getting defensive. But everyone except Marth were glaring at him except Ike who couldn't care less how Marth felt.

"Red should pay for his crimes!" shouted Ganondorf as he wanted to see some more people suffering.

"**OBJECTION!**"

And everybody looked dumbfounded except Marth, Pit, Ike, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, and Lucario.

"Hold it! What makes you all think Red did it! For all we know it could have been someone else… I should know as I know that Red for a fact couldn't have done it!" shouted out Mr. Game & Watch and suddenly Bowser started sweating bullets.

"Wait… how do you know who did it?" asked Zelda.

"Easy… I was an eye witness at the scene and I can tell you all that Red was being framed by someone else!" and Bowser swore he felt sweat drip from his face.

"Interesting deduction Mr. Game & Watch," spoke Rob. Everyone turned to him. "To settle matters such as this, I believe we should handle it with the system known as the court of law. Red I believe you best find yourself a lawyer. Might I recommend Phoenix Wright?"

Everyone except Ike, Marth, and Pit started talking about various things relating to what each person should do, or who did it or if Marth really was that empathetic over his sister.

"Enough!" shouted Master Hand. Everyone except the three before looked at him. "Fine. We'll all settle this in court later. But for now another task at hand… I need all you Smashers to do some shopping for me at the Nintendo Mall. I need a lot of stuff so I'll need all of you to go," and with that he snapped his hands and every Smasher received a list of things to purchase.

"You are all going at night around eight o clock and you'll all eat dinner there too. Understood?" They all nodded and then said, "Meeting dismissed," and Master Hand soon went back to his office.

And with that everyone except the three from before started to talk. "Marth… are you okay?" asked Pit as Marth still crying on the inside as tears still dripped out of his eyes. "Don't worry… we'll find the person who did this one way or another,"

"It's not that," Marth whispered. "I don't care who did it… I'm surprised they even did it… my sister's last gift before she… was captured and… treated horribly… and raped… and ultimately killed,"

Marth still had tears coming down as horrible memories came back to him. Link and Roy walked over to Marth.

"Marth… we'll find who did it. I swear on my membership here," said Roy. Link nodded. "That's right… as long as we are here we'll help you get through this,"

Marth said nothing but smiled a bit. Suddenly Ike walked over and said,

"And I thought you were pathetic before but after what I just saw… wow. You are what we call… a failure," and Marth tired begged, "Please… please Ike. Please don't say that,"

"What? Failure? Because it describes how much of a disappointment you are to your ancestors? Your people? Your own family and friends? Yeah I think it fits you pretty perfectly... failure," Ike responded. Marth was desperately trying to hold his tears in but his heart was breaking more and more as his emotions were being hurt. Everyone else was quiet as they saw this and even Dedede thought this was a bit too harsh.

"How interesting," thought Ganondorf. "What would Ike hold against Marth?"

"Hey!" roared Bowser. "How would you feel if I stuck your sword in the fireplace and let it get burned to pieces!" and Bowser himself thought this was weird he was sticking up for Marth all of a sudden. "Must be the guilt," Bowser mumbled quietly.

"Can't. My sword Ragnell can never be broken due to the goddesses blessing it. As for him and his life… I think it's shattering away all because of a mere trinket," said Ike. Marth who couldn't take it anymore just ran as his tears fell and screamed,

"I shouldn't even be a member of Super Smash Bros. I wish I was never born!" and with that he ran out of the room as he went to go to his room as he wanted to be alone.

Pit stared harshly at Ike. "I can't believe you would do this to him. You from the same world as him would do such a thing. What's your problem?"

"Problem? Look Pit… it seems you keep forgetting that we are all still part of a fighting tournament. Once this is done… we'll all be separated and we'll go back where we came from. Granted we can choose to stay and still fight daily but once I'm done with this, I'm going straight back home. And sorry to say you don't like the idea of strategy. As in weakening your competition as soon as possible and taking all the advantages you get in life to ensure you and who you want are on top and furthermore-"

Pit who was tired of what he was hearing suddenly walked over to Ike and suddenly slapped him hard on the face. Everyone remained dead silent as Ike looked fiercely at Pit.

"I wish you can see that while this is a competition... it's a friendly one! Everyone here has made some friends! Do you see anyone else taking it as serious as you are?" Pit asked. "Come on Ike… why do you have to make it that everybody else is your enemy? Why the lack of trust?"

"Sorry… I learned to be more serious and grew up unlike you kid. I have seen the world where you could be friendly towards one person… and they could backstab you easily" said Ike as he remembered how his father tutored the Black Knight… the same person that ended up killing him. He could hardly trust anyone other then his family and friends from the Greil Mercenaries or those in need. Pit furious simply walked away while everyone else figured they shouldn't bother the three for a while.

"What… maybe… no… gah!" mumbled Dedede as he was starting to feel a bit of regret of what he was doing. "Hold it together… maybe he'll be more happy if he leaves and goes back home… if he has any home left," he said quietly trying to justify getting rid of Marth.

* * *

We now see Marth in his room crying as he was holding the picture of himself younger and his older sister hugging him.

"Sis… I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep it. I'm… a shame to my family, my heritage, and to my people... just like Ike said," he whispered to himself.

Pit who opened the door saw Marth and quietly walked in. "May I be with you Marth?" asked Pit. Marth nodded.

"Marth... just disregard what Ike said. He's probably just angry at you some reasons involving something else entirely,"

"He's right though! I… am pathetic. Heck back then when I fought I was criticized and looking back at it now I don't blame them,"

"Like what?" asked Pit. "Like… wearing the lack of pants during war," "… I find that kind of kinky actually," said Pit. Marth just looked at him weird and Pit said, "Just trying to lighten the mood,"

Pit then saw the picture and he himself was amazed by the two people he saw. He saw a very young Marth who looked like a child being hugged by his sister.

"Is… is that your sister?" asked Pit. Marth nodded. "She must have been a great person in your life. Marth… I'm sure even she wants you to move on. She knows you will always cherish her and remember what she has done for you,"

"Really?" said Marth as he calmed down a bit from what he heard. "Of course. I'm an angel I know this stuff… in fact maybe she's an angel now… and she might be watching over you right now," and with that Marth started to feel much better.

"You're right... I think she does know I care. Still… I wish her last gift wasn't beat up,"

"Don't worry Marth… I know someone back home who can repair it," said Pit. Marth hearing this felt excited for one of the first times in his life shouted, "Really!?"

"Yep. I'll just visit home tomorrow and ask my goddess Palutena. Hopefully she'll understand. I mean she can easily repair the tiara," and Marth immediately hugged Pit who smiled in return.

"Thanks Pit… you showed me that my life isn't worthless," Marth said. Pit smiled. "No problem. I see no reason why Palutena wouldn't mind repairing your gift. Unless she for some reason hates you but nah just joking with you on that,"

* * *

Much later…

We see the Nintendo Mall from outside now. Plus it was snowing gently now and it was building up everywhere now. The big famous red letters Nintendo adorned the mall from the front as it was at least ten floors high, each floor having its own theme. From the Mushroom Kingdom, to Hyrule, to the regions from the Pokemon world, and much more.

The Smashers all went to the food court first to get various foods. Whether it be salad for those on a diet, or big juicy burgers, or those who loved pizza or nachos and such. Everyone also easily got their shopping done seeing how it was easily divided up. The place was crowded with fans of Nintendo, and the Smashers. Apparently the company made games based on the Smashers adventures and from others from their worlds as well. With the exception of Snake and Sonic who had their adventures known worldwide due to Konami and Sega respectively.

After they all finished shopping for Master Hand they had sonic easily deliver everything back which was easy considering he was the fastest living thing in the world and whatever purchases they made for himself.

"Boring… I hope I get some action tonight," thought Sonic as he was once again making another delivery.

We now see Marth, Pit, Roy, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Red, Lucas, and Ike on an elevator to the roof of the mall. Apparently Red, Lucas, and Roy wanted to see the top so bad while the others merely wanted some peace and quiet, plus a neat good view.

The roof was huge as it stretched at least twenty foot wide and fifteen feet in height. The roof was accessible to people and the flooring was made of strong tiles. The view was beautiful to say the least to see many of the buildings bright lights, and the snowflakes falling down. The rooftop also had a helipad for those who own a helicopter… oddly.

"Wow… this really is a great view," said Red as he looked around. Suddenly they all heard a roar.

"Where that come from?" asked Roy. Suddenly Lucas gasped as he pointed toward the sky.

"What the-"but before Meta Knight could finish the beast fell and landed on the middle of the roof immediately stomping in place.

"That's… that's Galleom from the Subspace Emissary movie!" screamed out Roy confused. "That thing is actually real!?" shouted out Lucas nervous and surprised.

"One of the Subspace Army's generals over all those Primids is… actually real!?" said Pit surprised. "And I thought Hollywood scared me with it's works but this is ridiculous! Something fictional is actually real!?"

The beast roared with fury as it pounded its chest. Galleom was a huge powerful warrior for the Subspace Army as they all saw in the movie. It had platinum titanium and gallium armor, rocket launchers built into its shoulders, feet made of metal which had jet boosters to let it fly, hover, the ability to transform into a high speed jet, a spiked helmet, a metal mask that covered its mouth, and red demonic eyes full of rage and destruction as it looked for its target. Its target being … Marth of all people.

"Mewtwo! Go warn everybody else in the mall! Get them out of here!" shouted Red as he took out one of his pokeballs. Mewtwo nodded as he teleported away in a hurry. Ike, Meta Knight, Marth and Roy drew out their swords. Lucas took a battle stance nervously, while Red summoned his Charizard out. And Pit readied his bow.

And as if on cue battle music played out of nowhere to start the epic battle between the fighters and the Subspace Army general. Galleom immediately jumped in the air and tried to stomp Marth, but he dodge rolled out of the way while Lucas used a PK fire on the beast and Pit shot a arrow.

Meta Knight along with Ike both ran as they both prepared to slash the beast. Galleom seeing this fired two rockets each from it's two shoulders. Both nearly got hit in the blast as they jumped in the air to avoid it. Marth and Roy both then attempted to slash at the machine but suddenly the beast grabbed Roy and tried to crush him with his hand.

"HELP ME!" screamed Roy in pain. Suddenly Red's Charizard slammed into the hand with a tackle attack that held Roy freeing him. Red then signaled a Flamethrower with his hands and Charizard blew a stream of fire at the machine.

Galleom simply ignored the burning as it attempted to swat at Charizard like if it were a dragonfly. Charizard managed to be dodging it well which gave Marth an opportunity to charge up a Shield Breaker and slam his Falchion onto Galleom. Galleom seeing this then jumped in the air once more and attempted to crush the prince. Suddenly a golden sword hits Galleom's right feet causing the beast to trip and fall back a little and Ike ran immediately grabbing his sword back and slamming the beast with his aether move.

Galleom feeling this then tries to slam Ike whole with his whole arm but suddenly has Meta Knight flying right near his face. Meta Knight then quickly does a mach tornado right at his face causing the beast to grab it's face in recoil. Lucas in the meanwhile got on Red's Charizard and shouted out,

"PK Freeze!" as he attempted to hit Galleom with some ice. The beast was hit as it was slammed with ice chunks that were made. Galleom roared with fury even more. Suddenly the whole rooftop covered with light as the roof lights opened up brightening up the battle arena.

Galleom furious then opened fire at the various Smashers with his rocket launchers. They all ran around frantically trying to dodge the blasts. Pit in particular kept on firing light arrows but noticed they barely had an effect on the war machine.

"He must have some sort of Achilles heel somewhere," Pit thought. Suddenly he remembered when Meta Knight used a mach tornado on the face of the machine. He realized however the beast kept moving for him to get a clear shot though. Roy then attempted to slash at the beast's metal arms and managed to put some scratches in.

"If we only had more help," shouted out Marth. Suddenly they all heard a wild monkey shriek. They all turned to see Diddy… who was using his Rocket Barrel in the air and had both his Peanut Popguns out.

"Time for Diddy to show who the coolest Smasher of all of us is," and he chuckled a bit before firing a barrage of explosive peanuts at Galleom. Red seeing this then signaled for Charizard to keep using fire blasts while Lucas then tried using PK Freeze. The beast was roaring by the surplus of projectiles being shot at it.

Suddenly Galleom shot a special huge rocket… that was heat seeking! It was apparently aimed at Marth as he began to run around frantically as it chased him.

"Marth! Try to make it crash into him!" shouted out Pit. Ike, Meta Knight, and Roy were all on Galleom now attempting to slash at him more. The war machine feeling this, immediately did a huge spin to send them off. Marth however suddenly jumped and stomped Galleom's face waiting for the heat seeking rocket to follow. Marth jumped off just as Galleom was about to swat him off, instead swatting the rocket damaging self more. The beast roared in pain and suddenly noticed Diddy was laughing and shooting more peanuts at him. Suddenly the beast went into jet mode as it transformed into a jet and tired to ram into Diddy who was still firing the explosive peanuts.

Diddy hovered away fast but didn't realize he was coming back so soon as he was rammed right into the battle arena. He then got up jumping up and down annoyed his rocket barrel was damaged but he still held his peanut popguns.

"Alright! Take this!" as he fired more peanuts at the machine. Charizard still used Flamethrower while Lucas added on more heat with his own PK Fire. Galleom roared as he started cracking with electricity.

"Keep at it fellow fighters!" shouted Meta Knight as he did a drill rush into the beast with his sword. Ike at the meantime was trying to use eruption as he tried to burn the beast even more.

"Take this!" shouted Pit as he took a lucky shot with his light arrows. He managed to pierce the beast in one of his eyes causing him to hold it as he jumped around in a deadly tantrum. It tried still to stomp Marth as it followed him around.

"Why am I the one trying to be killed the most!?' screamed Marth in fear as he was starting to tire and his speed and strength started to lower. "More help be nice!" he shouted in worry.

Suddenly a helicopter flew nearby and Snake happened to be hanging on a ladder holding a grenade launcher.

"It's show time!" Snake shouted as he prepared to fire.

Snake then aimed and fired his grenades which exploded on contact as it hit the huge target. He kept on firing rapidly till he used up his first six rounds and reloaded another six in. He fired the last six and had to retreat for now seeing how he used up all his ammo.

"Damn. Out of ammo guys," said Snake as he was forced to retreat back to the others watching. Galleom was now easily starting to crackle more with electricity. The general then jumped high in the air and hovered with its jet powered feet and angry immediately shot all of its remaining rockets onto the arena.

"Dodge!" warned Meta Knight as the whole roof was soon to be bombarded with Galleom's remaining rockets. The Smashers all ran and jumped frantically as headless chicken as the prospect of being bombed wasn't their idea of fun.

"Reminds me of one of King K. Rool's crazy henchmen," thought Diddy as the monkey dodged frantically. The swordsmen as well as dodging were prepared to counter the rockets back, while Meta Knight, Lucas, and Red's Charizard stayed in the air safely. Galleom threw a temper tantrum as none of its rockets hit.

Everybody outside the mall started cheering the Smashers on along with other Smashers who cheered as well.

"I can't believe that someone actually built that thing in real life," said Fox. "Yeah… must have no life," mumbled Falco.

"I wish all my henchmen were as competent at that war machine," mumbled Ganondorf. Bowser and Dedede nodded when they heard that while Wolf who studied the battle mumbled,

"This is no accident… someone is targeting or rather… is trying to get rid of someone up there with that machine… but why?"

Sonic who was on the ground was getting bored. He then decided to run to the arena with his amazing speed and help out. Once there he taunted with,

"You're too slow!" and Galleom seeing the hedgehog attempted to slam his fists into it. Sonic with his trademark speed dodged with ease and used a homing attack to slam into its body causing it to fall over. Everyone up there then took this as an opportunity to unleash their strongest smash attacks on the machine.

Galleom knew it was soon done for as it heavily cracked with electricity now almost short circuiting. It decided it was time to do its last trick. Galleom with a fake roar feigned defeat as it fell over no longer moving. They all inspected it.

"Is it truly finished?" asked Ike. Diddy and Sonic then realized that the thing was playing dead from their past experiences and suddenly tried to warn everyone. It was too late as Galleom suddenly punched Marth hard knocking him out and grabbed him. Galleom using its brute strength squeezed hard at the prince and he shrieked out in pure pain.

"MARTH!" Pit screamed worried and suddenly Galleom's spiked helmet popped off revealing…

"No... NO! Anything but a Subspace Bomb!" Pit shouted in horror. In the movie, Subspace Bombs were used to blow up the surrounding areas and take them into Subspace. However this was real life and it was about to occur to poor Marth. The beast using its remaining strength then boosted into high into the sky as it wanted to make sure Marth would be hit. The timer was set for one minute and thirty seconds and the countdown began.

Pit along with Diddy and Lucas all immediately got on Red's Charizard who he ordered to go after the suicidal brute and he did a signal for Charizard to use its most powerful attack once close to Galleom.

Charizard with all its speed chased after the machine and managed to catch up. Then doing with what he was told by Red used it's most powerful move, Blast Burn, while Lucas used PK Thunder, and Diddy fired a bombardment of explosive peanuts with his Peanut Popgun at the metal arm of Galleom that had the hand that held Marth.

They succeeded as they managed to blow up Galleom's metal arm with the conglomeration of the special attacks and separate Marth from the suicidal fiend who was still jetting up However Marth himself was still falling and Pit dived off Charizard determined to catch him and flew at speeds he never knew he had to catch Marth.

"Marth!" Pit screamed as he flew with incredible speed that brought fighter jet planes to shame. Pit wouldn't let Marth be gravely injured… he wouldn't know what he do if that ever occurred to the poor prince. He managed to catch the prince right before he fell over in font of the crowd and in front of the entrance of the mall as he slowly descended with his wings. The crowd and the majority of the other Smashers cheered wildly for him while Pit was only concerned of Marth.

Pit sat on the ground and held Marth hoping he wake up soon. Suddenly everyone saw and heard a huge explosion occur of darkness as a giant sphere of Subspace swallowed the sky above the mall, and the mall itself.

"Well… looks like we need to find a new place to shop…" complained Peach. Suddenly the subspace glowed bright and suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Bowser in anger and confusion. Everyone suddenly turned silent as they looked at the mall which was previously engulfed in something they only find in a movie free of the darkness. But for Pit it didn't matter as for right now he looked at Marth and held him close whispering as Pit showed tears,

"Marth… please wake up soon."

* * *

We now see Marth's spirit in that same black abyss before. He wakes up and sees a mysterious silhouette of what appears to be a women but he obviously had no idea who it still was.

"It seems that Hollywood was wrong as it seems you can handle your own against that foul beast decently… do know that this is only the beginning,"

"Please… please stop this!" shouted out Marth. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Because… of the fact that you and Pit… are a couple and I won't have Pit being corrupted by the likes of you!" replied the voice.

"I… I just want to be with Pit kun," Marth whimpered sadly. "Why is our love considered bad? Love is love right? Isn't Valentines Day coming in ten days? Pit has… to be the most caring and understanding person I ever met. I… I love him with all my heart," Marth whimpered more as he spoke.

The voice was silent considering her words. "Your love is considered unnatural. A mortal and an angel? And also the fact they're the same gender? Why bother with something that'll be ultimately impossible in the end?

"Who are you and why do you know so much about Pit?" asked Marth who decided that bravery was needed.

"Like I said before that isn't your concern." "You know… I have never thought I be doing something against people… who I respect and still respect. Perhaps it's just you… and it probably is you. Keep note of that," and with that Marth's spirit suddenly fell tired and weak as he weakly whispered, "Pit kun…" and then he fainted.

* * *

We 're now back at the Smash Mansion and Marth who was now wearing nothing but a light blue hospital robe as he himself was still knocked out and was being treated in a medical room and his clothing was on a chair to the side. Pit was sitting on a chair right near him.

"I better thank Dr. Mario for everything he's done for Marth," thought Pit. Pit only gently caressed Marth's hair in hope of him getting better.

Meanwhile Zelda along with Samus and Peach were all in the dining hall alone drinking some koopa tea made by koopa leaves, were pondering the situation that happened before.

"Lets' review what we know," spoke Zelda. "Apparently one of the Subspace Army generals who came from a movie flick that starred us played by actors and made by Master Hand to help promote the Brawl Tournament… has turned from a fictional being to a real life being as we witnessed tonight right?"

"Right," answered Samus as she took a sip. "Then apparently Galleom shows out of nowhere as it drops from the sky and battles Ike, Roy, Meta Knight, Pit, Red, Lucas, and… Marth. Then after taking enough of a beating with help from Diddy, Snake and Sonic, then it grabs Marth and attempts to suicide bomb itself with… with a Subspace Bomb,"

"Which in the movie made those pretty big purple explosions right?' asked Peach. Zelda and Samus nodded. "After the big pretty explosion, the subspace is still supposed to stay till… the true leader of the Subspace Army was defeated in the movie, and then all the subspace it created disappears but… it was different this time. It immediately disappeared right after the explosion," added Peach.

"What could this possibly mean?" asked Samus. "Hmm… notice how the general tried to crush and get rid of Marth in particular?" said Zelda.

"Oh yeah… think it had a crush on him?" asked Peach. Samus and Zelda rolled their eyes as Peach just said, "Just joking. Sheesh. All these details are personally making me more confused,"

"Well… one thing's for sure. Someone or something has it out for Marth," said Zelda. "Poor kid… doesn't even deserve this," added Samus while the other two agreed.

In the living room where everyone else was now, we hear Lucas telling Ness of his fight, Popo, Nana, and Young Link listening in awe, while Fox, Falco, Falcon, and Wolf were all discussing the overall battle as well.

"Geez what's with the Subspace Army general? I swear if that other general from the movie shows up, I'll personally beat it up like my actor did… along with Fox, Peach, Zelda, Lucario and Snake of course,"

"Ha. If that other general… Duon showed up you easily be bird food," taunted Wolf. Falco was prepared to tackle Wolf while Fox and Falcon had to hold him down as the avian pilot started to start mouthing off insults left and right at Wolf.

"Do you think everybody else still thinks I did it?" Red asked Mewtwo and Lucario.

"Not really. After seeing how you helped in that battle they kind of forgot about before," responded Mewtwo.

"But still… you have to prove your innocence still," added Lucario. "It's not going to be that easy,"

Red nodded and sighed in disappointment. Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf, and Dedede were all sitting on brown worn out armchairs and all sighing tired.

"Think we get our cool Trophy Guns from the movie later on?" said Bowser. Ganondorf glared at him and he just went silent.

"Hmm… something of a higher force is at work and I don't like it at all," mumbled the evil king.

"That movie stunk! While I did get cool parts like turning Zelda… or was it Peach into a trophy, or Ness into one too, my actor got beat up the Lucas kid actor and that Red punk's actor," complained Wario.

"We all know I got the best role. Saving everybody's trophy behind," said arrogant Dedede. "My actor even backhanded Bowser's!

"I beat you in a real fight," mumbled Bowser. "No items, final destination, one on one, and four stock now!" challenged Dedede.

We now go to Link and Roy who were sitting at a table playing checkers. Both were playing terrible though due to what happened earlier and they couldn't keep their minds off it.

"Marth… was almost killed today," Roy said sadly. He never thought one of his best friends he made since the Melee Tournament was so close to dying today due to a living suicidal bomber.

"Yeah… he was so close too for that happening," said Link sadly as well. Link respected Marth as a fighter and as a person he himself could personally relate too.

Ike nearby hearing this suddenly felt regret for what he did to Marth today.

"Maybe… maybe Pit's right. Maybe I should try to be friendly towards Marth…"

Olimar was sighing as he ate a mustard covered hot dog as he sat on a brown worn out armchair.

"Poor kid… maybe I should let him borrow the pikmin for a day… let them help him out,"

* * *

Eventually everybody went to bed tired… except Pit. Pit who was still with Marth stared at his hurt sleeping prince and he whispered to the sleeping prince,

"I'll find the person who destroyed your sister's memento... and the person who sent that beast to attack you Marth… I swear on Goddess Palutena's name I will!" and with that he slowly drifted to sleep on Marth's chest, wishing that Marth would wake up as soon as possible.

"Marth you don't deserve any of this pain," he quietly said in his sleep feeling hurt

**End of Chapter 4 **

* * *

Oh man... jealousy is indeed powerful... poor Marth kun ... wah!

I hope you all liked the battle and the drama in this chapter. It's hard finding a role for everyone... anyways hoped you read, and enjoyed. Till next chapter which I hope to make more light hearted and comical compared to this one.

Noticing how some people don't like how certain smashers... swordsmen in partciular... are always the stars somewhat... I decided next chapter will be particularly dedicated to Red (Pokemon Trainer), in a way Chapter 3 was to Bowser.


	5. Court Is Now In A Smashing Session!

Hey everybody! This chapter I decided to give Red and Bowser more of the star rule since I notice some people don't like how the "swordsmen" are always the stars thus... yeah. I just really like Marth kun... well anyway yeah. Also a bit longer then usual then the other chapters.

Phoenix Wright fans will hopefully like this chapter. I should know as I'm one as well I need T&T so bad... along with Apollo Justice...oh and this chapter has some reference to the Fire Emblem OVA and the Kirby anime as a note...

All characters owned by Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and in this chapter's case Capcom. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Everything seemed to get harder for the fighters, when one of their own was ever in serious danger. Whether it be the time Lucas and Ness accidentally set off the Pokey… or was it Porky statue prop from the Subspace Emissary movie causing the two to run for the high hills, or when Bowser got really pissed one day and had stocked some Smash Balls to turn into Giga Bowser, they always cared for each other. It was still that same night where the general showed, and Marth was currently in the medical room.

Peach was in her pink bathrobe and sitting on her bed with a towel still wrapped on her head, after she just took a shower, as she was watching the news channel known as WII (World International Information). The top story was apparently the attack on Nintendo Mall and the mysteries surrounding the appearance of Subspace Army general Galleom and the Subspace Bomb's explosion's disappearance.

"Thankfully the general was stopped when some of the famous members of Super Smash Bros has shown on the scene and fought against the beast. Thankfully it seemed none suffered any heavy casualties and-"but Peach shut off her TV.

"What about Marth!?" she complained. "Marth… almost died yet the media seems to be trying to avoid talking about that,"

* * *

Meanwhile we see Rob and Game & Watch walking around discussing their fight tomorrow at the stage known as Pictochat. They were also discussing other things as well.

"It seems some members have signs of heavy aggression against prince Marth. Know why Game & Watch?" asked Rob. Game & Watch shrugged and said,

"I'm not entirely sure but some of it comes from the fact back then he was considered… "Top tier". Over time some of the Smashers you see got fed up with losing and I suppose they started to make his self esteem a lot lower due to their constant mean things they do to him and such. Personally Marth doesn't deserve any of this stuff. I should know… the guy's been very nice to me despite my oddness," replied Game & Watch.

Suddenly Wario showed up and suddenly pointed at Rob with his right fat index finger.

"Hold it buckets and flat! I demand to know what was on that disk you gave that blue haired boy from earlier was all about, from the other day!"

Rob and Game & Watch ignored what he said and tried to continue discussing what they were before. But Wario wouldn't have it so he suddenly did a shoulder charge right at Rob when he wasn't ready sending the robot crashing into Game & Watch.

"You don't give me answers, I'll show you the real Wario… as in the one who hunts for treasure and uses pile drivers!" threatened Wario.

"Why do you care about it anyway?" questioned Game & Watch.

"I don't answer to paper," barked Wario. Game & Watch then was heard beeping a ton as he wanted to set Wario on fire with his match so badly right now. Rob then said,

"Very well. How about… use two versus you and a partner of your choice? You win… you may get the information you desire. At the Pictochat arena in the daytime after tomorrow's court session with Red?"

"Hmm… fine!" barked Wario. "Get ready to be slammed and chomped! Wahahaha!" and with that the fatso left.

"You sure Rob?" asked Game & Watch. "While I can put up a good fight, Wario is pretty powerful physically, his strength even being greater then Mario's."

"Don't worry. You have yet to see me fight after all," said Rob.

* * *

We now go back to Peach as she stared at the ceiling eating chocolates she received from Bowser.

"Yum… white chocolate is so good!" she squealed with delight as she plopped the sugary treat into her mouth. Suddenly she had a knock on her door and she went to go open it.

"Hey mama Peach!" shouted Bowser Jr. in joy.

"Hello. What brings you here Junior?" Peach asked. "Well I wanted to visit papa so I couldn't till he called back home. Papa needed help for something so he invited me here,"

Peach then went to sit down at her bed while she signaled for Jr. to sit with her. The small koopa nodded with joy as he jumped onto the bed. Peach then took one of the chocolates she had and offered Junior one.

"Don't mind if I do!" Junior said happily as he took a dark chocolate.

"So what did your papa wanted you to do?" asked Peach. Junior then went quiet as he was thinking of what to say while enjoying the sweet. He then thought of something and responded with,

"Well… ok! But only if you keep it between me, you, and papa?"

"Sure. I'll make sure what you say will only be discussed between me, you, and your papa?" asked Peach. Junior nodded and he then started to explain everything from yesterday… and meanwhile…

* * *

Ike was in his room turning in his bed sleeping. He was sweating as he was having a bad dream now. He saw himself in a black abyss holding his sword Ragnell which had… fresh blood on it as well as blood splattered all over his look alike and blood on his hands. His look alike glowed with purple darkness and demon yellow eyes. And in the distance he saw Pit who was crying as he was holding who appeared to be Marth who was stabbed in the heart, eyes closed, and blood leaking all over him and nearby.

"Why… why Ike!?" Pit shouted as he himself cried. "Why did you have to do this to him?"

Ike then saw himself stay silent as he merely and slowly walked over to Pit who still held Marth's dead body. Ike then saw himself raise Ragnell ready to stab Pit and Pit shut his eyes and yelled out,

"At least… at least we can both finally be in peace together!" and with that his look alike stabbed Pit right through the heart and Pit fell over Marth's dead body also… dead.

Ike then suddenly woke up shaken all over. He suddenly then stared at his hands which weren't bloody anymore.

"Have I let… my emotions really take me over?" pondered Ike. "I… I have to make up my sins toward Marth. I'll start by visiting him tomorrow," and Ike then tried to go back to sleep ashamed.

* * *

Back to Peach who was shocked to learn… that Bowser once again manipulated Junior into doing something. The first time being the incident at Island Delfino where Junior framed Mario with polluting the whole island with graffiti, when he lied to Junior. about Peach being his real mother and Mario being a bad man.

"Thank you for the talk. You better go to sleep soon Junior You shouldn't be up this late," and Junior nodded walking off. Suddenly he asked,

"Mama Peach…. Do you think I be a good fighter here?" Peach was surprised at the question. "But someone your age fighting?"

"Well… if Ness, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, or that cartoon looking Young Link can fight why not me?" asked Junior

"Well… I suppose it be fun. You know what they say, the more the merrier!" said Peach in return.

"Thanks mama Peach!" and with that Junior walked off. Peach sighed. "When Bowser shows later to practice singing with me, I think I better teach him a song about the truth and justice,"

* * *

Meanwhile we have Red who was on a cell phone trying to call a number on the yellow pages.

"Come on… Wright and Co offices have got to pick up or I'm doomed for tomorrow," grumbled the Pokemon Trainer. Red and many have heard about the legendary lawyer Phoenix Wright who was famous for his turnabouts.

We now see a black spiky haired guy with a blue suit and red tie on yawning as he was sleeping on the desk apparently forgetting he had a home at the moment as he just finished his latest case. Suddenly he heard the phone ring and reluctantly picked it up,

"Hello?" said the sleepy voice. "Umm hi. I need Phoenix Wright to be my lawyer tomorrow for a crime I didn't commit and was apparently framed for,"

Phoenix immediately woke up and asked, "What are the charges?" Red responded with, "Destruction of property, breaking and entering, and overall... being a real mean jackass to someone,"

Phoenix sighed. "For once a case that doesn't involve life and death on the line," he mumbled to himself. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Where do you live and when is the trial?" and for some reason Phoenix thought the voice he was hearing sounded real familiar. Like he heard his client's voice on TV before this.

"The trial's around 11:30 AM, and I live in the Smash Mansion," replied Red.

"Alright. Where's the court where this is being taking place in?" asked Phoenix.

"Should be District Courthouse 64," replied Red. "Alright. See you tomorrow," responded Phoenix and then they both hug up.

Red sighed. He then turned to his Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard who looked worried for him. "Don't worry guys. Tomorrow I'll prove my innocence… hopefully. If not… well you'll three will at least visit…"

Red then suddenly didn't feel good as he felt his whole body shook and he mumbled, "What's the deal? This has been happening since lunch yesterday... right after I took the nap which I didn't wake up till this morning!" suddenly Red found that suspicious said,

"I need to see Dr. Mario about this! I need a blood test! Maybe I'll find out more what's going on!" and with that he ran to the doc while his Pokemon followed.

* * *

We now turn to Peach who was currently talking to Bowser about what Jr. told her. Bowser sighed at what he was hearing right now, but he honestly couldn't blame her.

"Bowser… you framed Red for a crime he didn't even had no part of! Heck you even drugged him to fall asleep!"

"But Peach I… I owed someone a favor," he mumbled as Peach was scary to him when angry. He should know, as he got beat up by her on that time on Vibe Island when he kidnapped Mario and Luigi.

"No buts Bowser Koopa!" Peach scolded him. "You as an adult should know better," and then she suddenly quieted down. "However… I'll let you decide tomorrow if you want to reveal the truth or not at Red's trial,"

"But… why?" asked Bowser confused. "Because… only you the guilty can determine whether Red is innocent or not. I can't force you to talk, but if you won't I will. Now Bowser… no singing tonight," and with that Bowser sighed as he started to leave the room.

"Wait Bowser!" shouted Peach. Bowser turned to look at her and she said, "Who did ask you for this favor anyway?"

"It… I can't say," Bowser said sadly. "Not even to your own wife you got married to under Count Bleck?" taunted Peach annoyed. Bowser was about to respond, but sighed once more as he really felt guilty lately and best decided it was time to leave the room.

* * *

It was finally morning… February 5th… it was still gently snowing outside and snow was about four inches deep. We go to the medical room as we see Marth slowly and finally waking up and he noticed Pit who slept on his chest trying to keep Marth warm and company along with the blankets.

"Pit… Pit kun!" Marth shouted happily as he hugged the angel. Pit started to wake up and when he saw Marth he himself smiled and hugged back.

"Marth! I was so worried about you!" Pit whispered as he gave Marth a kiss on his lips. Marth blushed and then said, "Thanks Pit kun… I missed you too," and with that he gave Pit a kiss on the lips too, but Pit being a bit naughty suddenly held Marth closer and that cute kiss soon turned into a passionate one as Marth had gasps and moans start to come from his mouth.

"Pit… Pit kun," Marth moaned ever so gently for Pit's ears. Pit maybe an angel but that don't mean he can't be a good seme! Suddenly Ike who showed in the room covered his mouth in disgust.

"What did I just witness!?" said Ike angrily as he originally wanted to talk to Marth about yesterday. "Did you two just… kiss? I thought it was weird how Pit cleaned Marth's cheek, or whenever you two get close and now I see why!"

Marth surprised suddenly broke off while Pit looked angry at Ike. "What are you doing here?" asked Pit.

"At first I wanted to apologize to Marth about the way I've been treating him… but after noticing that… wow no wonder… he's gay!?"

Marth ignored what he just heard as he simply wanted to be with Pit alone right now.

"Ike… I'm pretty sure you have someone you care about," asked Pit. "Yeah… not like that though… I mean I don't even know-"but suddenly Ike stopped as he remembered his best friend… Soren from back home. Ike then went silent.

"See? You too must have someone you care about," asked Pit. Ike then sighed and then said, "Whatever. Listen Marth… about yesterday… forget everything I said. Sorry alright?' and with that Ike walked away.

Marth who was listening the whole time then said, "He… he wasn't being harsh to me for once. Maybe I should tell him later his apology is accepted,"

"You're kidding right? He doesn't deserve it," pouted Pit. "I thought angels were supposed to be all forgiving?" asked Marth confused.

"We are… in this case though when you mess with his cute uke you don't deserve redemption," and once more Marth's face turned completely red. Pit then said,

"Well anyway… today let's see if I can do anything about repairing your damaged tiara. Plus I'll investigate what's on your light blue disk later." And suddenly Marth held Pit close.

"Thanks. Pit… I'm sorry you had to get involved with all my troubles,"

"Marth… I don't mind. Besides... it's just love isn't it?" and with that Pit snuggled against Marth and Marth did the same back. "Thanks Pit kun… I love you all my heart… I just want to always be with you…"

"I love you with all my heart as well Marth." responded Pit as he gave Marth another passionate kiss. Pit then said, "Sadly I'm going to have to miss the court trial when I go see goddess Palutena over repairing your tiara. Record it for me while you're still resting here?"

"Sure. I could use some television to watch," said Marth as Pit wheeled a TV near Marth. "And… to see if any truths show today as well." As Marth was tired and had the need to find out some of those against him.

* * *

We now see Red as he was being given a file by Dr. Mario as they talked in his office. Apparently Dr. Mario didn't join the Brawl tournament but however stayed to treat the fighters as he still cared for them and didn't mind as he was a doctor, not a fighter overall.

"I a suggest you a give that to you're a lawyer," said Doc. "Give it to him to review." Red nodded as he ran off but not before saying thanks. Red knew something funny happened to him due to wanting to sleep early before, and the fact he apparently committed a crime in that time frame.

"Phoenix can do it!" thought Red. "At least… I hope he can,'

It was now time for court. Bowser told Jr. to talk to Master Hand about wanting to be a Smasher and to stay at the mansion. All the other Smashers, including Bowser sat in the audience stands whispering to each other how this trial was about to go. The only ones not there were Marth due to still being injured and Pit who went to see Palutena.

Phoenix was standing with Red at the defense's side of the room while on the prosecutor's side stood the prosecutor. Miles Edgeworth. A very notable prosecutor as the truth, and nothing more then the truth was important to him and he despised criminals with all his heart. He had brown hair but people sometimes mistook it for grey due to its odd coloring, and wore a red suit in court.

The judge was an old bald man with a big white and gray like beard, dressed in a big black robe, and held a gavel as he sat in his place. While the judge was a nice guy, he however was easily persuaded easily. This was to be an interesting case nonetheless as the prime suspect was a member of Super Smash Bros.

"Is the defense ready?" asked the judge. Phoenix nodded and said, "The defense is indeed ready,"

"Is the prosecution ready?" asked the judge. "The prosecution is ready sir," responded Edgeworth.

"Today we are in court as the defendant is accused of breaking and entering a fellow member's room and destroying a property of his. Does the prosecution have any witnesses to call?"

"Indeed we do," smirked Edgeworth. "Oh boy… not good," thought Phoenix who stared with unease. "I would like to call Wario to the stands,"

After a minute or two, Wario was up there waiting to be spoken of. "What does he know?" thought Red as he watched the scene unfold.

"Now… please state your name and occupation," asked Edgeworth calmly. "Easy. I'm Wario and right now I'm the CEO of WarioWare Inc."

"Now… Mr. Wario… you told me that you know some things that occurred last night correct?" asked Edgeworth. Wario nodded and then Edgeworth said, "Now please give your testimony about it,"

"This is it… the part where I have to find some holes in this guy's testimony," thought Phoenix as Wario was about to speak.

"I was walking around that night where we all had the black out right? So I see this burning fire… about the size of a match and I think I saw the silhouette of something big. I'm pretty sure it was that kid's Charizard which is pretty big!"

The judge listened taking the info in and then he asked Phoenix, "Mr. Wright? Would you like to cross examine the witness?"

"Gladly," said Phoenix as he realized a big hole in Wario's argument. "Mr. Wario repeat yourself once more just for clarification," asked Phoenix.

"What am I? A music player? Fine," grumbled the fat CEO. As he reached the part about the burning fire being the size of a match, Phoenix suddenly screamed out while pointing at Wario,

"**OBJECTION!"**

And he then slammed his hands on the table to get everyone's attention. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" whined Wario.

"You say you saw a burning fire… about the size of a match correct?" questioned Phoenix as he noticed a problem.

"What's it to you spiky hair?" asked Wario. Phoenix cringed as he hated insults that regarded his hair. "So that means you thought he was carrying a match right?"

"Sure why?" asked Wario confused. Phoenix then swayed his head horizontally. "Sorry but a Charizard needs no need for a match,"

"Explain yourself Mr. Wright," as the judge was rather curious now.

"Well… remember how a Charmander has on the tip of its tail fire right? So when it evolves into a Charmeleon it still keeps that fire. Same for when a Charmeleon evolves into a Charizard. Thus… with a fire burning on its tail it doesn't need a match to see in the dark when it already has a source of light!"

"Say what!?" asked Wario surprised. "Nice deduction Mr. Wright!" shouted Red. Phoenix smirked. "It pays to research your client and everything about him. That and I've seen your brawls,"

Edgeworth however had a finger on his head thinking. "Uh oh… that's never a good sign," thought Phoenix.

"Mr. Wario… you were up at night when the blackout occurred in your mansion was around right?" Wario nodded. "Well… have you checked your vision lately? Perhaps the witness saw the event happen at a poor view and mistook what he saw,"

"Hey! Nobody says Wario's eyesight is poor! Heck read page 32!" and he suddenly threw a manual of the game Wario World at Edgeworth's face. Edgeworth now had one of his arms on the table and the fist clenched as he was clearly annoyed. He then picked up the manual and flipped to page 32 and read out loud,

"Because I've studied so hard, my eyes have gone bad. My sight used to be perfect! It stinks having eyes this bad when my head is otherwise so perfect!" and then he noticed the part that said, "Sight (20/20)," and the then did a face palm.

"Mr. Wario… your eyesight is twenty twenty… that's a good eyesight," Edgeworth mumbled annoyed. Wario shrugged not caring mumbled "Good thing you suits can take sarcasm in then..." and then the judge asked,

"Is this all you have to say for your testimony Mr. Wario?"

"Sure… unless you want to know what I did the other nights like brushing my teeth with garlic toothpaste, eating garlic, stealing blue prince's journals-"and he suddenly realized he said something very stupid. Dedede in the audience stand himself did a face palm.

"I need Escargoon to help me out… not these losers," he mumbled as the servant back home at his castle, was very loyal and pretty smart as well. Marth back at the medical room who happen to be drinking some ice coffee blurted some out which hit the television he was watching the trial from, then he shouted,

"Say what!? No wonder I couldn't find it lately! Can all these crimes be connected or are they just pure coincidence?"

Back to the court where we see Link and Roy in particular angry as they just learned of another crime committed against their friend while Meta Knight mumbled, "Yet he has no shame. Such a pity Wario is,"

"Well it seems crimes are quite common these days," mumbled the judge. "Ahem… Mr. Wright? Would you like to ask for a witness to go to the stand?"

Phoenix turned to Red who pointed to Mr. Game & Watch and he then shouted,

"I would like to bring Mr. Game & Watch to the stand please!"

Minutes later the 2D Smasher stood as he was ready to speak. "Well… I've never seen someone like you before Mr. Watch," asked the judge curiously. Another problem with the judge was he got sidetracked sometimes and got off topic.

"Name and occupation please," asked Edgeworth. "Ok. I'm Mr. Game & Watch and my occupations range from saving people in fires, to cooking food, to catching and spilling oil, and various other things,"

"Ahem… so can you tell us what you saw in your testimony?" asked Phoenix.

"Gladly," smirked the 2D fighter. "At the night of the blackout I myself was walking around the area near the room of the victim's room. As I was walking around… I saw that the door was broken down. And I noticed something very particular about the door. When it was beat down, I noticed some holes that look like spikes slammed into the door as well. Now while I don't exactly know who it is, I do know someone capable of this act this is not Red's Charizard," and Bowser got really nervous.

"**OBJECTION!"** shouted out Edgeworth. "You said you're sure of someone else that did this correct?" Game & Watch nodded. "Well Mr. Watch… mind telling me who you think this person is?"

"Certainly," and he then pointed at Bowser. Bowser got up and yelled, "Say what!? That guy's a liar!"

"Then why don't you go up here and prove it?" taunted Game & Watch. Bowser growled in response and was about to yell back when suddenly a loud rumbling was heard. They all stared at the judge who looked embarrassed.

"Sorry. I suppose it's time we take a lunch recess anyway seeing how it's now noon. We shall resume trial after a half hour! Court is now temporarily dismissed!" and with that he slammed his gavel and everyone left to go to lunch in the cafeteria.

* * *

"Yay!" shouted out Kirby as today's lunch at the courthouse's cafeteria was the Steel Samurai's famous hot dogs, the beverage being refreshing cool Sprite, and dessert was coffee and cinnamon flavored ice cream.

"I wonder where Pit went?" asked Link. Roy while drinking his Sprite mumbled,

"I think he said he was visiting his goddess to help repair Marth's sister's tiara,"

Ike nearby just wanted to puke as all this talk of Pit and Marth reminded him of what he saw earlier today. Suddenly… he asked,

"Say you two… how would you feel if Marth and Pit were a couple for each other?" and suddenly both blurted out their soda laughing.

"Now that's a good one Ike!" shouted Roy. "If that ever happened I give up my membership for Super Smash Bros,"

"Yeah. I mean Marth and Pit… a couple? An emotional prince and his guardian angel…"said Link. While Roy and Link were Marth's friends that didn't mean they liked the idea of him being gay. Ike just smirked at the responses.

"Like if Pit did this to Marth?" Ike said as he took his hot dog out of the bun and using his mouth and tongue moved it up and down. Link and Roy just had no comment as they didn't want to imagine such a scene. Ike himself oddly found it enjoyable...

Meanwhile we see Wario, Bowser, Dedede, and Ganondorf sitting together at another table for lunch. Dedede was practically strangling Wario while Bowser was trying to calm his nerves.

"Bowser… you seem rather nervous. You didn't actually do it did you?" asked Ganondorf. "Course not… it's just… the soda's making me hyper… yeah the soda," replied the koopa king. Suddenly Peach walked over and said,

"Bowser… I hope you do the right thing. If you don't then I'll have to do it for you," and with that she walked back to Samus and Zelda. Bowser felt like fainting while Ganondorf mumbled, "Ok… he did do it,"

Meanwhile we see the judge playing around with Olimar's Pikmin as they were asked by the captain to get some Steel Samurai hot dogs… with mustard for the judge, Phoenix, and Edgeworth.

Yoshi and Kirby as usual were trying to beat each other in a battle of fast food eating, while Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon talked to each other with Wolf sitting near them by.

"Say Fox… what's the deal between you and Wolf anyways?" asked Falcon. "I mean why do you guy's always have some sort of conflict?"

"Well… it goes back a while ago but let's just say working for an evil monkey scientist doesn't make you on good terms," said Fox. "Yeah… especially when he and his bozos are pretty pathetic like that Panther… or Leon," added Falco

"Leon or Panther along could easily shoot you down bird boy," taunted Wolf. Once again the avian pilot had to be held down by Fox and Falcon as he wanted to tackled Wolf so bad as a fury of insults came from his mouth.

"Hmm… the court system here seems nice," said Zelda. "The defendant actually has a chance of being proven not guilty,"

"Yeah… much better then Island Delfino's court system that's for sure," said Peach as she remembered how Mario wasn't even allowed a lawyer or a chance to defend himself at all.

"Where I come from, court can be as messy as the hunting grounds," Samus said as some criminals acted violently under Galactic Federation arrest.

* * *

We now go check on Master Hand who was in his office napping on his chair… designed for giant gloves. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door and he thought, "I thought everybody went to court?"

"You can come in," he said tiredly as the hand started to wake up. The door opened and their was Bowser Jr. who wanted to talk.

"Oh it's you. Ready to go back home?" asked Master Hand. "Well actually I'm interested in becoming a member here," said Jr.

"Really? Well… newcomers are always welcome I suppose. But first before that… let's discuss everything significant you did okay?" asked Master Hand. Junior nodded as he went to jump onto a seat and sit down to talk.

"Well… I've framed Mario for polluting a whole island once, managed to get my mama back while she was taking a walk with Mario, and managed to help my papa in his latest plan for trying to take over the whole universe," said Junior.

"Not bad. How about… your fighting skills? Use any weapons as well?" asked Master Hand.

Junior nodded as he suddenly pulled his white bandana with the crayon drawing of a scary mouth on it as to look more intimidating. He then snapped one of his fingers and his magic paintbrush showed up.

"Not bad. Original weapon helps a lot too. Let's go see your skills at the new Final Destination," asked Master Hand as the giant glove needed a break from maintaining the mansion and could use a fight.

"Alright!" shouted Junior as he followed the hand to be teleported to the arena. "I'll make you proud papa!"

* * *

Back to court as we see Bowser who managed to calm down by then stand as he was to give his testimony.

"Alright. Name and occupation," asked Edgeworth who he himself was curious to what the king would say.

"Bowser Koopa. King of the koopas," he grumbled in response.

"Now Mr. Koopa… will you testify what you were doing that night?"

"Certainly," Bowser smirked as he thought up something to say during lunch. "That night, I was merely hanging out with my son Bowser Jr. and-"but suddenly the Smashers in the audience except everyone who knew about Junior already (Mario, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi Peach, DK, and Diddy) or those that couldn't speak English shouted,

"YOU HAVE A SON!?"

"Well… seven sons and one daughter actually," Bowser said. "That means… eww! Bowser must have-"but before the voice finished the judge slammed his gavel down, and shouted,

"Order! I will have order in this court! Now witness you may continue with your testimony,"

"What else… me and my son were playing catch with a basketball. When the blackout happened, I simply lit a match up and me along with my son went back to my room. That's all,"

"Very well. Mr. Wright will you cross examine the witness?" asked the judge. Phoenix nodded as Red gave him a thumbs up.

"Yes I will," and with that he said, "Mr. Koopa. Would you mind repeating yourself one more time?"

Bowser was about to when he notice Peach glare at him. Bowser gulped and repeated his statement. When he got to the part involving the match, Phoenix once again shouted,

"**OBJECTION!"**

"What now porcupine hair?" shouted Bowser. "Hey I resent that statement!" Sonic shouted in the audience before he was shushed.

"You said you lit a match right?" asked Phoenix. Bowser nodded. "Did you happen to see anyone else besides yourself and your son with you?"

"No… no I didn't," grumbled Bowser and he suddenly felt hurt inside as he knew he was lying as he knew he sneaked into Red's room before the black out to frame him.

"Well Mr. Koopa… this is where you're wrong!" and suddenly Phoenix took out a file. Suddenly a music theme known as "Cornered," played and it was real catchy to say the least.

"What's that?" asked Bowser nervous now. "This is a report by your mansion's doctor, Dr. Mario who said that Red's bloodstream has experienced symptoms of a sleeping drug on the day the crime took place!" and for dramatic effect everybody gasped except the more serious Smashers like Lucario, Snake, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf.

"Furthermore this just shows that this was the perfect setup for someone to take his Charizard in his pokeball and frame him! Now Mr. Koopa… do you know who cooked your lunch yesterday?"

"Umm… Chef Torte?" Bowser replied weakly.

"And Chef Torte is a koopa who served and cooked for you and your family personally while also doing freelance jobs like making wedding cakes right?" "Right," answered Bowser who wanted to cry so badly now.

"Well Mr. Koopa… what do you have to say for that?"

Bowser looked to Peach for help but she still glared at him and now he truly felt cornered.

The judge who felt it was time to make his verdict was about to do so when suddenly,

"**OBJECTION!"** shouted out Edgeworth. Suddenly everyone looked at him as he stated,

"While it is possible the witness here performed the crime… what motive would he have to do so against the victim and supposedly frame the defendant?"

"Yeah… I got nothing on that pansy Marth boy or the Red trainer!" shouted Bowser. "So as you can see Mr. Wright… no motive, no reasons to do such a thing," said Edgeworth.

"Damn… Edgeworth's good," thought Phoenix. But he saw Red who was looking at the floor sad now. "I won't give up on my client though! Mia and Maya wouldn't have it that way!" and he suddenly screamed out.

"You're lying damn it and I can prove it!" and he suddenly pointed at Bowser with such fierce determination which practically gave the poor koopa a heart attack.

"Easy pointing boy! I got blood pressure problems you know!" grumbled Bowser as he remembered how Kammy back home complained to him about that around the whole Crystal Stars fiasco involving Rogueport.

"Ok… where's the proof?" asked Edgeworth. "Don't tell me this is one of your attempts to stall for time," asked the judge as he looked serious at Phoenix.

Phoenix suddenly felt dumb and nervous and was about to say, "That just came out of me," when suddenly, Peach stood up and shouted,

"I know the truth! I'll testify!"

That was enough to send Bowser for a spasm as he suddenly slammed his fist and screamed out,

"FIND DAMN IT! I'LL TELL THE STINKING TRUTH! I DID IT! I FRAMED RED AND BURNED MARTH'S STUPID TIARA TO A CHARCOAL!" and he fainted in distress as he started to drool from defeat. Everyone remained silent as they weren't sure what to say. Peach then quietly said to herself as she sat down,

"You did the right thing Bowser. At least you can tell the truth and I'm proud of you for that,"

Back at the mansion Marth who just witnessed the scene had felt a lot better now. "At least he told the truth… and I should be glad for that. The truth," and Marth couldn't help but smile as he felt one of his problems disappear from him somewhat.

Back at court we see Bowser who was still drooling and knocked out, being dragged to the audience seats as the judge was ready to make his decision.

"Well once again Mr. Wright you have proven another innocent, and at the same time another guilty,"

"Thanks judge," said Phoenix.

"And now for the verdict. I proclaim that Red, also known as the Pokemon Trainer to be" suddenly doors were opened as a guy with black hair, a green jacket, red tie, and brown shoes showed up holding a file yelling,

"Sorry I'm late for the case! What I miss?" and suddenly everybody else stared at him. "Detective Gumshoe… I think you have the wrong District Courthouse," answered Edgeworth.

"Oh… sorry Mr. Edgeworth! And hey buddy how's it going?" as Gumshoe waved to Phoenix. The judge cleared his throat and warned,

"Mr. Gumshoe," and suddenly Gumshoe just nodded and said, "Right. I'll be on my way. Take care!" and with that the detective left.

"Well that was random," mumbled Zelda to Samus.

"As I was saying before… Red, the Pokemon Trainer is… not guilty," and with that confetti exploded in the room as most of the Smashers cheered wildly.

"Thanks… thanks Mr. Wright. If there is anyway I can make it up to you, just tell me," said Red as he offered to shake hands with Phoenix. Phoenix accepted and smiled as he replied, "No problem. Just continue to brawl well alright?"

"Will do!" and with that the Smashers headed home as Bowser was still being dragged… getting ready to have to deal with his charges later. Him and Wario but that's for another time.

* * *

It was now night and everybody was celebrating dinner, over Red's proven innocence. Wario who teamed up with Dedede lost to Game & Watch and Rob at the new Pictochat arena, who proved to be a great tag team. Marth himself who was better, thanked Red for his fight for the truth.

"It was nothing… though where's Pit?" asked the trainer. Everybody noticed that Pit was still not back yet from his trip.

"I hope he's alright," whispered Marth and meanwhile we see a distressed Bowser as his punishment from Master Hand was to do everyone's chores for the rest of the month not to mention deal with other legal stuff from court which he had to go back later on.

"I blame you," grumbled Bowser. Dedede just laughed but suddenly Peach who walked over to Bowser surprisingly gave him a cute kiss on his left kiss, while Mario went immediately jealous.

"Hey! You and a me at Final Destination right a now!" Mario shouted to Bowser. The koopa was ignoring him as he was thinking of the kiss. Suddenly Master Hand shown in the room… and was covered in many colors of paint... and suddenly everyone went silent.

"Today… I think we have a newcomer. Everybody say hello to Bowser Jr.!" and Junior came out smiling as he held his magic paintbrush in triumph.

"That and… sorry Mario but Final Destination is not allowed for fighting for now. The place is in need of washing from my battle with Junior… wait… you do have FLUDD… can you go there later after dinner and wash the place up?

Mario started talking Italian as he complained having to wash the place up while Bowser laughed. Junior then ran and gave his father a hug.

"I'll make you proud papa! I know it!" and Bowser felt a bit better over today. He gave Junior a thumbs up while everyone else cheered a bit for the newcomer due to the fact he either was a bad guy, was kind of cute, potential new young friend, and Marth in particular wouldn't mind having a new guy to fight against and be friendly with. Suddenly he quietly said,

"Pit… where are you still? Well I better talk to Master Hand later about combining my room and Pit's room together,"

* * *

Pit around this time arrived at Angel Land and Pit finally arrived at goddess Palutena's temple. "Wow… took way too much time to visit my other angel friends I'm going to be so late when I get back at the mansion,"

He then opened the door as he saw goddess Palutena waiting for him. He then bowed down in front of her and stood up.

"Goddess Palutena… may I ask of a favor?" Pit spoke. Palutena had already known what he was going to ask but simply nodded and said,

"Sure Pit. What is it that you need?"

"Well… you see a friend of mine had something he considered priceless to him damaged real badly and… I was wondering if you could repair it?" and he then took out the burnt tiara.

"Give it to me and let me see what I can do." she asked. Pit nodded and he then gave Palutena the tiara. She held the burnt item in disgust as she looked at it. She could have easily used her magic to make it good as new but… she suddenly crushed the tiara with her strength as the now burnt tiara was… now a bunch of burnt tiara pieces.

"Umm… goddess Palutena… I kind of promised my friend it be repaired so… why did you do that?" asked Pit confused.

"Pit… you're friend wouldn't happen to be this person?" and she walked over to a pool of water with Pit following. The water showed Marth being held by Pit that first night they were together, as the poor prince was being comforted by Pit.

"Umm… yeah that's him… why?" he asked confused and surprisingly nervous for some reason.

"This is not a friend… he's your lover isn't he?" she asked as she stared at Pit. Pit suddenly felt real nervous. "Yes goddess… I love him as he loves me… why do you ask?"

"Pit… don't you understand?" she asked as she was trying to break the two apart. "You're an angel… he's a human. And besides that he's also a male which you are also of am I not right?"

"Yes… yes goddess but-"before Pit can continue, Palutena shouted, "You realize you've committed a great sin do you not? That… human simply loves you just because you happen to do what angels do… help and give hope too."

"I'm sorry goddess but… you're wrong!" replied Pit surprised at what he just said. "Marth loves me and cares for me, because I do the same for him. Goddess… he's such a nice person. He's so kind, so gentle, beautiful, very cute, and he would never try to put me in harm!"

"Oh really?" smirked the goddess. The water then changed into a scene when Marth was unconscious and being held by Subspace Army general Galleom and where the beast was ready to use a Subspace Bomb on itself and Marth.

"It's due to your feelings for that… mortal that you yourself could have possibly ended up in Subspace with him. Thankfully not but… if you continue to associate yourself with him you might end up in more trouble," she warned.

"Was… was that a threat?" questioned Pit still surprised what he was saying to his goddess, he rescued of all people a while ago.

Palutena remained silent as the water changed as they both saw a very young Marth with his father and some troops. Marth was staring at a hurt deer which the solders hit with arrows. Marth had tears in his eyes.

"Marth?" asked his father as he was waiting for Marth to attack it. Marth dropped his bow and ran with tears flowing from his eyes as… he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to kill. He just wanted peace. The scene then changed as Marth was seen… being beat by his father with Marth crying.

"Dear please stop!" shouted who was presumably Marth's mother. "No! Marth has to be strong for his kingdom and for his ancestry! He has to prove himself worthy in battle yet he has yet to do so!"

Then the water became viewless and Palutena then said to Pit,

"Is this the type of person you want to be with? Someone weak and defenseless?"

Pit carefully thought to choose his words to say to Palutena. "Goddess… there is nothing wrong with what he chooses to do. In fact I'm pretty sure his sister doesn't mind!" and with that the water changes into a scene where they both saw young Marth staring at his reflection in water near a garden. Then they saw what appeared to be his sister in a pink dress and her hair tied back sitting next to him.

"Are you okay Marth?" his sister asked.

"I'm… I'm alright Ellis," and for the first time Pit learned of the name of Marth's sister. "But father is right… I'm weak and I'll never lead like him or anyone else in our family,"

"Then you shall lead your own way Marth," Ellis said gently as she held Marth. Marth gently cried into his sister's shoulder and Pit couldn't help but go "Aw" at the sight of his lover being so cute when he was a little child and the bond between him and his sister. Palutena only looked with disgust at the scene.

"See Palutena? Just because he does things differently, that doesn't mean he's weak! I mean he made it to be a member of Super Smash Bros before me! That has to say something right?" asked Pit.

"Pit… you deserved to be in before that fool," she said with contempt. "So he managed to win a war for his people when they were attacked… but he eventually lost his home and all that remains is a barren wasteland and the castle which before the Melee Tournament only had one inhabitant who hated himself and blamed himself for everything. That inhabitant being the prince of Altea who when he has to return… will still be alone till his inevitable death where he will grow old and loses everything … unlike you who will continue to live since you are an angel… and he is not,"

Pit wasn't sure what to say. Palutena then said, "And that trinket from before… is better off gone for his sake. He doesn't need to be reminded of his sister's care… perhaps she was tortured or possibly raped… but either way we all have to deal with problems. Too bad that he can't learn to let go of the past," and with that she walked away and merely said,

"Think about it," and with that Pit slowly walked out and flew back towards the mansion wondering… wondering why his goddess was so against his and Marth's love for each other.

* * *

King Dedede was suddenly called in to Master Hand's office in the meantime and was asked about Mt. Dedede being a possible new arena for the Smashers to fight in.

"Complete with boxing ring and audience seats of course!" asked Dedede. The prospect of his personal arena being a place to fight sounded real nice.

* * *

We now see Pit who was back to walking towards his room and saw his symbol and Marth's Falchion sword as a symbol on the door as well. He opened the door and he saw his room was apparently combined with Marth's and he saw Marth who was sleeping with light blue pajamas in bed covered by his and Marth's very warm light blue blankets.

Pit immediately took a shower and then he changed into his sky blue pajamas as he saw near Marth who was whispering, "Pit kun," in his sleep. Pit couldn't help but smile as he held Marth and made sure his beautiful blue prince was safe.

"Sorry goddess Palutena… but my blue prince Marth comes first now,"

And with that he went to sleep dreaming… while Dedede elsewhere started scheming for a way to get rid of Marth without feeling guilty.

Dedede was calling his sidekick from home, Escargoon.

"Hey your majesty!" Dedede's henchman spoke. "How is everything there?"

"Well besides the fact that Kirby is here for me to beat up, it's alright. Listen Escargoon… I was wondering if their was anyway for me to get rid of somebody but not extreme like without hurting their feelings,"

"What do you mean?" and then Dedede explained everything. Once finished Escargoon then said, "I have an item… let's just say its real fattening to say the least." and with that he hung up.

"Fattening... Oh! Make Marth… really fat? How's he going to pull that off?' wondered Dedede. "Heh… a fat Marth… I am so evil! Dehahaha!"

**End of Chapter 5 **

* * *

What can be Dedede's crazy plot? Well next chapter is sort of based off a Kirby anime/cartioon episode so yeah... hoped you guys liked the chapter and it's sub plots!

Of course their's also a lot of other references in this chapter but I won't say.

That and I might make a poll soon just to let you readers know... what will it be about?


	6. Fat Disaster & Love Still Blooms

Time for Valentines Day and of course their will be romance... and weirdness. Heh... personally I'm not a big fan of the holiday cause I'm always... alone... wah!

Read, review, and enjoy please!

I don't own anybody yet. Nintendo, Konami, and Sega.

* * *

A few days have past since the court incident involving Red and Bowser. Bowser was complaining all around, as he forced to do chores as part of his punishment. As well as do everyone's laundry… and yes that even includes Wario's. The Koopa king sighed with horror as he was holding a huge basket full of various clothes as he was to be soon nauseated from the smell of garlic and farts.

"At least I get to see Peach's… clothes… of all types" mumbled Bowser as he ran to get her laundry which he did sniff…

King Dedede in his own room smirked. The plan to… fatten Marth up would occur on the next upcoming holiday…

* * *

Meanwhile Marth and Pit were having a team battle against Snake and Sonic at the new Pictochat arena.

"Take this!" shouted Sonic as he attempted a homing attack on Pit. Marth immediately dived in front of the angel, then using a counter to send the hedgehog flying back, crashing into a picture of a burning match.

"Hot!" yelled the hedgehog as he immediately got off the burning doodle. Snake meanwhile was standing on top of a drawn whale's blow hole as he shot a Nikita rocket towards Marth.

"Hope you like the image of losing another point," Snake said as they were playing a time battle. Pit however seeing this immediately got in front of Marth and used his mirror shield, sending the guided missile back right at Snake. Snake was about to dodge roll out of the way, but suddenly the drawn whale's blowhole spouted water and he was lifted into the air unable to move himself and then he got blasted by the rocket and soon crashed toward Sonic. All the drawings disappeared now as a new drawing was waiting to be made.

"You two definitely make a good team!" shouted Sonic. "Yeah… good friendship must help with it right?" asked Snake. Marth and Pit who stood on the left side of the arena simply blushed while Snake and Sonic on the other side were confused by the blush.

Suddenly a new drawing was made, but it wasn't exactly… appropriate. Apparently whoever was drawing, had some hormones on the mind right now as it involved two guys, and one bending over with certain images hanging out… something that could be more long and hard… with what appeared to be white stuff dripping out… yeah I think you get the point...

"Ugh! This is why I hate brawling here!" whined Sonic. "Sorry but I'm out of here!" as Sonic decided to call it quits.

"Damn… this battle doesn't count," complained Snake as he had to quit due to his partner leaving.

Marth and Pit just both stared at each other unsure what to say at the image.

"Umm… yeah," said Pit. "Umm… let's fight with them at any arena besides this one,"

"I agree with that," and they both waited to be teleported out as Snake and Sonic were already gone. They both sat down and sighed.

"Pit… did something happen to you last night when you visited your home, as well as your goddess?"

"Well… she just wanted to have a long talk about something. Nothing really," fibbed Pit. "Oh… I saw the court thing from the tape you recorded while you were resting in the medical room. Good thing Bowser got his just desserts right?"

"I guess… though find it weird how he just does it out of random?" suggested Marth. "I mean… he may not like me, but he doesn't exactly have a reason to do… what he did. It was like he was doing it for someone else," mumbled Marth.

"Really?" asked Pit curious. "Well I hope that's not the case. We don't need any more problems… say did you get the chance to look at your disk yet?" asked Pit. Math nodded.

"Apparently besides court proving, my journal being stolen by Wario… Rob apparently was a nice guy and somehow got all the info out of it. Basically a journal for the computer now," answered Marth. Pit sighed as he was glad, that not all the Smashers were jerks to the gentle prince.

Pit then quietly said to himself "I'll get you a new tiara Marth... even if your's sister's one was destroyed by... goddess Palutena,"

* * *

It was now lunch as all the Smashers were eating. Today's menu was an Asian delight, as they ate pan fried noodles with chicken and various vegetables, pork fried rice as a side dish, some wonton soup, and finally hot refreshing green tea.

"Hey everybody!" shouted Jr. Everyone stopped to look at the newest member. "Does anyone know if we have a party of something during Valentines Day? Because back home in school, for every holiday we had one,"

And suddenly… they all remembered that Valentines Day was to come soon. Peach immediately started daydreaming of love and romance, while the Lucas, Ness, and Young Link all stared at Nana who blushed and stared at each other with fierce determination to win her heart.

"Oh boy," mumbled Popo as this happened every year. He now had to club three boys after her sister instead of the usual two.

Link and Zelda stared at each other blushing as they thought of what they could do for each other this year. Red was starting to think of a certain someone back at Pallet Town, while Samus looked disappointed as… whenever she had Valentines Day back home, she never had time as she usually had a bounty to hunt.

Captain Falcon noticed this and gently said, "Samus? Are you alright?" Samus looked back a bit shaken but she put on a small smile and said, "I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though Douglas," and Falcon blushed as his real name was rarely spoken of in the mansion. Roy started snickering as he could tell Samus and Falcon had an interest in each other. Then he started to think of his old flame back home and whispered quietly,

"Lilina… maybe I should invite her hear this year's dance,"

Every Valentines Day, all the arenas were decorated with hearts and cupid decorations to fit the theme. Same for every holiday actually. And dinner always had a special strawberry flavored heart shaped cake with red, white, and pink sprinkles. Kirby was now thinking about a certain fairy he met once named Ribbon.

DK was daydreaming of Candy Kong back home, while Diddy was daydreaming of him and Dixie eating banana flavored ice cream together walking down the peaceful new arena Smashville at night. Jr. was thinking of Toadette who he had a crush on. Fox was thinking of Krystal back home, and Game & watch began to think how he was only one of a kind sadly…Olimar was thinking of his wife and such.

Ike was thinking about two people oddly. "I remember Elincia yet… do I have feelings for my best friend… Soren too?"

Pit when nobody was looking gave Marth a quick kiss on his cheek. Marth was blushing as Pit smiled at his prince. "Well I know who to take then for this dance," he whispered quietly for the prince to hear.

"Hey cupid boy!" taunted King Dedede. Pit now glared at then penguin who smirked. "You gonna shoot everybody with hearts that day? Dehahaha!"

Marth suddenly shouted, "Why don't you mind your own business! At least he has someone to be with that day!" and Ike suddenly had a good idea what was coming up soon as he remained silent.

"Oh and who would that be, Mr. Brave all of a sudden?" asked Dedede curious. Pit smiled as Marth was finally possibly ready to reveal their relationship to the others.

"And who needs love, when you got the following... food, money, and others to work for you!" added Dedede.

"Those who have the following… gluttony, greed, and sloth," said Pit with a smirk. Dedede cursed at the angel as mostly everyone else laughed.

"Now that was a nice comeback," said Olimar as he slurped some pan fried noodles into his mouth.

"Shut up!" bellowed the penguin. "Anyways who's that special someone still? Afraid to answer?" taunted the king.

Marth looked at Pit who nodded, as he was confident about their love. As Marth was about to speak they all suddenly heard a giant explosion as it shook the mansion.

"What the hell was that!?" yelled out Snake. Suddenly… a burnt charred Crazy Hand flew in the room and they all stared at the glove with confusion.

"What? I was just playing with the new smart bomb items!" and with that he flew away.

"Random," mumbled Wolf as he drank some tea. Lucario and Mewtwo nodded in agreement with him.

"He's taking me out!" answered Marth to the question before and suddenly everything and everyone went dead silent. King Dedede… did not expect this response at all. And so did mostly everyone else.

"So… Mr. Pit and Mr. Marth really are in love with each other?" asked Young Link as the cartoon caricature Link remembered asking a similar question some days ago.

"Marth… you're joking right?" asked Link who felt… different a different emotion towards his friend all of a sudden. He didn't know what that feeling was but… it wasn't a good one.

"Yeah… this is all a joke just to fool us right?" said Roy. Roy himself started remembering all the signs earlier that pointed to this, and thought this was possibly… true.

Marth stayed silent unsure as he was afraid something like this happened. Suddenly Ike spoke out,

"This is a joke. They told me in advance," and suddenly everyone turned to face Ike. "Believe me… unless we see those two ever kissing passionately I don't believe a word of it," Ike who surprisingly defended Pit… and more specifically Marth.

"Well that was a good joke!" said Peach as she laughed. "Though personally I wouldn't mind since it seems so cute! A sensitive kind, gentle, and peaceful cute blue prince and his loving, caring, and holy white angel together in love," and Peach squealed with the though.

"Right Bowser?" Peach asked. Bowser was about to curse at the idea, but suddenly realized Jr. was in the same dining room. He simply kept stuffing his mouth with food and made weird hand motions as he saw a bunch of Snickers commercials once with something similar to what he was doing. Everybody else just sweat dropped at the sight they saw.

"Oh… can I train with someone? I want to find out my Final Smash so badly," whined one of the princes of the koopas as he did have siblings in the family. Marth and Pit both smiled at this. Jr. was someone who maybe mischievous, but was overall an innocent and cute kid who they were already friendly with. Suddenly Master Hand showed in the room and said,

"Well actually… you can practice with the Fighting Polygons, or Wire Frames or … our newest additions. The Fighting Alloys!"

"Sounds fun!" answered Jr. as he hurried to finish his lunch to practice at the Final Destination arena with the fighting teams.

"Oh and Mario… if the place gets dirty, can you wash up with FLUDD since Jr. fights with a magic paintbrush and all?" asked Master Hand.

Mario fumed and said, "I'm a plumber not a cleaner! Besides… Luigi has his poltergust which can shoot water. Why not ask him?" and Luigi who sat nearby Mario quietly whistled as he moved his left feet to stomp Mario's left feet. Mario with a pained face did the same to Luigi with his right feet. They both stared at each other annoyed.

"Hmm… never thought of it like that… why don't you both do it? Besides when was the last time you two did any actual plumbing?" asked Master Hand once more.

"When Wario's pipes got clogged due to his garlic skins he peels off into his bathroom sink?" said Mario. "Hey!" complained Wario as he sprinkled garlic over his noodles.

Master Hand just ignored them as he went away. Jr. finished with his lunch, ran off to go to Final Destination while Marth and Pit could hope the Koopa had a good time.

"Anyway… so Pit… since Marth isn't it thankfully… perhaps it's that goddess Palutena you saved in the past right?" asked Roy. Pit was silent as he was not sure how to answer. He simply swayed his head.

"Really? But I thought she liked you with or something. Didn't she give you a kiss after you saved here from that evil goddess Medusa?" asked Roy confused.

"Yes but it was merely a sign of thanks," Pit said and Pit started to realize… that Palutena liked him more then he liked her.

"Oh god… I just remembered who is going to show up here that day!" screamed out Sonic as he looked distressed. "Who?" asked Snake as everybody else listened.

"Amy Rose," Sonic responded weakly. "A fan girl, who is in complete love with me and has been chasing me ever since the time I rescued her once from a robot version of me. She is so… annoying!"

"Really? Maybe you just like her and you don't realize it?" said Samus.

"Yeah right! Why? You feel the same for someone like that too?" responded Sonic curiously and suddenly Samus went silent unsure of what to say as she felt nervous as she blushed.

"I… it's… just from what I studied. And I have a special someone this year who I've gotten to know," she replied weakly. Falcon noticed and couldn't help but blush himself as he had a feeling who she was referring too… over the years the two had a friendship as they got to know each other better.

It seems everybody was preparing for the holiday, as romance was a popular subject in the mansion due to the Smashers learning of the fact their fans usually liked to pair them with one another, and the mansion was decorated with symbols of hearts, and portraits of cupid which Pit felt annoyed by.

* * *

A couple of days past since then, and it was February 13th at night. Soon to be Valentines Day. Marth and Pit were in their room wearing pajamas as Marth wanted to cuddle with Pit who couldn't resist.

"Pit kun," Marth was heard cooing into Pit who was so happy to be with his prince. They were both so excited for the holiday this year. Marth had always dreaded Valentines Day due to always being alone. Pit didn't like the fact people made fun of him, due to the whole Cupid thing. This year though... they had each other. Suddenly they heard the door knock and they apparently they let in…

"Ike?" asked both confused. Ike simply walked in with his dark blue pajamas and sat on one of the light blue couches in their room.

"You know, the fact both your rooms are combined now doesn't make it any easier for me to defend you about… your gay relationship sadly,"

"But… they don't even know yet by now?" said Marth confused. Pit just glared at Ike as he still didn't trust him… or forgive him over that day when he insulted Marth very harshly.

"The way you two act, they will eventually. I still want to beat you two senselessly in battle you know," said Ike as he was about to walk out when suddenly he found a bunch of big boxes of… potato chip bags?

"Potato chips?" thought Ike. He brought the boxes in and the other two noticed.

"Someone gave you two potato chips. I wonder who?" said Ike. The three took a look and noticed there were plain, sour cream, cheese, barbeque, salt and vinegar, and many other flavors of potato chips.

"Are they for us?" said Marth curious. Pit shrugged as he took a plain chip bag and took a chip out and took a bite… and immediately became addicted to it…

"You two have got to try this! It's delicious!" and both Marth and Ike took a bite… and immediately became addicted to the snack.

* * *

Meanwhile we see Dedede snickering as he sent out his Waddle Dees to deliver the junk food Escargoon gave him. The chips were drugged with a special formula to make the body produce excessive amounts of fat and cause an addiction as well. He was in his room playing with a trophy of himself stomping a Marth trophy constantly.

"Dehehehe! Soon that prince will be out of shape and Master Hand will be forced to kick him out due to bad publicity and the fact he'll be a giant balloon that'll be waiting to be popped and revealed as a loser!"

Suddenly Bowser showed in the room as he picked up the laundry and suddenly noticed some of the potato chip boxes.

"Don't mind if I do!" said the king as he took a bag. Dedede seeing this immediately ran to stop Bowser but it was too late as Bowser took a bite and instantly became hooked on the snacks.

"Hey! I'm saving those for something!" complained Dedede. Bowser however merely shoved some chips into Dedede's beak and said,

"Relax. You need to ease up more you know? Plus you got me in trouble, so now I'm can help myself to these tasty chips anytime I want penguin!" and with that Bowser took more as he ate. Dedede know under the influence then started to munch on the chips too. Suddenly Ganondorf walked by and noticed the two and all the junk food they were consuming.

"Hmm… may I indulge myself upon these snacks?" Bowser and Dedede just ignored him as they kept stuffing themselves. Ganondorf sighed as he figure he try a bag and soon… he became addicted. The three soon sat down on a couch and started watching television while eating chips. Couch potatos needless to say.

"I smell garlic flavored chips!" shouted Wario as he showed up and noticed the other three sitting down watching TV on a couch now eating chips. "Hey! I want some too!"

* * *

The next morning… at breakfast we see everyone in the dining room except Wario, Dedede, Bowser, Ganondorf, Marth, Pit, and Ike.

"Where are those seven? I have an announcement about a new arena today!" complained Master Hand. Everybody shrugged and then Peach volunteered to go find Bowser, while Roy went to get Marth and Pit.

"Well while we wait… today's new arena is Mt. Dedede! We'll brawl it out in his castle and-"but suddenly the loudest shriek ever erupted from Peach. Master Hand stayed as he did not want to deal with whatever it was as everyone else just went to see what was wrong… once they arrived they noticed four very big problems…

"DAMN!" screamed Snake. "How the hell the four of you get so fat overnight!?"

"Zelda… this is scaring me," said Link and Young Link. As they were scared of the sight they saw.

"Well…it seems the old school bad guys are always fat," mumbled Wolf in disgust of what he saw.

"Bro... my eyes are scarred," said Luigi as Mario covered his eyes.

"… I shudder to think how Ridley be if he joined as a fighter and became fat like you guys since he's already too big," mumbled Samus.

"And I thought Goroh was fat," mumbled Falcon amazed… and scared at the same time.

Bowser's shell barely fit the poor Koopa as it was cracking under his big round body now as he struggled to move as he was on his back… they were all on their backs, while Dedede really did look like a balloon used during the Thanksgiving Day parade… while Wario was layers and layers of fat upon each other (Ew!), and finally Ganondorf… made his look when he fought the hero of the winds laughable compared to the fat pig he was now, as the poor human could barely move as well.

"Answer Snake's question!" shouted out Sonic. "Cause all of you make Dr. Eggman a beauty model with your standards!"

They all could have barely talked as groans and moans of pain came out and… stomach rumblings. Meta Knight walked around noticed potato chip bags and he immediately knew what happened.

"Did you use the same plan to fatten up Kirby again?" asked Meta Knight. Kirby and Yoshi stared hungrily at the potato chip crumbs, while Pikachu and Pichu sniffed them liking the flavors.

"Maybe not Kirby... but maybe someone else like that Marth," groaned Dedede. Meta Knight sighed disappointed. Suddenly, they all heard Roy scream as if he got knocked out of the arena by the sky. They all rushed to him and they saw a fainted Roy and… three other big problems.

"Marth!" cried out Ness. "Pit!" cried out Lucas. "Ike!" finally cried out Red. The three were… like giant snowballs of fat. They all still had their pajamas on, where the buttons threatened to pop out showing all the fat. Pit's poor and cute soft wings were being crushed from his back side and all their faces were now chubby and greasy from the potato chips.

"Why would Dedede want them fat?" pondered Mewtwo. "Perhaps he has something against them?" answered Lucario. Both for sure knew… they did not like what their eyes saw.

"It… hurts," mumbled Marth. "Now I know how the general American population feels… no offense to anyone like that,"

"I can never eat angel cake again," cried out Pit as he wanted some real bad right now.

"I… hate… you… two," mumbled Ike painfully. He knew if he didn't visit them last night, he wouldn't be dealing with the fat fact; he was morbidly obese right now.

"How the heck can we get everybody back to being skinny?" asked Link. Mario began to ponder and then shouted out,

"How about a some Wii Fit for them? I'm sure Dr. Mario has some for his Wii system,"

"I think they crush the board thought," said Luigi disappointed. It was truly a sight to see. Smashers going from either obese to very obese or Smashers go from healthy to very obese as well all over a single night.

"And today's Valentines Day too! We have to help them soon," suggested Peach as she felt no one deserved to suffer on the day of love. Even villains as well. They all went back to Dedede's room and Meta Knight said,

"We need a cure. Do you know any?" and Dedede suddenly realized of a way. "Hey pipsqueak!" he shouted to Jr. "Get me my cell phone!"

"Don't talk to my son like that!" whined Bowser as he tried to breathe fire, but instead burped very loud. Soon Wario burped louder, and then Ganondorf and it soon turned to a burping contest as Dedede waited for his phone.

"Disgusting," whined Zelda as the air reeked even more now.

"Jr… exercise regularly, and make sure to eat healthy," mumbled Bowser in pain. Jr. nodded as he held the phone near Dedede's face and

"Hello your majesty?" asked his snail assistant. "HELLO! I got problems!" and with that he explained everything that happened.

"Well… I got one idea but you and your friends have to get back to the castle if we are to do this," and with that Dedede sighed with relief as he remembered Master Hand could teleport them to any location. Master Hand transported everyone once he learned of the situation of course. He wasn't going to have his competition become a Weight Watchers debacle...

* * *

We're in King Dedede's throne room as a big light purple snail, green shell, and gray facial hair was waiting on the scene as he was scolding Dedede for eating chips again.

"I actually knew they make me this fat this time! It was because of turtle boy I'm fat!" Dedede complained. Bowser if he could have moved would have body slammed the penguin but couldn't as he too was in immense pain as all their stomachs were doing horribly now.

"Well… I do have a cure for this but… well you'll remember," as he then took out a remote control and summoned a large machine and television monitor. The screen opened with a salesman's face and Escargoon immediately shouted,

"I need… Macho San… sadly," said Escargoon and Dedede immediately screamed out, "NO! Anyone but him!"

"This is not going to end well is it?" asked Ike annoyed to Marth and Pit. Pit only stubbly flapped his wings, while Marth just barely nodded his head.

"Very well. I'll put this on your tab," and with the Holy Nightmare Corp. salesman (Or NME for some), disappeared with the monitor. A large light showed on the machine and soon came out… a fitness trainer that would soon haunt them.

"Hey everyone!" he shouted femininely. "Ready for "Go Go Heaven!?" and he wore a bodysuit, pink afro hair, dark tanned skin, sunglasses, and wore a mike headset on his right ear. He was also pretty short and small too.

"I don't like the sound of that," mumbled Wario as the man could only move his hands and feet. The whole throne room then soon turned into a huge dance stage complete with lights and huge speakers complete with a disco ball that hanged over the dance arena, in the middle of it.

King Dedede's theme then started playing as all the Smashers looked confused as heck as they were the audience, of what was to occur. Four claws suddenly showed picking up the four villains dropping them at the left side of the dance arena while three more claws showed and picked up the three heroes and dropped them at the right side.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! One two, one two, one two!" Macho started singing in a beat as the claws picked them up and started spinning them.

"If I don't stop moving, I'm going to puke!" shouted Bowser in pain.

Suddenly a bunch of Waddle Dees showed in the room and they all started to watch as well, with their curious cute eyes. Suddenly the claws started shaking them around as they all felt like puking as Macho San shouted,

"Punishment Heaven! GO GO HEAVEN!" and with that a huge treadmill showed as they all were dropped onto it.

"You better start running or you'll split in two, better keep pace if you don't want to be aced!" as they all noticed spikes at the end of the treadmill as they started running crazily fast despite the weight problem.

"Pain… pain!" mumbled Wario

"Not fun!" shouted Pit.

"Now I know why I keep in shape," said Marth.

"What? You got no muscles like me! Well… I don't have them right now… what do you mean in shape?" asked Ike who was breathing hard right now.

"Damn you all!" cursed Ganondorf.

"This is all Dedede's fault!" whined Bowser.

"You idiots ate the darn thing and made me eat it!" shouted the penguin king mad as they all started to sweat a ton.

"This is pure abuse!" shouted Zelda as she used a Din's fire to break the treadmill making the seven balloons whether they be good or bad take a breather.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! One two, one two, one two!" repeated Macho San. "Now it's time for those round bodies to budge an inch, fold and fill, with stretching and squeezing!" and suddenly claws picked them up as chairs appeared and they were all being crunched by mats.

"I have to admit… the music is insanely catchy," mumbled Roy as he found himself going with the beat of King Dedede's theme. "Yeah… a villain has a good theme that isn't all serious for once," added Link as he found his feat too going with the beat.

"Now it's time for the punching. Clobber meat till tenderized, and make it as pulverized till its pure mush!" and with that many boxing gloves connected to arms showed and started punching everyone in the gut.

"OW!" whined Ike as he just received a big slam into his chubby cheeks. The Smashers all sighed as they felt bad for Marth, Pit, and Ike… not for the bad guys though except for a few.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! One two, one two, one two! Now everybody start dancing!"

And with that the music was really pumped up and soon all the waddle dees started to dance in a cute line. Kirby and Peach who found it fun lead them in the front, as the two got on stage and started dancing now. Jr. soon joined the two and soon some of the other Smashers started dancing as well.

"Real catchy a theme for a penguin of all things," mumbled Mario

"Yeah… but nothing beats my mansion's tune," said Luigi as both bros started breaking out their break dancing moves from the time when they went after Waluigi and others when he stole the music keys.

"Now it's time for the big ball finale!" Macho San shouted as two claws picked up a Marth and Pit who were both sweating all over. It dropped them below the disco ball and it soon opened revealing a large iron ball about the size of their stomachs.

"Oh man… it's the end for us and our stomachs," whimpered Marth weakly.

"Well… at least our last meal was a tasty one… though very unhealthy," said Pit as they both could barely move.

"NO!" shouted Meta Knight who wouldn't let the iron ball fall. He ran and managed to slam into the thing with his sword hoping it break off and not fall on the two, but it was too late as it still fell and hit both their stomachs and… they both started coughing up all the chips they ate?

"We're… getting skinny!" shouted Marth in surprise as the chips came flying out of their mouths landing all over Macho San. Soon Pit and Marth were both skinny again and they both held each other quick as they smiled and shouted,

"YEAH!"

"Hey! Make sure we get that treatment!" whined Bowser. "Indeed or I want my money back!" complained Wario. "You didn't even pay anything stupid," mumbled Ganondorf. "Whatever! Clobber us next before that Ike kid, that's for sure!" shouted out Dedede.

"Why I ought a-" but Ike was cut off as suddenly Kirby noticing the food started to suck it up… and managed to accidentally ate Macho San's mike.

"OH NO!" Screamed Dedede in fear.

"What? He's just got a microphone now… that can't be bad… right?" asked Bowser now worried what was to happen soon as he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well at all.

Meta Knight then shouted, "I think it's time we make our leave," he warned the Smashers that were now skinny. "Kirby now has become… Mike Kirby… and that's not good at all,"

Meta Knight then disappeared using his cape while all the other Smashers stared confused.

"What… is Kirby a bad singer or something?" said Fox confused.

Suddenly the pink puffball started singing loudly and… terribly. "HI! POYO, POYO, POYO! HI HI HI!" and needless to say it was very loud too.

"Time to retreat!" howled Wolf as he made a run for it. Everyone else followed and even Escargoon except those still full of fat, were now suffering as their ears heard a singing nightmare that rivaled Jiggulypuff's sleeping song and they couldn't move at all... Jigglypuff herself didn't even stay, as she ran as well from the singing.

"May the goddesses please bless my ears after this!" yelled Ganondorf as his eardrums bled.

"I think… my shell is cracking from this!" mumbled Bowser as he was literally having a spasm from the blast of bad singing.

"WAH! Anything but this! I even give up a penny!" screamed Wario as his fat ripples of fat rippled constantly now in pain.

"I HATE DAT DERE MARTHY!" screamed out Dedede as he wanted his hammer so badly, to pummel everyone now.

"Time for me to make my exit!" shouted Macho San as he made a run for it.

"What about me at the very least guys!" Ike screamed annoyed as he held his ears in pain. As it looked like… Marth and Pit and the other Smashers kind of ditched him.

And the castle was now falling apart and everybody else waited outside, as the sun was setting. And soon Mt. Dedede… was now gone as the whole castle crumbled and fell. Soon the four villains emerged from the rubble, back to the size they were normally was before.

"Hey… we're skinny again!" shouted out Wario happy. "Wario… you were never skinny to begin with," said Ganondorf annoyed.

"My shell… is practically useless now," whimpered Bowser as his shell was practically cracked everywhere. "Oh shut up!" whined Dedede. "Cause of you I even got more fat! And where that Ike boy go?"

Suddenly they heard more rumbling and Dedede could only be heard as he rambled, "Now what?"

"Now is the moment when I beat you four senselessly!" screamed a very angry Ike as he emerged from the rubble, now skinny once more and charging up his sword Ragnell for an Eruption attack ready to take his anger out on the villains. Before the four could fight back, Kirby emerged from the rubble and was… still singing with his mike.

"NO! RUN AWAY!" screamed the five as they all ran as fast as they could, away from the singing Kirby. Kirby just looked confused and shrugged as he took off his mike and merely said, "Poyo?"

* * *

Back to the mansion finally after the whole fat disaster was over. The whole gym they had in the mansion, where they usually played sports to have fun and work out, was converted to something you see in a high school prom except styled after Valentines Day. The music playing was a remixed song known as "Aquatic Ambiance," that fit the night time mood and peaceful ambiance perfectly, as the only light in the room came from a disco ball that showed white spots of light.

Bowser was dressed in a white tux while wearing… a golden shell he ordered a while back, to try to be "hip" while Peach was wearing a lovely pink ballroom dress and pink high heels. Mario from afar wearing a normal suit with a red tie looked jealous, while Luigi with a similar suit but green tie was dancing with Daisy.

Samus was wearing a lovely orange dress and orange high heels as she was dancing with Falcon as he was wearing a black suit but with a purple tie, and still had his yellow scarf. But this was one of those times; the captain would be seen without his helmet as he had a nice kind face, and luscious brown hair.

Fox was dancing with his girlfriend Kyrstal who was a blue anthromorphic fox and she wore a black dress, black high heels, while Fox wore a simple suit but with his Cornerian Army badge on it when he served on the military before forming his own team of ace pilots.

DK who wore a ripped suit (Due to his large size), was talking with Candy, while Diddy and Dixie were hanging out drinking punch and playing their guitars for each other. Lucas, Ness, and Young Link all were waiting to give Nana a gift but Popo stood in their way, mallet ready…

Link and Zelda were dancing with each other as they both wore a white suit and dress respectively as they stared at each other's eyes, deeply and madly in love. Sonic was having trouble as he cringed whenever Amy stepped on his shoes as they danced.

"I hate this holiday. Only good for the free chocolates, if you get any," mumbled Dedede, while Wario nodded in agreement with him both also suited up sitting on folded chairs drinking fruit punch.

Snake in the meantime was reluctantly dancing with a girl named Meryl he knew from a mission in the past he had. He didn't want to show it, but maybe he did care as she did for him.

Roy was dancing with a girl from his homeland who was known as Lilina, as he wore a suit with a dragon pendant on it, and she wore a beautiful blue dress. They themselves were enjoying the time as well. Olimar was talking with his wife about how their kids were doing.

Game &Watch… wore a black 2D tie and that was it… Rob was… analyzing everyone's emotions. Red was smiling as he was dancing with a female trainer known as Green from his hometown Pallet. Mewtwo was thinking of his time in the past and so did Lucario as they leaned against the one of the walls sighing. Pikachu was trying to run away from Jigglypuff wanting to dance with the mouse, while Pichu tried to calm both down.

Meta Knight was sighing as he wore a blue bowtie, and saw Kirby and Yoshi with pink and green bowtie respectively, pigging out on the free food set up for everyone.

Ike sighed as he was talking with his friends he invited and couldn't help but notice the fact that Soren and Elincia were both staring at him…

"Wow… love really is beautiful," said Marth amazed as he looked at everyone enjoying the show. He sighed as he wore the only suit that was blue. Suddenly he felt someone hold his right hand as he turned around to see Pit wearing a white suit.

"Care to dance?" Pit asked gently. Marth smiled as he wouldn't have it any other way. Nobody really paid attention to each other as they did their thing at the event as they focused on their own lovers… or in some cases problems. It was just pure love… only Game & Watch sighed as he had… no one.

"Don't worry friend," said Rob. "From what I've seen, I'm sure you'll find someone one day. Everyone and everything has their fair share of fans after all," as he studied Marth and Pit's graceful dance in particular.

"Pit… I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for me," said Marth gently as they danced slowly and peacefully.

"No problem Marth. I have to say you dance rather nice. Dance lessons when you were young?"

"Yep. Royalty always has that kind of lesson… never though I put it with practice as someone as beautiful as you," said Marth as he noticed Pit blushing.

* * *

Soon afterwards everyone was in their own part of their mansion, confessing their love or simply spending time together. Marth and Pit were now sitting on a bench in the Mansion's garden where flowers were grown.

"Marth… I want you to have something," Pit said as he summoned what appeared to be a new tiara. Marth gasped as he couldn't believe that Pit went through the trouble to do this for him.

"I know it's not exactly the same as your sister's though," said Pit as the tiara had angel wing designs on it, instead of dragon designs. "But I'm glad to get this for you,"

"Pit… I don't know what to say," Marth said as he went to hug Pit on the bench. Both smiled and Marth started to have tears… tears of happiness.

"Thank you Pit. I'll cherish it always but… I wish I had a gift as well as yours for you," Marth said nervous as he felt embarrassed. Marth suddenly pulled out a huge bouquet of light blue flowers which he gave to Pit and closed his eyes worrying his gift was bad.

"Marth… it's not the gift… it's the thought that counts and I love your gift," said as he took the bouquet with a smile and kissed Marth on the lips.

Marth blushed now and said, "Really?" and then Pit suddenly said, "You know… what colors you can mix to get light blue?"

"Blue… and white?" answered Marth confused. Pit smirked as he then suddenly pulled Marth in for a deep kiss that was full of passion. Marth responded the same though he wasn't as good at it. Marth was heard moaning as he kept cooing Pit's name throughout the night… Valentines Day was indeed lovely.

* * *

However in the heavens right now… Palutena was still watching Pit still. She saw Pit speak his words about her and his care for the prince and what Pit and Marth did for each other in Valentines Day. Palutena grew more frustrated as the angel she was in love with grew farther apart from her as Pit showed his deep care and love for Marth… a failure of a human she thought he was.

"Maybe it's time I take more… of a direct approach to this situation. Perhaps that weak hearted fool Marth needs a little reminder, of who is truly more significant in Pit's life," and with her staff instantly created what appeared to be... a Dark Cannon. Some called it a trophy gun but either way it spelled disaster for those if ever hit by the weapon.

A black huge gun, with purple lines etched on it constantly pulsing as if it lived and thrived on darkness. This weapon only existed in the Subspace Emissary movie Master Hand created to help promote the Brawl Tournament and show off veterans and newcomers to the world.

"Now to find someone willing to… show that he is nothing more then a sad trophy, representing his pitiful past," and Palutena smirked as her jealousy took more control of her more and more. She was determined to make Pit hers… and to do anything to break Marth.

**End of Chapter 6 **

* * *

Jealousy is pretty damn powerful... our emotions sometimes get the better of us no matter what sadly. Well anyway.. hopes you liked the chapter! Till next time!**  
**


	7. Jealousy's Darkness

Time for another chapter! Been busy lately so sorry. Read, review, and enjoy! That and I hope you're all enjoying Winter Break! Though I got a lot of projects to do… this chapter will be a bit more on the serious side while I'm at it...

That and those who played Sonic Adventure/DX and knows about Big's Emeral Coast level well enough will know what I'm talking about later in this chapter...

As usual I own nobody. Everybody is from Nintendo, Konami, and Sega.

* * *

It was the dawn of a new day as the sun slowly crept into the sky. It was now March 1st, though sadly the blight of winter still held through. The Smashers were all gently asleep in their own rooms still as the rays of light entered through their windows. In Marth and Pit's room we see the blue gentle prince still sleeping in bed as he was cooing in peace. Pit himself was awake sitting in bed as he stared outside at the sun and at his lover.

"Marth… I hope everything does well today. That trip to Station Square might be the thing we just need,"

Pit then gave Marth a light peck on his forehead, and smile as he stroked his cerulean hair as well. He saw Marth smile in his sleep which caused the angel himself to blush.

Master Hand has decided that the Smashers could use a break from fighting as various incidents have occurred lately and at the same time promote the Brawl tournament by having people meet with their favorite Smashers. Some we know relating to our shining prince and angel, while others involving completely irrelevant problems. Sonic suggested a famous vacation area known as Station Square, which had a resort hotel and a famous beach area known as Emerald Coast, a grand casino by the name of Casinopolis, and amusement park Twinkle Park. The other Smashers immediately agreed as their was something for everyone.

Pit was now showering in their shower and sighed as he thought of his lover Marth. The hot soothing and refreshing water was pouring onto him, and stood as steam rose above, making the room moist and warm.

"I'll make sure none of those jerks do something mean to you. Because you honestly don't deserve any of the treatment they give,"

Pit then sighed as he remembered what goddess Palutena said the other night. He wasn't sure how to feel as someone he's known for so long has turned out to be against his love.

"Why goddess… why must you conflict against Marth?" Pit whispered sadly. He didn't want Marth to be hurt at all yet… he didn't want Palutena to be disappointed as well.

Marth who was still sleeping was having a dream of deep proportions. He was alone and was wearing a light blue shirt, and shorts in a room that was pure white. He suddenly saw Pit smiling and waving over. Marth smiled, then ran towards the angel wanting to be with his love but suddenly… the whole thing turned to a hellhole.

Pit disappeared and soon in his image was what appeared to be… Ike glowing with an aura of purple darkness and pure yellow demon eyes. Marth took steps back as Ike took a step forward and soon his darkness spread… slowly tainting the once holy room as the white soon turned to black, and purple.

"What… what's happening?" Marth said nervously. He felt cold… he felt scared… he wished he was with his kind angel. Soon Marth was backed into an invisible corner and Ike was soon a feet away from him. Suddenly the swordsmen grabbed the prince by his throat and the darkness was entangling the prince… covering the prince… drowning him as he struggled to stay alive… he struggled to find his light… choking on the darkness as it enveloped him whole… struggling for hope…

* * *

Meanwhile the real Ike was in the weight equipment room alone with a white muscle shirt, and dark blue jeans. He was currently on a treadmill running at a leisurely pace. He was also thinking about the way he was treating Marth still.

"Does he really deserve my hate?" thought Ike as he panted as he wiped some sweat off his headband. "I mean… I guess I don't hate him as much but… still. The day when everyone stops calling him a girl, is maybe the day I will truly stop hating him,"

If their was one reason Ike didn't like Marth, it was for the very fact that, Marth gave off some sort of stereotype from their world from a fair amount of people. Like the following…

"All the boys from his world are just some pretty boy losers with swords!"

"Man all the people from his world look like anime rejects!"

"That's a boy? Whoa… and for a minute I thought it was a girl..."

Ike just hated to think about it. "I'll prove my world isn't inhabited by a bunch of sissies! I'll prove the general thought wrong at all costs!"

"Really? Are you so sure of that?" spoke a mysterious female voice that filled the very air. Ike stopped as he shut off his machine and shouted, "Who's there!?"

"Do not be alarmed… I am merely someone who is interested in your cause," said the same mysterious female voice. Ike stayed silent unsure of what to say. Suddenly the voice spoke,

"You will never show that, as long as one that represents such stereotype is still here," and Ike listened realizing the voice spoke of Marth. "Listen whoever you are! I can solve my own problems, and I plan to represent for my world better then that emotional prince of a lord!"

"Are you sure? And how do you do so… when he is considered the most famous? One who started here before you? One who has power in the form of his legendary sword Falchion?" replied the voice once more.

"Ha! My sword Ragnell was blessed by the goddesses of my world! I have no doubt in my abilities… it's just his emotions and sake which I worry about," said Ike as he had some concern over Marth.

"How interesting… well how about this?" and suddenly purple darkness formed in the room as… a Dark Cannon was summoned in. Ike stared with a gasp as he shouted,

"How did you do that!? Could you be the same person with the ability to create that Subspace Army general into a living creature?"

"Perhaps… but that's not of your concern. What is your concern is… the prospect of solving your problem with merely one injection of… the truth into that prince,"

Ike stared at the gun as it pulsed with darkness. He then held the gun by its heavy handle and felt… emotions that brought the worst from you. He immediately stopped and shouted,

"No! I won't be a part of this! I won't hurt Marth… at least not like this!" and with that Ike stormed out of the room nervous and angry at the recent event as he felt the need to tell Master Hand. Palutena then made herself visible in the room as she stared at the gun.

"A mere touch was all I needed," and with that Shadow Bugs emerged from the gun touching the handle held by Ike and they soon formed into…

"Do I really want to do this?" thought Palutena as even she realized what she was doing was… wrong. "Is my affection for Pit this great that I have to do such a dangerous act soon?"

* * *

Back to Pit as he was done and dressed up and he returned to sit on bed and was going to greet Marth happily… till he noticed something that caused his distress. Marth was sweating and his whole face seemed to be filled with fear as, he was turning all about. He then started muttering,

"Please… please no!"

Pit immediately nervous ran to their bathroom to get a cup of water, and he then splashed it hard onto Marth's face when he ran back.

"I'm drowning!" screamed out Marth and suddenly he noticed he was awake. He then noticed his face wet and sighed and he mumbled,

"Sorry for troubling you Pit,"

Pit immediately just hugged him and whispered, "No. It's alright. I also knew you wouldn't mind being hit by water as well,"

If there was something Marth loved beside Pit, it was water. There was something about the clear peaceful liquid which made him smile and feel in peace.

"Was it another nightmare?" asked Pit concerned. Marth nodded sadly. Pit sat down beside his prince and held him.

"Don't worry…. as long I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you,"

"Thanks. Well we better get ready. I can't wait to go swimming at Emerald Coast today," answered Marth as the prince got up. Pit sighed as he looked out the window and mumbled,

"I hope that wasn't an omen of something bad…"

* * *

Master Hand snickered with delight as he was soon to have his whole mansion all to himself and have the Brawl tournament be promoted. He was to transport them all around noon and the big glove finally have some alone time.

"Master Hand!" screamed Ike as he barged in the room.

"What is it? And have you heard of knocking?" shouted the glove annoyed at what just occurred. Ike immediately told him of the events that have just happened to him

"You… you're joking right?" asked the glove. "Till I actually see that Dark Cannon I won't believe it, because that sounds completely absurd. Seeing how Trophy Guns were fictional guns in my movie I help make, to promote the Brawl Tournament, I doubt there is a real life replica,"

"But what about the Subspace Army general that showed the other day? How can you explain that?" asked Ike as he felt this was all connected some how.

"Maybe someone had too much free time to make that thing. Who knows or cares? Now if you excuse me, I have to round up all you Smashers and send you all to Station Square to relax and… promote the tournament to the citizens living there," and with that Master Hand simply swatted Ike out of his office.

* * *

Later all the Smashers were staring at a huge hotel located near the sea, as they stood in front of it in awe. They were at Station Square at last.

"Haven't been here in a while since the Perfect Chaos incident," mumbled Sonic glad to see everything was rebuilt and better. The town was bustling and hustling with life as cars and people moved about, with sunny blue clear skies and a refreshing windy breeze.

"Can someone go with me to Twinkle Park?" asked Nana eagerly. The pink Ice Climber really wanted to go play there.

"I will!" shouted Ness, Lucas, and Young Link all at the same time. Popo sighed as he once again had to keep a watch on his friends and sister.

"First we should all rent our rooms and put our stuff away," said Zelda. "Then we can do what we want with ease,"

They all walked in and checked into the hotel with ease. The Mario Bros shared one room, while the pokemon along with Red all had a room for them with the exception of Lucario and Mewtwo. Link and his younger counterpart shared a room, the girls shared one, Bowser and Jr. shared one, the young Smashers shared one, Kirby went with Meta Knight and Yoshi, and everyone else had their own room with the exception of Marth and Pit who were to be together.

They were all in the hotel's sushi bar, enjoying some lovely food that consisted of many things like teriyaki chicken with California rolls, and many other types of delectable raw fish. Afterwards they all split into three groups as one was to go to Emerald Coast, the other to Casinopolis, and the last to Twinkle Park.

"Alright. Everyone that is going to Twinkle Park is Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana, Young Link, Jr., Diddy Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Yoshi, and Red. Game & Watch, Mario, Luigi, DK, and along with Rob will be their chauffeurs," read Peach. The group set off as they all wanted to try some rides and play in the fantastic theme park.

"Next is Bowser, Wario, Wolf, King Dedede, and Ganondorf who is to hit the slots at Casinopolis. Lucario, Snake, Mewtwo, Fox, Meta Knight, and Falco has agreed to keep watch over them as well," read Zelda as the villains who were being watched by the six mature Smashers, eagerly felt like risking some fun and cash.

"Last are Link, Zelda, Samus which is me of course, Falcon, Peach, Ike, Roy, Marth, Pit, and Sonic are all going to Emerald Coast," read Samus last to the group. Every group departed and was soon at their destination.

* * *

Sonic once at the beach, set up a folding chair and umbrella and immediately laid down as he put on sunglasses and brought out a boom box with some calm rock music blasting through. Plus he was drinking a nice Coke float. While he was the fastest hedgehog in the world, didn't mean he couldn't chill which he loved to do at times.

Meanwhile Samus scowled furiously as some local boys were… following her for her looks.

"Would you boys want to learn how a Smash Attack feels?" she snarled as she came to have a vacation, not to be gawked at.

"Only if it feels good lady!" shouted one of the beach punks as they snickered with their perverted joke. Suddenly Falcon showed up wearing only his big blue boxers and helmet still oddly merely grabbed one of them and yelled,

"Falcon Throw!" he tossed the poor punk into the water with a mighty splash. The rest ran running while the one guy in the water merely swam after the rest of his group. Samus sighed with relief and said,

"Thanks Douglas. You're always doing good… though I don't think hearing the falcon part was necessary,'

"Well… what can I say? I am Captain Falcon," mumbled the shy fighter. Samus giggled and then asked, "Would you like to make sand castles with me?"

"I love too," and with that both went to get some shovels and pails. Meanwhile Peach was giggling as she and Zelda were both splashing each other in the water. Ike was merely tanning as he wore sunglasses and laid on a folded chair and let the sun graze his back (With suntan lotion of course!), and wore black sunglasses as he wore some dark blue swimming trunks.

"Peace and quiet," he mumbled. Suddenly a volleyball knocked right onto his back causing the swordsmen to curse.

"Sorry!" called out Marth who wore his new tiara and light blue swim trunks. Ike turned around with a scowl on his face, as he saw Link with green swim trunks, Roy with red swim trunks, Pit with light blue swim trunks, and Marth at a volleyball net already set up. "Very bad serve!"

"I'll show you a bad serve!" shouted Ike as he picked up the ball and threw it right at Marth's head which knocked the poor prince to the sandy ground.

"Hey! What's the deal hitting my volleyball partner!" shouted Pit. "He didn't mean to hit you at all yet you knock him around anyway!?"

"Humph. He better practice his aim more in the gym," mumbled Ike as he put back on his sunglasses and went back to sun tanning.

"You alright?" Pit asked as he pulled a now dizzy prince who had black swirls where his eyes be right now. He soon looked alright and said, "Yeah… I'm fine," and soon their game resumed as it was Pit and Marth against Roy and Link in volleyball. Meanwhile...

* * *

"Jackpot!" screamed out Wario as was at a slot machine currently addicted. It was Sonic themed as the city saw Sonic and his friends as their heroes from the evil Dr. Eggman. Wario had three rings in a row and soon small golden rings started to pop out.

Wolf however was currently playing poker with Fox, Snake, and Falco. They were all deadlocked in the game. Ganondorf was chatting in the casino's bar with Lucario, Meta Knight, and Mewtwo while Bowser and Dedede were both playing roulette.

Also it seems the kids were enjoying their time as they all just got off a rollercoaster ride in the theme park. Mario and Luigi however felt like throwing up as they weren't used to the fast speed.

"We can a handle go karts… but not a rollercoaster?" mumbled Mario as he hold his stomach in pain.

"Bro… I think I'm scared of going on merry go rounds now," mumbled Luigi who has just learned rollercoaster's weren't his thing…

* * *

Back to Pit and Marth who were smiling as the volleyball game ended six to five with them winning.

"Ah man," mumbled Link. "I call rematch later!" shouted Roy. Suddenly Peach and Zelda called for the two to build sand castles with them. The two boys left and soon Marth and Pit were by themselves as they stared at the lighthouse nearby.

"I wish their was some privacy around here," mumbled Marth. "At least away from Ike," as the swordsmen nearby who was now letting his chest skin get darker as his back looked like he came from a country near the equator.

"I know one," Pit smirked as he suddenly grabbed Marth's hand and ran towards the lighthouse. Once near their Pit pointed to a huge pillar of rock that stuck out of the sea salt water.

"See that? Sonic told me their was a secret cave inside and a private little area inside. Learned it from a friend of his named Big," and with that Pit dived in the water with Marth following.

"Wow… it's beautiful," though Marth as he swam under and followed Pit toward the rock seeing a big entrance right at the bottom of the huge rock. As they swam they both saw so many ocean wonders as they saw coral of many types and colors all about. They soon emerged in a huge circular room filled with water, and in the center their was a small island big enough for some people to be on. They both swam towards it and sat down looking at the beautiful blue water.

Pit smiled. He and Marth were… alone and in peace. No one could hurt his poor prince here as he saw Marth smile at the beautiful water.

"Pit kun… thank you," Marth said as he held onto Pit. Pit smiled still as he hugged Marth. Marth blushed realizing how close they were and this time… without any shirts in the way. Pit noticed and decided it was time to be a bit naughty. Pit held Marth close to him as he stared at his cerulean blue cute eyes, all while the prince looked naïve and so innocent. Pit moved his mouth and soon their tongues clashed. Marth was heard cooing as he was still a bit new to this but enjoyed what Pit did for him.

"Pit kun… is this alright what I'm doing?" Marth gasped as his angel soon stopped as they both needed a breather. Pit smiled as he said,

"Sorry. Can't always be too much of a good angel," and with that he continued at it with Marth, as red came from the prince's face as Pit filled his prince with ecstasy. They both were at bliss and no one or nothing was going to ruin that moment…

Suddenly… the whole room shook. Both stopped and looked at the ceiling which in particular looked weak. Suddenly… it broke apart as light filled the whole chamber and something landed in the room with a great splash. After the water cleared it was revealed to be…

"No… NO!" shouted Marth in fear. It was the Dark Ike from his dream. Pit immediately stood in front of Marth staring at the mysterious being with hate. The Dark Ike bore no emotion on its face as it revealed its weapon it held in its hands.

"A Dark Cannon!?" shouted Pit. "Not another movie reference coming to life!" and with that the Dark Ike aimed the gun at Marth as it started charging it up.

"Marth dodge it!" shouted Pit worried. Marth leaped toward the water and swam under as the Dark Ike just fired a huge black arrow which missed and caused a giant splash instead. The Dark Ike from where it floated in the water immediately began charging another arrow towards Marth who began swimming underwater. Pit in the meantime was trying with all his strength to summon his bow.

"Why is this happening?" thought Marth as he nearly dodged another arrow. "And why am I always the main target? And I wish I had my sword with me right now…"

The Dark Ike realizing its last shot missed, decided to swim toward the small patch of land to get a better shot. Suddenly a arrow was shot into the cannon's firing hole and the gun was clogged up. The Dark Ike tried to fire once more at Marth but soon, the gun exploded from the angel's earlier attack. The Dark Ike looked toward Marth emotionless and expressionless.

"What now?" thought the prince as his head was above the water as he swam still in fear of the creature. Suddenly the Dark Ike jumped into the water and swam at Marth at incredible speeds. Without warning Marth floated in fear from the rushing enemy, and soon the Dark Ike grabbed him by the throat and violently held him underwater and soon Marth struggled to breathe!

"MARTH!" Pit screamed. Pit then immediately shot some light arrows at the dark being but it had no effect as the entity still held Marth underwater who was desperately trying to breathe. The Dark Ike held on with pure determination to finish the job.

"Pit… looks like I'll have to meet you as an angel myself," thought Marth as he was feeling immense pain upon his whole body start to occur. His body felt like it was to explode from no oxygen as Dark Ike held with no mercy whatsoever. Marth then lost consciousness as he felt himself drift to darkness.

"Sorry to do this but you leave me no choice!" shouted Pit as he summoned a pure lethal silver arrow saved for emergencies. He then took aim and yelled,

"Be gone demon!" and with that fired the arrow as it pierced Dark Ike right through the chest and soon… it dissipated into the purple Shadow Bugs it was, fading away into nothing, while Marth floated unconscious underwater. Pit immediately dove after the prince and carried him back to the small land in the middle and immediately began to give Marth resuscitation.

"Why… why is everyone against you!" cried Pit as he worried so much right now. His beautiful blue prince was once again almost killed and this time the threat came from something that wished to turn him to a mere trophy…

"What is happening? Was... this thing sent... could it be... no it can't!" shouted Pit. "Why... but for now I have to save Marth!" and the angel began to give Marth the breath of life, as he knew he himself couldn't live without the prince.

* * *

Meanwhile we see Wario arguing with a worker complaining about the money he lost while gambling on the slot machine.

"Wait! No fair! Please refund me!"

Dedede and Bowser meanwhile were gambling with having a goomba fighting a waddle dee… yeah basically the illegal kind of gambling… all while in the bathroom after both lost in roulette to the house.

Snake smirked as he beat Fox, Falco, and Wolf in poker and the four were currently playing another match.

The other four were still at the bar not drunk yet luckily…

At the theme park everyone were on a merry go round and they were all enjoying it immensely. Popo luckily had to not club any of Nana's lover boys yet (Lucas, Ness, and Young Link), but had a feeling he would once they went on the "Tunnel of Love," ride. Mario and Luigi were both tired but enjoyed the slow experience, while Game & Watch and Rob never felt younger.

Back to Emerald Coast, as Ike was now sleeping as he was tan all over. Apparently the heat didn't wake him up as his body was in serious need of suntan lotion… that and Link and Roy were quietly making Ike their next sand castle…

Sonic was now listening to some other music, as it was no longer rock but some form of techno. The song being something called "Right There, Ride On." He sighed as he knew he might see Amy here.

"She always shops around Station Square a lot. Hope she isn't here today,"

Peach meanwhile looked out to the sea nervous. Zelda, Samus, and Falcon with her looked concerned for the Smasher as she still stared.

"Peach… is something wrong?" asked Zelda. Peach shrugged and said, "No… it's just it seems some of us are still out there… I don't see Marth or Pit at all,"

"Maybe they went back inside?" suggested Falcon. "Possible… but knowing them they're probably just off swimming. Though it has been a while," said a concerned Samus.

Peach sighed. "I hope those two are alright… both have been dealing with a lot lately,"

"I'm sure they're fine," said Zelda. "I'm sure they're just having a fun good time right now. I mean have I ever been wrong?" said Zelda proudly with her Triforce of Wisdom and all. Peach sighed and smiled and said, "Guess you're right. They should be ok…"

* * *

Pit however was still resuscitating the hurt prince. Slowly but surely, the prince's eyes opened up and they were… of sadness and fear. Pit noticed that Marth was silent now as he held onto the angel for comfort.

Nothing was spoken as tears dripped from Marth's eyes. Pit understood completely and only held the prince close to him and stroked his blue hair in silence. Pit understood that Marth… felt severely hurt and scared now… and he couldn't blame him. Pit sighed.

"Why… just why does this happen to you Marth? You don't deserve this at all..."

Marth could only have tears fall to the ground as his answer, as he still held onto his caring angel.

**End of Chapter 7 **

* * *

Life is so cruel at times…

I don't like making serious chapters so expect the next one to be more light hearted… well compared to this one at the very least.

Hoped you enjoyed as well! Till next time!


	8. Station Square's Spectator Showdown

Hello everybody! Regarding your reviews, thank you as the advice really helps and I truly appreciate you guys for still sticking with my story. Regarding Red… a future chapter I'll think of something for him. And about Marth… don't worry. I got some of it planned out now.

Well anyway…. Read, review, and enjoy. I own nobody so far. Everybody's by Nintendo, Sega, and Konami.

That and fans of Mario Kart will like this chapter… maybe. Oh and if you can, play the Mario Circuit theme from Brawl (Or the original if you aren't into remixes) while reading a certain part. You'll know if when you see it.

* * *

It was now late afternoon as everyone from Emerald Coast, Twinkle Park, and Casinopolis were back in their respective hotel rooms with the exception of Bowser and King Dedede oddly…

Marth along with Pit, were now in their hotel room wearing light blue bathrobes and they were silent as Pit held Marth close to him who only had eyes that were shy now stare out to the window as the sun went down into the horizon. Pit explained to the others what happened to Marth, and they were all surprised at the hate someone apparently had for the prince. Pit in particular sighed as he had a good feeling who was behind all this… yet he himself didn't want to believe it.

"It's weird… how some of the people you know the most can sometimes be the ones you love… and at the same time protect as well.," the angel mumbled to himself. The prince heard this only nodded as he was scared to even speak now. He loved the water… but he certainly didn't like the idea of drowning in it.

"One day… maybe we'll both find… somewhere… where we can be together in peace," whispered Pit. Pit knew the prince had really low self esteem now and he couldn't blame him at all. Pit only stroked Marth's hair as the quiet prince rested his head on the angel who had a gentle and understanding face.

"Pit… I'm useless aren't I?" whispered Marth who felt he only had the courage to speak to his angel now. Pit turned to face his prince who looked so disappointed and depressed now due to his trauma. "I've been thinking after today's incident and maybe… maybe I should just quit Super Smash Bros,"

"Marth…" Pit whispered back. Marth looked sadly at his angel and mumbled, "I'm… in your way aren't I? You deserve better then me Pit… someone who can protect you and care for you better... and you have great potential to be an all star here… someone famous, loved, respected, and treated well… while I… I'm just a loser… a pathetic person who is always going to be weak and never someone who will be better. I'm nothing more then the epitome of a feeble failure-"but before Marth finished of what he was to say next, Pit simply held his hands and whispered back,

"Marth… I can't force or choose for you and I will always respect whatever decision you'll make… but… Marth… you shouldn't leave. I know you're strong. I mean you were in before me and I know that you are a good person. Marth… just know that I love you and I'll help you get through these tough times. I know you can be brave… you fought against that general before… you fought here long before I have… and I know that you will always be my favorite veteran… and you are my special one,"

Pit then held Marth closer who could only smile from what he heard. He felt the prince snuggle against him which he happily did back too. "I know that you're scared… I am too. We just need to wait for the moment to show, that you are a great person and a brave fighter once more… because I know you are… you're just going through an underworld of a time…"

* * *

Ike was in his room, who was currently wearing a dark blue bathrobe cursing, as Link and Roy earlier decided to turn him into their next sand sculpture. That and he should have used more suntan lotion as his whole body ached from a sunburn. He was also all tan now which oddly complimented his looks. He was sitting down sighing as he couldn't believe what he heard from Pit…

"A dark version of me… almost killed Marth apparently," whispered Ike sadly. Ike may have not been in favor of Marth at all… but even he knew that was wrong. He himself felt guilty as he remembered the dream where he… killed Marth… and soon did the same to his lover Pit. "Perhaps… I should just stop giving Marth a hard time… Pit always protects him anyways…"

"Those two… really like each other?" said a new voice that scared Ike. Ike looked toward the door as he saw Link and Roy standing in the doorway.

"Guess I forgot to lock it," mumbled Ike as the two went in and sat down on a nearby dark blue leather couch. "Let me guess… you two finally figured it out?"

"Yep," answered Roy as he and Link both sighed. "After hearing everything that happened today and the way Pit really cared for Marth… in general… it's not that hard to figure out," said Link. Both have said things before, joking if Marth were ever that way… yet after today's event they have finally come to know what they joked about, was actually real… and they were unsure and surprised at first. But they eventually realized if they were truly Marth's friend they accept him for who he is.

"Well it seems you two don't mind," grumbled Ike. "That sort of behavior would be looked down back in my homeland… at least I think it would." The three then sighed and suddenly Ike walked over to a mini fridge near his bed and took our three Pepsi bottles. He kept one for himself, and tossed Roy and Link one. They all took a sip and sighed once more as they all couldn't believe the fact that Marth and Pit were… together like that.

"Ike… I'm pretty sure there are people in our world who are like that besides Marth… heck maybe I'm like that or you are and we both don't just realize it," suggested Roy who couldn't believe what he was saying seeing they both had a special someone who was female.

The red headed swordsmen took another refreshing sip as he wasn't sure anymore. Link then said, "Maybe… maybe we're just all tired of our friend… being hurt… well if you consider Marth a friend yet Ike,"

"Not till he proves that people from our world is worthy and not like him at all," replied Ike. "I hate people who stereotype about my world yet I can't believe how he puts up with it. I guess he just truly hates it when one of us… us Smashers taunts him for who he is,"

The three figured the best way to solve their problem… was to drink caffeinated beverages till they figured out what to do next.

* * *

Bowser and Dedede were in a dark room in what appeared to be a manager's office and both felt like going to the bathroom really bad. They both sat on a wooden chair on one side of the desk, while on the other side sat a overweight man, who had an afro of grey hair oddly, had a grey suit with a black tie and black shoes, and wore circular sunglasses and his facial expression was oddly one of smiles. He was about five feet, and eleven inches tall.

"Darn your Goomba beating up my Waddle Dee! Never knew they could head bonk since I always seem them just plain old walking. I knew I should have used a Waddle Doo!" whispered Dedede to Bowser.

"That's not the point! The point is we both did illegal gambling in this casino's bathroom and got caught when the manager needed to take a leak!" whispered Bowser back annoyed at their predicament.

"Gentlemen… or rather gentle tyrant," said the manager. Both Smashers turned to face him nervous. "It seems that you two were performing an illegal activity in my Casinopolis… now I know that the two of you don't want bad publicity, nor I want it for my famous casino do you?"

"Well actually it wouldn't hurt to be known as gambling kings and-"but Bowser covered Dedede's beak and said, "Dedede! I don't want Peach to know I did gambling… at least the illegal kind!"

"Any suggestions gentle tyrants?" asked the manager. "You wouldn't want… an "accident" to occur now would you?" Dedede furious took out his hammer, and was about to teach the manager why his Jet Hammer move was to be feared, was suddenly stopped when Bowser shouted,

"Contact our boss Master Hand! He has something probably!"

Onto bigger dilemmas as now Bowser and Dedede sighed with relief as Master Hand had apparently suggested an idea. That idea being a new way to watch brawls known as "Spectator." Basically people bet on brawl matches and the first match would show at Casinopolis and be held at the arena Mario Circuit.

"Here's my rules gentle tyrants," spoke the manager. "It's going to be a team battle. All four Smashers have to be royalty though to appeal to my fancy expensive rich snobs of guests. You two can't participate… however you pick one team to bet on and I'll also allow you to pick the opposing team… you win consider your incident… forgotten… if I win… your incident will be going public. Do I make myself clear boys?"

Both kings nodded and were allowed to leave. "But who the heck do we pick as our team?" mumbled Dedede. Bowser thought as he and Dedede walked back to their hotel. Suddenly he realized he hasn't seen his son fight at all.

"I haven't seen my boy fight yet… he'll be one we'll bet on… that and someone else whose royalty but who?"

* * *

The girls were in their room each wearing a bathrobe. Whether it be pink for Peach to represent her favorite color, white for Zelda's purity and wisdom, or orange for Samus to represent her power suit. The three were all talking of events that happened today.

"I can't believe it… Marth was almost killed again," said a worried Peach. "Poor Marth. He doesn't deserve it at all," pouted the princess as she was drinking some peach flavored tea from a cup.

"What concerns me more is the fact that… their was a Dark Ike… and it held a Dark Cannon," said Zelda as she drank some milk from a glass cup.

"Yeah… seems likely to be connected with that Subspace Army general that appeared a while ago," suggested Samus as she drank some orange juice in a carton. "Someone with the ability to make fictional beings… come to life is targeting Marth… but who?"

"Someone who has a reason against him," mumbled Peach. ""But who?" The girls all drank some more as they continued to think.

"That's the big question apparently. Maybe we should ask Pit later? He might know," suggested Zelda. "Good idea… speaking of Pit… seems really nice he cares for Marth so deeply," said Samus.

"Like the way Captain Falcon cares for you Samus?" suggested Peach. Samus could only blush as the other two giggled. Suddenly they heard yelling occur outside their door.

"I demand another rematch in poker!" shouted out what sounded like Wolf. "Sorry… but a snake knows when to keep his prey and not give it up," responded what sounded like Snake. "Hey what about me and Fox!?" whined Falco. "Yeah… we practically lost all our money we earned from our last job for General Pepper!" complained Fox.

"Boys will be boys," mumbled Zelda as the voices died down as the four finally was out of the hallway apparently. Suddenly a small knock was heard on the door. "Come in," said Peach and soon ran in an excited Bowser Jr. as he was smiling all around.

"Mama Peach! I'm going to finally brawl in front of you all tonight!" shouted the young newcomer in joy. "Say what?" asked Peach confused. "How so?" asked Samus curious.

"Well… you have to ask papa about that. He and Mr. Dedede know," and with that the youngster gave Peach a quick hug, which she also gave back as he ran out excited.

"Well we better find out what's happen with those two," suggested Zelda. "Remember when Dedede tried to fatten up Marth? Or when Bowser burned Marth's tiara which was given to him by his sister?"

The three nodded and soon walked out of their rooms ready to head to grab a snack at the hotel's restaurant. Once there they noticed that everybody else was down there, also wearing bathrobes. All except Marth and Pit were there. The windows poured the falling sun light as the sunset was beautiful. They were all talking about what they did and what happened to Marth earlier. The three sat down with Link, Roy, Ike, and Bowser. Snacks being fancy desserts or simple sugary delights, and various sweet beverages were being served about.

"Bowser Koopa… Jr. told me that he's brawling today… why?" asked Peach curious. Bowser who looked nervous only gulped and was about to reply when Dedede shouted who sat at another table with Wario and Ganondorf,

"Master Hand wanted to promote some new way to watch Brawl matches called Spectator! Basically it's betting on the Smasher you think will clobber their opponents! And the glove wants to debut his kid to the world too!"

Peach looked toward Bowser with a curious face. "Is that all? Or is their more?" Bowser only nodded and mumbled. "Of course that's all and… I need someone to be his team partner, as it's a team battle. His opponents will be whoever volunteers to fight,"

"And this will be held at Casinopolis?" asked Link curiously. Bowser nodded and said, "They got some teleport thing there set up, thanks to Master Hand's help and we'll all be watching at that big fancy casino. Now… anyone here can recommend a partner for Jr.?"

"How about someone with a good Final Smash?" suggested Roy. "That and none of us even you Bowser know what Jr.'s final Smash is don't you?"

Bowser sweat dropped embarrassed knowing that fact was true. Ike suddenly and reluctantly said, "I suggest Marth. His Final Smash "Critical Hit," is guaranteed to give Jr. a major advantage." "Great idea surprisingly from you… where is blue hair boy anyway?"

Suddenly Marth and Pit showed in the room and everyone went silent as Marth walked and hid behind Pit. The near death experience gave Marth fear still… due to the intense trauma he experienced. The two sat at a table while Pit glared at everybody else. Pit then ordered for two Coke floats and waited in silence.

"Hey blue hair lose… I mean Marth!" shouted out Bowser who corrected himself quickly as he almost said loser instead. "Would you like to fight in a team battle tonight?"

Pit then just gave the Koopa king the dirtiest look ever that spoke the saying "I have fury!" Bowser just stared at the angel with his jaw dropped while Marth only looked at the floor in silence and everyone else remained silent unsure of what to do.

"What the heck? Since when did angels get periods!" taunted the Koopa king. Nobody laughed. They all just stared at Bowser with either annoyance, or dislike at the moment. Even Jr. felt disappointed at what he just heard from his dad as he thought Marth and Pit were nice guys.

"Oh fine… sorry. Happy?" mumbled Bowser reluctantly. "I suggest you stay silent or I'll personally shoot silver arrows into your heart and you'll join Medusa in the Underworld for the rest of your eternity!" yelled Pit.

Nobody spoke or moved from what they just heard. They all quietly ate and drank whatever they were dining in, like DK and Diddy with their banana sundaes. They were all surprised at Pit's anger and hate right now. Bowser just thought, "Oh crap… he's mad as … well as he would say it… the underworld,"

"It's understandable though," though Mewtwo as he sensed great distress coming from the angel… and great sadness and fear from Marth. Lucario nodded as he also sensed great negative emotions that emanated from the two's aura.

"They're right… they deserve some peace," shouted out Game & Watch. They all turned to look at the 2D fighter. "Believe me… it stinks being hated and in Marth's case… being targeted for death. He deserves help… not hate,"

Rob nodded and said, "If he doesn't want to fight… then he shouldn't fight. If he so desires to… then let him,"

Silence still filled the very air as nervous waiters all about quietly gave their drinks and snacks. Pit and Marth soon received theirs… with bonus sugar cookies given just due to fear. Pit quietly began to drink as he calmed down. Suddenly Bowser Jr. walked up to Marth and said,

"Umm… Mr. Marth? You don't have to fight with me tonight. I'm sure to find someone to be my partner and to be my opponents." Marth smiled at how polite the young koopa was. He knew that Jr. could be pretty nice and friendly when compared to his father at the very least. With some courage he spoke,

"Thank you Jr. Maybe I will be your partner tonight," and Pit smiled at the two, glad to see the two princes being friendly with each other. "This is good… Marth could use a friend… helps they can relate since they're both princes,"

Bowser sighed with relief as he knew Jr. had a fighting chance tonight now. "I know who to place my bets on now!" the king thought. Pit smiled as maybe Marth and their new friend would do well in tonight's match.

"Aww… two princes fighting together. Maybe we should fight them Zelda!" suggested Peach. "Let's show the world why, girl power rules and why boys drool!"

"Princes VS Princesses… sounds like an event match," mumbled Zelda. "But why not? I could use a match,"

Pit smiled as he shouted "Yeah!" in Japanese. Marth smiled at what he heard as he thought Pit's Japanese voice sounded really cute and maybe this is the confidence booster he needed. He then shouted "Yeah!" in Japanese and it was on!

* * *

It was now night as all the Smashers were at Casinopolis. With a huge golden chandelier and many lights adorning a stage with a huge TV screen that was more like a movie theater screen if anything. They all sat at a long table which stretched to fit them all. They were watching the huge television screen as they, along with other people in the casino were about to place their bets on. Everyone except the younger Smashers was allowed to bet.

"Remember kids! Gambling is no good!" said Sonic to Young Link, Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers who sighed disappointed as the older Smashers got to do something fun.

"Go princes!" shouted Bowser. "Prove you're… prickliness… that didn't come out right at all didn't it?"

"Hmm… who should I bet some cash on," mumbled Wario as he was looking at both teams. "Any suggestions Ganondorf?"

"I say the princess. Don't doubt a team that has someone who carries a piece of the Triforce," mumbled the evil king back as he was interested to see how this match would go.

Roy and Link both sighed as they weren't sure who to cheer for. "Well… how about you two cheer for both sides? Don't have to bet," said Mewtwo to both as he and the other Pokemon didn't bet. Red along with Pit however was cheering for the princes to win.

"I can't wait to see how Jr. fights," shouted Young Link he glee. He was curious to see if he fought at all like his father, since in a way he fought similarly to his older counterpart.

"I heard Jr. can't breathe fire though," said Popo. "At least we'll have some sort of advantage if we were to ever to fight him," added Nana. Fire melts ice after all.

"Still… a magic paintbrush? Sounds pretty cool… and tricky," said Ness. Lucas nodded and added, "Yeah! I mean… who knows what he'll paint or… what kind of paint he even uses?"

Snake placed his bet on the princes as he thought Marth was a great opponent. Wolf, Fox, and Falco placed the same bets as they didn't want to lose once more. "Same here. Finally some recognition for you guys from my town," mumbled Sonic as he was confident in the boys to win.

"According to my calculations… it seems due to Bowser Jr. fighting in front of us for the first time… the prince's chance for victory is unknown," said Rob as he and Game & Watch sat together. "For the princesses… their chance for victory is high due to their good teamwork in the past and such"

"Guess we can only hope for the best then," answered the 2D fighter. Rob nodded as he agreed with that statement. Samus rolled her eyes as the two other girls… asked her to hold two flags, pink or white respectively to cheer her on. She did want to cheer for them… just didn't want to cheer like that though.

"Here… I'll do it for you instead," said Falcon as he sat next to Samus. He sighed as he took both flags but Samus smiled at what Falcon did. Suddenly silence filled the whole room as the manager came to speak. He soon kept talking speech about how it was an honor to debut the first "Spectator" match of Super Smash Bros.

"How tedious," said Ike. "What do you mean?' asked Diddy. "It's going to be great! The first spectators match for us Smashers!"

"Yeah… though it'll be fun to see Marth get pummeled by people of his… no her gender," taunted Ike. Diddy fumed as he knew that was mean but DK shushed the two as the manager still spoke.

"Bowser's kid better fight good… and blue hair… no Marth better prove to me, that I shouldn't try to get him out of here anymore," mumbled Dedede. "Maybe this will be his test… to show he isn't that wimpy." Olimar hearing this nearby simply sighed as he didn't approve at all of what he heard. He then saw one of his white pikmin playing slots and simply wondered why.

* * *

The whole room became dark as the screen became the only thing visible, as the manager finished and claps were heard all around. The arena was Mario Circuit. Marth showed from one side as he teleported in with warp powder (Like how Ike would for his entrance) on the grass just outside the bottom road on the left side. Bowser Jr. jumped onto where Marth was with his white bandana, which had his crayon drawings of a scary mouth. And of course his main weapon, the magic paintbrush which currently had brown and white paint on it.

Then came Princess Peach who floated on the opposite side of where the two were, with her infamous pink umbrella which even had a heart handle due to custom design. Zelda then teleported near Peach with Farore's Wind and stood. It was night as the full moon light shined at the figure eight race course. Also looked cleaned and ready as eight Shy Guys had go karts ready to race, to go with the brawl.

"I wonder if they'll ever let me use my motorcycle to race whenever the next kart competition is… that and let up to twelve drivers then eight race at the same time," thought Peach.

"Wow…. I hope they invite me to the next one. I loved throwing papa's spare shells during the Double Dash kart tournament," thought Jr. as he remembered racing with his father before. Jr. then looked at Marth and smiled as he said,

"Mr. Marth… good luck! I hear you're really good and I'm sure you're a great tag team fighter!" Marth smiled at the prince Koopa's manners and replied, "Thanks. Same to you. Who taught you your manners?'

"Mama Peach," he said and Marth looked at Peach who merely giggled at the two princes being nice to each other. "Boys good luck!" she shouted kindly.

"Same here mama Peach!" Jr. shouted. Suddenly the announcer's voice finally was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's first ever Spectator Brawl! First is a veteran whose heart goes out to everyone and can cook as well as slam with a pan. Get ready for Peach!" and the princess did a wink and blew a kiss at the cameraman filming. The cameramen being a Lakitu.

"Next is a veteran girl who's got plenty of wisdom up her sleeve. As well as some powerful magic from her goddesses. Give it up for Zelda!" and the princess merely waved her hand calmly as she smiled.

"Next is a veteran who'll make sure you're on the receiving end on the tip of his blade! For the massive damage of course! Prince Marth!" and Marth merely took out Falchion and thrust it toward the sky as it shined brightly and then put it back in its holder.

"And finally is a newcomer who'll also make his smashing debut with the "Spectator," matches. He maybe small, he maybe young, but he's got a paintbrush waiting to draw for victory! And his father is already a famous veteran. Give it up for Bowser Jr.!" and the prince Koopa happily and quickly drew on the ground a sketch of his face before the brown and white paint disappeared.

"Rules are simple. One stock match, items on, and no time limit! Oh and the music playing tonight is… Mario Circuit! Ahem… three… two… one… GO!" announced the announcer.

And with that the battle started. The Shy Guys took off in their go karts and soon the four brawlers had space to fight. Peach ran towards Marth as she prepared to use a Peach Bomber on the prince. Marth seeing this timed a counter which sent the princess flying back from the exploding hearts. Jr. meanwhile was dodge rolling attacks of Din's Fire from Zelda as she still remained from her starting spot.

"Like to play with fire? Well I like to play with paint!" and with Jr. ran towards Zelda ready to show her some color. Zelda quickly jumped onto the higher track as Jr. nearly slammed her with the brush end, dabbed in paint.

"Sorry. But I don't like to get my clothes stained!" Zelda smirked as she spoke calmly. "Maybe I'll show you a trick though!" and she was suddenly surrounded by bright light. Soon in her place was her altar ego Sheik.

"Oh that's so cool… but not as cool as mine!" and with a snap of his fingers, Jr. held in his free right hand (He's a lefty with his paintbrush…) a dark blue handkerchief which had a drawing off a mustache on it. He quickly switched his handkerchiefs and put on the dark blue one. He himself was shown in dark light; now in his place was now his altar ego Shadow Mario.

"Wow… didn't expect that," mumbled Sheik. Marth in the meantime was currently running on the middle of the lower road as Peach who managed to pull a beam sword instead of the turnip was chasing after him.

"Oh man… the new blue ones can extend a lot farther then the old purple ones," mumbled Marth as he was nearly hit by a slash. Suddenly he saw the shy guy racers coming toward him.

"Uh oh," and with that Marth and Peach who didn't have enough time, were slammed back toward the underpass where they started. Peach dropped her beam sword and Marth quickly picked it up. Now Peach was being chased around.

Sheik and Shadow Mario were currently dueling on the higher road of the arena. Trading needles and balls of paint as they fought with projectiles.

"Take this!" shouted Sheik as she threw several needles at the doppelganger. Shadow Mario merely jumped very high in the air, and attempted to stab down with his paintbrush which now had blue, yellow, and green paint on it. Sheik dodged out of the way, but felt some of the paint splash onto her from Shadow Mario's impact and felt the effects of being shocked.

"Whoa… not your normal paint that's for sure," she said. She then managed to whip Shadow Mario with her chain whip as she spun it around.

Marth and Peach were now trading blow as Marth attempted a Dancing Blade maneuver on the princess. She was using her golf club at the moment trying to repel his attacks.

"Nice Marth!" she shouted. "Lately it seems you were kind of sad, but I know Pit cares for you!"

"Huh?" Asked the prince confused as he still tried to use his Dancing Blade maneuver to still try to slash her up. "What do you mean?"

"Well… after today, me and the girls thought that Pit in general really cares for you and that's so… what do you call it… kawaii! Yeah that's it. Kawaii!" replied Peach as she was still repelling with her golf club.

Marth just sweat dropped from what he heard. "Umm… thanks?" and he finally managed to land a hit on her. Shadow Mario and Sheik were now back to being Bowser Jr. and Zelda as they attempted to fight more physically now.

"You're good Ms. Zelda!" shouted Jr. as he attempted to do a Whirling Fortress on her. He managed to connect but it barely did any damage compared to his father or any knock back as well. Zelda then slammed a palm full of electric magic sending the poor koopa back a little.

"You too. Never thought we have another prince here as well as one who is mannered… like you," and she then attempted to slide into Jr. with a kick. Jr. however seeing this jumped in the air and spun a bit before he did a ground pound move. It wasn't as strong as his brothers ground pounds (Morton & Roy), or his father's Bowser Bomb move, but it managed to deal some damage. Suddenly he saw shy guys flying off the ramp with their go karts.

"Yeow!" shouted Jr. while Zelda only grunted in pain as both went flying toward the ground with a loud thud.

"You okay?" asked Zelda concerned. Jr. just nodded though wished he had his personal band aids which had pictures of Barney on it and someone to kiss his wound. Marth and Peach both suddenly crashed into the two as the shy guy drivers got them too.

"Man… those Shy Guys need to go to driving school… either that or stop snaking," mumbled Peach annoyed.

"What's snaking?" asked Jr. curious. "It's… well it's a new maneuver developed during the latest kart competition that all the karts could do. Very annoying though," responded the princess as she rubbed tire marks off her dress.

"I say we have a temporary alliance just to show those racers, who the true fun free for all are… at least till the next kart competition!" shouted Zelda. The other three nodded and suddenly… four home run bats appeared. Jr. in particular grinned mischievously. Jr. then got his brush out and he soon painted the floor with a red and orange like paint near the lower road. He just whistled as the eight go karts spun out of control as the paint burned their tires off, forcing them to brake and then… sounds of Shy Guys crying were heard as four went flying out… and the other four joined them as well.

"Well that was fun," mumbled Peach as the four threw their home run bats away. "Poor shy guys," pitied Marth. They suddenly realized what they just did… but it was too late as the home run bats were gone. They sighed… and then resumed their brawl. Marth ran towards Peach and attempted to use a Dolphin Slash but merely was knocked back as she pulled out her assistant Toad.

Jr. who held a Cracker Launcher laughed in glee as he aimed it at Zelda. Zelda however smiled as she had a trick against this. As Jr. fired his first shot, Zelda immediately used Nayru's Love and soon the firecracker was reflected back sending the small kKoopa flying as he dropped his weapon.

"Oh yeah? Time for me to show some skills too!" and with that, he prepared his voice as he suddenly did a Sonic Roar move. "Oh I remember that! It was when we had one of our soccer tournaments!" shouted Peach as she saw the move. The blast of noise managed to slam into Zelda and also made her tiny for a brief moment before becoming big again.

The four combatants were on the ground now breathing hard. Jr. wished he had the ability to breathe fire at the moment as he felt that would have helped immensely.

"Jr. take this!" shouted Marth as he threw Jr. a Fire Flower that suddenly spawned near him. "Thanks Mr. Marth!" and with that he began chasing after Zelda with his flamethrower weapon.

"So not cool!" shouted Zelda as she constantly used Farore's Wind to dodge it. Suddenly Peach threw a turnip attempting to hit Jr. but it only ended up being charred and burned from the fire flower's flames. Marth meanwhile was quietly trying to sneak up on her and was about to slash her when suddenly an Assist Trophy showed up.

"Oh I can't wait to see who pops up!" shouted Peach as she picked it up. Soon popped out… Dr. Wright.

"Time to construct some buildings!" shouted the green haired doc as he waved his wand. Soon Marth went flying as buildings popped up beneath him. "Not good!" shouted the prince in Japanese. However he came back down, ready to foot stool stomp Peach which caused the poor girl to get knocked down, and soon attempted to slash Zelda who was still dodging attacks.

"Ow!" shouted Zelda as she felt the slashes. Jr. finally caught up with her… and ran out of fire from his fire flower. He simply threw it at the princess, who felt slightly burned. Peach who was up by now simply grabbed Marth, and slammed him to the right with her butt. Marth crashed into Jr. and both slowly got back up. Zelda as well was back up all panting now from the battle.

Suddenly a Bob-Omb showed up right near Peach. "They have those in Smash Bros too?" asked Jr. excited as he remembered the Bob-Omb battles they had at Pipe Plaza.

"Yep… and with that said…" Peach threw the bomb towards the princes, but Marth merely countered the item and it simply hit the floor exploding. Jr. then quickly stabbed Zelda with the same orange paint and she felt burning all over.

"Didn't your father didn't teach you not to play with fire too?" she asked. She then did a Din's Fire towards Jr. who quickly hid in his shell. Sadly he still felt it burn him as he quickly got out. He then saw a green Koopa shell near him and mumbled,

"I loved doing this to Mario," and with that he immediately picked it up and tried to throw it at Zelda. Zelda merely used Nayru's Love but Marth countered it back and it now went back and forth between the two.

"Sorry but this sort of thing gets boring!" shouted Peach as she managed to slam Marth with a turnip. He soon got hit by the shell and slammed into a ramp.

Jr. seeing this immediately tried to ground pound Zelda, but she merely dodged it and soon gave the koopa another palm of electricity.

"Time to make things messy!" shouted the koopa as he switched the paint on his brush to the brown and white one before He immediately began running dragging his paintbrush littering the arena with graffiti.

Marth seeing this immediately caught on to his partners plan. He then happens to see three banana peels and smiled.

"This must be fun in kart racing," the prince though as he threw two banana peels at Peach and one at Zelda. The girls tried to dodge but got smacked by the peels and immediately tried to run after the prince… slipping on the paint and peels and landing on their backs painfully.

"Need… to practice yoga more," whined Zelda as her back hurt now. Suddenly she saw a red Koopa shell and shouted,

"Time to show you why, being behind gives you the good items!" and with that she threw it at Jr. Jr. hid in his shell but felt himself being tossed all over the course as it was homing.

"Aww… I really should practice my kart skills more," mumbled Peach. Suddenly a gooey bomb appeared. She grabbed it and threw it at Marth who was currently trying to grab Jr. who was having a red shell beat down.

"Time to play hot potato!" she taunted. Marth smirked as he managed to grab the prince and suddenly threw him at Zelda with the gooey bomb. Jr. quickly did a whirling fortress on her and she soon had the bomb stuck. She tried to pass it to the other two, but she still tripped and soon she exploded crashing into Peach.

"Wow… long battle," shouted out Marth. The four all nodded. The paint was gone, as well as all the items. They were all on the lower road were all the stuff was before.

"Say… anyone finds it weird a Smash Ball didn't appear yet?" said Peach. Suddenly… one appeared. "Never mind,"

Zelda immediately began throwing Din's Fire spells at it, while Peach began to throw turnips but they kept missing as it moved around.

Marth smirked as he knew it was their chance to win. He then whispered to Jr. "You can have it… I do want to see your Final Smash after all," Jr. smiled and said back, "Really? Thanks. You're so cool Mr. Marth!" and with that Marth picked up Jr. and immediately threw him to the floating item. Jr. did a Whirling Fortress and soon finished the Smash Ball off with a ground pound. He soon glowed bright as he put his white handkerchief on.

"Oh boy!" shouted Bowser from his seat. "Watch my boy kick some butt!"

"Watch it be something lame like a Giga Bowser Jr.," taunted Wolf. Bowser growled at Wolf who merely howled back coolly.

Jr. glowed with immense power and he then shouted into a green play phone he pulled out, "Giga Mecha Bowser!" and with that… a giant mecha soon fell unto the arena nearly crushing the other three Smashers. The machine was based off of his father's transformation. It was upgraded since the incident at Pinna Park to look like that (Before it was just based off his father's normal form) and was finally complete. Jr. then jumped into the cockpit on the top of the machine surrounded by controls.

"Well looks like I wasn't so far off," chuckled Wolf. "Yeah well… that piece of mechanical monstrosity can crush your wimpy Landmaster any day!" taunted Bowser.

"Why I ought a-"but Wolf was interrupted when Fox said, "Hey! Be glad you and Falco even get Landmasters! That was my Final Smash but no… you two can't get your own!"

"Besides… theirs some things this mecha can do that I can't in my transformation. Vice versa as well as I can do things it can't do," mumbled Bowser. Back to the battlefield as the mecha fired Bullet Bills that chased after and exploded on the princesses from its spiked collar on its metal neck. It soon breathed a heavy oil flamethrower at them, incinerating them painfully.

"Wow… and I though my Final Smash was good," mumbled Marth amazed at his partner's move.

"Now since Giga Mecha Bowser can't do any physical move really, without damaging it… I got my final surprise. Eat Banzai Bills!" yelled Jr. and soon the mecha shot out a giant Banzai Bill from it's moth with a face painted on with sharp teeth. It slammed and drilled into the two princesses as it was huge compared to the ones that attack Peach's Castle. It then exploded and the two went flying in the air screaming and the match was finally over.

"GAME SET! This game's winners are… Marth and Bowser Jr.! And soon their respective victory themes played. Jr. got out of the machine as it disappeared and gave Marth a thumbs up. Marth did the same and both did a bow for the audience watching.

"YEAH! You did it Jr.! And… Marth too!" yelled Bowser. Dedede just smirked as he and Bowser were off the hook.

"Awesome match guys!" shouted Red as the four teleported back due to Master Hand's help. The princes and princesses were at the casino now and soon everyone wanted to talk to them about the match.

"Wah… I lost money," complained Wario. Nobody cared as the match they saw was excellent.

"Nice Jr.!" shouted Young Link who gave the koopa a handshake. "Thanks… though better watch out when I fight you guys," replied the koopa.

Pit was giving Marth a thumbs up too and the prince felt a lot better. "Maybe I'm not that bad," said Marth proud of himself a bit. and Ike reluctantly walked up to Marth and whispered,

"You know… you aren't so bad… in tag team battles I guess," and with that he went to sit down again. Suddenly… eight Shy Guys entered the room covered in bandages with their fists up.

"Wow… didn't know we home run them that far," mumbled Peach. The eight chased the four Smashers and soon they were all temporarily banned from Casinopolis for disruption and such. Back at the hotel, everyone was enjoying dinner at the restaurant. Dinner tonight consisted of grilled salmon fish, with cream of mushroom soup, and finally cheesecake for dessert.

"Pit… thanks. You're right. I can be brave… I just have to prove myself more and not let push myself down too much," said Marth as he sat with the girls, Link, Roy, Pit, Red, Ike, and Falcon. On another table Snake, Sonic, Fox, Falco, and Wolf were talking and eating.

"Awesome match. Who would have thought that little Koopa would have such a big machine?" asked Sonic. "Nope not surprised. Everybody's getting into the war machine biz these days," replied Snake.

"My Landmaster can probably beat that mecha," mumbled Wolf. "Well… don't think mine can hold that thing's size if I were to try to hover him out," added Falco. "Either way you both took my Final Smash!" whined Fox.

"Think I can borrow money?" asked Wario to Ganondorf. "Umm… no. Granted I did tell you to bet on them but unless you want a warlock punch to go with your loan… no,"

"Jr. that was a great match. You'll do great here," said Bowser as he hugged his son. "Thanks papa. But Mr. Marth did great as well. You should give him some credit as well." Bowser smiled and he couldn't help but thank Marth for what he did.

"I can't wait to fight Jr. DK! I mean that was an awesome match after all," said Diddy. DK nodded as he too was impressed.

"Heh. What's your factor of those two winning now?' asked Game & Watch to Rob. "Definite," said Rob with a slight tone of gladness.

* * *

It was now night and now everybody were in their rooms doing their own things. Marth and Pit already hit bed… both holding each other as their hearts now grew more confident of the future somewhat. The next day was going to be a nice peaceful one. One that was just to go to a fan convention. But for now they slept in peace as they held each other. Dreaming of each other as well in perfect harmony.

**End of Chapter 8 **

* * *

Heh. Well it seems Marth finally got a little braver… sort of. Next chapter will be one that'll focus more on humor since that's one of my strengths. Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed!


	9. Meaningful Conversations

Hi everyone. Hope you have been enjoying the story. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but don't worry. It's setting up something big for the next one.

Oh and may I ask a special request? If you or if you know someone that can draw art well, draw Pit comforting a sad Marth? I guess the fan art be a nice reminder of this story. Might ask for more… so sorry. I just like cute mushy stuff like that. I would love to see it once finished.

Oh and Vulpix Misa... I thought of something for Red next chapter so don't worry about him. Thanks everyone for the reviews. It's really encouraging and such.

As usual I own no one or anything of right now. Everything is from Nintendo, Konami, and Sega.

* * *

Pit felt himself being cuddled against as he woke up. He saw his blue prince who was still asleep peacefully and smiling. It was the day after the fan convention and needless to say… both were tired by the mobs of fan girls that swarmed the two. As well as the other swordsmen who were mobbed by the loving fans, for their pretty looks, and skills. Of course every Smasher had their own fair share of fans. Pit rubbed his eyes as he still felt the need to go to sleep after numerous attempts by his fans to get him to kiss him. He looked over to Marth who was still in a peaceful cute state of sleep.

"He's so cute when he's asleep," though the angel. He kissed him gently on his hair and caressed his hair and soft face as well. Pit then realized something… this sort of peace and tranquility the two had… this peace only given to them when they were alone. He sighed as he thought of everyone and everything that tried to hurt his gentle prince. Marth's eyes slowly waked up as he saw his angel.

"Good morning Marth," Pit whispered to the prince. Marth smiled as he held onto Pit happy to be with him so dearly. "Good morning Pit kun," Marth whispered back. Marth held on as they both still laid in bed with their light blue pajamas, wrapped by their warm comforting baby blue blankets they brought from the mansion. Of course it didn't compare to their king sized bed back at the mansion but it was lovely nonetheless. Marth cooed as he cuddled against Pit once more which the angel did back. Both loved to be together in peace so much.

"Pit kun… can I ask you something?" said Marth. Pit nodded as he stroked Marth's hair as they still rested in bed. "Well… Pit… do you think we'll find a place where the both of us can be in… peace?"

Pit thought for a moment as he comforted the prince's cerulean hair. He then responded, "I'm sure we'll find somewhere… some day." Both were glad they were done with the fan convention thing and had today to enjoy. Both rather would have took the day to be together alone in harmony and were glad to. Suddenly their hotel room door was knocked on.

"I wonder who that is?" said Pit as he slowly got up from his bed. He then walked over and opened the door and saw Roy, Link, and Ike standing out in the hall way with their pajamas on too.

"Can we come in?" asked Roy. Pit nodded as he walked back to sit on bed. Marth was now sitting on it to instead of laying on it before. They both rubbed their eyes as they still felt tired and sleepy. The three took a seat on a nearby blue cotton couch.

"Marth… Pit… me and Roy know about… your relationship now,' said Link. Pit and Marth remained silent while Marth in particular felt nervous a bit now. Ike simply stayed silent as he looked… sad surprisingly.

"And when we figured it out… well we weren't exactly convinced but… what we are trying to say is we don't mind it at all," said Roy. Pit and Marth sighed in relief and smiled at this.

"But… you know not everybody else knows and… well I think it is best we don't let anyone else know. I think only Peach, Zelda, and Samus might know or at most think you two are really cute with each other, but knowing them they won't really talk about it publicly. And with that said… good luck," finished Ike for the three. Ike's dislike of Marth wasn't high as before now. Ike still wanted to pummel him badly in the tournament though.

"As your friends we support you. And it is kind of cute… kind of… sort of… anyway who is the man of the relationship though?" joked Roy. Both Marth and Pit blushed as Marth pointed to Pit.

"So you acknowledge you're a women Marth?" taunted Ike quietly. Pit just stuck his tongue out at Ike in response while Marth just scratched his head embarrassed. Link and Roy both laughed quietly and once they quieted down Link said,

"To be serious, I think you two are going to be fine. Though me and Roy obviously have someone already… who is female but nothing wrong with you guys being like that,"

"Thanks Link. Thanks Roy. I really appreciate it," said Marth as he smiled at his two friends. Both did the same and they soon both walked out… and Ike stayed as it looked like he wanted to talk more.

"Marth," said Ike. Both turned to face him. Pit annoyed while Marth a bit nervous as he remembered the Dark Ike that attempted to drown him. "Look… I know I kind of treat you harshly and… well I suppose I have to acknowledge that,"

"That you're a jerk to Marth despite the fact he doesn't do anything mean to you at all?" said Pit. Marth remained silent as he looked at Ike. He could see that the leader of his own mercenaries was torn up but was afraid to show it.

"Well yes Pit… but Marth… can I ask you something? Why do you… continue to fight in Smash Bros?" Marth was merely confused from the question. He softly and quietly replied, "Well... I was asked by Master Hand to participate when he was looking for more fighters back then… and it was something to do since my home was…" and Marth stopped silent.

"… Forget that subject. Well have you ever considered staying with your family? Besides… your sister," said Ike quietly. It was silent as Marth was remembering memories of his family. Pit glared at Ike as he knew this was not a good subject to talk about at all.

"My mother died of illness when I was young… and my father was killed in battle," he said sadly as he didn't want to remember the days he mourned them. The days where he was regarded as a wimp just because he loved them so dearly yet… he also remembered how his father beat him for not proving himself worthy. Like when he couldn't finish hunting a deer. Marth's views of peace and love were overlooked in favor of strength in honor of his ancestors. He also remembered how his father regarded him as a coward as well. He didn't feel like crying… though he did feel pretty bad now. Disappointed in himself to be more exact.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that Marth. My parents were killed as well," said Ike sadly and Pit suddenly stopped glaring at him and stared with curiosity. "I only have my sister Mist, and my fellow friends back home. You know… my parents were both murdered at different times in my life… my mother when I was a young boy… and my father more recently,"

"Really?" Marth said. "That's… not good at all," he was starting to feel guilty now for Ike and his family.

"Yeah well… I got over it eventually and moved on and took over for my father. Marth… you have to get over your sister… and by that stop wearing a tiara in battle… Pit's tiara in this case," Ike responded.

"I… I'm sorry Ike. I can't do that. I love Pit and he gave me that gift to make up for the one from my sister which got burned to pieces." responded Marth. Pit nodded in agreement with Marth.

"I see… well at least consider this… stop being yourself in battle then… you give our people from our world Marth a negative view in my opinion," said Ike. And with that he waked away not waiting for a response. He left their room and Pit closed the door and sat with Marth close on bed. Pit saw Marth… and he could just tell he doubted himself once more

"Marth… Ike can't change you just because he wants to. This is why we need to find our place one day… our sanctuary,"

And Pit sighed. He remembered the Dark Ike that tried to turn Marth into a trophy before and drown him as well. He managed to save Marth but at the same time… realized who one of the prince's haters was. "Why… why would she do this…she can't dislike Marth that much... can she?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Palutena herself wasn't feeling much better. She knew she was a goddess who protected humanity and loved them. Especially when Medusa attempted to take over in the past, but was luckily defeated by her captain Pit. Yet Marth... that one name… that one person... that made her cringe every time she heard it. She didn't know what to do.

"Marth… prince of Altea… his bond between himself and Pit grows more every passing day… maybe I should just accept it… if I truly care for Pit then I should let him choose who he loves… maybe I should try just one more time… this time finding someone who actually wants to do this task… not a pure demon who kills," she whispered to herself as she watched the two together. She regretted creating the Dark Ike… she merely wanted to turn Marth into a Trophy where she would have brought him back to Altea and turned him back there. "Maybe one of those villainous Smashers will be interested in doing something useful…"

* * *

Bowser and his son Jr. were downstairs eating breakfast with Dedede, Ganondorf, Wolf and Wario at the restaurants. Pancakes and waffles galore for the Smashers complete with maple syrup, honey, strawberry jam, butter, whip cream, and fruit toppings of all kinds. Served fresh with cold refreshing milk being poured by the waiters constantly refilling their cups, as they devoured and drank their meal in gluttony and peace.

"Great job Jr.! Way to show that the royal Koopa line is as strong as ever!" cheered Bowser as he stuffed his face with blueberry pancakes and tried to smile without choking. "You did great in your first ever Smash Bros fight!"

"Thanks papa!" shouted Jr. happily as he chomped on some chocolate chip pancakes with every topping there with his fruit being cherries.

"Humph. That was mere luck young one, that a Smash Ball happen to be nearby," said Ganondorf not impressed. "Frankly you only won with help of your Final Smash. Otherwise you and that blue prince were not doing well,"

Jr. stopped eating as he felt disappointed from what he heard. Bowser glared at Ganondorf and shouted, "What's the matter with you!? Of course he did well! How he wins doesn't matter and he won fair and square anyway!"

"Sorry but I'm with red beards," mumbled Wario as he chomped his food literally in one bite. "Kid just got lucky. Him and that Marth loser." Dedede was just simply stuffing himself as he was oblivious to what was going on. Wolf remained silent as he had no reason to speak in this conversation as of right now. Smoke puffed out of Bowser's nose as he felt real annoyed right now while Jr. shouted out,

"Hey! Mr. Marth is not a loser! Right papa?" Bowser nodded as he now had some respect for the prince of Altea. "Yeah… blue haired lose… I mean Marth is a decent fellow!"

"You're only saying that caused he helped your inexperienced child to win," replied Ganondorf. Bowser had more smoke come out from his nose as he was getting pretty mad and suddenly the other Smashers came in the room ready to eat breakfast as well. Bowser then shouted to Mario,

"Hey pesky plumber number one! You fought against Jr. in the past right?" Mario looked confused at the question. Everybody sat down and waited for their food as they looked at Bowser's table. Marth and Pit in particular wondered what was going on.

"Yep. First a time was in… the incident in Delfino Island… the other when he kidnapped a Peach when she, me, and Luigi were taking a walk… and a recently when you a tried to take over the universe,"

"See! My kid has fight experience!" bellowed Bowser to the rest of the group on his table. "Obviously it wasn't good enough if he got beat by a mere plumber every time then," and Mario could be heard mumbling Italian in annoyance. "Hey! He got the plumber framed for a crime and in jail! Doesn't that say something?"

"That I had to clean the whole island because of him?" answered Mario annoyed. Bowser ignored Mario as he simply sighed and continued eating breakfast. Suddenly Red shouted out,

"I'm sure Jr. has some fight experience Ganondorf!" and suddenly everyone turns to the trainer. He smirked as he and his three pokemon were enjoying breakfast. Ganondorf merely looked on with curiosity why Red would defend Bowser's son.

"Thanks… Red," said Bowser surprised considering he framed him a while ago of a crime. "Humph… I suppose you forgotten about your escapade of law Bowser forced upon you?" asked Ganondorf.

"Nope… I don't really care for him, but more for Jr. seeing how he doesn't deserve your criticism at all!" replied Red. Bowser just sweat dropped from what he heard but just shrugged as he was defending his son anyway. Everyone else still remained quiet as talking right now was something they shouldn't do unless they wanted to get involved.

"Bowser… honestly. What credentials does your son have to be a Smasher?" asked Ganondorf. "What do you mean? You heard the plumber? He can fight!"

"Well besides that, what other unique qualities does he have? Heck… he's not even evil like us at all! Just a mischievous little annoying brat if anything," replied the evil king. Jr. fumed as he wanted to make Ganondorf the first person to hit in a food fight.

"Well… he… he managed to frame Mario for a crime… and kidnap Princess Peach… and assisted me in taking over the universe," replied the koopa king nervous as he realized that anybody could assist, or kidnap someone these days.

"Right… till he ever does something truly evil like us villains, I personally don't see why he should be here," said the evil king. "In fact… maybe once we get back home at the mansion, I shall speak to Master Hand about this matter,"

"Can't let you do that Ganondorf!" shouted Wolf. Everyone turned to face the leader of Star Wolf who was sipping some milk from his cup now.

"And why is that?" questioned the red bearded one. "Because… it seems you're afraid of fresh blood in your territory… I can't blame you but if you try to get Jr. out, you're just as bad as king stupid who made you all fat as well as three swordsmen,"

Marth, Pit, and Ike shuddered from what they heard. The fat disaster was definitely not something they wanted to remember. Dedede who was finally paying attention as he was currently chugging down some milk and once he finished chugging shouted, "Oh yeah Wolf boy!? Well… at least I got a reason to set my plan off before. But you… you just show out of nowhere at the Lylat Cruise place while bird boy and the fox be brawling and demand to be in. Then once Fox kicks your tail, Master Hand just figures to take you in like the sad little prairie dog you are!"

Wolf growled fiercely at what he heard, while Dedede held out his hammer ready to slam him if necessary. Suddenly Bowser shouted, "HEY! Off topic! Back to Jr. hello? And while I'm at it… he can be a pretty bad boy if he wanted too!"

"Yeah! Papa and my brothers showed me it was pretty fun too!" added Jr. Ganondorf simply shook his head in disgust and disappointment and said,

"Face it Bowser. Till your boy does something truly significant like say… conquer his own kingdom and be his own leader, he isn't fit to be a Smasher or a villain,"

Wario who was now chugging milk just merely blurted it all out as he laughed. "Yeah! That little shrimp always gets beat badly too by the loser bros. I hear he tried just running into them in his fortress fights with them,"

"Hey! He threw shells at them too!" said an aggravated Bowser. Jr. started to look down in disappointment and both Marth and Pit couldn't help but notice. "Yeah he threw shells… which they threw back and stomped him all over! Heck he even stinks at sports! Tennis, golf, baseball, soccer, basketball, and even kart racing!"

Bowser was seriously getting angry now as he felt his mouth burn with his flames. The urge to burn everyone who insulted his son was growing. He then threw his plate of pancakes at Wario's face. Wario angry wiped it off and threw his own plate and attempted to hit Bowser but hit Ganondorf instead. The king angry, then threw his food at the biker, but he missed as well as it hit Wolf. Dedede started laughing at what was going on, before they threw their food at him. Jr. just looked away as nobody but Marth and Pit noticed he got up and slowly walked away discouraged about himself.

"Maybe we should follow him?" said Pit. Marth nodded. Nobody should ever have to suffer emotional pain. The two got up and followed as everybody else looked at the food fight the villainous Smashers were having.

"Think I should join?' said Falco who was so tempted to throw his plate of food at Wolf. Fox sighed as he restrained his fellow pilot.

"This… is just sad," mumbled the cartoony Young Link surprised the mature evil villain Ganondorf was… in a food fight as his battle cries of pancake throwing were heard. Zelda and Link sighed at the sight as well.

"Villains will never be normal," mumbled Samus. "Got that right. Black Shadow back home pretty much ripped off Batman's costume," Captain Falcon whispered to Samus.

* * *

At the Emerald Coast where Bowser Jr. was now, he was trying to build a small sand castle but was failing miserably as he couldn't stop thinking of what the other Smashers said.

"Maybe… maybe Ludwig should have gone instead of me… or Larry… or Lemmy… or even Wendy… I guess daddy doesn't think I'm useful now," cried the small Koopa.

Marth and Pit finally caught up with the prince. They sat down beside the hurt boy as he was playing with the sand. "Hey Jr… you okay?" asked a concerned Marth.

"No… daddy probably thinks I'm scaredy cat now," whimpered the poor child as his beady like eyes threatened to cry. Marth seeing this then remembered how much his own father thought he was a coward. He then realized Bowser was so caring surprisingly in comparison to his own father. He then spoke,

"Jr... your daddy loves you. He isn't mad or sad at you at all. He's even playing... food fight with the other mean bad guys just to protect you from them. Isn't that right Pit?"

"Yeah. Your papa is probably showing them why they shouldn't bully you right now," said Pit. "Your dad is proud of you. So don't worry,"

"Really?" said Jr. feeling better. Both prince and angel smiled and merely nodded their heads. "You're right! Papa does care for me but… still. I wish I can be more… mean like they said. I am a bit of a bully too taking cookies and chocolate milk from the other kids back at school,"

"Well… maybe one day, if you keep wishing, opportunity will give you a chance for that. Never give up hope… I know I didn't when I met… Pit," said Marth as he blushed at their first meeting. Pit couldn't help but giggle but Jr. looked confused of what they were talking about. He then stood up and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Marth and Mr. Pit!" shouted Jr. The young prince now was feeling much better as he decided to go finish his sand castle. Marth and Pit walked away and merely sighed with relief.

"I'm surprised you don't hate Jr." said Pit. "Why would I? He's a very nice kid… though he can be mean at times," replied a confused Marth.

"Well his dad did burn your sister's tiara," pointed out the angel. "Well… true but… while I'm still upset over that, it doesn't bother me as much now,"

Both suddenly saw a sign up ahead that got their attention as a huge crowd of people formed near it. They both walked to it and read the huge bold blue words imprinted on it.

"**The Emerald Coast hot springs opens up tonight! Couples get free discounts! Located at the new Japanese restaurant known as "Takamaru's Sanctuary." Bathe in the comforting springs as it refreshes your mind, body, and spirit!"**

Pit and Marth both looked at each other. Pit smirked while Marth blushed as his face flushed red all over. "I know who I want to be with at the hot springs tonight!" and before Marth could say anything, Pit grabbed his hands and ran back while Marth could only sigh but couldn't help but smile that this might be the soothing the two needed.

* * *

Jr. himself was now sitting on a cliff stretched toward the sea near the hotel, and the beach. He sighed as he tried to think of ways to be more… mean like his father and the other bad guy Smashers.

"I can only hope," he mumbled weakly. Suddenly he felt someone tap his right shoulder. He turned around immediately scared and saw… Palutena. The green haired goddess was not wearing her usual attire and instead wore a green dress, and green high heel shoes.

"Pretty… but not as pretty like mama Peach!" said the young prince curiously. Palutena just frowned at what she just heard but quickly ignored it as she faked a smile.

"I see you are in need of help," she said. Jr. only nodded as he started to feel if his prayers were answered. "Really? You can teach me to be more… mean? But I shouldn't talk to strangers papa said,"

"Well if I told you who I was, would I be a stranger?" said Palutena. Jr. simply swayed his head left and right to indicate he said no. "Call me Palutena… a women with great power who can help you. I have the right motivation and support you need young one," she said slyly. "I can help you… conquer what remains of a kingdom known as Altea. Wouldn't this make your father happy?"

Jr. nodded but he then suddenly realized he heard the word Altea before. He started to think he heard it before in the mansion but couldn't remember where and when he heard it and what it meant. He then simply ignored the fact as he shouted excited,

"Yay! Papa will be so proud of me! Mr. Marth was right! I shouldn't give up hope indeed" Palutena smirked. "Too bad his advice will be his downfall," she thought as the young prince took her hand. Both soon disappeared in a flash of light and sadly no one noticed, seeing how no one else was around.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Marth as well as Pit explained about the hot springs to everyone else. The current lunch consisted of fried fillet fish, grilled with cheddar cheese, and nice refreshing Pepsi served as the beverage. Some were interested of going, some weren't.

"Sweet!" shouted Peach excited. "Sounds nice to have some free time to chill," said Red. He knew himself, Squirtle, and Ivysaur would appreciate it… Charizard not so much.

"So… couples get discounts?" asked Roy. Marth and Pit nodded and soon Roy smirked as he quickly got out his cell phone and called Master Hand to bring Lilina back from his homeland to go with him to the springs.

"Meh… I guess I can call Master Hand to invite some friends of mine," said Ike as he waited to use Roy's phone. Link and Zelda merely looked at each other and blushed at the thought of being at a hot spring. Falcon couldn't help hear Falco whispering to Fox,

"Bet he wants to take Samus there tonight," and Samus herself who happen to have her paralyze gun with her at the moment, quietly whipped the avian pilot who only could be heard cursing under his breath while Fox wondered if he should contact Krystal back home. Kirby began to wonder if he could cook using a hot spring…

"That's nice and dandy everyone but… where's Jr.?" asked Bowser worried. He hasn't seen his son since breakfast. "Last time we saw him, he was playing in the beach," answered Pit. Bowser sighed with relief. "That's good. Better look for him though," and with that he finished his food and went out to look for his son.

"Bah. Once I'm done convincing Master Hand, that little turtle will no longer be here," mumbled Ganondorf. Wolf simply glared at Ganondorf but kept his silence. He found it weird Jr.didn't return yet at all.

"Something is not right… maybe it's just my animal instincts that are telling me this though…"

**End of Chapter 9 **

* * *

Oh… what does Palutena have in store for Jr.? Will it be a romantic peaceful night at the springs? Will it be one of pure fluff mixed with some humor? Who knows… I do! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Steamy Sensations & Sinister Schemes

Hey everyone! I hope you're been enjoying the story this far! This chapter I promise will be a bit more… fan service like. I hope you enjoy. Read, and review please!

Sadly as more of a description is wanted of certain events in this chapter... it can't without changing the rating of said story… this chapter is a bit more… well I hope I don't get into trouble. This chapter is a lot more… slick in terms of stuff at certain parts...

I still own nobody. Nintendo, Konami, and Sega.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, as the sky was soon to turn dark, and the moon to have its turn in the sky. Marth and Pit were both sitting at the cliff staring towards the ocean and the sun that seemed to slowly sink into it. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold for the couple. The two were soon to head to Takamaru's Sanctuary later for dinner and to try the hot springs later around the late evening.

"Wow… just like in the ending of Subspace Emissary," mumbled Marth. He rested his head on Pit's shoulder as the angel held him. The prince felt so happy right now and never wanted to let go. Same for Pit who also didn't want to let go, while the angel gently stroked his cerulean hair.

"Yep except unlike that movie, were both besides each other… together," said Pit. "You know Marth… I'm so glad I met you… my cute little prince," and Marth couldn't help but redden in the face and giggle a little. Suddenly they both heard footsteps behind them.

"How cute… and creepy at the same time," Ike quietly said. "Way to spoil the moment Ike," mumbled Pit annoyed. Marth still rested his head on his angels shoulder as he yawned as they both turned around to see the other Smasher.

"Humph. Anyway about that hot spring thing… I can't believe I'm asking this from you two but… who of my friends should I… take as my partner?" Ike spoke. He then took out two pictures. One was of Elincia, princess of Crimea and the other was his best friend Soren, who specialized in magic. Elincia had long green hair, wore an orange red like dress, and was smiling in the picture. Soren had black hair, red eyes, black robe, and a bit of a smirk that spelled the fact he was serious and could be sarcastic as well.

"Aw… Ike is in love," said Marth. "I'm not in love! I just want a discount!" replied the lord annoyed. "Sure you do… anyway we can't decide as we know nothing about them, and really… all I can say is search your heart," added Pit.

"Humph. Whatever," and with that he walked away. Both shrugged and went back to gazing at the sun which still shined beautifully.

* * *

Meanwhile Palutena with Jr. were at her palace in Angel Land. Jr. himself was amazed at the high structured place, as statues of her, and Pit adorned the place. They were currently near a pool of water which showed a visual of a castle in a desert, and a huge tower within the middle. Destroyed equipment that showed signs of war, littered the desert around as the wind blew sand around.

"As you can see… this castle within Altea should be an easy proving ground. You want to impress your father correct?" suggested Palutena. Jr. nodded and then he said,

"But… this looks like in another world… and I can't capture a whole castle by myself!" and the prince koopa began to wonder how would he do it.

"Don't worry… I can arrange for you to get there… plus I shall provide some assistance as well," and with that she whispered something to the small koopa. He nodded and then suddenly shouted,

"Thanks! I guess more help be nice. I just remembered what I can use after some thinking. My airship armada! Papa will be so proud I got a new castle for the family! Can you send me back to where I live?"

Palutena nodded and she soon used her staff and soon the princewas transported back to his castle home, ready to get some airships ready to help take over. He also planned to ask for some Koopas as well just in case. Palutena sighed as she knew what she was doing was wrong. She was taking advantage of a young boy, all for her gain.

"I'm taking advantage of a child… bah. He is one that was born into evil. He'll get his just desserts soon enough. And once I enlist one more person… Marth's home shall be replaced with why he shouldn't have interfered with Pit's life,"

* * *

The vast emptiness of space was common these days. Or rather darkness for a certain spoiled brat who was also a tyrant. This brat being Porky Minch. Some called him Pokey, but either way he was one bad kid. After his defeat from Lucas and his friends he was forced to seal himself in a machine where he could no longer be attacked. The problem was… he couldn't get out and was stuck there for eternity living in his spider mech. He was known as the Pig King. Leader of the Pig Mask Army, he reigned terror in Lucas's time, not to mention when he was younger tried to kill Ness and his friends.

"Man… even death probably be more fun then being alone forever," grumbled an annoyed Porky. He was so determined to rule once more. New Pork City was probably gone by now though the fat bully realized as Lucas and his friends must have took it down. In reality New Pork City was just changed into an arena but what could he know? That and someone played his role in the subspace Emissary movie.

"Stupid Lucas… stupid Ness… I hate them and their stupid friends! If I ever get out, I'm going to sic some chimeras on them!" bellowed the former fat neighbor of Ness.

"Consider your request granted," said Palutena. Porky suddenly stopped talking as he though he was going crazy… or more crazy at the very least. Suddenly he felt himself surrounded by bright light and soon he was in Palutena's palace. He was still confused as heck. Suddenly he felt himself glow… and he was suddenly young again. With blond hair that covered his eyes, though he was still a fat kid. He then noticed his purple spider mech which had a pig symbol on it, was replaced by the smaller mech he used to fight Ness and friends with. He wore a white shirt and blue overalls. He got out of the machine wondering if this was some dream he was having.

"What the heck? First time in ages I'm no longer stuck in that stupid machine?"

"Welcome," said Palutena. The fat unpleasant former neighbor of Ness turned to face the goddess and was wondering why a tall green haired lady was talking to him.

"You freed me from that piece of junk?" asked Porky. She nodded and then spoke, "Consider it a gift along with the following… you are to take over an area to be your new base of operations, and remodel it as you see fit,"

Porky couldn't help it to grin, as it seemed fate has given him another chance. "Yes but… my army is gone! And why the heck did you make me younger again?"

"I was feeling generous because… I can get your army back again," she replied. If Porky were to take over Marth's castle, the prince was guaranteed to stand no chance as he the brat had access to many technology and chimeras at his disposal.

"That sounds cool but what's an army without military support? All my stuff must be gone by now lady!" questioned Porky.

"Well… someone you meet will help provide some form of air support," added Palutena. With her manipulation of Jr. and the freed Porky, Marth's remaining piece of Altea… his home castle was soon to turn to a hellhole.

"This will take a while though… but if it means I can break that foolish Marth's spirit into nothing… and have Pit back as my lover… so be it," she whispered to herself. She didn't want to do this at all. But it seemed she was so desperate to have a chance with Pit once more. Porky Minch however smirked as he had other plans…

"Once I'm done taking over and remodeling that castle, I'll kick whoever my partner is out, and then… maybe take the whole world by storm for the Pig Mask Army…"

* * *

Takamaru's Sanctuary restaurant was busy all about as people and Smashers were already there enjoying dinner, before heading to the hot springs. All the Smashers were there eating dinner, while only some were to go to the hot springs. Everyone there except Bowser who was still searching for his son apparently. Everyone was enjoying some dishes of noodles and the luxurious seafood being served. And Marth and Pit were both having some green tea and rice as they ate peacefully at one table.

Red who was sitting with Lucas, Ness, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers were discussing what to do there at the hot springs.

"You sure you want to go Nana?" asked Popo concerned. "I mean… were not used to this sort of stuff and all…"

"Don't be such a kill joy Popo!" shouted out Young Link. "She's old enough to decide for herself right? Besides… I'll go with her so don't worry,"

"That's… another thing I worry about," said Popo sadly. Ness and Lucas just both stared at each other with competitive eyes as they both wanted to hang out with Nana at the hot springs. Red however was observing Marth and Pit. Seeing the two smiling and talking and having a good time made him realize… that despite always dealing with horrible treatment lately, the two (Marth in particular), managed to deal with it.

"Hmm… maybe I should do something nice for them," and he then called for a waiter and ordered something for the two.

"Wow… Eggplant Wizards? Sounds scary," asked Marth as he wasn't a big fan of the vegetable as well. He and Pit, were both discussing a time when Pit got turned into an eggplant due to the meddling wizards he faced off with.

"Yeah… scary things… more scary then fighting Cerberus really," as Pit despised the vegetable with every inch of his body. Suddenly a waiter carrying a bottle of sake and two glasses appeared and gently placed it on their table.

"We didn't order this… did we?" asked a confused Marth. "It comes from a person known as Red," said the waiter. They both turned to see Red who waved his hand over grinning.

"Anything else you'll be needing gentleman?" asked the waiter. Both answered no and he walked away to serve another table. "Umm… should we drink that? Because well.. I don't think it's good to drink alcohol… or rice wine in this case," said Marth.

"Well… we shouldn't waste Red's money… and it couldn't hut to drink once in a while," said Pit as he poured both their glasses. They both drank and soon felt pretty refreshed. Suddenly another waiter showed as he placed a plate in front of Pit. Pit confused merely opened it… only to see fried eggplant. He immediately felt nauseated and King Dedede could be heard snickering at his table.

"Ha. Note to self… make sure to spray eggplant scent on my hammer whenever facing wing boy," said Dedede to himself. He was currently sitting with Ganondorf, Wario, and Wolf as they were enjoying some teriyaki chicken, steak, and shrimp.

"Looks like Bowser is still searching for his son," grumbled Ganondorf. "I honestly don't see what he sees in that boy. I mean doesn't he have an older and stronger son who be better to be a member?"

"He just looks out for his own pack. Nothing wrong with that," answered Wolf as he sipped some tea. Wario who was currently cutting his steak with a knife and fork mumbled,

"Yeah… too bad he'll miss dinner here though. And what's the deal with white and blue? Those two seems awfully weird together,"

"Humph. Yeah… those losers are just asking for a beating in the ring once back home," taunted Dedede. At another table sat Ike who was currently eating with one of his friends who could make it back home. It was Soren, the mage and best friend of Ike since their childhood.

"So Ike… how is everything going so far?" said Soren with slight concern. "It's going fine. How about you and everyone else back home?"

"I'm doing just fine though… we all kind of miss you though," Soren responded quietly. Ike realized he hasn't seen his friends and sister for such a long time. He suddenly felt like such an idiot, as he neglected to keep in contact with them for such a while and could tell Soren was a bit disappointed in him.

"Soren… I guess as a leader, I still got a lot learn for you guys," replied Ike. Soren merely smirked as he answered, "You said it not me," Suddenly they both heard laughing coming from a table behind them. They both turned to see Roy talking to a blue haired girl with short hair.

"Roy… that was such a cute joke. Please say it again?"

"Okay Lilina… you know which new item in Smash Bros is appealing?" said the red haired general as he was still smiling with glee as he snickered. Lilina said what, trying to sound confused and then Roy said,

"The banana peel! Get it? The banana peel item is rather a-peeling? Ha!" and they both giggled once more. Ike and Soren both stared at each other with blank faces as they had no idea what to say to the… monstrosity of a joke they heard. Soren just mumbled,

"Well looks like Ike isn't the only clueless lord around here," he said, and Ike only looked annoyed with eyes rolling, as he replied, "Yeah yeah. That smart mouth of yours is going to end up somewhere one day, you know that?"

Suddenly they all heard King Dedede shout in pain and annoyance. They all turned to see the king as he held his left eye as his beak had a malice look to it.

"Who shot that peanut! Oh wait a minute… it was that monkey boy wasn't it!?"

Suddenly Diddy who happen to be at another table walked over and quickly said, "Wait! It was an accident! I was just trying to show off to DK, why a peanut popgun was better then his coconut gun! Honest I didn't mean to hit you… though you are kind of a jerk to everyone anyway…"

"Yeah well consider this something I didn't mean as well!" shouted the king as he threw a waddle dee right at the monkey. Diddy nearly dodged the move as the poor servant hit Ike instead on the head clinging to his face. "Damn penguins," the dark blue haired lord grumbled under his breath while Soren just whistled.

"Hey! Don't mess with my little buddy!" shouted out DK, as the big ape walked over looking ticked.

"Yeah… me and DK can rock you pretty good if we wanted too!" taunted an annoyed Diddy. Dedede then smirked as he asked, "Oh yeah? Seems you can't do anything without that big gorilla fighting with you!"

"I can fight without DK's help… no offense big guy," shrieked an agitated Diddy. DK nodded as he understood his nephew. Dedede smirked as he said, "Oh really? Fine! When we get back at the mansion… me and you! Team battle! You pick a partner that isn't Donkey Kong!"

"Fair enough!" shouted Diddy. "I can luckily adapt to working well, as I'm a simian who actually respects his fellow Smashers… I choose Pit!" and the angel just looked over with a blank face as he didn't want to get involved with their conflict. Then Pit quickly realized Diddy was pretty agile, and resourceful with his weapons. He then sighed as he decided to help a fellow Smasher out.

"Ok. I'll be your partner. With our arrows and peanuts, we have a huge advantage in terms of range," said Pit. Marth only gulped in fear, as he saw Dedede grin as he started laughing.

"Dehahaha! Oh so I'll be facing two projectile pansies then. I just know just the powerhouse pummel player of a partner I need… Ike! You're my partner!" and Ike just stared with his jaw dropped. "Say what!? I don't want to work with you!"

"Come on boy… don't deny me and you aren't some of the strongest newcomers around. We can easily kick their tails and wings right off those two!" said Dedede. And Ike had to admit… that was kind of true. He and Dedede were easily the two strongest newcomers in terms of raw power. The two had insane strength even when compared to the veterans as well.

"Alright… but I won't like it," mumbled Ike. Dedede grinned, Diddy smirked, and Pit along with Marth just sighed in disbelief.

"Pit kun… it seems something always pops up," said Marth. Pit could only nod but he quickly smiled as he said, "Don't worry… I'll make sure me and Diddy win. Now come on… back to sake time!"

* * *

Bowser was breathing heavily as he was slowly walking along the beach and feeling dizzy while doing so. It was now the evening as the sky was blue, and the stars started to show one by one. He was still searching for Jr. and soon he fell to the floor still panting as he felt sweat drip from his red hair off to his face. He collapsed on the sand breathing hard.

"Where… can that boy… be at this… hour?" the poor Koopa king barely managed to say. Needless to say the fat jokes he received from time to time weren't that far off. "Maybe… he's at that… hot spring place… oh I feel sick," and the poor villain just stayed there waiting for his breath to come back.

* * *

And finally… the hot springs. Each hot spring was divided so each person or group may be alone in peace to bathe. Pit and Marth had one spring to themselves. Both were currently wearing light blue bathrobes. They went through a traditional Japanese designed door located near the back of the restaurant. One of many that were connected to various hot springs all in the back that were all divided by huge wooden walls built. Pit and Marth arrived and saw a large and wide hot spring they got just for themselves.

They saw steam rise, and the beautiful clear clean water, and the night sky being blessed with shining stars and a crescent moon. They also saw a small waterfall that poured the soothing waters and steam rose high into the sky. Black rocks that shined and were smoothly formed as an outer barrier along the huge hot spring and they both saw a couple of Japanese styled benches nearby. They both walked over and saw a Japanese sign near the spring. They both luckily knew Japanese and soon they took a look at it, reading it.

"No one is permitted in the springs with clothing. As in you must be bare as a shining star to enter," Pit translated to English for the two. Marth's face immediately turned crimson. He was to bathe… with Pit in a hot spring… both without any clothes at all… he was so glad the sake didn't make neither of them intoxicated at all or… they both might have done things that are done far more down on a relationship…

"Something wrong Marth?" Pit said. Marth immediately swayed his head for a no. Pit then slowly took his robe off as he placed it near the bench and Marth's face was literally looking like a time bomb ready to explode. His beautiful angel looked so soft, and his wings shined brighter then ever as he slowly waded himself in the hot relaxing waters. Pit then said to Marth,

"Are you ready at all?" and Marth gulped as he nodded. He slowly stripped himself of the robe as he himself was now bare. Pit himself blushed as Marth slowly waded himself in and both sat next to each other blushing immensely. But soon they felt the waters soothe them, as they never felt so rejuvenated.

"Marth… are you okay?" Pit asked concerned. Marth only nodded as he felt he was shaming the angel by being with him like this. Pit noticed that Marth was really shy right now and decided to lighten up the mood so he splashed some hot water on him.

"Who said we were in the pool?" said Marth annoyed. Pit only giggled and soon Marth did it to him. Soon before you know it both were splashing water on each other, laughing at their own and each other's playfulness. Suddenly they stopped as they both heard what could be interpreted as a scream. A scream that shouted,

"HEY! What's the big idea?! Can't a 2D guy get some peace and quiet whoever that is making those splashing sounds!?"

Both stopped as they turned to look at each other. They both merely whistled and soon laughed as well. Suddenly a rock was thrown over the wooden wall and apparently Marth was about to be hit on the head. Game & Watch didn't intend harm to the two, but the 2D fighter just wanted some quiet at the moment. The rock was about the size of a pebble but Pit anyway, with his instincts kicking in, suddenly dived for Marth and soon… they found themselves in a very awkward situation. As Pit was now on top of a blushing Marth underwater. Both said nothing as both stared at each other, their eyes… full of hot steaming passion right now. Marth in particular looked so cute, naive, and innoncent.

"Marth," Pit whispered as they noticed both their faces were so close right now. Soon they both got up sitting still holding each other. Marth and Pit stared as their faces suddenly made contact and their mouths touched each others once more. With their tongues intertwining, eyes closed knowing what they were doing, and their bare bodies with the smoothest and silkiest skin that rivaled deities touching each other whole as they held each other's back.

"Pit kun… it feels so… so good," Marth started to moan ever so gently for the angel to hear. He was surprised to see how good the angel was with this sort of stuff. Their mouths broke off as both their faces started to sweat a bit. They still bathed in the hot water as they stared at each other. Pit could only smirk as he suddenly lowered his head and nipped gently at the prince's neck. The prince never felt this sort of feeling… this pleasure before till now… he's had only heard of them but never thought he would experience this so soon… and at such a young age as well. And he suddenly felt his chest being caressed in the sensitive areas and all around and he could only moan out,

"Pit kun… are you sure… ah… were both so young," but the angel only gently shushed him as he nipped on the prince's left ear, earning a squeak from the gentle prince as this was all happening all while in the waters that warmed and relaxed both. They both stopped and Pit said, "Well… I know who's becoming a better kisser!" and before Marth could feel a blush at all, Pit immediately went back for more and the beautiful prince could only experience the ecstasy his angel wanted to give and experience as well.

* * *

And while all this was happening… another pair was in a hot spring nearby listening to it all. Ike and Soren in particular who just has blank faces all around when they started hearing the sounds of pleasurable enjoyment that came from the other hot spring they heard.

"Well… some people are clearly enjoying themselves," said Soren annoyed. Ike felt like puking as he couldn't believe that Pit was really the dominant one in the relationship. "Gah… why does that low class prince get everything? And you figure Marth be the seme… not Pit of all people!"

"You know Ike… if you want something… you should try for it," said Soren. Ike simply stared at Soren annoyed and then suddenly… smiled with a playful look. "Good idea Soren… want to help me?" and the mage who tried with all his might tried not to show he wanted it… showed a facial expression that spoke yes.

* * *

Bowser grumbled as he finally made it to the restaurant, holding his chest in pain. "Note to self… stop taking steroids when trying to break your Home Run Contest record… that Home Run Bat is good enough... anyways I need a drink,"

He walked in and found himself an empty table. He immediately ordered for a ton of sake as he was thirsty. The koopa felt his stomach rumble and he ordered,

"I want the teriyaki chicken… the teriyaki steak… and the teriyaki shrimp… and some fried skillet vanilla ice cream, over cinnamon French toast complete with whip cream for some dessert." He then sighed as he wondered where his son could be. "When I'm done eating… I hope I can find him… maybe I should ask the others here to help me look for him once I'm done… they should be here… or if my hunch from earlier is right, Jr. is here," and he suddenly saw Charizard at another table eating some steak.

"Hey… aren't you suppose to be with Red?" asked the Koopa. The Charizard grunted and apparently Bowser understood it due to both being reptiles. "Oh… I forgot you don't like water… can I have some of your steak? I'm starving!" Charizard roared back and suddenly Bowser replied, "Oh… still not over that whole framing your trainer thing? Right… my bad,"

* * *

The blue prince was currently resting his head on the angel's right shoulder. His eyes were slightly opened as he stared at his angel's caring face. The water covered right up to their upper chest and the angel's right wing protected the prince as it covered him.

"Pit kun… I… I love you so much," the prince could weakly manage to say, as he held onto his angel now burying his head on his chest. He felt both wings cover him as Marth snuggled against his angel's face. Pit could only smile as he replied, "I'll never get tired of hearing that my cute uke… I love you as well…" and the two were in true harmony with each other when they felt the other holding him. It was so beautiful really as the stars shine bright, and the moon happened to descend light on them. The water was hot and comforting, as the two never felt so much happier.

"Pit kun… I'm sorry for all the times I've put you in danger. I… I hope I can protect you better in the future," whispered Marth gently. Pit only nuzzled Marth as a response then he quietly laughed while he whispered, "Marth… it's alright. You do protect me. I know… and I also know that as you're lover… I'll always protect you,"

"Thank you Pit," Marth managed to say. Suddenly they both heard a voice spoke,

"My… it seems you two really enjoy each other's company," and the both turned around to see Red wearing a Japanese robe standing nearby the entrance to the hot spring which also lead back into the restaurant.

"Red… what are you doing here?" asked Pit confused. Red could only sigh as he walked over and sat on the bench and asked,

"I kind of had a feeling you two… well had a thing for each other. And well you guys shouldn't be scared to reveal that,"

"Really? But… why?" asked Marth. "The whole world… kind of scares me and hates… people like that. I can understand them hating people who act really flamboyant but for people who are just in love..."

"I guess that's true... I mean it's kind of obvious you two have a thing for each other and I'm just here to say… I really don't mind. Whatever you two decide I won't mind," replied the trainer. "Well I better head to my own spring. I promised Squirtle and Ivysaur they get to enjoy the hot water… as for Charizard… I let him have some free food back at the restaurant to enjoy. Hope he enjoys," and with that the trainer left. Marth and Pit stared at each other and then Marth sadly said,

"Pit kun… would my family accept me if they knew of my love for you? If they were still… alive of course,"

Pit could only sigh as he wasn't sure how to answer. He then smiled and said, "Well… I'm pretty sure you're sister at the very mind wouldn't mind. She loves you Marth… she's probably looking at you from heaven right now… jealous you got such a cute boyfriend," and Marth could only smile at what he heard. Marth held onto Pit with his eyes closed as he rested his head on Pit's chest once more, and the angel gently rubbed Marth's hair sighing. Their unclothed bodies felt each other once more and needless to say they spent the rest of the night simply letting the water refresh them, as they held onto each other's smooth bodies.

* * *

Bowser who was now finally full was walking slowly to one of the doors that lead to a hot spring eager to find his son.

"Now let's see what's behind door number one!" and as he opened it he saw… Roy and Lilina both passionately kissing in the spring both without any clothes. Both saw Bowser and Lilina immediately screamed,

"ROY! It's a giant spiky turtle monster thing!" and Roy felt really pissed at the moment. He grabbed his Sword of Seals and threw it with powerful force right at the king. Bowser immediately shut the door and ran for another one as he almost got impaled by the blazing blade.

"Ok then… maybe this door I'll have better luck in," and with that he opened the door to see… Link and Zelda kissing each other like how Roy and Lilina were.

"Bowser! What the heck do you think you're doing!?" screamed Zelda annoyed. Link grabbed his Master Sword and threw it like Roy right at Bowser. Bowser immediately shut the door once more and ran for another one as another door was impaled.

"Ok… stop getting doors with the swordsmen. I hope to god it's not another couple I know," and Bowser slowly opened another door to see who was at the next hot spring. He saw Captain Falcon and Samus both dressed in bath robes talking on a bench. He sighed with relief and he then suddenly shouted by accident,

"Hey! I never knew those two had a thing for each other… I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Falcon felt immediately pissed and was about to walk over and suddenly Bowser closed the door and shouted, "I meant to think that!" and he ran for another door and immediately opened it. He then saw… Game & Watch bathing by himself in the hot spring and he saw Rob reading or rather scanning a newspaper while sitting on a bench.

"… I don't want to know," the Koopa king grumbled under his breath. He went back in, as he heard Game & Watch beeping curses at him.

"Maybe the next one I'll have better luck with who I find for help," and he opened another door and saw… Ike and Soren kissing each other passionately and hands going all around each other.

"…… It has to be the sake," he mumbled as he was going to pretend he didn't see that. He slowly and quietly walked out and went to another door. He opened it and saw… Kirby and Yoshi cooking vegetables with Nana? The young girl was dressed of course.

"… Okay… I need to seriously lay off the drinks," he mumbled as he closed it again. He went to another door and sighed as he was going to tell it was going to be weird. He opened it and saw Lucas, Ness, Popo, Young Link all playing Marco polo in the hot spring. He sighed with relief as it seemed he found some normal Smashers at the moment.

"Hey kids! Have any of you seen Jr.?" the Koopa king bellowed out. They all shook their heads for a no and suddenly Popo shouted,

"Mr. Koopa… is something wrong? And Bowser nodded yes… they were all naked…. He closed the door once more and merely decided to hope to god the next one was normal.

"Okay… this getting annoying." Grumbled the king as he was getting nowhere. He opened another door and saw… Marth and Pit still in their loving embrace. He quietly closed the door, as both Smashers didn't see him.

"Yep must be the sake," and he decided to try one last door. He opened it and saw Peach sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. Bowser immediately went in and shut the door as he just had some naughty ideas pop up in his head… only to be slapped till he was black and blue all over.

"I hate you all!" the Koopa king bellowed for his last words of the night.

* * *

At a distant location… it was night as well for the kingdom of Altea… the remaining thing left of it which was… Marth's home castle which grew older and weaker as time passed stood in the midst of a desert wasteland. Two huge wooden airships surrounded one smaller one which was custom built for prince Bowser Jr. The smaller airship had a metal Bowser face built on the front of it as cannons, and the propellers were smaller as well. He smirked and felt ready when he stood gazing at the huge castle. He then heard another voice behind him and frowned at his supposed partner. He turned around to see Palutena… and Porky Minch. Porky was now dressed in a purplish red and black striped business suit for a kid, and he wore brown jeans, and black shoes. Porky grinned with greed as he was ready. Jr. then turned to Palutena and asked,

"So Mrs. Palutena… why are you so interested in helping me and him anyway?" Palutena cringed as she heard the young koopa used Mrs. when technically she was didn't have a spouse… for now. "Let's just say… we all have some common goals. Are you two ready?"

"Yep! Once me and turtle boy take over, we both got a new base of operations!" said Porky gladly. And the three turned to stare at the huge medieval castle. It had a huge tower within the middle and they could only guess whoever lived here, lived in that part.

"This will be easy considering one guy only lives here… and he's not even here!" shouted Porky. Jr. nodded but thought it was weird. "I wonder who does live here?' thought the koopa prince. He shook that thought away as he suddenly yelled out,

"Alright… time to take over! Troops engage the place and make it ours!" and the two airships near him both dropped their anchors to the desert floor in front of the castle's front gate entrance. Soon Koopas of all types slowly climbed down the anchors ready to storm the castle just in case. Koopatrols, Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, normal Koopas, and much more and soon Pig Mask Army soldiers joined them. The human soldiers notable for their infamous pig masks and pink uniforms they wore, showing they swore to the Pig King who was Porky Minch.

"Charge!" roared Jr. and the troops ran for it ready to take the place for themselves. Palutena sighed.

"Breaking his home and changing it to… something of pure disaster… this should be enough to break that foolish prince."

Porky however still had other plans. "Once this takeover is complete… I'll make a clone out of that turtle boy to use as a puppet to command his troops… then I'll start taking over places in this backwater world! Oh yeah! Nobody messes with Minch!" he thought to himself. He laughed. Where would he begin? He's done some research since rounding up his army and technology and learned of famous fighters known as Roy and Ike who had homes in this world.

"Maybe that Crimea place of Ike… or that Pherae place of Roy. Either way this world has no chance against my modern tech! New Pork City is soon to be back losers! And this time, no Ness and Lucas, or any of them loser friends!" he thought to himself once more as he started to snort as a laugh. Jr. just looked at him weird and thought to himself,

"I don't like this at all now… but I have to finish what I started," as the prince Koopa didn't like working with this Porky person at all. And you couldn't honestly blame him…

**End of Chapter 10 **

* * *

Wow… that really was steamy… and sinister. Gah… evil neighbors… anyway I hope you liked this one. Say what you want of course! That and I hope you enjoyed the service… please tell how I could make everything better for the future.

Anyway… enjoy! I know I did.


	11. Death Duel With Duon

Sorry about this chapter taking so long. Been busy with my Birthday and playing Brawl… sorry! This chapter is easily… well you'll see. That and do you guys listen to music while reading? I like to know in the next review… that and the Subspace Emissary Boss Theme I recommend listening to once more at a certain part… oh and... sorry to ask but... I really would love to see your Marth & Pit fanart... I just find the couple so cute... right moving on...

I own no one. Nintendo, Sega, and Konami have the rights.

* * *

It was still that same night when, hot springs showed that they can help to add some zeal to the Smashers love life for some. Pit and Marth were still in the springs resting as they were both wading under the hot water near the waterfall. Both were still naked of course… and Pit was still teaching Marth how to use his tongue in so many alluring ways… Marth still made sounds that made the angel felt like he was at cloud nine at the moment.

"Pit kun… Pit kun…" Marth cooed so gently and quietly for his angel, but it was quickly cut off as he felt mouth being tongued once more, and a loud gasp escaped from it. Pit's wings covered the prince and gently held him as he wanted to make sure his lover felt safe and comfortable. Their soft lips collided constantly as Pit easily stroked Marth's soft, and wet sapphire hair. The prince only responded the best as he could, with his own lips. The two though were being watched from the heavens though…

Palutena was back at her palace. She left Jr. and Porky to do what they pleased with Marth's castle and she was now watching Marth and Pit from her pool of water. Needless to say… she was not pleased at all with what she saw.

"I think I need to go continue watching my movie," said Palutena annoyed. She decided to continue watching where she left off from Subspace Emissary, when the Fox actor encountered Sheik and Peach and the three were having tea time at the front deck of the Halberd, right in front of the Combo Cannon. She… wanted to be held caringly by Pit. She wanted to be kissed passionately. She wanted to be cared, loved, and protected… and he hated how that weak and sensitive prince Marth was getting what she most desired. She was determined to break that prince's spirit into nothing. A trophy of the prince be even better as a prize, so she could taunt him for eternity.

She sighed as she played the next scene and saw the actors of Snake, Meta Knight, and Lucario making it to the pilot room of the Halberd. The three saw what appeared to be… multiple clones of Game & Watch piloting the ship. Snake and Lucario immediately charged slamming the clones flying out of the windows and crashing in front of Fox, Peach, and Sheik. Soon… the clones turned to Shadow Bugs and combined to form their true appearance… Duon. The remaining general of the Subspace Army. Snake and Lucario soon joined the three on the bridge of the Halberd, in front of the Combo Cannon.

Duon was a huge metal monster of a robot. It was two mechanical bodies connected to a yin and yang styled wheel. The blue side wielded huge razor sharp blades for hands, tomahawk like horn on its head, and red eyes. The pink side wielded cannons for hands that short blasts of energy, and a horn that shot lasers. On the blue side's shoulders were launchers for spike mortars covered in spikes, while for the pink side's shoulders their was launchers for homing missiles. Duon roared with fury as the blue side held its blade's up staring at the Smashers. Fox immediately called for Falco, for support and the avian pilot showed. The six Smashers took a fighting stance once the mechanical general roared once more, ready to fight for control of the Halberd.

"Hmm… perhaps this general would be useful to create," thought the goddess. She tested Marth with the other general from before. And almost succeeded in defeating the prince… if it weren't for some outside interference.

"With the creation of another general… I could use that as time to distract that prince. No one cannot learn of the location of prince Bowser… and I will see to it!" she spoke to herself. With her staff she instantly created another Trophy Gun. This time her target was a key component of the beast known as Duon… Game & Watch. Because if captured and transformed can lead to the creation of the general. She smirked when she had a thought pop in her head. Palutena remembered how her noble Pit… saved her from Medusa. She remembered back then when there were no Smash Bros competitions and they had each other. She remembered when the first tournament started how Pit desperately wanted to enter. He wasn't accepted, and the Melee tournament as well. Palutena hated how her Pit… wasn't regarded as a great fighter till now.

"I think it's time I reveal myself, and show why that prince's love is unholy and useless," Palutena spoke once more. She disappeared ready to confront Marth personally at last.

* * *

Marth was now sleeping as Pit held the prince with his hands. The angel hummed the "Fire Emblem" theme gently and softly with his angelic voice. The prince held onto Pit as he slept hearing the lullaby.Pit's wings covered and protected the prince. Both their eyes were closed and they still were in the hot springs letting the water refresh them. Silence filled the air as the night still glowed, with the bright shining stars and crescent moon. Moonlight shined on the two and it seemed both were in a deep trance of serenity. The gentle lullaby made Marth dream of all the good times he had with the angel… and hope for a better future for the two, and the good memories from home as well.

"Pit… captain of the centurion army, and my personal bodyguard. I am not pleased at all," and Pit immediately had his eyes open as he heard a voice he could easily recognize. "Goddess… goddess Palutena?"

She appeared, now standing on the water on the spring due to her powers. Pit immediately felt confused and… worried.

"Pit… before I say the following, do know I intend no harm and I still care for you," the green haired goddess spoke. Pit only nodded and glad his blue prince was still asleep. "Pit… do you realize once more that it is against… our morals to do what you are doing? A mortal and an angel in love? And of the same gender?"

"Goddess… I… I…" but Pit was at a loss with words unsure what to say. Palutena then pointed to Marth with her right finger and said,

"He… he is a prince yet if anything… he's a mere frail boy. A weakling… a pitiable human being. He only won his struggles due to his blade Falchion… which he shouldn't deserve to hold. His ancestor Anri the Great… would spit on this boy just in shame due to Marth being so pathetic. A legendary warrior who defeated the shadow dragon known as Medeus and has more respect in his continent then Marth will ever have. Do you know that Pit?"

Pit remained silent unsure of what to say. He never knew of this Anri the Great who was apparently legendary… he thought quietly as his soft gaze upon Marth turned into one of concern.

He then quietly said, "Marth… Marth is not a weakling or pitiable. And he's a great person. He may do things differently, but I approve of his ways. He doesn't fight unless he has no choice in the matter or if it's for a friendly competition. He fought for his people and just knowing that, he's just as good as this Anri person,"

"Pit… he is a mortal. Someone who'll eventually grow old and weak… then he'll perish. All mortals do so… do you know this? And you're an angel Pit… once he perishes then what?" Palutena spoke. She knew that they were immortal while Marth… was not.

Pit merely sighed. He looked at his sleeping prince who still rested his head on his chest and looked ever so adorable. Pit held him tight and then looked at Palutena with a disappointed look.

"Goddess… when Marth's time comes… he'll be an angel as well. I'm sure of it… and then we can truly be together forever but... may you forbid if something were to happen to him now… I give up my immortality just to make sure he was safe,"

The goddess said nothing from what she just heard. She had to admit that was some dedication to a relationship. But at the same time the thought of what Pit said… didn't please her at all.

"I see… Pit… do you truly love him? Or do you have a mere infatuation with him only?" asked Palutena as she didn't want Pit to be attached to Marth at all. Pit responded, "I love him… and nothing will change that,"

"Goddess… did you cause… certain events to happen?" asked Pit nervously. Palutena looked at him with curiosity and asked,

"What do you mean? What certain events?"

"I mean… the fact that some terrible things have been happening lately… and that Marth is almost always… targeted in them," Pit replied weakly as he had a feeling he shouldn't be asking these things. He loved the blue prince… and hated how everyone wanted to hurt him, whether it be emotionally or physically.

"…" was all that was heard from the goddess. Palutena merely smirked as she gave Pit a farewell and soon disappeared. Marth… someone weak and pathetic she considered made it before her Pit. Though Marth could be useful somehow for helping with the distraction… and she knew just what to do to him later. Pit looked at Marth and held him even tighter and gave the prince a slight peck at his sleeping prince. (Real heavy sleeper as he heard none of that conversation apparently…).

"Marth… I can only hope for a better future," Pit whispered. Suddenly the prince woke up and saw Pit's concerned face. He rubbed his eyes and was surprised he fell asleep while in a hot spring. "We really need to tell Master Hand to make a hot spring for the mansion," yawned Marth as he stretched his arms out. Pit could only smirk and suddenly Marth splashed some hot water on him. "Hey! No fair you didn't say we play that again!" whined the angel. Marth only giggled, when suddenly he was splashed and they continued at it.

* * *

Bowser was now in his hotel room… covered in bandages and had two black eyes to go with it. Apparently Peach's slap attacks were a lot stronger when she was using her anger emotion to its fullest. He was writing in his journal about today's events and was now drawing random doodles out of boredom. Like him stomping the Mario Bros or himself as a bishie looking red haired human doing some… pleasing activity with Peach, or a family portrait of his kids.

"Man… I need to think of something. We're all going to be back at the mansion soon but I can't find Jr. at all. Perhaps I should stay… but I want to fight too!" and the king felt like breathing fire as he really wanted to stomp some foes down at the moment. He then drank some vanilla ice coffee he bought to calm his fighting craves down. He continued doodling and noticed… that he had seven other kids besides Jr. as well. Suddenly a light bulb popped up over his head, as he now had a great idea.

"Maybe I should pick one of my other kids to fill in for me while I say here and search for my son. I could still use a break and… I can hear how another kid of mine does as a Smash Bros member… hmm… Larry? His tennis racket is useful in combat… Wendy? No she wouldn't care… Ludwig? No… I still need him to watch the kingdom while I'm gone since he's the oldest and smartest of all my kids… oh I know!" though for now the king keeps it to himself.

Everyone else was back in their hotel rooms by now. Marth and Pit were both in their hotel room bed and the prince jumped onto the bed happily, after changing into his light blue pajamas. After Pit changed into his light blue pajamas too, he felt like talking to Marth.

"Marth… how would you feel if you were to visit my home one day?" asked Pit. The prince immediately smiled and replied, "I would love too! Though why ask right now though?"

"Because… well besides seeing where I live, maybe we can have dinner there?" suggested the angel. Pit was thinking that maybe if the prince and goddess were to meet personally it help ease the goddess's disapproval of the prince. Though really it was jealousy but Pit wasn't exactly sure on that.

"Sounds great though… I was actually thinking of visiting home," said Marth. Pit curious then asked why. "Well… you see there's this garden I kind of take care of in honor of my… sister and well I suppose being the only person who lives there, I should go tend and check up on it. I'm kind of embarrassed to say I garden,"

"Aww… nothing wrong with that. I mean your Valentines Day gift was a beautiful bouquet of light blue flowers," said Pit as he smiled at what he heard. "Sure! Olimar probably know some good tips too with gardening. Want to go after my team match with Diddy and against King Dedede and Ike?"

Marth nodded and then as usual they snuggled against once another and soon fell into a blissful sleep as Pit held his cute prince, to make sure he felt safe.

Ike was in his room now… doing some stuff with Soren… and after they finished they were having a conversation about something. Same with Roy and Lilina who needless to say were also enjoying their… activity which resulted in pleasure, as the couples really did heat things up. Soren and Lilina were soon to head back to their respective continents and the two Smashers would have to wait to see them another time.

* * *

Meta Knight was walking down a hallway trying to find a water fountain as he was thirsty. While walking he saw Rob along with Game & Watch and Olimar in the hallway discussing something that seemed interesting.

"So you want to battle me?" asked Game & Watch. Rob and Olimar nodded as he wanted to prove themselves in battle and to their friend Game & Watch. "Well… alright. Which arena though?" "Hmm… how about the Battleship Halberd? It seems to be a popular arena with the other Smashers," Rob suggested.

Meta Knight sighed as he knew he had to end up piloting it whenever someone had requested to brawl there. If he were to fight there, his own group of knights would handle it. The Battleship Halberd was easily one of the main new arenas fought in… due to its popularity from the Subspace Emissary movie. Meta Knight kept walking and suddenly spotted King Dedede up as well in the hallway.

"Hey Meta Knight!" the penguin called to the warrior. Meta Knight turned to Dedede and said, "Yes my liege?" "Well… would you mind if I fought at your battleship once we get back at the mansion? Me and Ike got to go teach wing boy and peanut butter loving monkey a lesson," asked the greedy leader. Meta Knight sighed once more as he merely nodded.

* * *

A couple of days have passed… and everything was back to normal as the Smashers were back in the mansion ready for their daily fights. All except Bowser who requested time off still and said someone would fight in his place in his absence. The person was to show sometime later. The date was of March 10th, and at the moment Ike and Dedede were training at the Home Run Contest arena against poor Sandbag. It was a sunny afternoon as fans looked at the two practicing. The two were training for their battle against Pit and Diddy at Battleship Halberd later.

"Alright… serves up!" shouted Dedede as he slammed Sandbag for Ike to hit back like if they were playing tennis. Ike merely stayed quiet as he hit Sandbag with a swung of Ragnell.

"Something the matter Ike?" asked Dedede curious as he served the bag back. "Nothing… I was just thinking of… how I've been treating someone lately,"

"You mean… blue hair with tiara?" replied Dedede. Ike merely sighed at the response as he hit Sandbag toward Dedede once more.

"Yes I mean Marth… I have been a jerk to him lately… and well… I don't know. Maybe I guess I should stop,"

"Hey! No problem hating him!" said Dedede annoyed. "Now what's wrong? Usually I be talking to my fellow partners in crime but… you really looking depressed and today I feel nice, so start talking!"

"I wouldn't say that… maybe guilt be the right term… besides… I still haven't gotten over that fat thing you know? Why should I take advice from a self centered greedy king?" replied Ike who decided to just sit on the arena and stared at the sky. Dedede sighed as he couldn't believe what he was dealing with right now.

"I only meant to get rid of Marth and make him look bad without… trying to hurt his emotions that bad… though I guess I should stop being a jerk to the kid as well… him and Pit… say! Why don't you focus all your bad emotions onto monkey boy and wing boy tonight? That'll cheer you up!"

"Humph. Look... regarding that… I'm sure you're smart enough to know that Marth and Pit always support each other right?" Dedede only nodded as he had some clue of what Ike spoke of. "Yeah so Pit and Marth are real close buddies. What's your point?"

"Dedede… what I'm trying to say is… maybe you should apologize to Pit and Marth together," Ike suggested. "It be only fair after that whole fat thing,"

"No!" whined the penguin. "No way! I'm not apologizing to nobody! Why… you had some talks with them or something?"

"Perhaps… I've made up my mistakes and accepted them… somewhat. I guess I'm just tired of hating someone who isn't going to change no matter what… and maybe he being a sensitive prince won't be that bad rep for me and Roy and everyone else from our world…" Ike quietly spoke. Dedede listened with great interest. He too then felt bad. Marth… he was bullying someone and while he usually liked it… even the penguin felt he had to draw a line.

"Alright… one day I'll talk to those two… now… I've been thinking of a nice combo move we can use in out team battle tonight. First we send them flying, then you get near the edge with your Eruption move and start charging up right? But I'll be right behind charging up with my Jet Hammer move! Nice egh?"

"I guess… is this a time battle or something?" asked Ike curios. Dedede nodded and told it was to be the standard two minutes. "Now since were both easily the strongest newcomers in power… let's get back to wrecking that Sandbag!"

Sandbag nearby could only close his eyes, as Ike charged up his Eruption move to its fullest power and King Dedede did the same with his Jet Hammer move.

Elsewhere Wolf was at the kitchen alone. Apparently he was snacking on some spicy beef jerky. He was in peace as no one else could ruin the moment. Suddenly his keen ears heard a conversation from far away. He stopped chewing to listen. Being an animal pilot had its perks.

"Pit kun! I hope you do well tonight!" what sounded like Marth in another room. "Thanks… I know me and Diddy will do well. We've been practicing out aim at the Target Smash arenas. Level five even just to make sure we were ready. We can handle those two powerhouses no problem,"

"Humph. Sure you can," mumbled Wolf. He then kept on eating his beef jerky. He himself was yawning as it was pretty peaceful at the dining room. Suddenly Rob, along with Game & Watch, and Olimar enter. The three went up to him and went silent looking at each other to see who should ask.

"What do you three want?" asked Wolf annoyed. He took out his blaster threatening to shoot if the three didn't give him the silence he so desired.

"Easy Wolf. We just want to know where Meta Knight is. You've seen him around?" asked Olimar. Wolf merely howled as he yawned and then mumbled, "He should be in his room. Why do you three want to see him anyways?"

"Cause the three of us are all having a brawl at the Halberd later. Though we want to be with him at the pilot room, getting a direct view of the battle before us...the one with Pit, Marth, Ike, and Dedede," answered Game & Watch. Rob nodded to go with this.

"Interesting… say invite that Marth kid to with you. I say he be happy to see his friend brawling it out," mumbled Wolf as he went back to chewing beef jerky. The other three nodded as that was a good idea. The three then left to find him and tell Marth about the proposal. Sadly Wolf suggested something that was going to lead to another hell of a fight…

* * *

Nighttime arose and it was around eight thirty. The Smashers were in their living rooms watching a screen to catch the match. Everyone was there except Bowser, Marth, Meta Knight and the respective fighters at the Halberd.

Pit, along with Diddy were already at one end of the arena staring down Dedede and Ike holding their weapons tightly. Diddy looked nervous as his grip on his Peanut Popguns felt loose but Pit gave the primate a thumbs up to reassure them they do well. They were all in the Halberd's hanger, while Meta Knight, Marth, Game & Watch, Olimar, and Rob were going to watch in the pilot room.

"Tonight we brawl at Halberd!" the announcer announced rather cheesy. "First is newcomer Diddy Kong! Ready to peanut pop his foes, and show them his awesome acrobatics!" and the monkey merely threw his red Nintendo hat up and caught it.

"Next is newcomer Ike! Today he's ready to own some players!" and Ike merely and calmly swung Ragnell around and shouted, "Prepare yourself!"

"Next is a newcomer whose majestic fighting and gliding is ready to take off! Pit!" and the angel merely spread his wings for the fans watching from their homes. Fan girls in particular died of his beauty and poise.

"And last but not least… is a penguin that can rock his opponents hard with his big bad hammer. King Dedede!" and with that Dedede merely pumped his huge hammer high in the air proud.

"The music today is Gourmet Race, two minute match, and only certain items are on. Ready…three… two… one... GO!" and with that the match started. Diddy and Pit immediately readied their weapon as arrows and peanuts were shot out respectively. Ike merely countered them while Dedede threw Waddle Dees at them like a repellant. The platform then raised as the hanger opened up. Allowing the Halberd and the platform to fly high in the air. Of course this was merely to eventually have the battle be finished on the Halberd's bridge.

"Scared to be knocked out by the strongest Smashers here!" taunted Dedede. Ike said nothing as he ran to Pit preparing to slash the angel. Diddy seeing this threw a banana peel at Ike casing the swordsmen to slip. Dedede however then did one of his infamous jumps as he tried to crush Pit. Pit seeing this merely dodged out of the way from the predictable attack and prepared to slash at the penguin. Suddenly he was grabbed by Ike and he heard the following,

"You'll get no sympathy from me!" and he then threw the angel on the ground hard. Pit grunted in pain but quickly got back up. An Assist Trophy showed near the angel and he smirked hoping for something good. He immediately opened it and out came out… a Nintendog.

"Say what!?' shouted Dedede. "Get that mutt off the arena! We can't fight cause them PETA people will sue us faster then McDonalds being sued for causing people to be obese!" suddenly the dog tackled the king and started licking his face. Dedede started to laugh and couldn't help but enjoy the cute moment. Ike sweat dropped seeing how he was temporarily alone as his partner was busy with the dog.

"Great… just great," Ike mumbled. He suddenly felt a peanut shot hard right into his… lower sensitive area. He fell down in immense pain holding it now and heard Diddy shout,

"My peanuts got your nuts!" and Ike only cringed in annoyance from the taunt. Pit taking this opportunity then used his Angel Ring move constantly slashing the down Ike. Ike however tried to crawl away with one hand and feet, while his other held his… sensitive area still. The platform finally arrived at the Halberd and was connected.

* * *

"Looks like Pit and Diddy are doing well," said Marth. Meta Knight nodded. "Let's see if they can handle some obstacles then," and with that while holding the wheel that piloted the ship, Meta Knight with his free left hand hit a button near him. Suddenly the claw of the Combo Cannon was active ready to strike one of the Smashers. Game & Watch along with Olimar needed to find a bathroom on the ship, while Rob using his latest technology was trying to help them find one. So Marth and Meta Knight stood watching the scene by themselves.

"Tell me Marth… do you care for Pit deeply?" asked Meta Knight. Marth was immediately surprised as he didn't expect this from the fellow swordsmen. Marth blushed as he slowly nodded.

"Do not be afraid to speak young one. I'm not going to hurt you… well till we have a brawl but otherwise no," Meta Knight said trying to calm Marth down. "I… I do care for Pit deeply… do you know about me… and him… truly?" Marth asked feeling a bit better.

"Marth… if you lived as long as me… a warrior can easily sense anything from mere observation. In fact after the day you two met, I could tell your friendship was going to be much more," Meta Knight replied.

"Umm… so why are you bringing this up? You don't mind me and Pit being… like that do you" asked Marth confused. Meta Knight if he wasn't wearing his mask could have shown Marth his concern. "Marth… you're afraid of revealing yourself to the others and the worlds about your true orientation aren't you?"

Marth could only sadly nod. Meta Knight then said, "I see… well do know that you can't keep your true feelings with Pit hidden from the world forever. If you truly want to be with him… you have to be brave and willing sometimes,"

"I see… but Meta Knight… some of the other Smashers know and they don't mind… is it wrong to keep it between me and my friends? The world… is a harsh and scary place that will be against… those who are different," replied Marth sadly.

"Only you can decide what's best for you and Pit," Meta Knight replied. "The world is indeed cruel. However that is also our reality my fellow fighter… just keep that in mind," "That and… are you feeling well? You seem sea sick… are rather air sick in this case,"

Marth held his chest as he felt some pain emanate from there all of a sudden. "I don't know… must have started ever since I got on this ship… hope theirs a barf bag later," and with that the two went silent as the three other Smashers came back. The battle was almost over and soon the Smashers besides Meta Knight would come down and congratulate whoever had the most knockouts. But soon the true battle was to soon start…

* * *

"Tie!?" shouted everyone down at the bridge in surprise. "Does that mean we have to do sudden death?" asked Ike nervous. He and Dedede… stunk at Sudden Death matched so bad due to their slow speed. And they knew Pit and Diddy would have an immense advantage.

"Well… I don't mind just leaving it at a draw if you're willing to apologize for yesterday?" asked Diddy as he felt too tired to do anything right now. Marth in the meantime was hugging Pit, while Game & Watch, along with Rob and Olimar were merely stretching themselves out soon for their match.

"Deal!" shouted Dedede as he shook hands with Diddy. Ike in the meantime limped to Pit and Marth and mumbled,

"Now Soren can't enjoy me the next time I meet him due to that monkey," and Pit as well as Marth just blushed from what they heard as Ike spoke of… naughty stuff. "Umm… sorry?" said Pit. Ike just sighed while Marth suddenly felt… ill.

"Must be the cold wind," he quietly said. They stared at the sky which was red with darkness. While they always fought in this arena with the same crimson sky… today it seemed more of a… blood red. If that was even possible.

"So… I guess we go hang out with Meta Knight now to watch their thing?" said Dedede. The other three in the team battle nodded as well as Marth but suddenly Diddy screamed out,

"Hey! Why is Marth's shadow getting bigger all of a sudden?"

They all looked and saw what did appear to be Marth's normal shadow … grow bigger. Suddenly they all heard a beastly roar from the red sky. Marth suddenly felt more ill as he fell down holding his stomach.

"Marth!" Pit shouted worried. He held onto the angel who was in immense pain right now. Everybody else looked with concern. Even Dedede who normally be laughing at the prince's pain worried. Marth fell down, and suddenly salivate started coming out of hs mouth when he screamed out in pain,

"I… I hurt… the pain… why…" and suddenly he started to throw up… Shadow Bugs!? Pit was immediately concerned as held onto his prince. Everybody else started to freak out at what was happening. Heck even Olimar's eyes were wide open which was rare, staring at what was happening. Marth started screaming and shrieking in pain. His eyes started to water and he clutched even tighter to himself when more Shadow Bugs came out of him.

"What… what's… hap… happening?" the prince barely managed to speak out. He suddenly fell over fainted while all the Shadow Bugs he threw up immediately went after Game & Watch. The 2D Smasher had no chance as he was quickly buried in them. Luckily they got off him as they went all the way now, to the right side of the bridge and suddenly… they all started to combine and form into… the metal beast known as Duon. The blue side faced them with its bloody red piercing eyes and slight metal scar where a mouth be.

Pit was still holding the fainted prince, while Dedede looked confused and scared as hell. "What in Dream Land… I don't know about you peeps but I'm joining Meta Knight at the Halberd's pilot room!" and with that the cowardly king immediately ran to be with Meta Knight at the pilot room. The Smashers back home all stared with their jaws dropped. Even the more serious ones did so as what they just witnessed… was so bizarre and frightening.

"That does it! Something definitely weird is going around!" yelled Wolf in anger. "First that Galleom guy and now Duon from that lame movie which I didn't get a part in except some bonus cut scene!?"

Mewtwo and Lucario regained their composure. They immediately began to think why such a thing would occur. "Why would Marth have those…Shadow Bugs within him?" Mewtwo spoke to Lucario quietly. "Perhaps… it's his negative emotions… being formed into a physical form?" Lucario offered as a theory. All the younger Smashers immediately felt scared from the scene they witnessed earlier while the older ones looked stern and concerned. Even the villains there felt nervous for some reason. This was not good at all.

* * *

The Halberd was full of tension as Duon stared at the remaining Smashers at the bridge. Pit still held onto Marth who was trebling in pain while fainted. Ike held Ragnell staring at the Subspace Army general while Diddy held his Peanut Popgun out ready to fire. Game & Watch, Rob, and Olimar were currently in a group huddle discussing what to do.

Pit suddenly heard a mysterious male voice speak in his head. "How does it feel that your lover is in true pain right now?"

"What? Reveal yourself!" Pit shouted.

Ike and Diddy ignored him as they though the angel was going crazy right now due to everything that occurred.

"I'm right here… ready to slice, bomb, and crush you guys!" and Pit looked at Duon which smirked.

"No… what are you?" Pit asked. "Reborn… thanks to that human and his pathetic sad emotions bottled up inside him… worrying about everything. Now Subspace shall consume all!" spoke Duon's voice in his head.

"That was a movie! All that was acted!" Pit screamed. Duon however roared as a response. Suddenly they all heard Olimar whistle. Rob and the captain immediately charged at Duon and suddenly each covered the eyes of each body of Duon. Olimar covered Duon's blue head while Rob did the same to the pink side. Duon immediately shook wildly trying to get them off but they still held on. Game & Watch then ran over to Ike, Pit, Diddy, and shouted,

"You three take Marth and get with Meta Knight! Get to safety!"

"Game & Watch… what about you and the other two?" asked Ike. "No time! Marth's hurt, and you three are tired from your battle! We can handle this 3D freak… no offense to you guys,"

"You sure?" Diddy asked. Game & Watch nodded and this was one of the rare moments where he showed his eyes, and mouth which smirked at the moment. Reminded them of a comic strip character.

"Trust me. The three of us have wanted to show the world we can kick some butt. We're not just some forgotten Smashers you know... we got this punk for ourselves," he said to them. Pit, Ike, and Diddy all looked at each other and reluctantly nodded. Soon the three carried Marth and headed for the pilot room. Game & Watch turned to face Duon. Rob and Olimar joined him after getting off of Duon and the three stared at the huge metal monster.

Olimar plucked six Pikmin. Two purple, and one of everything else, one purple in the front, and in the back of the Pikmin group, ready to serve Olimar. Rob started charging his Robo Beam while Game & Watch shouted,

"So… you clones of me think you're so tough because you're 3D? Well nothing beats the original in this case!" and with that Game & Watch did one of his new taunts… which was the one where he flipped people off with both his 2D middle fingers. Duon roared and it changed sides with the pink side facing them. The battle began as battle music played out of nowhere. The same one from the battle with Galleom.

Duon immediately using its two cannon hands fired some energy shots at the three. Game & Watch used his Oil Panic technique, used his bucket to absorb the shots fired at him. Rob fired his Robo Beam but managed to barely do any damage against the beast's armor. Olimar was currently walking up to the beast, prepared to use his Pikmin Throw move, with his purple Pikmin to do some damage.

Duon saw this and immediately spun, hitting and killing the Pikmin. Then he quickly wheeled himself around to his blue blade side. Duon held his blade arms out and the wheel started to spin in place.

"Dodge it guys!" Shouted Game & Watch. and with that Olimar held onto Rob as the robot used his Robo Burner technique to lift himself high in the air with fuel to spare. Game & Watch quickly used Fire as Duon charged for the Smashers but missed slamming into them.

Then Game & Watch immediately spilled oil on the beast who immediately felt burning oil spilled. Duon immediately slammed Game & Watch with his right blade arm sending the Smasher to crash into Olimar and Rob. Once the three were up, Duon using its shoulder cannons fired spike covered mortars into the sky trying to bomb his foes.

Olimar used Pikmin Chain which managed to negate some of the falling explosives with their durability strength. Game & Watch was using his Chef ability hoping, the food he flip would hit some before they hit him, while Rob fired his laser at the sky aiming for the explosives.

* * *

At the pilot room Meta Knight sighed, as Dedede and Diddy were arguing of why the king ran off earlier. Pit carried the fainted prince hoping he wake up soon while Ike merely looked onto the battle observing.

"Pit… do you have a clue why Marth started to puke out those… Shadow Bugs?" and the angel looked at the mercenary with a confused nod. "Don't deny it… you have some sort of an idea why he did puke those things… someone greater is at work is it not?"

"Perhaps… but that doesn't matter! What matters is Marth's safety and the defeat of that demon!" Pit shouted back.

"Pit… I'll have you know I defeated the dark goddess Ashera from my world… and if you don't tell me who the source is, I'll handle this matter by myself!" Ike replied furious at the angel's reluctance.

"Wait… you're not saying that… my… she's the cause of this,' Pit weakly managed to say knowing that Ike was possibly right. "Look… I don't know but it always seems somehow connected to anyone near you and him. This crazy stuff has got to stop one way some day!"

"I… I can't," said Pit not sure what to talk about. Palutena was someone he still respected and care for yet… he knew that she was doing this to Marth now. Some of his pain and suffering was caused by this. "Marth… do I truly care for you if… I can't go against someone I've known longer?"

Pit sighed. Marth was knocked out and a giant metal beast was determined to kill them all. The bridge was now going crazy as Duon with his pink side facing the three launched missiles that were heat seeking.

"Sorry but these things are about to become useless!" shouted out Game & Watch. He used his Chef move and flipped sausages at the missiles which were surprisingly effective blowing them up without harming the three Smashers. Duon furious, launched more missiles and soon Rob decided to try something else.

"You're projectiles are soon to be obsolete," and the robot quickly started spinning a gyro top. He then picked it up and threw it at the missiles coming towards them making them go boom. Olimar in the meantime managed to get some Pikmin on the beast. Some yellow, and some red. Soon sparks and burns popped up on the machine. Duon feeling this then placed its four arms on the ground and prepared to jump high in the air and crush the three.

"Run!" shouted Game & Watch. The beast leaped with great strength trying to slam into any of the three. However they easily dodged the maneuver. Duon quickly wheeled himself to the right edge of the bridge on the arena. It switched to the blue side facing the three.

"This guy is intense," Olimar mumbled. The other two agreed when suddenly it quickly wheeled itself over and was about to use it's tomahawk like horn to slam into Rob. Olimar quickly pushed the robot out of the way, and almost became flatter then Game & Watch. Game & Watch then ran over and started to pump bug spray into the machine hoping he deal some damage. Duon immediately turned to have the pink side facing them, and then using its horn fired a huge laser sending Game & Watch flying.

* * *

"That's it… I can't stay here and do nothing!" shouted Diddy in the huge pilot room. He had his Penut Popguns out and was about to walk out when suddenly Meta Knight shouted,

"Stop… we can't. This is their fight. And we need to respect their wishes upon this issue," and Diddy simply threw his hat on the ground and started to stomp it annoyed. Ike and Pit sighed as well. They knew they shouldn't be letting the three do all the work but… it was their battle. The Smashers at the mansion still watching were surprised by the battle.

"Go guys! You can beat that lame machine!" Peach cheered. "Indeed… if me, Peach, Snake, Lucario, Fox, and Falco's actors could handle that thing from the movie, those three should do fine," added Zelda.

"Too bad Bowser is missing such a great battle," mumbled Wario. Ganondorf had to admit… the Koopa king was missing out. "Must be really dedicated to his son… I wonder when his representative for him will show,"

Game & Watch luckily was not down for the count… though he might as well been. He was breathing hard while Rob was using his Arm Rotor move to slam into Duon for a distraction. Olimar was still tossing Pikmin in hopes of weakening the beast more. Olimar himself was on top of the Duon helping his Pikmin with attacking too. Duon merely held his arms down and spin wildly in place sending Pikmin and Olimar with Rob flying to the Combo Cannon. Suddenly… the two had an ingenious idea.

"If we can temporarily stun that beast enough for Meta Knight to attack using his cannon... we might have a chance for victory. But we'll have to distract him longer. Rob… can you go tell Meta Knight quickly? Olimar suggested" and Rob nodded understanding what to do. The robot hurried towards the pilot room.

Game & Watch was using his key now to slam down into the great beast, not before getting slammed with another volley of slashes. He was really starting to tire. Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed by Pikmin and thrown towards the Combo Cannon.

"I'll take over. You rest a little," spoke Olimar who ran to distract Duon even more. Duon merely fired more mortars ready to bomb the captain. Rob however finally made it to the pilot room.

"So you want me to use the Combo Cannon on that beast once its down… very well. Also… here," and Meta Knight threw Rob three plates of Super Spicy Curry. "Give one for yourself and the other two… this'll help,"

"Thank you… thankfully my sensors can detect spicy," and with that Rob hurried back quickly. Pit then spoke,

"Ike… can you watch Marth for me?" "Umm… what do you mean? I am watching him," asked the swordsmen confused. He merely smirked and said, "Make sure he gets better… I need to help out on the bridge right now," and before Ike could respond Pit grabbed Diddy all of a sudden and made a run after Rob. Dedede seeing this reluctantly ran after them. Meta Knight only sighed but if seen without his mask could have showed a smile.

"I guess not everything is always the way they want it," Ike mumbled. "It never is really," replied Meta Knight. "Though I'm glad in this case,"

The death cries of Pikmin were becoming more and more frequent. Olimar himself really could have used some items right now. Game & Watch resting felt that it was Olimar's turn to rest. Suddenly Rob showed up and tossed Game & Watch a plate of curry.

"I don't know where you got this from but… alright!" and soon flames shot out of his mouth. Olimar was quickly tossed one, and soon Rob joined in the spicy spectacle.

"It burns!" they all shouted when the three slammed right into Duon with no mercy. Duon roared feeling Shadow Bugs starting to leak out of him. The general was starting to lose more strength now then before. The general quickly had its pink side face them and was about to fire a laser from its horn when it was clogged up by an arrow, peanut, and Waddle Dee that was shot into its horn. Smoke rises out of the horn when trying to fire and Duon himself felt stunned.

"And Pit with Diddy and Dedede score a three pointer!" shouted the cheerful monkey. Pit quickly turned his bow to blades and slashed at the mechanical beast. Diddy using his tail kept slamming Duon's wheel, and Dedede kept hammering Duon while the beast was down. The other three soon joined and the general was surrounded. However it wasn't enough when the blue side suddenly turned around and slammed them all so fast with his tomahawk horn. They all went flying and crashed into the Combo Cannon.

"Ouch… that hurt," mumbled Diddy. Everyone else painfully nodded in agreement.

"Alright… that's it. I'm tired of this. Time to really end this!" shouted Game & Watch. The others looked at him and he suddenly shouted,

"All you newcomers haven't seen my ultimate move… time to hope lady luck is on my side today! Someone toss me into that lame general!" and with that said they all nodded. Rob and Olimar picked him up and threw Game & Watch hard towards Duon who was about to striker with his tomahawk horn again when suddenly Game & Watch screamed,

"JUDGE!" and pulled out a hammer with the number nine on it. Game & Watch slammed the hammer on Duon's wheel and soon Duon immediately felt immense pain surge through it. It slowly started to crackle with fire and Shadow Bugs. Duon's wheel blew up all of a sudden, leaving the beast motionless. Meta Knight seeing this activated his Combo Cannon to fire a giant cannonball onto where Duon was. A huge cannonball was shot and aimed for Duon. Game & Watch immediately ran for it and soon… it was all over. Duon roared once more before blowing into metal pieces and Shadow Bugs everywhere before they eventually dissipated into nothing.

"I guess Pit really does love you to help those guys out," mumbled Ike to the still fainted Marth. Soon everyone else was back in the pilot room waiting for the prince to wake up.

"Am I dead?" he quietly mumbled when he saw everyone staring at him. He quickly sat up on the floor looking confused. Suddenly he felt Pit hug him from behind and heard the angel whisper,

"Marth… I'm so sorry,"

"Pit kun… what are you sorry about?"

"For not facing my fear against… someone I know. Someone I really need to be serious to the next time I talk to her," and with that he held Marth. Everyone else remained silent. Marth held on confused but mereely nodded. He could tell the angel was exhausted. He then looked sadly upon the floor feeling he caused the angel trouble.

The road to true love and peace is a hard one as always.

**End of Chapter 11 **

* * *

Man… the drama rage on! And what about Bowser still? Or what's happening with Jr. and Porky with Marth's home, The Battlefield Fortress? Stay tuned for next time which will unveil the next chapter which will thankfully be more peaceful and comical...


	12. When Roy Meets Roy Koopa

This chapter I decided to dedicate to the other Smashers more. Roy will never be the same… ok he will but not without a new temporary problem. That and Ike will find himself in a humorous problem later with some others… Ready review and enjoy!

I own nobody as usual. Maybe in the future. Copyrights are to Nintendo, Konami, and Sega.

* * *

Marth and Pit were in their room already wearing their light blue pajamas. Both were sitting on the bed and silent. After the battle with Duon, everyone seemed to have stayed silent towards the two for various reasons. Pit himself knew he was going to have to confront goddess Palutena about this issue personally if Marth were to stop being targeted for this hate.

Marth sighed and looked at the angel disappointed "Pit… did I cause that… monster to form?" asked Marth worried. He knew he threw up Shadow Bugs and was now scarred of putting his angel at risk for being hurt even more then usual. "Pit… you probably hate me right now…I'm just a curse for anyone I'm with. Pit… I'm so sorry for everything and-" but Pit simply silenced the prince with a gentle and quick kiss on his lips.

"Marth… don't be… that wasn't your fault at all," Pit whispered. "You have to stop blaming yourself for everything… I know you didn't cause that monster to form… and Marth I love you and nothing will ever change that," the angel gently whispered to the disappointed prince. Pit then held his prince caressing his hair wanting to make sure he felt better. Marth slowly nodded and smiled a bit. But then he frowned and quietly said,

"Pit kun… when we find out sanctuary one day… do you think it will last?"

"Last?" replied Pit. Marth slowly nodded and Pit smiled and then gave his blue prince a gentle warm hug and whispered,

"I'm sure it will. No one will bother us when we find and live in it. We'll be at peace… and we can be by ourselves and with our friends,"

Suddenly both heard a knock on the door. Marth and Pit got off the bed and went to open it. Once the door was opened, they saw Roy and Link out there in their pajamas as well, and they seemed excited for some reason. Pit and Marth let the two in and the four soon sat on a large white couch.

"Marth! You'll never guess what happened!" shouted Roy who looked like he was ready to burst like if he had a sugar rush. Pit and Marth both looked at each other merely confused. "What?" asked the blue haired prince.

"Well… tonight were getting to meet a newcomer!" answered Roy. Marth and Pit both looked at each other unsure what to say. "Roy… it's not a newcomer. It's just someone filling in for Bowser while he's gone," corrected Link.

"Do you guys know who it is?" asked Pit. "Sorry. The person is said to show during dinner tonight though," answered Link. "Well whoever it is I hope he or she is nice," mumbled Roy.

Marth suddenly remembered that Bowser was still looking for Jr. He himself found it odd how the prince went missing during their vacation trip in Station Square. "I hope their both alright," he quietly thought to himself While he still didn't like the fact Bowser destroyed his sister's way of remembering her… he knew Jr. at the very least should be safe. And Bowser himself was starting to act a bit nicer to him.

"Thanks guys. Say Roy… Link… how's your relationships going with your lovers?" asked Pit. Both simply blushed. "Well… Zelda and I are really doing well. I hope it keeps continuing like that," answered Link. "Same with Lilina… wish she were a Smasher though so she can always be with me though," answered Roy feeling a bit disappointed.

"You can always recommend her to Master Hand," suggested Marth. "Thanks Marth… though I doubt he accept her," said Roy feeling a bit down. Pit, Marth, and Link both noticed this but kept it to themselves. "Well I'm hungry… let's head down to the dining room and enjoy tonight's dinner. I hear for dessert tonight is chocolate chip cheese cake!"

* * *

Ike was in his room laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was currently feeling rather… crummy. He was thinking about earlier that day when Pit asked him to protect Marth while the angel went to help fight against Duon. "Pit… he really does care for Marth… maybe I should do the same more for Soren… Soren kun," he quietly whispered to himself. Ever since that hot spring night with his best friend, Ike has wanted to be with him. He remembered the time they've spent over the years.

"Hmm… Master Hand could use some more fighters who use magic," mumbled Ike. He then decided to see the glove over this. "He's been pretty lenient lately anyway. Better heard to dinner," when suddenly he heard his door knocked on. He went to open it and was greeted by Snake apparently.

"Snake?" asked Ike confused. Snake then said, "Look. I need you to do me a favor," asked the soldier. "Sure. What do you need?" asked Ike.

"I need you tomorrow to pick up my special order of grenades I ordered from a catalog" and then Ike asked, "Umm…. What kind of grenades?"

"Stun grenades. Could be useful to work into my fighting style here for my brawls. They'll come in a package and should be dropped off in front of my room around lunch time. However I can't get them because I have to visit a friend of mine personally tomorrow and won't be back till night. You can hold them till I get back right?" asked Snake.

"Why me though?" asked Ike. "Well I asked some of the others but they were busy apparently. You're free right?" Ike nodded and then Snake walked away.

"Hmm… I have to guard stun grenades tomorrow… well that should be easy,"

* * *

Everyone else was at dinner already discussing the battle at the Halberd. Dinner being fried fish, with pasta and meatballs, and garlic bread. Drinks were lemon ice tea or ice cold water. Kirby was trying to talk with Meta Knight and King Dedede of what exactly happened at the Halberd but to no avail.

"Sorry Kirby. I do not really want to discuss this," replied Meta Knight. Kirby sighed disappointed while Dedede just stuck his tongue out at the pink Smasher. DK was talking with Diddy trying to make sure his buddy was alright.

"Relax DK. I'm fine. Though to be honest I'm more concerned for the other guys like Marth who actually threw up the stuff that made that Duon monster show up." DK nodded. He too felt sorry for Marth as well. Despite being an ape Marth treated DK rather nicely and in turn DJ respected the kind prince.

Ike along with Snake arrived and took a seat near Wolf and Sonic. "Snake… how do you feel about what we saw today?" asked Sonic. "Reminds me to make sure when I get old that I won't hopefully have to deal with freaky metal monsters… sadly that's part of my job description," answered the soldier still surprised by what he saw older.

Game & Watch was being hounded by the younger Smashers along with Rob and Olimar against their fight with Duon. Needless to say question and question of the event kept on happening. Suddenly they all heard Ganondorf spoke,

"Why did you three fight for that weakling?" Game & Watch annoyed simply answered, "Because… it pays to be nice to someone who has been always nice and respectful towards you. Even if you are the odd guy out of everyone else," and Rob with Olimar simply nodded.

Suddenly Marth and Pit entered the room and it all fell silent. The two took their seats near Link, Roy, Ike, Peach, Zelda, and Captain Falcon and kept quiet themselves not sure what to say. Suddenly Marth spoke,

"Everyone… about earlier… I don't know what happened but… somehow I was the cause of… that battle on the Halberd with that demon and… I'm sorry for causing those involved to fight."

"No need to apologize man!" shouted Diddy. "We all know you didn't cause… that stuff to come from you. Besides… as long as all of us Smashers stick together nothing can break our strength!" Wolf in particular then remembered he wanted to talk with the two. "Better do it later when only those two are alone though…"

"He's right. Don't worry young one. None of that was your fault," reassured Meta Knight. "Whatever happened back at the Halberd was just a terrible blight from its source. Nothing more,"

"But… aren't I the source?" Marth said feeling disappointed. Pit seeing this then quickly said, "No Marth. You aren't. Someone else is causing these terrible things to happen to you. We… just need to stop this somehow," and Pit was really trying not to say Palutena's name. He knew she was causing Marth pain and sadness. He wasn't sure yet how to handle it though.

* * *

Suddenly loud music blasted across the room. The music being the fortress theme from the time the Mario Bros teamed up with Yoshi to save Peach in Dinosaur Land. They all hear the doors leading to the dining room open. And then they all met Bowser's temporary replacement. He was a Koopa like Bowser but looked pretty different. He had a spiked pink shell, pink head, sunglasses with pink frames and black lenses, spiked bracelets on his wrists, had some girth though he was a lot smaller and shorter then Bowser. He also looked like a pretty rough and tough fellow too. He seemed much older to Jr. and instead of a young child, seemed to be more like a teenager who was a senior at a high school.

"So this be the joint King Dad be talking about?" said the Koopa in his Brooklyn accent. "Great… another guy with a Brooklyn accent," whispered Wolf. Falco cursed him under his breath knowing he spoke of him.

"Hey! I a remember you!" shouted Mario. "You're a one of Bowser's kids!" added Luigi.

"That be right pesky plumbers," replied the Koopa. "My pops asked me to fill in his spot while he be gone looking for my baby brother Jr. and all that," and soon he found himself a seat sitting right in between Roy and Ganondorf.

"So… what might be your name young man?" asked Ganondorf politely and curiously. Unlike Jr. this child of Bowser seemed more evil to him. Dedede quietly said, "What kind of children is Bowser raising? Letting his son wear pink… he must think its manly or something,"

"My name? Oh yeah forgot about that," replied the prince. "The name be… Roy! Roy Koopa to be exact. But I don't mind if you peeps call me Bully since that be a nickname of mine back home or just plain old Roy," and suddenly Roy stared at the Koopa. Everyone else just found it weird having two princes named Roy in the same mansion and yet totally different at the same time. "What you be looking at red hair?" asked Roy Koopa annoyed.

"My name happens to be the same as yours," replied Roy. "Really… never though a girly looking red head like you have the same name as me," taunted Roy Koopa. Roy got angry and was about to slam his fist into the Koopa when suddenly Peach asked,

"You know… I haven't seen you since the incident with the Bean Bean Kingdom. Are you and your other siblings staying home more now?" Roy Koopa shook his head for a yes,

"Well… ever since Jr. was born, pops have been paying more attention to him. Heck he even let Jr. borrow our Airships the time Kind Dad wanted to take over the whole universe! Talk about lame considering he used to take me and the others out with him in his plans and let us have some fun. Now Jr. be hogging all the time he wants with pops. Or rather pops favors him. If you ask me that little twerp should stay lost!"

"Now that's just not right!" shouted Marth. "And why's that you blue hair punk?" asked Roy Koopa back. "Because you have family at the very least. And family is some of the most important people you'll ever know and you should treasure your moments with them as long as possible,"

"So? Why you be talking? Lost a brother or sister or something?" and suddenly Marth went silent. "Oh… touchy issue I see. Looks like I pounded a weak spot out of you. Well that be your bad," mumbled Roy Koopa trying not to care. In all truth he did care for Jr. a bit… he just wanted to look tough in front of these guys.

"I like your style kid," said Ganondorf who grinned which was rare. "You got some potential here. You should be thinking of asking your father to join here permanently as a member."

"Hmm… I like the sound of that!" replied Roy Koopa grinning. The other Smashers groaned knowing that this Roy was going to be a hassle to have here till Bowser came back. And he being a permanent member wasn't appealing at all. Roy suddenly asked,

"So… how do you fight anyway? Like your father at all?"

"Kind of. But I fight a lot differently too. Though… I won't be telling anyone till my first match here. Maybe you like to volunteer red hair punk?"

"My name is Roy you know!" shouted the noble prince annoyed. "And at least I don't wear pink! I mean… a pink shell and a pink frame for your sunglasses?"

"Hey! Pink is a manly color to wear. Manlier then you and blue hair boy at the very least," he growled back. Pit annoyed by this new guy then asked, "Don't bring Marth into this!"

"Marth? Sounds like it should be Martha!" taunted the Koopa. Marth even felt more down while Pit had that angry symbol on his forehead with his eyes closed. The one you see in anime. "What? Can't defend your girlfriend toga boy?" taunted Roy Koopa. Pit and Marth both felt angry while Link nearby mumbled something about black sheep in the family. Though Bowser himself wasn't much better at times…

"Ok that's it! I will be your first guy to face!" shouted Roy annoyed. "You're annoying me and my friends. I'll show you why Jr. got picked to be a newcomer before you!"

"Fine by me red hair. This place aint big enough for two guys… no one guy and one gal named Roy anyway," and Ganondorf started to laugh evilly at Roy whose anger was slowly starting to get more and more apparent. "See? This guy got the right idea!" and soon Roy Koopa laughed too.

"Seems too confident in my taste," mumbled Wolf. "Speak for yourself Wolf," mumbled Fox back nearby. Wolf just ignored it while Ike was studying the situation unsure what to make of it.

"So Roy…" but suddenly both royals turned to Peach saying "Yes?" Peach sighed and then said,

"Well I was going to talk to one of you but first… we need to distinguish you two. Roy Koopa… how about we all just stick to calling you your nickname? Bully? You're used to hearing that from your siblings anyway right?

"Well… alright. But only cause my pops really likes you," replied the pink shelled prince once. "You all can call me Bully for now. Though Roy be nice but whatever… oh yeah that reminds me! I put in a word for my crib to be a place to fight in to that giant glove guy. He said yes… me and red head tomorrow afternoon!"

"You're on!" shouted Roy excited. "May the best Roy win!" and everyone else sighed knowing Roy could be competitive like this. Tomorrow's brawl was certainly going to be interesting.

"So … Bully… what's this arena of yours?" asked Ganondorf curious. "That is a surprise… but I will say that some of you will recognize it. Till then… can I get some food and drinks around here?" Dedede whistled and soon some Waddle Dees showed up. He ordered them to get the newcomer the stuff as he felt it was nice to spoil kids sometimes though he wasn't exactly sure he was in favor of this kid of Bowser's. Zelda and Samus were whispering to each other of which kid Bowser obviously raised better from what they've seen and the Mario Bros looked at each other unsure what to do since they've dealt with Bully in the past.

* * *

After dinner everyone was in their respective rooms. Bully took Bowser's room for the moment and was already at sleep. Wolf however was up and was walking to Marth and Pit's room. He knew that whatever was going on, those two were somehow connected.

"First those Subspace Army generals showed whenever those two are around, and that Dark Ike thing almost killed the Marth. I need to figure what's going on because I don't want to get involved with this,"

Wolf knew that the longer this problem whatever it was, wasn't resolved he and the other Smashers would be somehow effected. Heck it already did affect some of the others like those forced to fight against the generals. He hated how one member's problem could potentially end up being a problem for everyone else. He was in front of their door still adorned with the symbols of Falchion and Palutena's Bow and was about to knock when his ears suddenly picked up… moaning.

"Say what?" he whispered to himself. He stayed quiet trying to hear what was going on. Inside Pit apparently was giving Marth another lesson… in tongue clashing. Both were wearing their light blue pajamas though Pit was on top of Marth in their bed wrapped by their warm baby blue blankets. The blue prince was blushing furiously with his two eyes glazed with bliss while Pit smirked. Needless to say Marth was a very good student when he let his teacher have his way with him.

"Pit kun... Pit kun…" Marth said ever so gently for his angel. Wolf outside then wondered, "Kun? Isn't that some sort of… love or respect thing in Japanese? What's with those two? Are they… like that?"

Wolf wasn't sure he wanted to stick around to find out. "You know what… maybe I'll speak with them tomorrow if I get the chance. I got the feel to grill Fox with taunts anyway…" and with that he walked away not sure with what he just heard. Ike meanwhile was in his bed staring at the ceiling with an annoyed look at his face. Master Hand apparently turned him down for making Soren a Smasher.

"Man… he would have done great here… but I guess I have to have someone watch the rest of the guys back home," and he sighed remembering his friends and sister. Suddenly he heard an argument occur outside his room.

"You serious? That kid being a Smasher here?" what sounded like King Dedede. "Why not? He seems rather appealing compared to Bowser's other son," replied what sounded like Ganondorf.

"But the kid's an overconfident punk. Besides what new moves can he offer? Looks like he fights like just like Bowser. At least Jr. fought a lot different then Bowser," replied the penguin. "Perhaps… but we'll see what potential he has tomorrow,"

"Man… villains these days. What a pain," mumbled Ike before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning… everyone was at breakfast enjoying their breakfast burritos. Everyone except Snake who was out. Roy and Bully however were deadlocked in stares waiting for the other to blink or speak.

"I guess those two are on each other's bad list," whispered Pit to Marth. The prince only nodded not knowing what to do. One of his best friends was… rather miffed about the new guy. Link rolled his eyes at the sight and shouted,

"Roy… why do you care what this guy thinks? Relax." And Bully just stuck his tongue out at Link. Peach then said quietly, "Now Bully… if your father was here he scold you for that tongue gesture,"

"If King Dad was here I wouldn't even be here!" whined Bully. "Besides… anybody who sticks up for red head need to get a pounding to the head to remind themselves that he's a loser!"

"Isn't your father technically a red head?" suggested Olimar. Bully bit his tongue forgetting his father had red hair. "Sometimes he dyes it orange so he doesn't count!"

"Like any of those times that involved paper?' said Peach. Bully nodded and then mumbled, "Okay let me rephrase my insulting for prince red head… he be a wimp who should get kicked out of here!"

Some of the others immediately looked at Bully with annoyance. Pichu then started repeating his name rather loudly and kept pointing at Bully. "And the tiny rodent is a wimp too… I don't know why giant glove guy still keeps him around too… and we already got enough of these pokeymans! Why not kick out that old school psychic cat and keep the new school jackal guy?" suggested Bully once more. Mewtwo made a mental note of who not to give mercy too if he were to face him in a match.

"Why don't you shut up!" shouted Roy. "Like you said, the only reason you're here is because your dad needed someone to fight in his place while he's gone for a while."

"Why don't you do something about it wimpy?" taunted Bully with his accent. Both their faces were close, growling under their breaths. Everybody else sweat dropped at the sight.

"Roy… why do you have to get so angry over these things?" whispered Marth. Pit sighed and then suddenly he saw Wolf not at his seat.

"Where did he go?"

* * *

Wolf was walking down a red carpeted hallway whistling his Star Wolf theme. "Wow… those two make for a better rivalry then me and Fox do. And it's only been like a day." Suddenly he stopped when he saw something odd. In front of Snake's door was a package.

"Hmm looks like Snake ordered some stuff…" and he decided to open the top and he saw tons of stun grenades. "Hmm… since he isn't here I suppose he won't mind if I go borrow them," and with that Wolf took the whole package walking back to his own room. However Wolf didn't notice one of the stun grenades falling out…

* * *

Back in the room and the two were still at the same position look at each other. It was like two bull dogs wanting to fight for fresh steak. Suddenly Red shouted out,

"Okay this is getting pointless. Can you two save it for the arena?" Both kept staring ignoring what they just heard. Suddenly Lucas weakly and nervously shouted out,

"Umm… why do we all have to fight? Can't we just get along?" Red along with Ness smiled at what their friend just said. "Yeah! You two should listen to Lucas! You two could get along if you tried!"

"I'm not listening to someone whose hair cut rips off Elvis!" shouted Bully and Lucas looked down disappointed. "Well I think you should!" shouted Pit. Everyone turned to look at the angel and he said,

"If everyone here got along with each other, we all enjoy our time here better. But due to the fact that some people want to make it harder for others just to being different it just not right!" and Marth smiled knowing what he was talking about. Bully then taunted,

"Well… looks like angels really do like to preach their stuff a lot. You should keep your nose out of other people's business you know?"

"Hey! Pit was just trying to defend Lucas. He did nothing wrong!" shouted Marth. "What's with you people? Feels like I'm in school or something," mumbled Roy. Pit and Marth feeling they had enough of this guy's jabber walked away after finishing their dinner. Ike noticing this decided to follow.

* * *

Both were walking down a hallway and finally arrived in front of their door. They both sighed and smiled when they looked at each other.

"I hope Roy shows that Bully whose boss," mumbled Marth. "I'm sure he will. After all Roy's a pretty tough guy," and suddenly Marth felt someone grab his right shoulder from behind. He froze with fear and suddenly felt paler then usual while Pit shouted,

"What's your problem!?"

Suddenly they both heard from the person behind,

"Hmm… you two won't get any sympathy from me,"

Ike then pointed at Pit and said, "May I talk to you alone for a moment?" Pit looked toward Marth who merely whispered, "You can decide. I don't mind,"

Marth went into their room to take a shower while Ike and Pit stayed outside. Ike then said, "Pit… let me ask you this. Every time Marth feels sad are you going to comfort him?"

"Why do you ask Ike?" asked Pit feeling annoyed. Ike sighed and then said, "If you hug his sorrows away, then you are just making him weaker. He'll never cope in the real world. He's already pretty sensitive and I think… that you being with him will only deepen that fact,"

"Ike… that's not true at all," responded Pit calmly. "Marth if anything needs comfort. He feels low because the world is always against him while he tries to be friendly towards it. You being harsh to him in the past being a good example of this,"

"Tell me this is true then. Marth would be nothing without you. Or rather he at this point if you didn't come into his life he would be so depressed from me and the others he attempt suicide-"but suddenly Pit shouted, "Don't you dare say that!"

"Humph… like I said. You two won't get my sympathy that easily. Look Pit I'm not trying to be mean but realistic… are you going to comfort Marth every time he feels sorry?"

"What I choose to do is my personal business Ike," Pit spoke. "Marth is someone I really love… and I know he loves me deeply too. Ike… if you're love was hurt would you comfort him in his time of need?"

Ike was about to speak but he suddenly remembered… how he did the same for Soren back home. Ike then said,

"Perhaps you're getting a bit sensitive due to being with him?"

"Me? Look Ike… please mind your own business. Marth… maybe sensitive but at least he's such a gentle, nice, and cute guy," spoke Pit once more. Ike then sighed and said, "I fight for my friends only. Whether Marth will truly be one of them is debatable," and with that Ike left to get Snake's stun grenades to watch.

* * *

Later everyone except Ike, Pikachu, Pichu, Yoshi and Wolf oddly was seated in the audience seats in front of a huge monitor to watch the match. Needless to say the arena appeared to be a large dungeon room with huge stone walls, ceiling, and flooring. Roy warped in with warp power while, Bully showed from his own personal Clown Copter which had sunglasses on. The both stared at each other from a distance.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to today's brawl between two of our members of Super Smash Bros! Get ready for an intense Stamina match today! Fight till you can't any more! Today our arena is Roy's Castle from the Forest of Illusions. With the music playing being SMW Castle/SMB3 Boss! Our first fighter is a veteran whose Sword of Seals can burn his competition! Give it up for Roy!"

Fan girls cheered wildly for the prince when he waved his sword around and placed it in his sheath smiling for the audience. His infamous cheer was heard. Roy was their boy after all.

"Next is a fighter filling in for veteran fighter Bowser. He's tough, he's rough, he can stomp, and finally he's ready to rock! Give it up for Roy Bully Koopa!" and his own share of fans started cheering his name. He merely smirked with his two fangs that stuck out of his mouth and his sunglasses shined a bit.

"Items will be on, no time limit, and all that. Ready…three… two…one… GO!"

And with that the battle started. Roy immediately ran towards Bully ready to slash at him but Bully merely smirked waiting for the prince to get nearby. When Roy was about to hit slash him, Bully quickly got in his shell causing Roy to miss with his horizontal slash. Suddenly Bully slammed right into Roy sending the prince flying back towards his starting position. Bully got out of his shell and taunted,

"Can't handle the better Roy?"

"I'll show you!" shouted Roy once more. Bully smirked then suddenly went back in his shell and started spinning in place for another slam. Roy's Sword of Seals suddenly started to charge with fire due to using his Flare Blade technique. Bully not knowing this then tried to slam into Roy once more but was knocked back like a soccer ball with the Flare Blade hitting.

"Ouch!" burbled Bully who landed with a thud back. He stood up and suddenly jumped in his place.

"What's he trying to do? He can't hit me at all from there?" thought Roy confused. Suddenly the stomps became greater and suddenly Roy felt his whole body temporarily paralyzed.

"What the?" shouted Roy confused. Bully then leapt into the air and kicked Roy at his torso hard sending the poor prince in the left stone wall.

"Impressive. Takes advantage of his own strength very well," spoke Ganondorf. "The kid uses his own weight actually to fight!" added Wario.

Bully then prepared to leap at Roy once more. Suddenly a Bumper spawned right near Roy. Taking the item, Roy placed it right near the left wall and got out of the way when Bully fell on it. Now the Koopa was bouncing back and for the between the wall and the Bumper.

"Very annoying isn't it?" said Fox who remembered the times something similar would happen on the Shadow Moses Island Arena due to the guard towers there. Eventually the Bumper disappeared leaving a very dizzy Bully walking about. Roy taking the chance, then ran and successfully performed a Double Edge Dance move slashing the Koopa with his technique.

"Ok that does it! Time to really stomp it up a bit!" shouted Bully. He leapt with great strength toward the middle of the room once more. But instead of landing he flipped in the air three times

"What is he doing now?" shouted Roy. Suddenly he stomped the ground and three shocks waves came ready to smack Roy around. Roy with his jumping specialty easily dodged them but barely avoided them too.

"Can't handle three? Try five!" and Bully suddenly leapt into the air flipping five times now. He stomped the ground and soon five shockwaves came at Roy. Roy tried to dodge them again but got slammed back into the left wall by the last two.

"Ha! Now to really end this!" and with that Bully leapt right in front of the right stone wall stunning Roy who was now on the ground panting. Bully then suddenly jumped on to the right wall and showed he can… walk on it.

"What the? You can walk on walls!" shouted Roy Everyone except the Mario Bros were surprised by the maneuver. Sure some can wall jump, some can stay on, but actually walking on them?

"Yep… and the ceiling too!" Bully shouted and soon he was walking on the ceiling with his head looking towards Roy. "Prepared to get owned! Cause I feel like making smashed blood berry pie!" and Bully slowly kept on walking. Roy immediately began struggling to get out of being stunned. Luckily he did and suddenly leapt into the air and knocked Bully off the ceiling with a Blazer move sending the Koopa falling down.

"HOT!" shouted Bully. "What's with your sword? Seems real fire like for some weird reason with these fancy moves,"

"That's because it's not an ordinary one. It's one that's slain dragons you know," shouted Roy who took a stance with it.

"Hmm that's nice… I can play fire too though…I prefer not to but whatever!" and suddenly Bully started charging up a fireball in his mouth ready to spit at Roy. Roy suddenly had an idea.

"Go right ahead pinky!" taunted Roy who suddenly… slapped his butt at Bully. Everyone watching just dropped their jaws and fell over.

"Roy… why do you embarrass yourself sometimes?" mumbled Marth knowing the serious general acted… immature at times. Bully mad spat the fireball but Roy suddenly used Counter and the ball of flame was sent back toward Bully smacking him right in the face.

"OW! Watch it! I like my sunglasses!" who held his face. Bully immediately stomped the ground hard making Roy feel paralyzed again.

"That's it! Time to end this! No more mercy for this punk whose going to be losing!" and with that he immediately ran for the walls and to the ceiling ready to drop like a rock hard on Roy crushing him. Roy smirked.

"Sorry but looks like you're the one who's going to lose," and with that said Bully once above Roy fell… and was Countered hard feeling his own strength double and slam him back right into the right wall. The Koopa had no strength left as he lied on the floor weakly mumbling,

"You know what… you aint so bad of a fighter... my spleen…" and with that he fell over knocked out with stars swirling over his head.

"GAME! This game's winner is… Roy!" announced the announcer and then Roy muttered some Japanese phrase while his fan girls cheered wildly shouting why they loved him.

"Roy's our boy!" shouted Peach happy to see Roy triumphed over the other Roy. Zelda nodded and then said, "Maybe our Roy needs to teach that Roy some manners during dinner tonight,"

"Yes. That would be nice," added Samus. "Say… where's Ike?"

"Or Wolf for that matter?" added Falcon. "Who cares where Wolf is?" muttered Falco. "That guy is better off not jabbering here anyway,"

* * *

Earlier… Ike was walking towards Snake's room ready to guard his cargo. However when he arrived… he saw the sign of nothing.

"What the? Snake's package should be here by now," questioned Ike who began to think. It was weird nothing was there. Suddenly he noticed one of the stun grenades on the floor.

"Hmm… what could this mean… oh I know!" and suddenly Ike went to find three other Smashers. Later he was in the same hallway with Yoshi, Pikachu, and Pichu.

"Alright… Yoshi if you sniff out the stun grenades I'll make sure to give you my dessert for a week. And for Pikachu and Pichu for helping with sniffing out… I promise I'll play with you guys more. Deal?" and the three immediately nodded. The three sniffed the stun grenade… and they soon started sniffing down the hallway tracking the scent.

"And I though Snake was going to get mad at me for a moment," mumble Ike who followed the three. Eventually they found Wolf's room. The four were unsure whether to go in or not. Wolf was not exactly the friendliest guy around… in fact he tear them to shreds if they messed with him. Ike slowly rapped on the door and suddenly Wolf opened it.

"What do your four want? I'm kind of busy testing new weapons for future battles,"

"Would it be this?" said Ike holding out the stun grenade he found earlier. Wolf immediately slammed the door. Ike then shouted "I need those! Those are Snake's grenades!"

"Tough luck Ike. Only way I'll hand these over if you get them yourself," and suddenly Ike had another idea. He then quietly whispered to Yoshi, "If you help me get into that room… I'll give you my dessert for two weeks!"

Yoshi hearing this immediately yelped happily. Suddenly the green dinosaur charged right through the door surprising Wolf who was still holding the cargo.

"Hey! Don't make me get my Landmaster out!" threatened the mercenary. Ike however rushed in and grabbed the box from one side and tried to pull it out of Wolf's hands but Wolf still held on. It was basically tug of war. Pikachu and Yoshi stared not knowing what to do. Suddenly Pichu jumped onto the cargo and started to touch the grenades thinking they were toys to play with.

"HEY! Get off my property you little yellow bug!" screamed Wolf. Pichu immediately began to cry and suddenly Pikachu looked angry. Sparks flew out of its red cheeks prepared to zap Wolf.

"Wait Pikachu! Were right near the grenades and we can all be hit-"but Ike's warning was ignored when Pikachu suddenly used thunderbolt on Wolf which traveled to the stun grenade and Ike and suddenly… bam!

Five minutes later… the five were in Wolf's room on the floor all still stuck paralyzed standing in their position. Yoshi, Pikachu, and Pichu just had cries heard while Ike gulped nervously when Wolf just kept on growling baring his sharp teeth out and claws.

"I wish I had Ragnell with me… cause this won't end well at all after were free of being stunned," Ike though. Suddenly Snake walked into the room staring at the five while reading what appears to be a magazine about… naughty stuff.

"Ok then… Note to self. Get someone better to watch my catalog orders," and with that Snake suddenly brought up a box which just crawled away. Wolf could be heard howling while the other four wished they in there happy place.

* * *

At dinner… a beat up and bandaged Yoshi, Pikachu, Pichu, Ike, and Bully were seen. Nobody dared to speak to Wolf whose eyes kept twitching, while Roy was talking to Marth, Pit, and Link. It seemed like another normal day for some…

"Why the long face Roy? You showed you were the better Roy!" shouted out Link trying to cheer his friend up. "I know... I was just thinking of Lilina... Master Hand said she couldn't join,"

"Aww... Roy. I'm sure one day she'll make it," said Marth trying to cheer his friend up too. "Never give up hope! I know I didn't ever since I met Pit," and the angel smiled from the comment. Today was rather better then usual and he hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

Meanwhile at Marth's home. The Battlefield Fortress… Bowser Jr. was walking around a garden where he sat at a bench. He was staring at light blue flowers and a huge pond which was still brimming with clear water.

"I miss everyone back at the mansion… I miss papa… maybe I should just forget this place. Whoever owns it needs it more then I do it looks like,"

Suddenly he heard marching. He turned to see his Koopa Troopas walking around. He was then reminded that Palutena gave him a chance to be more… evil and to prove himself to his father. He sighed. And he didn't like working with Porky.

"Where are Porky and his troops anyway?" mumbled the prince to himself. Porky was in what appeared to be one of the castle's empty bedrooms. He was sleeping when suddenly one of his Pig Mask soldiers walked in.

"King P.! Updated status on remodeling this castle!" the soldier said proudly. Porky yawned and spoke, "Yeah and what would that be?"

"Well… we managed to set up searchlights and soon we'll install surveillance cameras into this place. Also… reports indicate that our troops and Prince Bowser's troops are not interacting well,"

Porky cringed. He wanted to make a clone of Jr. whenever possible. The clone would be his puppet and he would have access to controlling Bowser Jr. troops.

"Anything else?" "Well we are developing another Ultimate Chimera but that'll take a long period of time. Other then that no,"

Porky told him to go and the soldier did so before saluting. Porky grinned. Whoever lived here was going to have one hell of a welcoming party back. Luckily Marth doesn't know about this whole thing… yet.

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

Next chapter will be one of fluffiness and cute love. What do I mean? Well I'll focus on Pit and Marth again for starters and some others… well next chapter is pretty cute to say the least. Till next time!


	13. The Cute Prince & His Music

This chapter I really suggest playing this specific music to go along at a certain part. It really helps. It's called Birth and it's a song from the Super Mario Galaxy Soundtrack. The music right before the credits (The full version though is needed since it includes piano stuff). I suggest looking up youtube to hear the music... you don't have to but it really helps to listen. That and this chapter is really… fluffy. Read, review, and enjoy!

That and I own nobody. Nintendo, Konami, and Sega.

* * *

Marth and Pit were in their room in their fluffy light blue pajamas. It was the still the same day where Roy faced off with the other prince with the same name. It was now night and the outside were gentle with cool breezes and stars filling the night sky. Both were in sitting in bed, having their baby blue blankets cover their legs. The lights were out in the room but moonlight illuminated their bed a bit allowing the two to see each other. Both were talking to each other wondering about many things.

"Marth… are you okay?" asked Pit concerned. "You seem quiet tonight. Something wrong?"

"I was just wondering… about a piece of music… a piece of music my sister played for me when I was younger," replied the blue prince. Marth was apparently remembering about his deceased sister Ellis playing a beautiful piano piece. The music he heard was so… peaceful and gentle.

"I was just thinking about… piano music," Marth said. "Oh… I'm going to guess you can play the piano?" asked Pit curiously.

"Well yeah actually," responded Marth who nodded. "I had lessons from my… sister on that. I was just thinking about… this one beautiful piece of music she taught me,"

"Really?" asked Pit. "I would love to hear it," said Pit happy to hear that about Marth. Marth blushed and scratched his hair and shyly replied. "Well… I don't know… though I was thinking of playing this Sunday since it was… Easter and all,"

Ah Easter. A holiday revered by many. Master Hand would decorate all the arenas with egg, bunny, and baby chicken decorations. He also have huge Easter eggs filled to the brim with candy and toys available for those who wanted to fight that day as prizes though everyone got some anyway due to his generosity (somewhat). Everyone had to wear Bunny Hoods and needless to say everyone worked a lot faster then usual or slipped a lot more.

"Well… if you want to you should play. I would love to hear your music," encouraged Pit. Easter was a lovely holiday and he had a thing for classical music. Especially music played by the piano.

"Thanks Pit. I guess I can ask Master Hand… though I don't think we have a piano in the mansion do we?" Pit shook his head for a no sadly.

"Well I guess we can go purchase one tomorrow at the local music store. K.K. Slider should have a piano," suggested Marth. The cool dog besides playing at Saturday nights at Smashville for the Smashers also owned a wide variety of instruments and songs. He also played for free if requested there sometimes.

Marth suddenly yawned feeling tired. "Well looks like I need to go to sleep. Good night Pit kun!" and he gave the angel a cute peck at his cheeks. Pit did the same for his blue prince and soon Marth was peacefully asleep. Pit however still stayed up staring at his cute lover.

"Marth…" and Pit began to think how cute the swordsman was. Marth despite being a member of one of the most famous fighting groups in history was still such an innocent and peaceful boy.

"I can't wait till he gets his wings one day," Pit whispered. He then imagined his cute prince with white beautiful wings. He blushed at the thought and imagined how Marth would be new at using them and how he would teach them how to use them. The thought just made Pit smile. The angel himself finally went to bed and soon the two were once again at harmony at night.

* * *

The next morning everyone except Sonic, Game & Watch, and Rob was at breakfast. The three were training at the Big Blue stage. The other Smashers were greeted by a suspicious looking girl at the breakfast table. After breakfast was over she suddenly showed out of nowhere. She had black hair, ponytails, red dress, red pupils, wore red slippers and a frown. She was holding what appeared to be a light blue potion. She could speak English and Japanese, and had some power over black magic. Though she seemed fairly young.

"Ashley!" Wario shouted annoyed. "You should be back at Diamond City working on new micro and mini games for my company to earn more money!" Wario shouted at the employee of his.

"But I heard two of my songs were being played here at the WarioWare Inc. arena!" pouted the little girl. "And nobody asked for my permission if they can be used!"

"Well talk to the hand about copyrights and permission!" Wario answered annoyed. "And how did you manage to find this place?"

"Advertisements. Duh Mr. CEO," replied the girl annoyed. Wario just stuck his big ugly tongue at her. Everyone else stared finally seeing who the great Ashley was apparently. "She has black magic?" mumbled Zelda surprised.

"Say… would you mind demonstrating those abilities of yours while here young girl? You have potential to be a fighter," asked Ganondorf. Besides Roy Bully Koopa, Ganondorf liked this one too.

"Sure. Though I'm not exactly in favor of being a member here. Way too busy with my own stuff at home. Anyway… who here would like to try my latest potion I made?"

No one dared to speak. Some whistled like Snake, Falco, and Wolf trying to get out of this, not wanting to be a test subject for what can potentially mess them up. Ashley sighed and decided to look one person to test it. She scanned the fighters with her eyes and suddenly caught sight of Marth. She then whistled and shouted,

"Hey! You with the light blue hair! Would you like to try my potion? Marth immediately sweat dropped and shook his head for a no. Bully snickered, while Roy stared at the Koopa still feeling annoyed. Pit was about to object when suddenly Ashley quickly mumbled some words. Soon time slowed down for everyone like if somebody used a Timer item but her and she easily walked over, then opened Marth's mouth and slipped all the liquid into his mouth, some of which spilled on his clothing. She then muttered some more words and time went back to normal.

"HEY!" shouted Pit. Everyone else stared at Marth who had a shocked expression on his face. "Relax it won't kill you… it might have some random weird effects though," said Ashley trying to calm the prince down. Marth however felt like changing in his room so he got up and immediately made a run for it. Everyone else just stared at Ashley who just shrugged.

"Well… this has potential for disaster doesn't it?" mumbled Snake to Link. "Yep… looks like it. Something tells me this is going to be really weird,"

Ganondorf was snickering at the scene, while King Dedede had a bit of a chuckle though it wasn't loud as usual. It seemed Dedede was tired of making fun of Marth. Though at the same time still wants too. Peach, Zelda, and Samus all looked at each other unsure what to discuss now.

"Falcon… what do you think will happen?" asked Fox. Captain Falcon rubbed his chin thinking. "Well… either he'll develop a disease, mutate, or simply nothing at all. Hopefully nothing since Dr. Mario would have to find a cure for some weird new disease,"

* * *

Suddenly they all heard a loud cute meow. They turned to the dining room door and soon walked in… Marth who had some… new parts on him and was noticeably… a lot cuter. He had blue cat ears… cat whiskers…. a blue furry soft tail that came from his tiny cute baby blue cotton pants he changed into at the moment. His eyes seemed bigger, more innocent, more naïve, more youthful and he had his small fingers in his tiny pocket. His blue hair was a bit messier and seemed softer and fluffier looking. He was really… cute at the moment. And for some weird reason… he had no shirt on and had one additional part added to his body… white wings. Marth sat down at the floor trying to take in what just happened to him.

"Marth… what happened to you?" asked Roy concerned. Marth tried to talk but only sounded like a cute kitty when doing so. He decided to stop talking in fear of sounding more like a cat.

"Oh my god… he's part Laguz now!" shouted Ike. "What does that a mean?" asked Mario. "Means he's part animal… a cat… angel… thing in this case. Though why he can't speak at all must be a side effect of that potion," answered Ike.

"Looks like I'm no longer the only part something guy here," Shouted Roy surprised at the turn of events. He knew that he was part dragon due to his mother being like that too.

"Hmm… must have mixed the wrong ingredients. They should be devil wings with lion claws… not cat whiskers and angel wings... oh well," mumbled Ashley who sounded bored.

"You do have a cure for this right?" asked Link not sure if he wanted his best friend to be… so darn cute to the female and young Smashers who were all gathering in front of Marth.

"Relax. The effects should wear off eventually. I give it a day or two so don't worry. Well anyway I need to see a hand about music so… bye!" and with that Ashley left. Pit however was speechless with his eyes open wide staring at Marth. He never though his Marth would be something like an angel this soon… that and he smiled as his lover looked so cute. Being a very cute cat boy, and angel.

"Aww! He's so cute!" squealed Peach with delight. Zelda and Samus both smiled at Marth who merely looked at them with his big curious eyes. Marth stayed silent not sure he wanted to talk. Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu, and Yoshi all stared playing with their faces trying to make Marth happy and relaxed. Marth started to giggle which caused the four to smile too

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted Ganondorf. "Sorry but looks like this is real," said Young Link who decided to look for his camera he got from one of his old journeys. Ness and Lucas were both staring at Marth and the prince fell silent not sure he could speak.

"I think I'm going to be sick from fluffy," mumbled Bully. Wolf and Ganondorf nodded while Falco whispered to Fox, "I can't believe it! You seeing what I'm seeing?" "Yes Falco I see what you're seeing…Falcon you seeing this too?" answered Fox.

"My helmet doesn't make me blind you know?" replied Captain Falcon annoyed. He never thought he see a situation like this. He never though a fellow fighter would be so… endearing.

"Well… this is certainly an interesting situation," thought Mewtwo. "I agree," though Lucario back. "This certainly is interesting. And it's all due to… one of Wario's employee's. Who would have thought Wario would have associates like that?"

"HEY! I should charge money for people to see that freak show prince!" shouted Wario. "Without my employee that boy wouldn't even be like that!" Pit however shot an arrow knocking Wario's biker helmet off. "WAH! Never mind then!"

Mario and Luigi both began to make funny faces too trying to calm down. Marth started to giggle once more. Red let his three Pokemon out and decided to them do cool tricks for the nervous prince.

Marth meowed cute at the sight of Squirtle shooting ice into the air, with Ivysaur shooting out beautiful spore powder, complete with Charizard using its fire breath to end it with a bang. Roy stared smiling at his child friend mumbling,

"Oh boy. I'm part dragon yet I never think I see something like this. You were probably cute as a normal baby too Marth," and Roy couldn't stop smiling. Olimar walked over staring at Marth and then said,

"Reminds me of my own kids when they were born… minus the cat parts and wings,"

* * *

Suddenly Ike walked over and stared at Marth. Marth stared back with his curious cute eyes and suddenly Ike simply said, "Cat got your tongue?" and then Marth started to look down on the floor. "You know… you act the exact opposite of a girl I know named Lethe. Except she could tear you to shreds if she saw you," and Marth just looked freaked out for a moment and held his arms over his eyes.

"Good job Ike!" scolded Peach annoyed at what he just did. "Easy! I just wanted to see something. Besides you all felt awkward in your life!" defended Ike while the girls just glared at him. "Humph. No need for what you just did you know," scolded Samus.

"Pit… I think Marth wants you," shouted Ness. Pit pointed to himself and answered "Me?" and then Lucas answered, "Well… from reading his head it seems he's… meowing the word Pit a lot. You're his best friend aren't you Mr. Pit?"

Pit nodded and suddenly sat on the floor right in front of the nervous cat boy Marth. The angel then whispered, "Don't worry Marth. Big old mean Ike won't bother you with me here!" and Ike nearby just grumbled some words under his breath about the angel. Marth stopped and looked at the angel and smiled. Pit then decided to hold him and cradle him. Marth cute yawned and the girls went aw at the sight.

"Popo! I wish I had a cat and angel boy too!" shouted Nana excited. Popo's eyes widened while Ness, Lucas, and Young Link all quietly whistled thinking of getting stuff from costume shop. "Umm… when you're much older Nana," said Popo.

Pit then whispered, "I think I better take care of him. Though… we were supposed to get a piano at K.K. Slider's store today. Can someone buy it for us?"

"A piano?" asked Mario. "Why a that all of a sudden?" Pit then explained that Marth was thinking of playing some music Easter Sunday for everyone.

"I got some free time today. I can pick it up," offered Link. "Yeah me too," added Roy who wanted to help out and didn't want to stay in the same house with the other Roy. "Can I come?" asked a bored Young Link. Link nodded to his younger cartoon self.

"Same. Us girls will come too," suggested Peach. "Ike… why don't you come?" asked an unsympathetic Zelda. "Why me?" responded Ike feeling annoyed.

"Because apparently you're not good with dealing with him," taunted Samus. Ike bit his tongue and glared at the bounty hunter before sighing with defeat. "Fine but only to get away from Wolf who… well you guys know."

"Owned you?" said a confident Wolf remembering the events of clawing Ike, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Pichu to shreds due to being blown with Snake's stun grenades. Ike nodded and the mercenary just laughed.

Pit then gave them his money and decided to head back to his room. The seven left to walk to the store while everyone else decided to do their own thing.

* * *

Pit was now back in their room still holding and cradling the sleeping Marth. "You're so kawaii my dear Marth," Pit whispered. He looked at Marth's white wings and whispered,

"While those maybe temporary they sure look good on you,"

Pit laid the peaceful, cat angel prince (What a mouthful…) down on their bed and stared at him. Pit began to think. "He can't really talk it looks like or maybe he's afraid of sounding more like a kitty… hmm maybe I can teach him to fly!" and then the angel gently rubbed his left ear earning a gentle purr and smile from Marth who woke up.

"Marth… don't be afraid to speak to me… I won't make fun of you for being a cat boy or having angel wings," but Marth tried to talk but only cat sounds came out. "Hmm… that potion really did have a big effect on you… maybe Master Hand can fix you up with that problem… and would you like to learn to fly?" Marth nodded with glee and Pit then said,

"Which arena do we think we should go to Marth? Maybe I should ask Master Hand about that too…"

* * *

Meanwhile the seven were walking down a sidewalk and were heading to K. K. Slider's store ready to purchase a piano.

"I say we get a piano that's electronic," said Roy. "The quality will be much more clear,"

"No way!" shouted Zelda. "It should be a grand piano! Something classical. I'm sure that's what we need to get,"

"Umm… Pit didn't exactly specify guys," reminded Samus. "We should first see what pianos that K. K. Slider has at his store. After all we need to see our options,"

Roy and Zelda sighed but nodded. Link was just whistling walking down the sidewalk when suddenly his younger self poked his left shoulder.

"Umm… older me? We got… company," and Link turned to see his cartoon younger self point behind them. They all turned around to see… many girls of varying teenage ages staring at them all.

"Umm… hi?" Link said unsure. Suddenly they screamed out various things that made the seven walking blush intensely. Like the following…

"Ike you should hook up with Roy!"

"Link… you and your younger self should care for each other deeper more if you know what I mean!"

"Samus and Marth! Peach and Roy! Zelda and Link!"

Needless to say the seven started to make a run for it. "Darn… fan girls are out today!" shouted Ike. The seven ran as fast as they could for the music store as their fans chased after them wanting to still pair them up. Oh it was going to be a long day for those guys…

* * *

Master Hand was in his office sleeping on… a couch designed for large gloves. He had a headache (How?) dealing with a witch talking about two of her songs being used without permission. Snoring could be heard and suddenly he heard his door being gently knocked on.

"Come in," yawned the glove. The glove quickly cracked its knuckles and woke up wondering who it could be. Pit walked in with Marth right behind him. Needless to say Master Hand was surprised by Marth's new… additional parts.

"What the… what happened!?" shouted Master Hand. Pit quickly explained everything that happened to Marth earlier. Master Hand understood and then asked,

"Why not fix this whole potion problem?" Pit answered,

"Well… it's only temporary anyway and well I was going to teach him how to use his wings,"

"Whatever," and with a snap Marth suddenly shouted out, "I don't speak cat now," and suddenly a meow squeaked out of him. "Well… not as much,"

"Marth! Are you alright?" Pit asked concerned. Marth nodded and then said, "Yeah I'm fine though… I heard about what you said and… I would love to learn how to fly. Master Hand… can we go to the Fountain of Dreams arena?"

Master Hand looked at them disapprovingly while Pit looked confused never hearing about this arena. "I… I don't know. That arena was reserved for only the Melee Tournament. Are you sure?"

"Positive," and Master Hand sighed. "Alright why not? Just don't tell anyone all right?" and the two bid the glove farewell.

"Fountain of Dreams?" asked Pit. "I never heard of that arena till now. Is there any reason you want that arena Marth?"

"Well… I think it's pretty peaceful. And it was where I had my first match ever so it kind of means a lot to me," Marth replied. Pit nodded. The place did sound rather nice.

* * *

Meanwhile the seven before where hiding in large bushes waiting for the fans to run by them. Link was playing rock, paper, and scissors with Roy and Ike. Peach along with Zelda and Samus were quietly talking while Young Link sighed feeling bored.

"We are so close to the store," Roy complained. "At least you don't have to deal with that other Roy," reminded Ike. "Hey! You're trying to avoid Wolf today so I suggest you watch your mouth too!" reminded Link.

"Guys… I think they're gone," Young Link said. They all turned to him and he added, "It's been fifteen minutes. I haven't seen a single one of them,"

"He's right," Samus said. "They're all probably tired right now. Let's head to K.K. Sliders and buy the piano with Pit's money,"

The seven got up and continued back on the sidewalk. They were really close to the store… in fact it only took them about five more minutes. Once they arrived and walked in they were greeted by said fans while K.K. just smiled knowing he had a lot of potential costumers inside.

"Not sweet!" shouted Peach. "They're good," added Zelda and soon the seven were swarmed while K.K. shouted, "In order for you to stay in the store you must purchase at least one product!"

* * *

Pit and Marth were now at the Fountain of Dreams. Pit was speechless by the arena's beauty. How it was eternally night with shining stars, with colors that ranged from all spread about. They sat on the fountains relaxing waters and stared all about. The music that played was the orchestral version of Gourmet Race surprising the angel the song had an orchestral equivalent to the rock version heard on the Halberd.

"Marth… why did Master Hand take this arena out? It looks so… beautiful," Pit whispered to his prince. "I guess… Master Hand though Green Greens be the better Brawl arena," Marth replied unsure.

"Well… time for me to teach you how to fly!" Pit shouted excited. Marth nodded. Suddenly Pit was taking off his white toga and black shirt underneath and soon he only wore his black shorts. Marth blushed but realized he only wore shorts too still. Pit spread his wings and soon quietly said,

"First you want to make sure your wings are not together too much. Give them some space to breathe and move," Marth nodded and soon he tried to move his own wings but… they started to flap like crazy in place instead.

"Sorry… I'm really not used to this," Marth said embarrassed. Pit just smiled and took his hand and said, "Don't worry. I'll help you all the way through,"

Soon Marth was becoming quite the flying expert… somewhat. Needless to say Pit had to save the poor prince from falling off the arena a couple of times but soon he got it. Both were flying around the arena staring at the waters that flowed below and the peaceful colors abound the place. Needless to say it was quite beautiful for both of them. Now the two rested on the fountain once more simply staring at the stars.

"Pit kun… thank you. Today started off weird but thanks to you it all became better." Pit smiled and suddenly closed the distance between himself and Marth. Pit carefully rubbed Marth's right cat ear and a purr erupted from the prince smiling.

"Thanks. I had a lot of fun too Marth. Too bad this potion is temporary."

"Don't worry Pit. I'm sure I'll get my own wings when I… become an angel like you," Marth reminded him. Pit nodded and then suddenly hugged Marth with their chests still bare. Marth said nothing embracing the angel back. The two were so happy with today's events…

* * *

A couple of days have passed. It was now Easter Sunday and Marth's kitty and wing conditions reverted back to his normal prince self. Roy swore that he would never kiss Ike again due to the darn fan girls while Ike was telling himself he didn't cheat on Soren. Same for Link and Young Link... that and the girls got a taste of each other and Peach really was peachy… darn fans. At least K.K. Slider raked in a lot of money in the form of bells (Animal Crossing currency), and the Smashers got a grand ivory piano which was now in the living room.

Everyone was at dinner enjoying dessert which consisted of chocolate bunnies and marshmallow chickens. The villains were stuffing themselves with glee while the others chatted about their Easter. Everyone was there except Marth.

"Where is he?" asked Roy. "I still need to borrow his mouthwash," the poor red headed prince shuddered. Pit smirked and said,

"Oh… you guys will see… or rather hear,"

And if one cue… the Smashers all heard piano playing come from the living room. They all stopped what they were doing and decided to see the musical performance. Once they arrived they all sat down at various couches and waited since the performer stopped waiting for them.

"I like to thank everyone who has helped me. And everyone else who have been great Smashers," Marth spoke quietly. He was smiling and his eyes were so peaceful. "When you hear this piece of music… imagine someone or something you really care about. I know I will," and Pit nearby couldn't help but smile at what he heard.

Marth then turned to his piano and sat down. He stretched his fingers for a bit and then began. The music that emanated from the instrument was…. simply beautiful and peaceful. It was a piece that brought your happiness and serenity out of even the roughest people.

Peach began to think about all her friends back home and the people she cared about. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Daisy, and everyone else. She then sighed knowing Bowser was still out there looking for Jr. but smiled feeling confident he'll find his son.

Luigi began to think about how everyone here generally thought he wasn't a coward… a little and how he was kind of a super star. That and his Daisy back home…

Mario began to think about all the times he rescues Peach and the times they spent afterwards simply being great friends. Whether it be enjoying cake or parties with sports it was never a dull day with her.

DK and Diddy simply nodded. While they preferred more of a beat to their music, what they heard was very nice too. They both began to remember Candy and Dixie respectively and Diddy in particular wished she was here at the moment.

Lucario began to think of his old master. Aaron. He sighed knowing things would never be the same without him but remembered that the humans here (Except some…), were all good and not evil towards his kind at all. He was glad Marth was playing this beautiful work. That and Marth was already a human he knew was peaceful so it was all good. Mewtwo smiled which was kind of rare from his usual cynical personality. The piece reminded him that despite humans being destructive and ignorant… that they could be peaceful and beautiful. And Marth was already someone he respected so he took the music in easily.

Roy began to tear up like a child. Wanting to be with Lilina back home so badly right now while Ike sighed hoping Soren was alright without him. Link and Zelda looked at each other with caring eyes while our Young Link was thinking of a certain pirate princess by the name of Tetra.

Kirby and Yoshi both began to think about… strawberry shortcake oddly. But Kirby also remembered a fairy girl named Ribbon he met a while ago. He blushed which was rare and quietly and happily said, "Poyo!" While Meta Knight just stared at the two sighing but secretly smiled since he looked out for the two. Before it was Kirby but now Yoshi too since both hung out so much.

Roy Bully Koopa thought he was going to throw up. He definitely preferred his music to have more of an edge. But at the same time he wondered if his father and siblings were alright. Ganondorf… just tried to keep a straight face on. Wolf did the same though he was thinking of his two cohorts back at his hideout wondering what the hell they were doing. King Dedede… was trying with all his might not to cry… but his eyes were against him. Pikachu and Pichu were trying with all their might to stop Jigglypuff from singing to the music. Thankfully they were doing well holding her mouth with their paws.

Olimar began to think once more of his family, while Falcon and Samus looked at each other both smiling. Fox once more thought of Kyrstal while Falco thought of a girl he knew by the name of Katt. Game & Watch thought of… his fellow 2D people. And Rob wondered if his fellow machines were at peace.

Red thought of a girl back from Pallet Town and at his three Pokemon. He hugged them knowing he knew what to care for the most. Snake was silent trying not to show emotion but like Valentines Day was thinking of Meryl… and Sonic was just thinking of all his friends and hoping they were alright and Dr. Eggman didn't pull off any schemes while he was away.

Lucas's eyes were tearing up when he thought of his deceased mother and brother. Nana nearby placed her mitten on his left shoulder showing he cared while Popo just sighed. Ness just shrugged and thought about his home and friends. Wario was just thinking of his prized possessions and how much cash he could make if he got Marth to play at a concert hall.

And finally Pit… the angel was thinking of his dear Marth. The blue prince who was so gentle, so kind, and so beautiful. The one who was playing this lovely music on this holy day. Pit couldn't believe the person that was made fun of constantly and hurt was the stronger prince he was today.

And the music that played was finished. Marth simply walked away back to his room smiling while he heard everyone else cheering and clapping wildly at his performance. Some choosing not to clap but only grin at what they heard, and Pit just followed feeling to give Marth a kiss.

All was well at the mansion… now for elsewhere.

* * *

Bowser Jr. couldn't believe it. He was exploring the tower in the center of the castle and discovered who really owned the place.

"Mr. Marth owns this place!" he shouted confused. He stumbled upon the prince's bedroom and saw huge portraits of the prince at a young age and of his family members. His father, sister, mother, and fellow friends adorned the stone walls.

"I can't do this," Jr. said to himself. "I can't take over Mr. Marth's own home! After everything he done for me,"

"Well sorry to hear that pipsqueak!" shouted another voice. Jr. turned around and saw Porky… holding what appeared to be a Dark Cannon.

"What… is that thing?" Jr. shouted scared. Porky didn't reply as he suddenly betrayed his partner in crime. The trophy soon hit the floor with a thud. Porky snickered.

"Thanks to that green hair lady I can now get a clone of this twerp!" and he snapped his fingers. Shadow Bugs emerged from the Dark Cannon and surrounded the trophy and soon a Dark Bowser Jr. was formed. Palutena walked behind Porky. She was really feeling guilty now. She was a goddess yet she was acting selfish like a human. She wanted to be with Pit so bad yet others were being effected by her actions.

"I'll… take him back home now," she spoke. She decided the least she could do was drop Jr. back to his own castle. "Wait a minute! His own turtle troops will notice the funky purple stuff on him! Can you get rid of that?"

Palutena sadly nodded. With her staff she made the darkness that surrounded the clone disappear. The only different detail was that the clone's beady eyes were yellow instead of black. Palutena that grabbed the trophy of Jr. and decided to just go. She was starting to regret doing this.

"I… shouldn't be doing this… but I can't help it," she spoke. She was now in front of Bowser's Castle and… tears dripped from her eyes.

"I can't believe this is how far I've gone…I can only hope that things get better from here," and she used her staff again to transport the trophy into the castle's dungeon. Porky meanwhile was in front of all of the prince's soldiers still at Marth's castle. It was the throne room and he was pacing in front of the single large chair that was in the room.

"Umm… your prince has something to say," Porky said nervously and with that the Dark Jr. entered. Suddenly a Hammer Bro shouted,

"Hey wait a minute!" and suddenly Porky had sweat drip due to feeling nervous. Did they already tell the difference between the normal Jr. and the dark clone?

"Prince Bowser! You got yellow contacts? Nice dude!" shouted the same Koopa. Porky just fell over from what he just heard. He couldn't believe they fell for it. Unlike the other "Dark" clones, this one had the ability to replicate Jr.'s voice.

"Everybody… you guys now also follow Porky's orders! If he asks for something you do it!"

They all nodded and saluted. Porky smirked. "Perfect… if that Marth guy was to ever return I think I'll give him a nice welcome if needed!" and Porky snorted. Everything was going his way.

**End of Chapter 13 **

* * *

Oh no! Now Porky has control of Jr.s troops plus his own Pig Mask Army! Is Palutena's conscious finally coming out? Will Marth ever find out and if he does, can he reclaim his home? And will someone find Bowser Jr.'s trophy and revive him? Till next time everybody!


	14. Emotional Doubt

This chapter will be more… in a manner that is more depressing then previous ones. Emotions are something we all have and… well sometimes the author himself has a tough time with them. I've been feeling depressed lately… I want Marth kun to comfort me so badly…

Read, review, and enjoy. As usual I own no one. Nintendo, Sega, and Konami. Love life is tough…. And I've been thinking. Should I get a beta reader? I edit my chapters a lot for errors and stuff and such. Anyway thanks everyone supporting this story. I appreciate everything guys and I wish the same with your stories and your life. Anyway enough talk…

* * *

It was now the morning after Easter. Everyone was in bed sleeping. Pit was slowly waking up and yawned looking at his and Marth's room. He looked to see Marth still sleeping and gently ruffled his cerulean hair. Marth's eyes slowly opened and stared at his white angel smiling.

"Good morning Pit kun," Marth quietly said. Pit just kissed Marth on the lips which made the prince smile and blush. "Good morning Marth… about last night… that was beautiful Marth. That music playing you did with your piano,"

Marth just felt embarrassed and his face flushed while he said, "It was nothing really. I just wanted to do something nice for everyone on Easter. Anyway… today I hope Master Hand lets me visit my home,"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that. You said you wanted to visit your home right?" Pit asked. Marth nodded. "I really need to take care of that garden. And it wouldn't hurt to visit though… I wish I could make it better," and Marth suddenly remembered that his home was in a horrible state.

Pit then remembered that from the Subspace Emissary movie that Marth's homeland was… not exactly in good condition. His castle was in the middle of a barren wasteland filled with the remains of war. Pit then said,

"Marth… don't feel down about your homeland. I know it's not in a good state but… I'm sure one day it'll get better." Pit said trying to comfort the prince. Marth smiled and said,

"Thanks Pit kun. You always know what to say… and today I'll try to be more brave,"

Marth pumped his fist into the air smiling. "Today nobody is going to ruin my day!" "That's the spirit Marth!" Pit cheered happy to see his prince feeling more confident then usual.

Both were about to walk to the bathroom suddenly noticing the other wanting to use it too. "Umm… you can use it first Pit kun," Marth whispered. Pit then asked, "No you can use it… what do you need it for?"

"A short shower. Not much really. You?" asked Marth. Pit answered, "Shower too," and suddenly the angel thought of an idea. The angel suddenly grabbed the prince's hand and suddenly walked in their large bathroom and shut the door. Sounds of clothes being ripped off and thrown were heard and soon they both were taking a shower at the same time. Needless to say Marth had no objections.

* * *

Meanwhile at Marth's home… Porky Minch was in a great mood. He was walking down a hallway with his Pig Mask soldiers walking right behind him. The whole castle's remodeling was nearly complete. He was whistling his theme and was starting to think where to go next after this whole castle's remodeling was done.

"Alright! I got control of that Dark Jr. and now all his troops! Today can't get any better!"

Porky snorted. He then remembered seeing that Subspace Emissary movie after some time he got freed. He saw the scene where Lucas and Ness teamed up to defeat his older self and his newer spider mech. He spat out in disgust.

"Humph! If I ever see those two losers again I'll make sure to give them a beating they'll never forget!"

Porky then continued whistling his theme while his human soldiers marched after him still wearing their pig masks. Loyal to their leader of a brat to the end apparently (That and the dental insurance that comes free).

* * *

Bowser was at Station Square sitting on a stool in a burger shop eating a breakfast burrito filled with bacon, sausage, cheese, and eggs. He was having some orange juice for breakfast and was frustrated and tired.

"I've searched all over this city. I've asked everyone I've seen here and yet no sign of Jr. whatsoever! Perhaps I need to ask Kamek and Kammy for help… those two might be able to think of something,"

He sighed. He was wondering how his kid Roy was doing with the other Smashers. "Heh… knowing him he'll probably make a big fuss with that other Roy due to the fact they both got the same name… though I hope Jr. is alright. I hope nothing has happened to him,"

Bowser just kept on eating his breakfast. He was determined to find his son. He wasn't ready to give up anytime soon. He was Bowser Koopa after all. Stubborn and tough like the big guy he was.

* * *

Ganondorf, Dedede, Wolf, and Wario were at the breakfast table early. Apparently the four were really hungry. They were all enjoying some burritos and having a conversation about the Koopa king.

"Think Bowser found him yet?" asked Dedede. "Nope. He be back here if he did though… where could that boy gone?" answered Wolf.

"I don't see why you two care. Roy Koopa has proven more worthy if Bowser were to have one of his children be a member here," spoke Ganondorf. "Yeah… he's a lot meaner then that Jr.!" added Wario.

"That doesn't matter," Wolf said. "What matters is how he fights. This is a fighting tournament. That and Jr. fought pretty well too with his team up with Marth against Peach and Zelda,"

"Yeah Jr. and… Marth did well," Dedede said. He wasn't sure what to think of Marth anymore. He didn't exactly hate him now but something still irked the penguin about the prince.

"Humph. Speaking of Marth… that prince hasn't endured any verbal abuse lately… perhaps I should step up," suggested Ganondorf. The other three remained silent not sure what to say to that.

* * *

Everyone was now down at the dining room enjoying some breakfast burritos. And the beverages were milk, orange juice, or coffee. Everyone was eating not really talking. Suddenly Master Hand went into the room and all fell silent.

"Who called me in again for something?" asked the glove wanting to make sure. Marth and Pit raised their hands. "Okay… what do you need?"

"Master Hand… do you give me permission to let me visit my home?" Marth asked. Everyone turned to stare at the two.

"Ah ha! So you are quitting Super Smash Bros!" shouted King Dedede. "You really do live up to your Dedede name, you know that?" said Lucario. Dedede just growled under his breath hating how people compared his name to meaning something stupid.

"He said he wanted to visit. Nothing about quitting," added Mewtwo. Master Hand was pondering if he could let Marth off.

"I guess… I'm going to guess Pit wants to go with you right?" and Pit nodded. Suddenly Zelda shouted,

"Can we go visit? I would love to see your home Marth!"

"Yeah can we?" asked Peach too. "Well… it's not exactly in the best state," Marth said weakly and shyly.

"But I let you guys visit my castle!" whined Peach. "Plus we all went to Zelda's castle as well! Why not your home Marth?"

"Yeah… is something wrong?" asked Zelda. Marth remained silent. He originally wanted to go only with Pit to visit his home but now everyone else seemed to want to go with him. He was sure it wasn't a good idea since… he didn't want them to see that it really was like the way it was from the movie.

"Yes Marth. I suppose it would be nice to see your home wouldn't it?" said Ike. Marth gulped. He really wasn't sure now. Wario was thinking if there was any treasure to get while Wolf remained silent studying the situation.

"Well if Marth doesn't want us all to go, we should respect his wishes!" shouted Red. All turned to the Pokemon Trainer who added, "I mean… how you guys like it if I suddenly forced you all to visit my house in Pallet Town?"

"We all be cramped for starters," said Falco. Red glared at the pilot while Fox just whistled for him. Suddenly Captain Falcon shouted,

"Hold it! I believe Marth should decide. No one should be forced to do something they don't want!" Marth smiled at the captain who defended him who smiled back.

"He's right," said Samus. "That is something we all should believe in. Wouldn't you agree Lucas?" Lucas nodded and Ness as well since the two believed in that statement.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Ganondorf. "I'm sure you all wanted to visit his friends and family back home right?" and suddenly Marth's emotions suddenly felt… hurt. He had no one back home… he only lived alone in a giant crumbling castle. His friends… betrayed him when he was much younger. And his family was… gone.

"Well that is true. Say Marth it couldn't be that bad if we all went? We could meet your other friends and family," suggested Link. "Why not Marth? I was thinking about inviting you all to my home one day so sure why not?" added Roy.

"Well I aint going! No way I'm going to hand out at some lame place," mumbled Bully. He walked out of the room while everyone else stayed waiting for Marth to respond with an answer.

"I… I guess," Marth weakly whispered. Meta Knight nearby could sense that Marth was feeling nervous and scared right now. He sighed at his fellow Smashers seeing how they basically forced him to doing this. Pit sighed too… he suddenly had a feeling the trip wasn't going to be as nice. Master Hand reluctantly teleported them all to Marth, Ike, and Roy's world. He sighed.

"Oh well… I get more peace and quiet… maybe I'll go watch some cable. I haven't done that in a while,"

* * *

The wind was chilly today, the sky was reddish grey, and the whole place was empty except for the arrows, swords, lances, and shields spread all apart the sandy floor. All the Smashers found themselves in a barren desert.

"Wow... this place really is poor quality just like that movie. Couldn't defend your homeland?" Ganondorf said. Marth remained silent and only walked forward with everyone else behind. Apparently Master Hand didn't teleport them to the exact location so they had to walk the rest of the way.

"Staying silent cause it's true? And you're apparently too weak to defend your own kingdom? Pathetic. Tch, tch tch," Ganondorf said once more. Marth stayed silent ignoring his emotions.

"Ganondorf easy. He's just a kid," Dedede said to his fellow villain.

"Yeah Ganondorf! Besides Gerudo Valley isn't much better," shouted Zelda. Ganondorf just glared at the princess and he then replied, "Yeah… but at least life thrives there! Here there is nothing but death apparently!"

Pit who walked right behind Marth was noticing the prince was shaking a bit now. He knew the prince was trying so hard not to cry at all from the insults. Pit felt immense pity for Marth. "Marth…" the angel whispered sadly.

"At least Marth's people actually like to serve him!" shouted Link knowing the Gerudos really didn't like working for Ganondorf at all. "Humph… I at least have followers… I bet he lives all alone in his castle as depicted in the Subspace Emissary movie with no one at all. Not even a single soul stayed with him!"

"Now that's enough!" shouted Wolf. Ganondorf turned to him and Wolf answered, "Really, if anyone's pathetic it's you. Constantly losing to boys in green tights,"

"Hey!" shouted Link and Young Link feeling insulted. Wolf ignored them and said, "At least Marth would respect his fellow people if he had some. Respect is something important and these days barely anyone gives it out or gets any,"

"Humph. And I'm hearing this from a paid killer?" said Ganondorf. "Hey! I'm a mercenary too but that doesn't mean we can't fight for what we believe is right," responded Snake. Ike nodded as well. "Bah… let's all face it. You guys all know Marth is weak and will always be that way. I mean what ruler with any dignity wears a tiara? If anything death is a much more suitable position for him," Ganondorf shouted and everyone glared at him except for Marth.

Pit was getting furious. He thought the jokes about Marth would stop, but apparently Ganondorf felt like being a real jerk today. Marth however was trembling while walking. He was trying so hard not to cry at all. He promised himself that he be braver for Pit. That he wouldn't always be weak. But it was hard when everything he was hearing was true in a sense. His heart was hurting.

"Marth… are you okay?" asked a concerned Meta Knight. Marth turned to face the fellow swordsmen and nodded. Pit then said,

"Marth… you're feeling down aren't you? Please don't try to make us feel better,"

"I'm… fine… I'm just tired that's all," Marth slowly said quietly. Meta Knight shook his head in disapproval. "Marth… it seems your emotions are hurt. Please don't be afraid to show them. You know Pit understands,"

"Really I'm fine," Marth lied. Suddenly Luigi screamed in fear of something. They all turned to see the plumber and he was pointing at… what appeared to be remains of a guillotine machine. "Bro! I don't like a this place now! Looks like some soldier with a blue dragon symbol on his a armor died!" and Marth immediately realized that was one of his own people. Suddenly the prince crumpled to the floor and went silent while everyone turned to face him.

* * *

"… It's all my fault!" Marth suddenly screamed out. The poor prince was in pure emotional pain and seemed to be going really gloomy. He was now on the ground moping. Luigi immediately regretted what he said. He didn't mean to guilt Marth or hurt the prince at all. He hated his cowardice.

"I couldn't protect Altea! I couldn't protect my people! Ganondorf is right! I am weak! I am pathetic! I do deserve death because of my failures!" and Marth suddenly broke out in tears. But unlike before where he was quiet when sad… he was actually crying hard. His cries were loud and heard from everyone else. Ganondorf immediately stayed silent as everyone else glared at him.

"Great! You made the loser actually cry in front of us and now he won't shut up!" shouted Wario. Everyone else though was sympathetic towards the prince. Link and Roy had no idea what to do to help their friend feel better.

"Marth!" Pit shouted trying to hold his prince to comfort him. But Marth shook him off and shouted, "Pit… everyone! I'm sorry!" and suddenly he took out his sword Falchion and was about to stab himself. Everyone gasped when he closed his eyes and was about to end his life when suddenly the sword was shot out of his hands thanks to Fox and Falco. "Whoa… didn't know he was like that," shouted Falco surprised. Everyone honestly was… except one person.

"I knew something like this would happen," Ike said and everyone turned to face him. "Remember what I said Pit about you defending him always? About how broken he was without you? How you being with him is going to make him not cope with the real world even more?" Pit just glared daggers at Ike who then looked away and whistled." Can't handle the truth too huh?" Pit ignored Ike and was simply trying to comfort Marth. He never seen the prince in so much emotional pain. Before he saw sadness in Marth but not like this. He went near Marth and only he heard this.

"Pit kun… I don't deserve you. You really do deserve someone better. I'm pathetic beyond help aren't I?" Marth whimpered quietly. "Pit kun… I feel so broken now… I want to be with you but I know you're better off without me. I want to protect you but I feel so useless," and Marth laid on the ground with tears out of his eyes leaking out and sniffling. Suddenly Pit sat down near him and hugged him tight.

"Marth... please don't cry. I love you. And I'll always be with you. Marth… it hurts when you think you're useless. You're not. Our love will always be strong my gentle blue prince," and then Pit hummed the Fire Emblem Theme knowing the tune always calmed his love. Marth slowly started to relax and held onto his caring angel. Pit smiled when he felt Marth cuddle against his clothing on his chest. Pit gave the blue prince a deep kiss and soon both were lost in each other's long warm embrace. Everyone else however saw. Some already knew of their relationship but for the ones that didn't, they were really surprised.

"Marth and Pit are together like that!" shouted King Dedede surprised. He knew the two were real close friends but he never knew they actually liked each other like that. "Now that is really messed up!" Marth and Pit stopped and Marth just looked away unsure. Pit however glared at Dedede and screamed

"**SHUT UP!**" and the penguin king went silent. "It's because of you jerks that Marth is always feeling down! He doesn't insult you guys or do anything mean at all yet he always has to put up with you guys spouting off lame mean crap! Why don't you mind your own business!?"

"…Whoa… that was like that time Bowser got told. My mistake," Dedede responded. Peach however walked over and suddenly slapped the penguin hard who grunted in pain and then did the same to Ganondorf and Wario. Ganondorf remained silent when he received his knowing he was to be hit.

"WAH! I didn't even say anything … yet… that was still messed up!" and Wario got slapped again. Meta Knight walked over and glared at Dedede with red eyes and the penguin just gulped.

"My liege… I suggest you stop being disrespectful toward your fellow Smashers. That is all," and with that Dedede felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "Alright! Their relationship is not messed up!"

"No… it's rather cute!" Peach squealed. She went over to the two who still sat on the ground and said, "I wish you two the best! When's the wedding? Can me, Zelda, and Samus be your best girls?"

Both just blushed at the though of their wedding if they were to have one. The thought never occurred to them.

"Wedding?" Marth spoke nervously. Pit however though that was a great idea. "Yeah! We can get married! That is a great idea!" and Marth just blushed furiously. Roy whispered to Link, "Well we know who the groom will be that's for sure,"

"Besides that… I think we should get going to his home. This sand is starting to get everywhere on me," Link suggested. Some of the others stared at each other and nodded. While their relationship wasn't exactly considered normal… they respected the two fighters enough to let it be. Marth picked up Falchion and gave a long hard stare at the blade before putting it back in his sheath. They all kept going and once they got close enough they all saw a castle that was Marth's home. They were still a far distance from the castle but they could all clearly see some redesigns have taken place…

* * *

"What… happened?" Marth said confused. Searchlights were now on the castle along with guard towers, and the castle walls were littered with pink, purple, and grey graffiti of pig symbols on every part. And it all reminded Lucas of someone familiar. "No… it can't be him… can it?" Lucas thought nervously.

"Looks like someone took over your home while you were away. Explain that one Marth," Ganondorf taunted. Everyone stayed silent and the prince was unsure what to do. The prince sighed.

"Everyone… admit it. You all think I'm weak and useless though. Don't deny it. I can't even protect my own home … I deserve to not be a member of Super Smash Bros at the very least," Marth whispered sadly. Everyone then suddenly decided to voice their concern.

"Marth… I have never heard such a wrong statement till now. Anyone who fights for the greater good and places peace over violence is never weak," said Meta Knight. The Ice Climbers nodded while Diddy shouted,

"No problem with a dude who just wants to chill in peace. Right DK?" and the big ape nodded in agreement. Samus said, "Marth you're skills are good. Not bad at all," "Yeah. You're a great ruler!" shouted Zelda.

"Take it from your best friends. You're not weak at all. I should know since I'm on the receiving end of your blade a lot," Roy said. Link with his younger counterpart nodded.

"No Marth. You are a respectable person and human unlike most. Your values are good," Lucario spoke. Mewtwo nodded in agreement and so did the other Pokemon.

Yoshi and Kirby merely walked over to Marth and gave the prince each a leftover donut they… spat out. Red smirked and said,

"There is nothing wrong with your relationship with Pit. Love is love and should be treated a such,"

"Yeah. If you love someone, don't be afraid to show your love!" shouted Captain Falcon. Fox smirked and added, "Yeah. Ignore those who act mean to you. Like Wolf for example for me," and Falco just laughed at the Wolf part.

"Very funny Fox," Wolf grumbled. "But like he said it doesn't hurt to be like that though….yeah. Just try not to act flamboyant. I really don't like people who are flamboyant like that Chris Crocker guy,"

The Mario Bros with Olimar simply gave Marth a thumbs up while Rob and Game & Watch nodded. Peace was something they all enjoyed too. Snake just mumbled,

"What they all said," while Sonic shouted, "That's cool being peaceful. Just be careful of the jerks!"

Lucas quietly said, "Nothing wrong Mr. Marth! I should know since you were very nice to me when I first showed here!" "Same when I met him except I greeted him," added Ness.

* * *

Everyone then turned to Ike who didn't speak yet. He merely looked at Marth who looked back with big curious eyes. Suddenly the mercenary… smiled at the boy which he rarely did towards the blue prince. Marth smiled back acknowledging what he meant. Ganondorf, Wario, and Dedede decided to remain silent for their own benefit and finally Pit said,

"Marth… we don't think you're weak or useless. We all agree except for a few that you're a great guy. And you should continue being one. And Marth… we're all like one big family so please don't worry. Now… I think it's time we investigate what's going on with your home!" and with that the angel gave the prince another warm embrace Marth smiled and then said,

"You're right… instead of moping around here I should be fighting for my home back… though I still don't feel confident to be honest," Marth answered. Pit suddenly walked over to Sonic and whispered something. Sonic nodded and soon was gone in a flash… and was back a couple of seconds later holding a boom box and CD.

"Marth… maybe this song will remind you of something," Pit said gently. Sonic then put the CD in and soon they all heard a very familiar tune heard on the Castle Siege arena. Except this time the song lyrics English and not in the opera singing Latin. Marth in particular listened with awe forgetting his world's most famed and treasured lyrics. Ike and Roy listened too with great respect. Everyone else stayed silent and needless to say was impressed by the words and beautiful music.

_Fire Emblem, companions walk,_

_The endless path together._

_In the wavering shadows of spite,_

_Our home is faced by the oncoming spear,_

_Engulfed in flames._

_I keep that unforgettable day in my heart,_

_And now rise up together with my companions._

_Fire Emblem, our bond shall never be broken._

_We hold fast to protect tomorrow,_

_And the one who awaits our return._

_Fire Emblem, light gathers on the flag we unfurl._

_Fire Emblem, we gaze upon the multitude of stars, _

_Gripping our blades._

_If we do not bring light to the darkness in these lands, _

_The shooting stars will soar over a wasteland._

_Fire Emblem, on whom does the morning sun shine,_

_As she climbs over the edge of battle!_

And the song finished. "No Marth… we'll all help you reclaim you're home! You're certainly not alone!" Pit shouted and took a fighting stance. Everyone else nodded and did the same… except King Dedede. Marth had tears upon his face but this time they were of joy. Suddenly… he smirked. And that was rare of the blue prince. He took out his legendary sword Falchion and pointed it to the sky. It shined bright against the darkness of this unknown new tyranny that now inhabited his castle.

"Everyone…thank you. I don't know what to honestly say,"

"Will I get paid?" Wario asked. Marth just sighed and nodded while Wario jumped up and down in glee.

"I'm only doing it for the potential bloodshed," Ganondorf mumbled. "Sorry but no way I'm helping him! I don't need more problems to deal with!" the penguin shouted. Everyone ignored the penguin. Wolf felt the same as Dedede but figure why the hell not, so he got his blaster out and nodded to the prince. He didn't want to get involved personally but today he decided to make an exception.

"Normally I feel like running already to get there and start beating some bad guys up but… Marth… want to lead for all of us?" Sonic asked. Marth merely nodded.

"Everyone follow my lead!" and with that he charged holding Falchion. Ike just sighed before following. Everyone followed except… King Dedede.

Kirby looked at the king and said "Poyo?"

"No pinky I'm not helping Marth!" the penguin king replied annoyed. Kirby sighed but kept running ready to help Marth face this new threat that took over his place. King Dedede was now all by himself… standing on sand… watching tumbleweeds drift by.

"Man this is boring," the king mumbled. Suddenly he saw an angel version of himself appear on his right shoulder.

"Dedede… you helped out Kirby in the past… and if you remember your role in the Subspace Emissary movie you helped out there too… you should help out today too you know!"

Dedede just sighed waiting for his devil to show. But he never did. "What gives?" Dedede asked.

"He's on lunch break," the small angel said. "Besides… you also never told Marth that you were the real reason his sister's tiara was destroyed didn't you?"

Dedede stood with his big beak dropped. He forgot all about that. How he had Bowser burn it and the Koopa happen to frame Red for the crime. Granted Bowser got punished but still… "Okay. So I tried to hurt his emotions and get him out of being a Smash Bros member. That's because I can be a big jerk you know?"

"But I know you can be a kind king at times… so please help your fellow royal out. Marth needs all the support he can need from his new family!"

"New family… oh you mean all of us Smashers… great guilt me will you?" Dedede mumbled annoyed. Dedede just squawked like the penguin he was annoyed and then the king stomped in place and reluctantly ran after everyone else. Granted everyone else was far ahead but he kept running anyway.

"Darn conscience! I'm only doing it for the food I get there for free after this is all over!"

The Smashers were still pretty far away from the castle but they still kept running. Today they were going to fight for one of their own. Someone they are going to prove care like the true friends they were. Today would be the day the brawl was really on!

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

Looks like Porky Minch is about to deal with some unexpected company. Can the Smashers get Marth's home back from Porky Minch, Dark Bowser Jr. and their respective armies? And what about Bowser & the real Jr. who is still a trophy still? Will they get involved?


	15. Rise Of The Heroes

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait everyone. Also I would like to thank El Nino1 sincerely for being a Beta Reader for this chapter. Also everyone else I also wish the best of luck to as always. Hope you guys like. Read, review, and enjoy being my motto... some what. Anyway I own no one and well... let's begin shall we everyone? I own no characters yet. Nintendo, Sega, and Konami are the copyright owners.

* * *

The sky was now really cloudy, as if the clouds wanted to drop their load of rain upon the whole area--just not yet. It seemed like nature was waiting for the right moment to begin its natural routine. Why…? Perhaps fate wanted it that way today.

The front outer metal gate of the castle was being guarded by two green-shelled Koopa soldiers and a Pig Mask soldier sleeping on the job outside the gate. Apparently they seemed to be thinking, "Who would want to own this dump?" The guard towers set up with searchlights were useless due to the fact that the guards manning the lights were asleep too, thinking no one would try to attack. But they thought wrong, as the three were surrounded by Smashers who decided to let the three guards sleep.

The Smashers all stared at each other, finally understanding some of what was going on.

"…Bowser is behind this?" Marth whispered to everyone else confused. The prince was not expecting the lruler of the Koopas to be involved.

"And I think someone I know is involved too!" whispered Lucas. All turned to the blonde haired boy, who whispered, "You guys all heard about Porky Minch from the Subspace Emissary movie right?"

They all nodded, and Ness whispered, "How'd that fat jerk get free? I thought you defeated him, Lucas, and he sealed himself up?"

"I don't know. Maybe that machine wasn't all that," Lucas whispered back. "Anyway… looks like he has his Pig Mask army... We have to be careful guys!"

They all nodded, but Peach in particular looked really confused. She hoped that Bowser wasn't up to his old tricks so soon.

"What I want to know is...why are Bowser's troops here?" Peach whispered to everyone else. "Did Bowser just lie to us about looking for Junior so he could take over Marth's home?"

"No…it's not him," Mewtwo spoke. Everyone turned to the psychic Pokemon, who added, "It's…someone related to him. Yet he feels…more mischievous then usual."

"Can you tell us who it is? This may be crucial information we need, Mewtwo," Samus asked.

Mewtwo nodded and said, "Some of you may not like this, but by reading the minds of those sleeping guards…it is Bowser Jr. who is also involved here."

Marth, Pit, and Peach, in particular, couldn't believe what they had just heard. Junior... the same one they interacted with was causing trouble here?

"So this is why he went missing! To take over Marth's home!" whispered Roy who felt his anger building up. His friend's home had been taken over by a tiny turtle and some evil fat kid?

"Those a Koopalings are always a causing trouble!" Mario whispered, sounding annoyed.

"No way…you're sure Junior did this?" asked Marth.

"Sorry, but it appears so," Mewtwo responded.

Marth looked at the three guards. "Then Junior and Porky must have teamed up and taken over my home..."

"Well, I say it's time we spray some blood over here," whispered Ganondorf, who cracked his knuckles. He was ready to give the three guards a permanent nap.

Marth quickly whispered, "No! I… I don't want to kill. If security here is that bad maybe we should all act like Snake. Let's just find Junior and Porky and see how everything goes from there."

"Marth…while avoiding unnecessary combat is good, we'll have to fight at some point with someone," Snake said. "Even in my own sneaking missions…I had to end lives for the greater good. Even if they were family."

"You…you killed members of your own family!?" Marth whispered, surprised.

So was everyone else. Even the villains, except Dedede, who hadn't yet caught up with the group, were surprised.

"I have no regrets. Big Boss and Liquid were doing things that would have condemned the whole world if someone weren't there to stop them," Snake answered.

Marth said nothing and merely nodded. "Sacrifices have to be made in battle," he whispered sadly.

"Then how about we just try to knock them out at the very least guys? For Marth's sake?" Pit suggested. "Guys, these soldiers are just doing what they're told. At most we just have to stop Porky and… Junior from their takeover of Marth's castle."

"They choose to fight. They know that their lives are at stake, you realize?" Snake asked.

"Apparently these three don't," Sonic whispered with eyes rolling.

Suddenly they heard the three soldiers yawning and soon the three guards stared at all the Smashers.

"What the… the Mario Bros!" shouted one of the Koopa guards, nervous.

"And Princess Peach too with… a bunch of people we don't know?" added the other Koopa guard, angry and confused.

"And that Lucas kid!" shouted the Pig Mask guard.

"We got to report this to Prince Bowser and Porky fast!" the guards shouted. The Pig Mask soldier took out a remote device and pressed a large red button on it. The gates opened and the guards immediately made a run for it back to the castle. Though… they were pretty dumb to leave it open.

"Great they know we are here now. Soon they're going to get more soldiers," mumbled Ike, annoyed.

Samus quickly shouted, "Alright…let's split up into teams so we can cover more ground and so they don't get all of us at once! Some of us should try to go for the other sides of this castle to see if there are any more openings."

"Agreed. Fox, Falco, Wolf, Falcon, and Samus are one group," said Meta Knight. "The Pokemon along with Red are another…. Me, Yoshi and Kirby will be one. Mario Bros with Wario…. Olimar, you go with Game & Watch and Rob. Ness, Lucas, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers are another…. Link, Zelda, Peach and Roy will be another…. Sonic, Snake, Diddy and DK. Ganondorf with Dedede…. Where is King Dedede?"

"Not here apparently still," Ganondorf mumbled. Meta Knight sighed, annoyed, and then said, "Can you go alone? I think you prefer that option anyway…."

The Gerudo king nodded. Meta Knight cleared his throat, and then took a long hard stare at Marth, Pit, and Ike. Marth nodded, and soon the other two did the same. They already knew the three would be stuck together in some way.

"Let's go!"

They all made a rush, and all the Smashers split up all around the huge castle. It seemed like a long battle was to soon start.

* * *

Porky however was busy in the throne room sitting on the throne chair. He was busy making the Dark Bowser Jr. paint paintings of Porky with a paint set and canvas they found in the castle. Porky was scheming to himself, thinking of where to strike next in this world. He was debating between the homelands of Roy or Ike.

"Hmm… should I take over that Pharae place or Crimea? Decisions, decisions. What do you think, turtle boy?"

Dark Junior just stared at Porky and merely held his claws out for a yes on both.

Porky grinned and said, "Why not? The people in this back water world won't be able to handle me and my armies anyway! Nice thinking, my loyal turtle…."

Suddenly the three guards burst in, all panting and sweaty.

"Prince Bowser and Porky!" the three shouted.

"The Mario Bros are here, along with Princess Peach!" the Koopa guards shouted. "And Lucas is here too, sirs! And I think I saw that Ness guy you were talking about! Plus they have a ton of friends too!"

The Dark Junior immediately turned to them with an emotionless expression, while Porky threw a temper tantrum and started to stomp in place. The fat kid then yelled out, "Get them! Get everyone after them… NOW!"

The three guards saluted and made a run out of the room.

Porky then turned to stare at the Dark Junior and suddenly smirked. Porky snapped his fingers, and suddenly a Dark Cannon materialized into the large room and fell near the Dark Junior. Porky then made an execute sign with hand motions (as if he was cutting his throat). Then he took out three pictures. One was of Lucas, one was of Ness…and the last was a picture he found in the castle. It was of Marth….

The Dark Junior nodded, knowing what it had to do. It then grabbed the weapon and now ran out ready to find its three targets.

"I won't let those two losers mess me up again! And…I'm not going to give this place back to some girly looking teenager!"

Porky then ran to get his tricks up his sleeves ready. He was planning to pummel some foes and let out a hungry Ultimate Chimera….

The alarm sounded and the whole castle was now on alert of the intruders. Or rather… the rightful owner and his friends.

Fox cursed under his breath. A hammer slammed into his face causing his scanner to break. He immediately kicked hard at the Hammer Bro that threw the projectile at him. The five were fighting in a huge hallway adorned with windows on the side, opened to the breezes of air coming in. Large blue carpeting covered the whole floor. They were against a ton of Hammer Bros.

Wolf was easily having fun clawing their faces, while Falco kicked his Reflector at their hammers causing them to get a taste of their own metal.

"Wish I had my Power Suit," Samus mumbled. She only was wearing her Zero Suit and was now kicking a Hammer Bro hard at the belly. The soldier immediately retaliated with a barrage of hammers, but said hammers were punched back courtesy of Captain Falcon who only cringed holding his hand.

"Thanks Douglas," Samus spoke, and soon Falcon was temporarily lost in embarrassment smiling and blushing. Samus, however, then shouted, "Behind you!" and suddenly a large Sledge Bro showed up right behind the captain. It was basically a huge version of a Hammer Bro. The portly Koopa was about to throw one of his huge hammers at the Captain when suddenly Wolf jumped and slammed his claws right into its face. The Sledge Bro then made a run for it, holding its face in pain, soon joined by the Hammer Bros from earlier.

"What's the matter, scared!?" taunted Wolf who kicked around for a bit.

"No time for taunting Wolf. We have to keep moving," Fox shouted.

"That and try not to blush during battle Falcon," Falco said annoyed.

Captain Falcon was about to say something, but Samus just grabbed one of his hands and was soon running. The five continued on.

* * *

"Pika!" cried the electric mouse. He and Pichu were using Thunder Wave, shocking and stunning any Pig Mask soldiers in their way. They were in another hallway similar to the other groups. Lucario and Metwo were sending out Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball attacks, respectively, at the soldiers who kept crashing into each other because of the projectile attacks. Jigglypuff was trying to Sing and get them to sleep once they were knocked out, for insurance; Red had his Ivysaur used Sleep Powder and Stun Spore all over the soldiers just to make sure they wouldn't bother them later.

"Now that these soldiers are incapacitate we can move on," Mewtwo spoke.

"Guys…do you think we can keep this up? Like not kill any of them?" Red asked.**  
**

"I wouldn't want to at the very least," Lucario answered. "I don't need Koopa insides or portly human insides all about."

The other Pokemon, along with Red, just nodded. The group kept on going.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were just whistling their famous theme. They were in a large dining room and the two plumbers were just stomping Goombas they encountered all about, while Wario was chasing some trying to see how they tasted with his new garlic breath mints he tried out. He wanted to chomp them real bad.

Needless to say the three had it easy with the guards.

* * *

Marth, Pit, and Ike were walking through what appeared to be a very dark room. Marth knew a secret passageway apparently to try to avoid combat with any guards in the hall that led to here. No one seemed to step foot through it in ages. It seemed that Porky and Jr. along with their guards never found this holy room. Only one thing stood out was a huge statue of… a warrior in the center. A noble who held the same sword except made out of marble stone that still shined… Marth was holding right now. The legendary blade of light, Falchion. An inscription was inscribed on the statue's base. Marth suddenly kneeled before at the statue of the warrior who appeared to be a bit similar to Marth except… a lot different. The statue's depiction of expression was serious, harsh, and tough. His appearance was much more intimidating in appearance. The statue depicted the warrior having a built body, hair that didn't go down like Marth but straight, and wore armor pads on his shoulders. Ike and Pit walked over to read the inscription left ages ago. Ike read it out loud rather curious with the words he was reading.

"Anri the Great. A legendary warrior that will always be remembered in Altea for defeating the Shadow Dragon Medeus. May his honored blood flow till the end of time."

"Marth… is he one of the famous ones spoken of in your world?" Pit asked. Marth merely nodded. "So… you have Anri's blood within you right?" Ike asked. Marth nodded once more. The three weren't sure what to say. Soon Ike and Pit kneeled in respect. Marth said nothing and soon stood up staring at the statue's face and then quietly whispered,

"My family… today I'll redeem our bloodline. … Ellis… I promise today I'll lead my own way successfully… I hope," and with that Marth took out Falchion and pointed it toward the ceiling. The sword shined bright and both Ike and Pit stared at Marth who was smiling. The three then continued along looking for any sign of Jr. or Porky. Little did they know the Dark Junior was getting his most elite guard out on the three….

* * *

Koopa Troopas were running away screaming, when they saw Kirby and Yoshi literally trying to eat them up while Meta Knight battled, with his sword, any Pig Mask soldiers when they tried to hit him with their fat fists or the maces they had found within the castle. Meta Knight was easily knocking the soldiers out. They were in what appeared to be the castle's armory, battling with the soldiers. Meta Knight, however, was soon surrounded by four Pig Mask soldiers, all snorting under their masks with malice. Meta Knight stood in a defensive stance, ready to fight.

Yoshi and Kirby, however, noticed Meta Knight in trouble. The green dinosaur threw an egg right at one of the soldiers. The soldier was slammed into another, and soon only two were left. Kirby then suddenly rushed over and sucked one of them up and spat him out right at the remaining soldiers. All the grunts were now either knocked out or making a run for it.

"Seems you two aren't always eating…thankfully," Meta Knight spoke. Suddenly, he heard the two's stomachs growling with hunger. "I'll ask for some tomato soup from Chef Kawasaki once we get back to the mansion," Meta Knight spoke. The two cheered happily, and soon the three progressed, ready to find Porky or Junior.

* * *

Olimar, along with Rob and Game & Watch, were simply dealing with Magikoopas in a hallway. The wizards kept on throwing fire spells from the tips of their wands. Game & Watch, however, was simply catching the attacks with his bucket and using his Oil Panic move to send back the Koopa's' own medicine with much more strength. Rob was having an easy time slamming his metal appendages at the wizards, while Olimar was cart wheeling into them like crazy. The Koopas stood no chance against the three Smashers and soon fled the scene crying over their broken glasses. The three took some deep breaths and sighed at the easy soldiers.

"You know…what did happen to this place?" Game & Watch said. The other two turned to him. "I mean no offense to Marth, but…I'm pretty sure this kingdom was a lot more…not filled with sand and remains of war than it was now,"

"According to my database records… it was taken over by a neighboring nation and destroyed when Marth's friends, whom he met during the war against a beast known as Medeus…betrayed him," Rob spoke.

Immediately Game & Watch regretted speaking about the subject. He hated how his curiosity could be so mean against people. Olimar, however, spoke, "After this is all over… maybe we should all help Marth rebuild his kingdom," and suddenly the other two looked at him, confused.

"While possible, the environment here is in very poor conditions," stated Rob.

"I know, but…well think of it like this. Plant seeds need care in the form of water, sunlight and dedication? If you plant that care, they'll blossom into something magnificent one day. Like flowers for example…and I believe that concept can be done with anything. In this case, if we care for Marth and help him out, maybe his former kingdom will be…." and Olimar struggled to find the right word.

Game & Watch just said, "I see…well anything's possible I suppose.… I mean a 2D guy living in a world, fighting against 3D fighters that range wildly. Anyway, we better move on," and with that the three continued.

* * *

Peach, Zelda, Roy and Link were walking around in what appeared to be…the castle's garden. It seemed like the only area in the place that was full of life. Violets, roses and everything in between were blooming. And certain light blue roses stood out in particular, growing near white roses, since all the other flowers had their own sections. Like if it was a sign or something. It seemed the soldiers didn't want to guard the place for various reasons (allergy problems, hate of flowers, etc). The four were in awe and also saw a large pool of water where some lilies grew.

"I bet Pit would love to see Marth's works," Zelda spoke, amazed.

Link nodded and quietly said, "Marth…I hope you consider spreading your skills around your home."

"Wow…I never knew Marth gardened," Roy spoke, impressed.

"I bet Olimar would love it and give Marth some tips and help him out," Peach spoke, amazed as well.

Roy then picked up a light blue rose and stared at its simple beauty. Link and Zelda looked at each other, nodding in agreement. This part of the castle was so peaceful and was, thankfully, not disturbed by the guards. Roy placed the flower back and the four walked trying to find the two brat leaders.

* * *

Snake and Sonic were having the time of their lives. Apparently, the Koopa guards they found had sent large numbers of Mecha Koopas after them. They were fighting in what appeared to be a very old kitchen with only a huge fridge.

Small goofy looking, funny faced, and fire breathing robots were after them. Sadly the guards didn't know Sonic was an expert at smashing robots to bits, while Snake could easily handle some Metal Gear machines.

"Way too easy!" Sonic taunted. The hedgehog smirked when he used his Homing Attack, slamming the toys to bits. Snake just threw grenades at their mouths whenever they were about to breath a stream of fire. Needless to say, they had very poor AI, and whoever invented them needed to redo their designs entirely. Diddy was just pounding them with peanuts, while DK was literally pounding them.

"You guys make Ray models look like jokes!" Snake shouted.

The Mecha Koopas just kept on coming, while the two special Smashers just kept on blowing them to pieces like the scrap metal they were. Soon, there was nothing but green and orange colored scrap in the kitchen. Both turned to each other and saw the fridge. They both opened it up and saw…blueberry muffins. And luckily for the Kongs, some banana bread.

"Score!" Sonic shouted.

Snake was just confused but just shrugged. "Never knew he could bake…or that he liked blueberry muffins."

The four decided to take a quick snack break before continuing on. Food was good for keeping up your strength after all….

* * *

The mere appearance of Ganondorf was enough to send the Koopas and Pig Mask soldiers who saw him… make a run for it. Ganondorf just kept on laughing evilly on how pitiful Bowser's soldiers were along with these Pig Mask soldiers. Apparently being the king of all evil had its perks.

* * *

Ness, Lucas, Young Link and the Ice Climbers had luckily not encountered any soldiers yet. They saw two huge doors and figured to check in. Once inside…they realized they were in the throne room. It was huge, with a stone floor and a huge blue carpet that lead to a magnificent chair, in which sat….

Porky Minch.

"Porky!" Ness shouted, angry.

Lucas looked confused as he was used to seeing the older Porky, who had grey hair and a beard. Not the young fat blonde haired kid with freckles and a red business suit and black pants. However, he too immediately felt angry upon seeing the one who…ruined his family.

Porky snorted and shouted, "Well…looks like if it isn't Ness, Lucas and three of your friends! You five wimps are going to lose today. Ness…you've finally came back to get me! Guess my little brother did give you my message after that whole Gigyas fiasco back home,"

"He sure did!" Ness shouted angry.

"What gives you the right to call us wimps, bully?" Nana shouted.

"We are not wimps!" added Popo.

"Yeah, you better watch what you're saying!" shouted Young Link annoyed who glared with his big eyes.

"Whatever…you know it is so weird…. I took over some teenager's home castle while he was away brawling or stuff. And now that teen thinks he can get his home place back easily? You guys are going to get owned for trespassing on my base!"

"This place rightfully belongs to Marth!" Ness shouted. The psychic felt like using PK Flash on his former neighbor already.

Lucas, however, shouted, "No way! After you…took over my home and caused…my mother and brother to be gone… you're not taking Mr. Marth's home!"

"Ha…yeah right, losers. You five think you can get that guy's home back? Take it from me then!" and Porky snapped his fingers. Suddenly a huge shacking occurred in the room.

The five took a fighting stance, ready to fight whatever was coming. Soon a huge grey spider mecha fell in front of Porky.

Porky immediately jumped onto the mecha and operated the controls. Porky was now heavily armed with his spider machine and soon turned to the five.

"Hey I've fought against that before!" Ness shouted. Lucas however only remembered the purple one with the pig snout symbol on it. The other three drew out their weapons, ready to fight. Porky then quietly said, "Get ready to rock then! This time's different!"

* * *

Marth, Ike, and Pit were surrounded heavily by Koopatrols (Koopas that wore knight armor and grey spiked shells), the most elite of the elite of Bowser's army. The knights took turns trying to ram into the three with their shells or tackle them like football players. The three were repelling the attacks but knew they were in trouble if they couldn't knock them out. They were in the castle, on a path that led to…the tower within the center of the castle, which had Marth's room and the roof…. The three suspected Porky or Junior might be there. They were on a huge sandy stone floored room filled with statues of what appeared to be Marth's father…King Cornelius. A very tough and wise man with facial hair, brown hair, built and strictness. They were easily being ganged upon. Soon they heard the Koopatrols whistle for more soldiers to show.

"We have to knock these guys out!" Ike shouted. But every time he swung at them, the Koopatrols would merely go in their shell for protection. Pit's arrows barely dented their armor, while Marth was trying so hard to land a hit on the speedy soldiers. Soon they were literally surrounded and the three backed up against each other.

"We have to find a way to get out of here or get rid of these guys!" Ike shouted, frustrated.

"We're finished!" Pit cried out weakly

"No…" Marth spoke, disappointed.

Suddenly…they all heard the sound of a stampede coming from the hallway they had emerged from. The Koopatrols, confused, looked toward the dark hallway wondering what was coming. Suddenly… an army of Waddle Dees came out, charging and tackling the Koopatrols with surprising force and overwhelming them.

"Dedede?" the three shouted, surprised.

Suddenly, the three heard a very familiar voice scream back, "King Dedede to the rescue!" and soon the penguin came in and clobbered the remaining soldiers hard with his huge hammer, sending them crashing against the wall knocked out.

Soon, the Koopatrols made a run for it, scared of the cute Waddle Dees, who squeaked happily at their performance.

"Dedede…why…I thought you hated me?" Marth spoke.

Dedede sighed and looked toward the prince with a friendly smile. "Well…I felt bored waiting so…yeah. Listen, I never got to say this…sorry about that whole fat disaster thing. Same for you Pit,"

"Thanks." Pit said, surprised.

Ike, however, just smiled seeing the king finally giving Marth an apology. Marth nodded smiling and gave the king a quick hug to show his thanks. Dedede just sighed, patting the boy back, and said, "That and…look this is going to be hard what I say next so…just bear with it okay?"

"What do you mean?" Marth asked, confused.

Dedede looked at the three for a moment before speaking. "Marth…remember when you found out your sister's…way-to-remember-her was burned…and how Bowser did it? I…I was the one who asked him to do it, and I'm…I'm…I'm sorry."

The three stayed silent. Even Ike didn't know of this, apparently. Marth suddenly took out of his cerulean hair the tiara that Pit had given him, with a light blue gem encrusted in the center of the headband and angel wing designs that flowed on it instead of dragons. Marth then put it back on and asked,"Why?"

Pit too was rather curious. He knew Dedede could be a jerk but…wow that was just mean. The angel turned away from the king, not knowing what to say.

"I…I wanted to see you…hurt. I knew you were really sensitive about that issue. To try to make you look pathetic so…Master Hand would consider taking you out…but it didn't turn out like that at all apparently…. Look, I know I can be a greedy selfish jerk, and I will admit that's true. You don't have to forgive me… or accept mine. I'm sorry…and that about wraps it up," Dedede said quietly.

Marth stayed silent, not sure what to say. His eyes were closed and he was deep in thought. Suddenly, his eyes opened, and his facial expression seemed…calm. He then spoke, "Apology accepted."

"…Wait what?" Dedede said with his big beak open in surprise.

Marth then said quietly, "I'm glad you told the truth. And…while I'd still prefer to have it…I know that I'll always remember…Ellis…and now I can always remember Pit with the one he gave to me. He wanted to make up to me."

Pit smiled upon hearing this. He was glad that Marth still remembered his gift from Valentine's Day. Ike was about to get annoyed and jealous, and wished Soren was there, when suddenly… the four heard a very loud roar emerge from the same hallway Dedede and his Waddle Dees had come from earlier. Soon came…a familiar beast.

"OH MY GODDESS!" screamed Pit.

It was the Ultimate Chimera. It had pink skin, a devil-like tail along with wings, large razor sharp teeth, yellow intimidating eyes and a little yellow bird on its head, along with a button on its back, oddly. The thing could literally send you flying or knock you out with a single, large, killer chomp.

"…Crap," Ike mumbled.

Marth and Pit looked particularly freaked out. Dedede too, who wished he could order a monster or demon beast right now to take care of the thing. He whistled, and soon all his Waddle Dees ran and jumped on the thing trying to stall the beast.

"You three run! I'll hammer that thing!" Dedede shouted.

"Are you crazy!? That thing will turn you into penguin meat!" Ike shouted.

Dedede, however, suddenly ran in front of the three and charged up his Jet Hammer very fast. Before the three could protest he smashed them like golf balls and sent them right into the door that lead to the tower. He then turned to the Ultimate Chimera who…sadly, ate all of the cute Waddle Dees easily.

"… I'll avenge you all!" shouted King Dedede as he charged at the Ultimate Chimera. He really did live up to his name…at least he had a kind heart sometimes.

Marth, Pit and Ike just landed painfully, and Marth couldn't help but look back and shout, "We have to help him!"

"No…Marth, he made his decision. Whether or not he gets out of there without becoming penguin meat is another thing all together," Ike spoke.

Marth turned to Pit, who sadly nodded. Marth sighed but soon regained his determination to save his home castle. He ran with Falchion in hand ready to climb an obscene amount of stairs to his room…and then to the roof.

* * *

Lucas and Ness were breathing hard. The spider mech almost crushed them when it leaped and tried to stomp them to pieces. Porky, inside, was grinning, but he frowned when he felt the mech being blasted by bombs and large pieces of ice from behind. He soon turned the mech around and saw the Ice Climbers, along with Young Link.

"Here! Have some bombs!"

Soon the mech shot out robot versions of Porky, holding bombs, chasing after the three. The Ice Climbers in particular ran since they weren't fans of being blown sky high. Young Link kept running but made sure to keep throwing his boomerang to clear the explosives.

Ness and Lucas took the opportunity to singe the machine with their own PK Fire attacks. Feeling the temperature rise, Porky turned toward them and soon started to charge up a laser. Ness and Lucas immediately made a run for it while avoiding the attack following them. However, the Ice Climbers, along with Young Link, attacked furiously with mallets and Master Sword, respectively.

_Annoying that I have to keep track of all of them,_ Porky thought. He knew he had the disadvantage…. Five against one? Yeah, he was stupid to let that scenario happen. Didn't mean he wasn't ready for them. Porky then made his machine jump ready to stomp them once more. This time he tried for both Ness and Lucas. The two easily got out of the way, and both used a PK Thunder to give the machine a good shock.

"Darn it! You guys will get owned by me!" Porky shouted, frustrated.

The five smirked. If they could keep this up, they would be able to easily defeat Porky with no problem. Porky suddenly made the machine stomp once more, attempting to squash the Ice Climbers, but missed. Young Link took the opportunity to slash the machine mercilessly, aided by Ness's baseball bat and Lucas's big tree stick. The machine was now showing signs of heavy damage in the form of smoke. Porky then shouted, angry, "Don't think I'm done yet!" and suddenly the machine began firing more bombs now. The Smashers just dodged them with ease with their jumping skills.

All while this was going on…

Kamek was a tired old Magikoopa in service of Bowser Koopa. That and raising the king ever since he was a baby. He was currently in his room in his king's castle, reading a classic novel known as _Lord of the Flies._ It was interesting to see how corrupted people could be at a young age. He was reading it, when suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he spoke with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Suddenly, the door broke down with Bowser charging in.

"KAMEK! I need your help!"

Kamek just rubbed his eyeglasses for a bit, just to make sure he was seeing the right thing. "King Bowser? I thought you were at your fighting tournament? What brings you back home, my liege?"

"I lost Junior!" Bowser shouted nervously.

Kamek just sighed with disbelief, about to scold Bowser, but decided to just help his surrogate son in need. "Very well. Let's find Kammy. She might be able to help with this."

Soon, an old hag of a Magikoopa (Remember, still respect your elders!) who wore a purple robe, framed glasses, and had a square tooth in place of a normal tooth was brewing up magic in her pot. Bowser and Kamek waited to see the location of Junior. Soon…she shouted, "King Bowser! It appears that Prince Junior is located…in our castle's dungeon room?"

"How did he get all the way here?" Bowser asked, curious.

"And…he appears to be…a trophy, sir."

"WHAT!?" screamed the Koopa king, infuriated. He immediately ran out of the old crone's room and made for his castle's dungeon. He was to going to revive Junior and find out how he went missing.

* * *

Marth, Pit and Ike slowly opened a door that led to…the prince's own bedroom. They were all quiet upon entering. It seemed no one was inside. Marth walked to his bed and simply sat down, staring at the portraits that hung in the room. Soon, Pit joined him, while Ike merely just sat down on the bed to take a look around.

"This must be pretty familiar…isn't it?" Pit asked.

Marth nodded. He originally hoped getting back to his own home would be something peaceful…not a full scale effort to take it back. He then whispered, "Pit…when this is all over I'll find a way to make it up to you…"

"Looks like we have company!" Ike shouted.

The swordsmen all took a defensive positions with their weapons, waiting to see who was coming from the door they had entered from. Soon, entered…Dark Junior, holding the Dark Cannon. The three were immediately surprised to see a Dark Cannon.

"Not again!" Pit shouted.

Ike however suddenly mumbled, "She…she's involved somehow!" and Marth was just surprised to see Junior at all, doing this. Suddenly, he noticed the fact that Junior had…yellow glowing eyes. He remembered the Dark Ike having the same thing.

"Wait a minute…no wonder you have one of those! You're not the real Junior!" Marth shouted.

The Dark Junior just stared at them with no expression whatsoever and suddenly started to charge up its Dark Cannon. Marth and Pit were both frozen by fear of the weapon. Memories of the Dark Ike that had attacked them were reemerging. Suddenly, Ike ran forward and threw Ragnell at the machine just as it fired. The sword destroyed the machine, but Ike… paid a heavy price.

"IKE!" Marth and Pit screamed. The mercenary was a mere trophy, who had just grabbed his sword back. The Dark Junior decided to grab the trophy and make a run for the roof.

"Ike…I know you're only fighting for me because you have no choice, really, but…today, I'll prove I can be one of your friends!" Marth shouted.

Pit nodded and then they made haste for the roof.

* * *

Porky was really nervous now. His machine was really smoking and its attacks were growing slower and slower. The five obviously had the upper hand, though the five Smashers were exhausted and panting with deep breaths.

"Porky…just give up!" Lucas barely shouted.

"Yeah…save yourself the trouble!" Ness added.

"No way! If I'm going down, then you guys are going with me!" and with that the fat kid hit a button in his cockpit. Suddenly, a red alarm raised out from the machine, and soon Porky made the machine run wildly close to Ness and Lucas. Before the two could do anything, the machine exploded and filled the whole room with smoke.

"Ness!" screamed Young Link.

"Lucas!" shouted the brother and sister duo.

They were now afraid…were both of their close friends…gone? When the smoke cleared, however…. A smoked and charred Ness, Lucas and Porky were seen, with the fat tyrant knocked out, stars swirling above his head. Ness and Lucas looked like they were drunk.

"Thank the goddesses," Young Link spoke.

The Ice Climbers, without hesitation, immediately got out some rope and tied up Porky to make sure he couldn't run out. Ness and Lucas eventually felt normal, and Lucas mumbled, "Well, that was unexpected. But now we have to find Junior!"

The others nodded.

Porky, now conscious, shouted, "Hey! What about me?"

Ness and Lucas turned to each other, and then Ness whispered something into Lucas. Lucas nodded, and soon both picked up the tied Porky and carried him with them.

They were now looking for the others.

"I hate you two!" Porky whined.

* * *

Soon, Junior was back to normal and explaining everything that happened to his father. Bowser was just angry and confused by the events he had just heard.

"I see…we got to get to Marth's castle then, for revenge! And to get your army back Junior! Afterwards, we can finally get back to the mansion with the others!" Bowser shouted. Junior grinned happily, and soon the two got on Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. The king had his two top wizards Kamek and Kammy teleport them to the other world. Bowser was going to make sure to fry Porky for what he did to his son.

* * *

The Dark Junior stared at Marth and Pit. The three were now on the top of the huge tower of the castle. Silence struck the arena. Dark Junior still held onto the trophy of Ike, while Marth and Pit glared at the doppelganger. The sky roared with thunder now, and soon heavy rain spilled everywhere. All the while, lightning illuminated the sky. The tension was increasing. Suddenly…the clone evilly laughed. Marth and Pit held their sacred weapons out, while the clone still held the trophy of Ike.

"You two think you can get him back? If anything you two will be joining him in a trophy collection for Porky! Especially you, blue hair!"

Marth cringed, while Pit, infuriated with what he had just heard, shot an arrow at the Dark Junior. The Dark Junior jumped and dodged the shot. He suddenly ran far toward the edge, holding the trophy of Ike still. He jumped off…and soon, Bowser Junior's own personal airship appeared. It was far smaller compared to most ships, but it was still bigger then the two Smashers. It also had a stone head of Bowser decorated on the front of the ship. The propellers kept it floating, and Dark Junior suddenly pointed at the two.

"You want your friend back? Then beat me!"

The airship turned to the side and three cannons came out. The Dark Junior took out a green play phone and shouted, "Open fire, troops!"

Soon, three cannonballs shot out and were aimed at the two Smashers. Marth merely dodged them, while Pit flew in the air and decided to make this a real air battle.

The other Smashers at the castle heard huge explosions and decided to investigate the tower. They knew that big trouble arose.

Pit took aim at the Dark Junior with a silver arrow, wanting to end the battle already, and was about to fire when suddenly the clone held the Ike trophy as a shield. The Dark Junior taunted Pit by saying, "Ha! Can't get me without getting him too!

Pit, however, decided to aim at one of the propellers and managed to dent one of them.

The clone jumped up and down in anger and shouted "Oh yeah? Then I guess I'll get blue hair since he can't fly!"

Marth immediately saw more cannonballs fired at him. He jumped over them with ease but knew the Dark Junior was going to have the cannons fire more rapidly now. Pit was busy trying to destroy the propellers to bring the aircraft down. He was having trouble aiming now due to heavy winds that came pushing at him.

"Take this!" Dark Junior shouted, annoyed. Suddenly, the airship turned to have the stone Bowser head face Marth. The eyes of the head glowed red and spat out three large fireballs right at the prince. Marth had to jump back when the projectiles nearly burned him to death.

"Please stop! Why do you continue to fight for someone you know is using you?" Marth shouted. He knew this conflict wasn't pointless since they needed to save Ike but still wanted to try reason.

"Why? Ha! Look, I'm a clone made out of Shadow Bugs and will eventually be gone anyway. I might as well have some fun before my time expires and…shut up! I'm the only Bowser Junior!"

"I guess all of you 'dark' clones feel like the original," Pit shouted. He managed to dent the same propeller once more, and soon Dark Junior noticed his airship was hovering in place a bit lower.

Dark Junior shouted, "It's going to take a lot more then that to destroy this airship! And I have one last surprise…. Fire!" and suddenly the stone Bowser head's eyes turned…black. It then spat out a huge arrow that was attempting to blast Marth into a trophy. Marth was really being careful now, while Pit was recklessly shooting his arrows. He needed to crash the machine soon.

Suddenly, all the other Smashers finally made it to the top and noticed what was going on. Peach screamed, "Junior, please stop! You don't want to turn them into trophies!"

"He's not the real Junior and I can prove it!" shouted a very familiar voice in the distance. Soon everyone turned behind them and saw…what appeared to be the Koopa Clown Car with Bowser and Junior in it.

"How'd he get here?" shouted Fox, confused.

"Oh no!" shouted the clone. It suddenly stopped firing and decided to make a run for it with the airship.

Bowser, however, had other plans. He had his Koopa Clown Car fly at greater speeds and slammed his vehicle against the wooden ship. From the shaking slam, the Ike trophy fell out of the clone's hands and onto the tower below.

"I got it!" screamed Marth. He held his hands up, and…with a painful thud the trophy landed on his back. Pit flew back down and immediately touched the base, reviving a very confused and angry Ike.

"… Why am I on top of Marth?" he said. He immediately got up while Marth just pointed to the airship. Ike suddenly felt rage he only experienced when he faced off with the Black Knight. He picked up Ragnell, jumped high in the air, and slammed the ship with his sword, screaming, "GREAT AETHER!" And then, he was wildly hitting the airship with Ragnell. Soon, he slammed the ship down and brought it down with Ragnell. And then…the ship blew, and the Dark Junior was reduced into the Shadow Bugs it really was.

The Shadow Bugs disappeared, and the bad weather calmed down a bit, with only gentle rain falling.

Everyone now stared at the tied Porky with contempt. The fat kid just shouted, "What now? You people beat me and my armies and tied me up so now I can't do anything,"

"One of those armies belongs to me!" shouted Bowser Jr. angry. "I want to paint you with fire paint so bad right now!"

However, Peach walked over to the angry prince and quietly shushed him. "Easy. He'll get his just desserts." Bowser just nodded with Peach, knowing she was right.

"I like the sound of that," Dedede shouted, and he looked like…he had bite marks all over him and blood of a certain beast he had luckily pounded to death. Needless to say, he got lucky with the Ultimate Chimera, but still…he was in pain and needed ointment.

Lucas walked in front of Porky, who simply sighed. "Porky…how did you get out of that capsule machine you sealed yourself with? You yourself knew that once something got in, it couldn't get out."

Porky remained silent. He then stuck his tongue out at Lucas and mumbled, "I'm not telling any of you people nothing!"

Samus walked over and said, "Kid…we've been through a lot today. I think you owe an explanation at the very least to that question."

"Especially adults! I'm not talking and you can't make me!"

Mewtwo then asked, "May I read his mind Lucas? I know you and Ness can do it, but it seems you two haven't yet."

"No…I want to hear it from his own mouth why," Lucas responded.

Mewtwo nodded. Marth and Pit, however, walked in front of Porky and remained silent. Porky got a good long stare at Marth and then said, "Heh…you must be a really big loser if you lost this dump to me so easily."

Marth just glared at Porky.

The fat kid then turned to give Pit a long hard stare, and suddenly he shouted, "Hey! I've seen you before at her place!"

"Me?' Pit said, confused. "And who is her?" asked the angel, determined to find out more.

Porky gave everyone a stare, and then he spoke the following.

"Whatever. It seems it doesn't matter anyway. Fine I'll tell how I got out. It was all thanks to a green-haired lady who has amazing power. And that would be _her,_ while I'm at it. Happy?"

Suddenly…everyone turned to Pit, who had his eyes closed.

"Pit kun… are you alright?" Marth asked, concerned for the angel.

Pit sighed and quietly spoke, "I know…I know who has been causing us…these troubles…and it's time for me to finally stand up to her… the one I serve under…" and suddenly gasps were heard all around.

Marth gave the angel a hug and whispered, "You mean…the one that you summoned during our team battle against Ike and Roy?"

"Goddess…Goddess Palutena," Pit whispered sadly.

All remained silent. The one who caused Marth's home to be taken over was a goddess Pit served.

Ike quietly whispered, "She's acting just like Ashera then…hopefully not."

Marth slowly walked to one of the edges of the tower and simply stared out at his castle and the surrounding area. His home, Altea…. Olimar came up to the prince and slowly whispered something into his ear. Marth nodded and shouted, "My homeland…I promise you'll be restored to your former glory one day…. For now, I have to deal with…something,"

"Marth…I'm sorry," Pit whispered.

Marth turned to Pit and said, "It's not your fault…but I think she's the same one who haunted me in my dreams…the one who said my love is…immoral."

"…Marth. She maybe a goddess but that doesn't mean she is right," Ike said. They all turned to him. "Take it from me. I have personal experience with them."

"So… now what?" Bowser asked.

Everyone shrugged. They were clueless to what to do now. Suddenly, Porky shouted, "What about me?"

"We'll leave you to deal with Master Hand," Ness whispered. Ness and Lucas picked up the tied up struggling Porky.

They all decided it was best to head back to the mansion. They weren't fans of the current weather right now.

"Marth…it looks like you and Palutena will finally have a confrontation," Pit whispered to himself.

They all slowly started walking while the clouds cleared and the sun rose. The future, hopefully, looked brighter.

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

Thanks for the wait everyone. I also want to thank El Nino1 again for being a Beta Reader for this chapter. Also... keep an eye out for a one shot soon coming out. It'll be connected to this story but at the same time not canon (You'll all see). I'll do that before moving onto chapter 16. Indeed we are getting toward the end of this story. Anyway I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and such. Keep telling me how I can get better and such everyone and... well yeah. Thanks!


	16. Bonus Chapter My Romantic Birthday

Sorry guys for how long this took. I decided to turn my one shot into a non canon bonus chapter. Meaning it happened... but it never really did. If that makes any sense. Anyway the next chapter is coming soon and it will be... well epic in a way. I once again thank El Nino1 for being a beta of this chapter. And it will be extremely cute, and fluffy.

As usual I own no one yet. All rights are held by Nintendo, Sega, and Konami.

* * *

Everybody was either mad or laughing their butt off. It was dinner time, and it was Tuesday, April 1st, which meant that the Smashers dealt with pranks, jokes and props galore from each other. Needless to say dinner was full of talking and laughing. Even those who had a prank pulled on them laughed. They knew it was all in good spirit of the holiday.

"Now wasn't it funny when Dedede found itching powder all over his clothes?" said a chocolate drenched Wario, who was licking himself due to Ness and Lucas having some fun with chocolate syrup and pouring it into his piggy bank.

Dedede, who was using his big hammer to scratch his back, laughed and said, "Yeah, but you know what's funnier? When blue hair boy apparently got his shampoo messed with. Now he has red hair like Roy! Or wing boy having his shampoo messed with and now he's got rainbow wings! Says something, don't it?"

Marth, who normally had blue hair, now had red ruby hair due to a certain fiery prince adding red hair dye into Marth's shampoo. Pit's normally white wings had been dyed rainbow because his conditioner had also been tampered with.

Everybody was enjoying some banana cream pie for dessert, courtesy of the chefs who felt in the spirit thanks to the bananas that DK and Diddy had given them. DK and Diddy, in particular, had some real fun with a stockpile of banana peels they'd saved up over all the brawls they had had, just for the holiday. Doc received a lot of visitors that day for various reasons, that was for sure.

"I suppose. But what's really amusing is when Zelda tripped over a peel and landed right on top of Samus in the hallway. Awkward wouldn't you agree, princess?' Ganondorf taunted. Zelda and Samus both just glared at the king.

"That is a nothing!" complained Mario. He, Luigi and Wario apparently…had had their mustaches shaven off. Needless to say, the three wore fake ones and were angry.

"This is a stupid a holiday!" Mario grumbled. Nobody shaved his mustache…it was one of his biggest prides.

"I wonder who shaved your moustache, bro?" Luigi said quietly and whistled. Why he whistled was a mystery. Who knew, except for Luigi himself, of course.

"I'll a show him a waft, whoever got me!" Wario bellowed, just wanting to pound the guy.

Wolf whistled and mumbled, "Amateurs. Nobody gets me," and suddenly Wolf felt something poking his right leg underneath the cloth on the big dining table. He moved his head to see, and then a stick poked him hard in the nose. Apparently, Lucas wanted to check for snakes because he had woken up with rubber snakes all over him. Wolf just growled lightly and faced the kid, teeth bared. Lucas gulped and pulled the stick behind him, whistling too. Antics were ongoing, but every holiday found its end at some point.

"The person who defaced my mask with marker drawings while I was asleep shall pay," grumbled Meta Knight, annoyed. Jigglypuff just laughed, thinking of how the fellow Smasher didn't know about her other specialty besides singing.

Roy, Link and Ike all stared at each other weirdly. It seemed that someone had wanted to switch their hair colors too. Roy had blonde hair and actually liked it. Link had Ike's dark blue…while Ike kept cursing under his breath over the fact that he was a red head like Marth now.

Marth and Pit, sitting by, only giggled. They figured they had had some fun too. They didn't mind being pulled a fast one, though they were going to hate getting the color out. The two excused themselves and decided to wash up.

* * *

In the room they shared, Marth and Pit were now sitting on their bed, both wearing light blue cotton pajamas and wrapped in warm, baby blue blankets. The lights were out, and only moonlight filled the room.

Marth and Pit stared at each other, and Marth whispered, "Glad we got the color out Pit-kun. I hope the next holiday is a lot better,"

Pit smiled at this and whispered back, "Well…I don't think doing taxes is fun. Earth Day should be much better though, and if you think about it…every day is a holiday,"

"Really Pit-kun? Why?" Marth asked with ever so much curiosity. Pit giggled and carefully nuzzled the blue prince, who blushed immensely.

"Birthdays, silly. Everyday, someone is born… Say, Marth…when is your birthday, anyway?"

Marth blushed, having forgotten all about that. "My birthday, Pit-kun? Well…I think it's on April...4th…wow I didn't realize it was so soon," Marth whispered back.

Pit, however, was surprised and had his jaw out. "Really, Marth? Why don't we get everyone to do something for you?" Marth immediately shook his head, his eyes instantly full of worry.

Pit, noticing this, asked, "Umm, is that a bad idea, Marth?"

"No, it's just...well, I was hoping you and I could spend some time together, Pit-kun… After everything lately, with all the crazy stuff happening, I…well, I think we should just have a nice, quiet, peaceful day. Please, Pit-kun?" Marth looked at Pit with his big puppy eyes, innocent and cute. Pit smiled and wished he had a camera to remember the moment.

He replied, "How can I refuse? Sure, Marth. Just me and you this Friday. A peaceful day for the both of us."

Marth uttered a happy "Yay" in English, and then again in Japanese, and hugged his kind white angel. Pit giggled and held his gentle blue prince in return. It seemed Friday was going to be well spent. Pit kissed the prince on his forehead, and they went to sleep, Marth holding onto Pit, cooing happily.

* * *

In his room, Ganondorf was reading a novel on a black armchair. He was currently engrossed with a work of fiction called, "Hamlet." Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door, and he walked over to open it. Dedede, Wario and Wolf were outside.

"What do you three want?" the Gerudo asked, confused. Dedede took out what appeared to be a coupon. Ganondorf read out loud, "For April 4th only, eat all you want at the Gourmet Haven for half price. Requires four people for coupon to be valid." He turned to look at the three. "You all want me to join?"

"Why not? Besides, Ganondorf, you are a man of good taste are you not?" asked Wolf

"Plus, it's cheaper than usual, and you should always take advantage of the cheap stuff!" Wario added.

"I'm just going for the food, but it's worth it!" shouted Dedede, excited.

Ganondorf shrugged and nodded. He had no other plans, so he figured, why not?

The other three walked away, delighted.

"Ha! Good gourmet food on discount!" Dedede said happily. The other two grinned. Who didn't like fancy food on discount?

* * *

Friday morning, the sun crept into Marth and Pit's peaceful room. The light made Pit awaken from his pleasant slumber with a yawn, surrounded by warm blankets. Pit rubbed his eyes and turned to stare at Marth. The blue prince was asleep, still holding onto his caring angel, his head resting on Pit's chest. His facial expression bore an adorable smile, and his sapphire hair radiated with the sunlight. Pit smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the prince's soft lips. Marth's eyes blinked before he cutely yawned and stared back at his lover, who smiled.

"Happy birthday, Marth, my gentle blue prince," and with that Pit gave Marth another soft kiss. Marth blushed immensely but did the same back to Pit.

"Pit-kun…thank you. I'm just so happy to be with you." Pit's smile just grew and he gave the prince a warm embrace. Marth thought he was going to explode from the joy his heart felt at the moment. He embraced his angel, smiling.

"Well, we better get dressed. We both have a day of fun just for us! We are going to head to the park."

Marth nodded. Both got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower (not together, mind you). Once both were done, the two got dressed in some causal clothing. Pit wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Marth wore a light blue t shirt and also wore some blue denim. The two walked out of the room, ready to start the day.

Everyone was at the dining room downstairs, waiting for breakfast. All but Marth and Pit had arrived. They all wore their normal attire, ready to brawl for the day. Then, Marth and Pit came down, and Ike shouted, "Say…why aren't you two dressed up for your matches today? You know Master Hand doesn't like that?"

"But today is Marth's birthday!" Pit answered. Immediately, everyone turned to the two, and Marth felt sweat drop from his face, suddenly embarrassed. Link and Roy looked at each other with eyes wide open, realizing they had forgotten all about one of their best friends' birthday.

"Happy birthday, Marth! Do you want me to bake you a cake?" asked Peach, who got up, clapping for the blue prince. Princess Peach just loved birthday parties.

Marth sheepishly smiled and said, "You don't have too. Really, it's just a normal day."

"Nonsense!" Zelda added. "A birthday is a very important day. Especially for royals. Right, guys?" she asked everyone else. Most everyone else nodded, except for a particular few.

"I don't care!" Dedede said, annoyed. He didn't care in the slightest that it was Marth's birthday…at least that was what he kept telling himself. The penguin then added, "I say we let him treat it however he thinks of it. I bet you people didn't ever celebrate his birthday in the past, now did you?"

Zelda was about to object but stopped. That was true. Everyone else was surprised at how true it was. They had all never celebrated the prince's birthday. Everyone else celebrated their own in the mansion, but Marth…never told them till now.

Samus spoke up, "Say, Marth…why did you keep your birthday a secret, anyway?"

Marth felt embarrassed once more and said, "Well… I…I didn't want to get you guys to worry about me…I mean…for you guys to go out of your way just for me."

"How very thoughtful," Lucario replied. "But a celebration is a celebration. You should enjoy today. In fact…it seems you and Pit are ready to go somewhere after breakfast, right?"

Marth and Pit nodded. Ike, in particular, kept a watchful eye on the two and said nothing. He was rather curious how today would turn out for them. "Maybe I'll skip my matches today just to see what goes on with these two."

Soon, breakfast was served, and it consisted of chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup, butter, fruit toppings and jelly. The drinks included fresh milk and orange juice. After everyone finished, they all went their own ways, each set out to do his or her own thing. Marth and Pit headed out, while Ike decided to change clothes and follow…

* * *

"Wow…the weather is really good today!" Marth said. Indeed it was. The sun was shining, a cool peaceful breeze was blowing, the temperature was just right with warmth and coolness, and the park looked ever so clean and fresh. All Star Square was its name. The place was also used during the Melee Tournament to hold the All Star battles. The luscious green grass grew everywhere, and benches were set up for those who wished to rest. Many green tress provided shade. A playground was also available, with swings and slides galore.

"I think it's time for us to play!" Pit shouted, and with that he touched Marth on the hand. He ran and shouted, "Tag! You're it!"

Marth beamed and ran after the angel. He was sure to catch his friend, and while the two giggled with innocence, Ike, dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, black leather jacket and dark blue jeans, was hiding in a nearby bush watching the two with binoculars he had borrowed from Snake.

"What's their deal? I know Marth is sensitive, but I didn't know he could be so childish too. And Pit…who would have thought you have such a kid in you?"

Ike suddenly felt tapping behind him. The mercenary, uttered a confused, "Huh?" before looking behind him and seeing Link and Roy.

He sighed. "What do you two want?"

"Why are you spying on Marth and Pit?" Roy asked ever so curiously.

"Why are you two even here?" Ike asked, annoyed.

"Well…we came here because Roy heard that Mr. Softee the ice cream truck was going to be here later today. That and he went to see the place because he wants to take Lilina out here for a nice time one day. And for me, I had nothing else to do, really. Zelda's busy helping Peach and Samus on Marth's cake, while Young Link is filling in fighting against Wolf for me, so yeah. That and Wario might come here later too, since I hear he looks for stuff to recycle for money," Link said so fast he ran out of breath.

Ike sighed once more and then went back to watching. He thought the whole thing was way too cute. But at the same time he felt that he and a certain friend of his--no, scratch that--his really close and best friend Soren… He suddenly wished he and Soren were children again, having a good time.

Marth and Pit giggled like kindergartners. The two were now playing on the swing set, both swinging high in the air.

"Thank you, Pit-kun! I haven't had so much fun in years!" Marth shouted.

Pit smiled and shouted back, "Thanks! I haven't played on a swing set since… well, eternity! Thanks to you too, Marth!"

* * *

King Dedede was walking toward the Gourmet Haven restaurant. He figured he should check the place out before coming back with his three fellow villains later. He walked inside and was amazed by whet he saw. Diamond chandeliers, a bar filled with the finest liquor and wine ever made. Everything looked spectacularly clean. Huge windows offered a great outside view of the beautiful sky, and many butlers served several rich and famous people all around. He smirked.

"Looks like me and the other guys will enjoy. Heh, it's good to be a king!"

He went to reserve a table for four and then left. He whistled his theme and began wondering what to order. Gourmet food was of high class and quality.

* * *

Marth and Pit were both enjoying a vanilla ice cream cone while sitting on a wooden bench. Both smiled and licked their ice cream. When the two weren't looking, the three who had been spying sneaked to the Mr. Softie truck and paid for their own ice cream. Roy got strawberry for his cone; Link had vanilla for his, while Ike had a good old chocolate flavor.

Marth and Pit were happily eating when a voice shouted, "Well, look who we got here! Wing boy and blue hair!" and the two turned around to see Wario standing on the grass, holding a bag of garbage.

"Wario? What are you doing here?" Marth asked curiously.

The fat man just smirked. He walked in front of Marth and suddenly grabbed his ice cream cone. He sniffed it and was about to take a bite.

"Hey! Why are you taking it?" Marth asked, confused.

Before Pit could release his anger on the biker, Wario replied, "What's the matter? Little girl wants it? Fine...you can have it back!" He stuffed the whole ice cream right into Marth's face. The biker made a run for it, laughing wildly, still holding onto his garbage bag, hoping to find some bottles or cans.

Pit, furious, summoned his bow and aimed for the crack of Wario's…(okay, you get the picture). Needless to say, Wario was rubbing his butt the whole way as he ran.

"Jerk!" Pit yelled.

Marth, however, took the cone out of his face. Now his face dripped with vanilla ice cream. He stared awkwardly at Pit, who could only sigh, but then the angel smiled.

"Here, let me clean it up."

Pit moved right next to Marth and began to lick his face. Marth's face, if it weren't covered in vanilla ice cream, would have looked like a cherry bomb ready to explode into a nosebleed.

"Pit-kun…thank you."

Pit continued to gently lick at his face, making sure to wipe off every little drop.

The three, watching from a distance, just tried not to gag and choke on their own ice cream. They already knew of the two's relationship, luckily.

'Maybe I need to try something like that with Soren,' Ike thought. He imagined the scenario…it ended with him being blasted with a powerful wind spell.

"Okay, maybe not the best way to approach it," Ike mumbled.

After Marth's face was cleaned up, the two stood, and Pit said, "Well…maybe we should head somewhere else. I have a pretty good idea where." Before Marth could ask, Pit grabbed his prince's hands, and they both made a run for it. Ike stood up and quietly followed, while Roy and Link looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Pit and Marth found themselves in the All Star Cave, where the Smashers now held the All Star matches. The cave today was rather peaceful. Underground flowers grew, and there was even a huge pond of clean blue water nearby with some lily pads. Light poured into a particular spot, and a gentle tune played throughout the cave. Both sat near the lake, holding hands, staring at their smiling reflections.

"It's so peaceful here isn't it, Marth?" Pit gently whispered. Marth nodded. Indeed it was. The two didn't notice that underneath one of the lily pads lurked a spying Ike. He was far away from the other two so they couldn't see him. He wanted to see what would happen now.

"Pit-kun…I really don't know what to say. I'm just glad you've done so much for me," Marth spoke quietly.

Pit whispered, "Then perhaps silence is the best reply," and with that the angel's tongue slipped into Marth's mouth. The prince closed his eyes, glad that he and the angel shared a very strong bond together. He felt the angel pulling him closer, and he let his angel have his way. His eyes, slightly opened, glazed with fervor.

"Those two really like each other," Ike whispered to himself. He then decided to wait till the two left and headed out. He didn't want his clothes to be soaking wet all day…

The two broke off from each other. Marth was flushed and feeling so shy at the moment. Pit, however, held him close to his chest and whispered, "Tonight, I hope you enjoy it. I found a nice restaurant for your birthday dinner, my little prince,"

Marth smiled as he nuzzled against his angel. He was just content being with him. Ike, nearby, grinned and wondered what restaurant it was. He could use a break from the chefs that served dinner at the mansion's home for once.

* * *

It was now the beginning of night. The sky was soon to turn black, and stars were starting to show and shine radiantly. Marth and Pit, both dressed up in black suits (to look more refined for the restaurant), stood in front of Gourmet Haven. The two walked in, and Marth was amazed by the interior of the place.

"Wow…it is really really pretty here!" Marth said, excited. Pit grinned and said, "Well, I decided to go reserve us a table here. I figured I'd go all out for treating you today."

"Pit…you don't have to pay for tonight's dinner. I can pay," Marth offered. But Pit shook his head. He wouldn't have it.

The two were soon seated at a table. They sat in their chairs, staring at each other. The china was of high quality, easily noted whenever it shined against the light that came from the chandeliers. The white table cloth was fresh and covered a very smooth looking redwood table. The two ordered some caviar, ice water and fillet fish. They smiled at each other.

"Marth…I just want to say that I love you, and I hope you have been enjoying your birth--"

But then, the two heard a familiar voice.

"What the--!? Wing boy and blue hair are here?" shouted King Dedede.

Marth and Pit turned to see Dedede, Wolf, Wario and Ganondorf at another table.

"Oh my goddess! What are you guys doing here!" shouted Pit, annoyed.

Dedede just took out the coupon and grinned. Pit grabbed it and read the content. He sighed, agitated. He hoped that he and Marth would still be left in peace for the prince's birthday dinner.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" asked Ganondorf with some interest. "Are you celebrating that prince's birthday here?"

The two stayed silent, not sure they wanted to answer Ganondorf.

"Why does it matter? I'm hungry, so can we just order some stuff already?" asked an annoyed Wario. Wolf merely nodded and felt his stomach rumble with appetite. The villains ordered their meal and waited.

Pit and Marth stared at each other, unsure what to say. "Do you want to leave Marth? I know those guys bully you around back at the mansion and all," whispered a concerned Pit.

"No…I just want to have dinner that's all," spoke Marth.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one here from the mansion," spoke another voice.

They both turned to see Ike, dressed up, walking toward a table near the villains and the couple.

"Ike? What are you doing here?" said Pit, annoyed.

"What does it look like? For dinner of course," Ike replied a-matter-of-factly. He grinned and called for a waiter. "A bottle of champagne, please. Along with your highest quality steak as well."

Then, after his order, he turned to face Marth and Pit and smirked. "I never knew you two could act so childishly. I mean, really…you two, of all people, giggling like little kids and playing at a park?"

At this, all the villains started to laugh. Marth just looked away from everyone else, sighing. He stared out at the window, trying to ignore them, while Pit felt his blood to boil. They were all ruining this night.

"Hey! Did you guys hear about when I threw ice cream in blue hair's face!?" Wario shouted. The other three villains laughed at what they just heard. Marth felt even more embarrassed and just wanted to eat dinner now.

"Would you guys stop the jokes if I paid you to!?" demanded an angry Pit. Wario's eyes immediately lit up with dollar signs. He nodded like crazy, while Wolf, annoyed, mumbled, "But that's no fun."

Ganondorf and Dedede nodded in agreement with Wolf. They loved to make fun of Marth.

"Sorry. You can't bribe me with mere wealth to stop whatever I feel like doing," Ike responded.

The other patrons in the restaurant all stared toward the three tables watching with intent. It was a common thing people did, when attention was attracted.

Pit sighed and decided to ignore them and go back to talking to Marth.

"Pit-kun…you don't have to do all of this for me. Let's just enjoy tonight," Marth whispered to the angel. Pit briefly smiled, knowing that Marth cared for tonight as well. They just stared at one another, both seeing the innocence in each other's eyes. They blushed but still kept staring.

"Lost into each other's mere gaze," Ike mumbled. The two simply stared and smile. They truly did love one another.

Soon, everyone's food came, and they all decided to chow down. Food was good for the soul.

"I don't think I can eat another bite," mumbled a stuffed Pit. His wings weakly flapped as a response. Marth nodded while Ike was still cutting himself a piece of steak. And the villains…were either eating with some grace and manner (Ganondorf and Wolf) or ate like the fat slobs they were (Wario and Dedede).

"Would you like to order some dessert?" asked a waiter who had shown up at Marth and Pit's table. Both looked at each other and grinned like children eating sweets for the first time.

"Sure! I'd love some angel cake topped with frosting and vanilla ice cream!" declared Pit happily. Marth licked his lips at hearing the dish named and nodded. The two decided that dessert was something you could always make room in your stomach for. They eagerly waited. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice calling through the restaurant.

"Hello, Marth and Pit…and everyone else!" shouted Peach. She, along with the other Smashers, had arrived.

"What are you all doing here?" Marth asked, eyes filled with confusion. He placed his finger at his mouth, thinking it was really odd.

Peach smiled and said, "Close your eyes and hold your hands out."

Marth nodded and closed his eyes, his hands held out. Pit smiled when he saw what they gave him. When the prince opened his eyes, he saw a present on his hands, covered with light blue wrapper and blue ribbons. He looked toward the others who had come, and they all nodded with grins on their faces. He then turned to Pit, who smiled. The villains on the other table just felt jealous, while Ike grumbled under his breath something about low rate princes getting everything. Marth slowly unraveled the gift. Inside was what appeared to be a Pokeball. Red, in particular, grinned, as he was the one who had suggested the gift.

"Open it," Red said with a confident smile. "This is from all of us who decided to get you a gift." With that, Marth opened the Pokeball and smiled at the adorable sight before him. It was a little seal Pokemon called Spheal. The blue and white critter smiled at his new owner, and Marth hugged it. Marth loved Spheals, as he thought they were so endearing and cute. The prince even owned a plush of one. Pit just went "aw" at the sight, while the villains felt like puking out their dinner.

"Plus," Peach added, "I made cake for everyone back at the mansion! Blueberry cheesecake flavor to be exact!"

Marth's eyes just lit up even more. Blueberry was his favorite flavor.

"Everyone…I really thank you all," Marth said gratefully.

"Nah. You should be the one thanked Marth," Fox said. "After all, you've been keeping your birthday from us just to not make us busy. Well, we don't mind really. Right, guys?"

"Not at all," spoke Meta Knight. "It's not unethical for a knight to celebrate his day of birth. In fact, he should feel honored to do so."

"Mr. Marth, I hope you enjoy everything!" Lucas said, smiling.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted happily. He and Yoshi loved birthdays…for the cake, of course. Though they were glad to have fun with whoever it was whose birthday they were celebrating, as well.

"Yeah! Don't be scared to show how old you are Marth!" Diddy joked. Marth couldn't help but laugh, and soon everyone else joined. Even the villains and Ike laughed too.

"How old are you, anyway, Marth?" asked Roy, curious of his friend's age.

"Yeah, you never did tell us that, did you?" asked Link, who was curious as well.

Marth just shrugged and started to answer. At that moment, a loud truck outside blared its horn while passing the restaurant. The Smashers heard…something…but they weren't really sure what it was.

The world would probably never know.

* * *

The night was now complete. Marth and Pit stayed in their bedroom, holding each other. Their eyes were filled with serenity and affection. Marth nuzzled Pit, and Pit happily accepted this. He had his wings gently cupping Marth's back as they hugged each other.

Marth whispered, "Pit-kun…thank you. I'll make sure to give you a lovely birthday too, whenever that is, and make sure to get you the best presents ever!"

Pit just stared back, content, and gently kissed his prince on the lips. Marth's eyes were filled with pink hearts.

"Marth…if you're with me, every day is a celebration. I know that you are my little cute prince, and like you said to me earlier…I'm just so happy to be with you." With that, Pit leaned in for another kiss. Marth blushed but did the same. Their tongues felt their combined passion and touched in each other's mouths. They held one another even tighter, and Marth was soon lost in a world of romance and desire that Pit was happy to give.

**End of Bonus Chapter**


	17. Last Manipulation Of King & Prince

We're getting close to the end people! The final battle at last! This chapter I highly recommend you listen to "Nemesis King Koopa!" It really fits the mood for this chapter. You'll know when to play it (The chapter will say it at some point...). Here's the link though I broke it up a bit. So you'll have to piece it back together.

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch ?vGTYlRHLOAyk

I thank El Nino1 for being a beta once more. And I really thank everyone's support.

And as usual I own no characters. They're all owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Everyone was back at the mansion. It was the beginning of late afternoon. All except the youngest members, the tied up Porky, the Kongs, the two eaters,Wario, and Ganondorf were in the living room. They all stayed silent as they at on various couches or armchairs. Bowser, in particular, looked tired, disappointed and unsure. Marth and Pit only stared at each other, concerned, while Ike glared at the floor. What were they going to do?

"You know, I'm glad I found Junior, yet I still feel pretty angry about how he was taken advantage of. I mean, he's just a youngster…then again I wasn't much better when I did the same to him a long while back," Bowser grumbled sadly. Peach looked at the Koopa King with concerned, while the Mario Bros were just surprised at how depressed their arch enemy was at the moment.

"Pops, it isn't your fault what happened to Junior," Roy--or rather, Roy Bully Koopa--said, trying to cheer his father up. "I don't know what exactly happened, but whatever went down was the work of some lady that White Wings works for."

"Her name is Goddess Palutena…oh, who am I kidding?" spoke Pit with no enthusiasm whatsoever. He wasn't sure what to think of his kind Goddess anymore.

"Well, sitting around here will do us all nothing. We have to take some form of action," suggested Fox.

"Yes, but how we go about it is crucial," reminded Meta Knight. "We can't just barge in and attack. We have to plan how we are going to handle this, accordingly."

"I say we bust in there with our vehicles, beat the daylights out of that lady, then go home and call it a night!" suggested an annoyed Falco.

"That'll get us all killed, you brainless bird…and my Wolfen will need a new paintjob," said Wolf. Falco just glared at Wolf, his beak clenched. King Dedede laughed at the other bird's anger.

"I say we do get some revenge!" recommended King Dedede. "Dang lady was the reason we had to fight for some castle in the middle of nowhere and got me tasted by that darn Ultimate Chimera, which, luckily, I pounded."

"Perhaps we should have Master Hand help us?' suggested Lucario.

"While that would be good, I think he is too busy to help us," Mewtwo spoke sadly.

Mario and Luigi turned to each other. They weren't sure at all what to do. A goddess that hated the love between Pit and Marth. The two only gave advice they were familiar with.

"Well, we can a only be brave!" Mario shouted.

"Yeah! Big bro's right. We need to do a something eventually!"

"You cannot muddle in a deity's matter without consequences," Ike spoke up. They all turned to him, and the mercenary merely mumbled, "The only way to take out this problem is to…well, let's just say Ragnell has done it before,"

"Why can't we just discuss peace with her?" Marth said quietly.

Everyone turned to him.

"I know when we had to reclaim my castle home, we fought, but…I think if only I go, then perhaps she and I can finally discuss why everything has been happening," Marth continued.

"I'm coming with you!" Pit immediately shouted. He hugged Marth and whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you my gentle blue prince." Marth nodded, fully understanding.

"Count me in!" shouted Bowser, who pumped his fists in the air. "I got some questions too for that goddess! Nobody takes advantage of one of my kids unless it's me!" Roy Bully Koopa just rolled his eyes at the statement.

Everyone else still looked unsure whether to go or not. Suddenly, Ike's face changed from a glare to one of bravery, and he shouted, "I'll go too. I want to see this Goddess personally. Deciding what is right or wrong just for your own reimbursement is pathetic." With that, he took out Ragnell and held the blade with intent to strike.

Soon, others were offering to join, but Marth said, "Thanks, everyone, but I think only Pit, Bowser, Ike and I should go confront her. I don't want to endanger you all if she decides to do something again."

Link and Roy, upon hearing this, just sighed with reluctant smiles. Marth really was a caring friend. Zelda, Samus, and Peach looked at each other and nodded. They hoped the four would be alright.

"Well, make sure to hurry because tonight I hear dinner is good," joked Sonic, who stuck his thumbs up for the four.

"Make sure you guys come back home alive," Snake said. He smirked and, like Sonic, gave a thumbs up.

The four who were going to face the goddess nodded and then got up and left to be teleported to Angel Land. They were going to have a nice Q&A session, hopefully. Everyone else got up and headed to their own rooms, unsure of what was to happen later, and only hoped for the best.

Unluckily for them though, she was keeping watch still. She felt nervous for some reason, despite being a goddess.

"Pit…I can't believe how far everything has gone…the Subspace Army generals, the attempts to turn that foolish prince into a trophy. And my guilt just grows more and more," Palutena spoke. She felt really guilty for hurting and using Junior. The poor child didn't deserve it, at all. Should she accept Pit's love for Marth and not for her?

"If I truly love him…then I would let him be with the one he wants. But I know if I keep trying, then maybe, just maybe, fate will allow this goddess to be with her true one," she spoke. (She hadn't learned, at all, apparently.) She knew Marth, Pit, Ike and, last but not least, King Bowser were coming.

"Wait a minute. King Bowser…perhaps I can turn their pending visit into my favor." She slyly grinned. She only needed the right enticement for her final attempt to get rid of Marth once and for all. She suddenly disappeared, ready to put her jealousy-filled ideas into action.

* * *

Peach yawned. She was on her bed, writing in her diary of the events that had occurred. She still wore her pink dress and now held a pink pen with a heart handle on the end. She finished her entry and fell back against the bed, holding her pink heart shaped pillow and sighing.

"Bowser…I hope you're alright. I know that goddess shouldn't have used Junior the say she did. Why would she do that? And why does she hate Marth so much? I wish I knew,"

"Then know you shall," spoke a female voice. Peach immediately looked around, surprised at what she was hearing. Suddenly, Palutena materialized into the room, scaring the princess, who shrieked.

"Who are you!" Peach screamed.

Palutena merely looked at Peach and calmly spoke. "I am the goddess you refer to. The one that the captain of the centurion army serves."

"So, Pit serves you…yet you deny him his love for a gentle prince?" Peach asked angry.

"That love is unsound and immoral. Since the dawn of mankind, it has been against society for those of the same gender to develop a relationship like that. You should know. You rule your own kingdom,"

"You're wrong! Love is never wrong!" Peach said, still angry. "Love is when you care deeply for someone, or something. But you want to destroy that love Pit has just because it's different?"

"Believe what you want. I think I should do what I came here to do." Before Peach could ask what, Palutena grabbed her hand and suddenly teleported back to her palace with the pink princess.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the sky looked ever so beautiful. The clouds glowed with a beautiful orange, and they were soon to turn into an evening blue that would illuminate the skies. Four individuals walked along a marble path toward a giant temple that stood in magnificence. It was supported by huge marble stone pillars and looked sleek and clean, despite being ancient. Marth and Pit stood in front of Bowser and Ike, both of whom stayed behind the first two while walking.

"It looks like we're here," spoke Pit. Marth just nodded in response. They slowly approached the temple. Everyone else was back at the mansion relaxing, after that whole ordeal they had dealt with earlier in the day. The four were now in front of two huge wooden doors and were unsure whether to go in or not.

"Ready, Marth?" Pit asked. Marth nodded once more, feeling nervous, but he put a brave expression on his face to appear less afraid. They slowly pushed one of the doors, ready to meet…her. The one who had been causing trouble for the two ever since they met.

They were now inside, and the doors closed. Everything was dimly lighted by candles all around. Pit led, with Marth following behind. Ike did the same, with Bowser behind him. They both had left their weapons back at the mansion to show they were unarmed and peaceful, but still, this confrontation was going to be uneasy.

She…was sitting on a large chair, watching them, and remained silent while they came closer and closer to her. Soon, the distance between her and them was only a couple of feet away.

"Pit, welcome home," she said rather calmly.

Pit stared at her, his eyes filled with disappointment and uncertainty. Marth watched Pit, unsure of what to say or do. He had never personally met her till now. He knew nothing except what she had done to him, how she had haunted his dreams and caused him pain and trouble. He shuddered. He didn't want to get on her bad side. He knew, sadly, that he already had.

Ike and Bowser just glared at the goddess.

"Goddess Palutena…why?" asked Pit, quietly and sadly.

Palutena remained silent, carefully choosing her next words. She knew she was responsible for summoning the Subspace Army general to attack Marth. She knew she created the Dark Ike to try to turn Marth into a trophy. And she knew she had manipulated a prince and had a fat brat to take over his home, which he had had to free. She sighed and said, "You know why, Pit. Don't deny the love that exists between me and you."

"Goddess Palutena, I do care for you. But not in the way you speak of," Pit said softly. "I know now that you're doing these things because of your love for me, but I'm really sorry. I already found someone, and we are both happy with how things are."

Bowser thought he was hearing things. "What is he talking about?" he whispered to Ike. Ike suddenly realized that Bowser didn't know about Marth and Pit being lovers. The king hadn't been with them when the two finally revealed their love to the others.

Marth smiled at Pit's words. He couldn't believe that the angel was going against the very goddess he served. Palutena, however, merely giggled at what she heard, and she was smiling rather deviously, for some reason.

"Is that so…? Tell me, Prince Marth. Do you think you are worthy of being with Pit? Captain of his own loyal, proud army and a servant of a great goddess?"

"We do deserve each other," Marth said calmly.

Palutena just stared at the prince. She knew that the prince was sensitive. She was going to take full advantage of it and beat the poor boy senselessly, in that regard.

"Goddess, please…maybe if you and Marth were to interact with each other, you could see that he is a very kind person and--"

But Palutena interrupted, "Pit…what did you think of him when you first saw him?"

"I saw a cute, gentle, blue prince. That's what I saw," Pit answered, confident.

Then, Palutena turned to Marth.

"What did you see in Pit when you first laid eyes on him?"

Marth spoke quietly and happily, "I saw a beautiful, kind, white angel. That's what I saw, and why are you asking?"

Bowser was still wondering what the heck they were talking about.

"Are they talking about that…they are like that, or something?" he mumbled. He did not like people who swung that way at all. He was only guessing, but it seemed like that.

"Hmm…looks can be deceiving. Perhaps it was an honest mistake you both made?" she suggested. Both just stared at her, looking annoyed.

"Pit…do you honestly want to spend the rest of your days with someone who has failed his kingdom? One who is considered pathetic and weak by his family and ancestors? One who was useless when his own friends betrayed him?"

Marth just looked at the floor, hurt. He closed his eyes and wished that it wasn't true, that his past wasn't so screwed up. Pit, however, looked toward the prince with a comforting expression. He walked over to Marth and gently whispered something only the two could hear. Marth's face immediately changed, and he smiled. Then Pit looked at his goddess with disappointment once more and asked, "Goddess, we all have gone through hardships. Have you forgotten the time Medusa came and caused trouble? Please, Goddess, I know you love me, but I'm sorry." Pit turned around, not facing her. Marth hugged the angel, not knowing what to do. Pit was really conflicted now.

Palutena sighed, and then she decided to let her last trump card finally come into play.

"Prince Marth…if you really wish to be with my angel for the rest of time…then prove it in one more battle."

Everyone immediately turned to her, confused. She snapped her fingers, and Peach suddenly appeared in the room, held by what appeared to be a moving statue of Pit.

"PEACH!" Bowser screamed. The other three turned to face Palutena. Pit's face was of immense discontent, Marth's of fear, while Ike's was one of rage.

"You pathetic deity!" Ike yelled. He pointed Ragnell at her and the blade gleamed, ready to strike if necessary. "I've killed a goddess before, and I bet I can kill you as well if I wanted too!"

Palutena didn't look fazed by the threat at all. She kept her cool and smirked at the mercenary. Bowser, however, looked really freaked out at the whole situation, and smoke fumed out of his nostrils.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my wife!" Bowser shouted, furious. Peach sighed, annoyed, but still smiled at how Bowser cared. The Koopa King was never going to forget about that incident with Count Bleck and how the two got married under the man.

"If you wish for her to be unharmed…then end Prince Marth's life in battle. And if you both refuse to fight, she'll deal with some minor problems."

They turned to each other, surprised by the proposal. Peach's eyes went wide. She didn't want this at all. Marth turned to face Bowser, whose eyes were now closed. Pit and Ike stared at Palutena in shocked.

Bowser was thinking deeply. Was he going to kill Marth just to make sure Peach was safe? Or risk having her hurt by not fighting someone who had, before, aided his son? He sighed and quickly said, "I'm sorry, Marth but…I can't allow Peach to be hurt!"

Marth nodded. He understood that he and the king were in a tough situation right now. Pit turned to the prince with concerned eyes, while Ike turned to Bowser with confusion.

"Bowser…you realize you're life is on the line too, right?" Ike spoke slowly, just to make sure Bowser understood. Bowser nodded.

Pit could not believe what was happening. He just couldn't. He turned to face Palutena, and his face bore incredible sadness.

"Please reconsider what you're doing, Goddess Palutena. Please, I beg of you!"

Palutena's expression changed to one of distress. She was clearly upsetting the one she loved. But she quickly denied that feeling and said, "I'm sorry Pit, but I will try to win your heart."

"Goddess, once more, I love you, but not in the same way. You're like a mother to me, and I will always cherish the memories we had together, but now I have a new life, a new world to be a part of, a world which is constantly changing with new people and fights and all this other stuff. And I'm deeply sorry if I caused you any pain or jealousy. But please don't take your jealousy out on Marth and the others! " Pit spoke with a great voice. He was deeply conflicted right now. Peach and Ike stood in awe over his words.

"I love Marth and nothing will change that!" Pit shouted finally.

"And I love Pit and nothing will change that!" Marth added.

Bowser roared with sudden anger. Everyone turned to him, confused. He said, "Wait a minute…I wasn't here when this happened, but Marth and Pit…you two really are together like that!? Lovers!? You two just confirmed that to me right now, didn't you?"

Pit and Marth nodded, still puzzled. Bowser shouted, "Well then, maybe I will kill you just to make sure Peach is safe! My wife comes before you two losers, anyway!"

"Bowser, no!" Peach shouted scared. "Please don't fight! Their relationship is one of love and no one has the right to destroy it!"

"If destroying their relationship ensures your safety, then so be it!" yelled the Koopa King.

Marth and Pit felt betrayed and hurt by the veteran fighter who earlier said he'd help them. Ike was just plain pissed at the king. Bowser suddenly roared with fury, and purple shadows covered the whole room. They were all taken somewhere else. Bowser knew black magic but rarely used it. This was one of those times however he decided that extreme measures needed to be taken.

* * *

Everyone from the meeting earlier, except Roy Bully Koopa, was at the dining room. They were all quietly eating snacks, which consisted of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They all sighed, hoping everyone else was alright.

"Have any of you seen Peach?' asked Zelda. The rest shrugged and realized the princess wasn't there.

"I wonder where she went?" said Samus, confused. Suddenly, the lights in the room went out and purple shadows leaked into the room.

"What's behind this one!?" Roy shouted, annoyed and surprised. Immediately, they were all covered, and then, they too were gone, taken somewhere else completely.

* * *

Marth's eyes slowly opened. The shadows had caused him and the others to fall unconscious apparently. He rubbed his eyes and saw that he was not at Angel Land anymore. He was in a place he never thought he'd find himself in: beyond the sky and stars, or to put it simply, outer space. He saw all the Smashers there too, slowly waking up. They were standing on a huge circular tower, and in the center of the tower stood the beast that wanted a showdown, King Bowser Koopa. The outer space sky was reddish black, and filled with white stars. Palutena still held Peach, standing near Pit, who was beginning to wake up.

"Welcome to my Star Reactor," Bowser spoke. Everyone turned to Bowser, confused. Mario immediately recognized the arena and shouted, "Mama mia! Why am I here again? And a everyone else?'

"Because, plumber, today, everyone here will see me end the life of a prince." And with that, Bowser pointed his right claws at Marth, who took out Falchion and held a defensive stance.

"What's going on here?" shouted Red. "And are you the one who is trying to hurt Marth?" the Pokemon Trainer asked angrily of Palutena. She turned away from them and all their glares. She didn't know what to say now, honestly.

"She's forcing Marth and Bowser to fight because she's holding me hostage!" Peach shouted.

"I cannot believe that a goddess would stoop that low," Zelda spoke. Ike, however, looked pissed, still. He looked toward Dedede, who shrugged, having no idea what to do.

Pit looked toward Marth and said, "Marth…are you really sure?"

The prince nodded once more.

"If I truly love you Pit, then I have to prove it. And now I have to conquer my fear of hate by doing this. And Pit…if something happens to me, I wish you the best." With that, Marth stepped forward, only three feet in front of the king.

"Marth…you don't have to prove anything. Please, Marth, don't fight!" Pit pleaded.

Marth looked at Pit and sighed.

"I'm sorry Pit-kun…but I don't want our love to be for nothing. I will always love you, my angel." He gave Pit a brief kiss. Pit nodded but still felt this whole thing was not going to end well. Everyone else now stood near the edges of the tower, all remaining dead silent. The air filled with animosity and bitterness.

"Prepare to be stomped into space dust and to go into the great beyond!" Bowser shouted. Bowser suddenly stomped the ground with his feet and roared like a dragon, the loudest ever, causing everyone, even Palutena, to hold their ears in pain. An epic orchestra started playing, and an invisible opera choir sung to the beginning of the battle. Gravity changed, and both king and prince were sucked into the air. They landed on what appeared to be a green glass covered planet with four big blue glass panels.

"I never knew Bowser had magic or the power over gravity," mumbled Dedede, surprised.

Peach's eyes were filled with fear. She didn't want Marth or Bowser to be hurt at all. She hated how being a damsel in distress forced others into danger. Mario only hoped that Marth would turn Bowser's own tricks against him.

Both landed on the planet, and, needless to say, it felt weird for Marth. The gravity was now normal, but the arena was a giant sphere. Bowser began stomping towards Marth. Marth, seeing this, prepared to counter. However, Bowser jumped into the air and flipped, preparing to Bowser Bomb the prince.

Marth, seeing this, ran from the shadow that showed where the king would land. However, when Bowser slammed the floor, a big blue shockwave appeared. The attack struck Marth, and he fell face first into the ground. Roy, watching below, cringed, while Link guessed that the king was putting more power into his attacks than usual. Pit wanted to help out so bad, but he turned and saw Meta Knight. The star warrior sadly motioned that he could not interfere. This was Marth's fight.

Bowser, seeing this, laughed like a bull dog for a bit. His voice sounded raspy. But then, it went back to normal when he roared for another Bowser Bomb. Marth immediately got up and jumped away, as the king almost crushed the prince. This time, Marth avoided the ripping shockwave that came afterwards.

Marth immediately ran and slashed right at the king's chest, and Bowser grunted in pain. Bowser then jumped into the air, and began stomping in place hard. Soon, more visible shockwaves rippled the arena. Marth, however, was prepared for the attacks now and merely hopped over every passing shockwave.

Bowser, annoyed, stomped quickly toward Marth and prepared to Bowser Bomb him again. Marth knew that the king had the advantage here. He then saw that he stood now on one of the blue glass panels. Underneath, there was what appeared to be lava. Marth slyly grinned and merely waited to dodge. Soon, Bowser slammed the glass and his tail caught on fire. The king whimpered loudly and began running around the arena comically, with his tail on fire, trailing smoke.

"Marth, hit his a tail now!" Mario shouted. Luckily, the plumber knew how to beat the Koopa King in this arena.

The blue prince nodded and ran after the king. Bowser was surprisingly fast when he was in pain, running wildly, hoping the fire would die out soon. Marth, seeing this, realized that they were fighting on a small planet. He suddenly went in the opposite direction, and, soon, Bowser stopped right in front of the prince. Bowser turned around and was about to run the other direction when Marth slammed Falchion hard and knocked the Koopa King onto his back, rolling around dizzily. Taking the opportunity, Marth slammed the king once more, and Bowser went high into the air and then crashed on his head.

"Way to go, Marth!" Fox cheered. However, Bowser got up and rubbed his head, and he roared louder then before, angrier. Marth ran to put some distance between himself and the other fighter. Bowser's mouth blazed orange ready to use fire.

"Why is he using his fire breath from all the way over there? His hot breath ain't that long!" Falco said, confused.

Bowser, however, had other plans. He began spitting fire balls, one by one, at Marth, which did catch the prince off guard and managed to hit and char him a bit. Pit's eyes grew more worried, and he wanted this battle to end soon. Bowser stopped his flaming assault and began stomping in place once more, making new shockwaves. Marth, however, wasn't going to fall for this trick and merely jumped over the impending shockwaves.

"Bowser! Please consider what you are doing!" Peach pleaded. "You know Junior wouldn't like what you are doing at all right now!"

Bowser cringed at what he heard. It was true. His youngest son wouldn't like what he was doing right now.

"In life, we all have to do things we don't like. This is one of those times!" Bowser spoke calmly and quickly.

Pit, standing on the tower, looked with pleading eyes toward Ike for help. The mercenary had an expression of not knowing what to do. He then turned to face Palutena, who merely had a frown on her face. He stared upward again at the planet with the dueling royals.

"If only this was a normal match. Then Bowser would just have to be knocked out… That's it!" Pit shouted, "Marth! You don't have to defeat Bowser! Just knock him out or knock him unconscious to knock some sense into him!"

Marth nodded, hearing his angel. He turned, facing the king, and saw a smirk creep onto the Koopa's face. Suddenly, Bowser raised his arms and began swinging his fists wildly toward Marth. The prince, seeing this, managed to time a Counter correctly, sending one of the Koopa's fists back into his own face. Bowser grunted in pain and annoyance. He then ran after the prince, wanting to get close enough to Bowser Bomb him. Marth, seeing this, grinned and ran toward a blue glass panel that wasn't broken. Once standing on one, he waited for the Koopa to get near him. Bowser leapt into the air once more and prepared to crush the prince. Marth rolled out of the way, and, once more, the king's tail caught on fire.

With tears leaking out of his crybaby eyes, Bowser ran around the arena like a clown once again, trying to put it out. And Marth, as he had done before, ran in the opposite direction and caught up with the king, slamming Bowser's tail with Falchion and then hitting Bowser himself. Bowser was flipped into the air and fell on the glass planet hard, on his head again.

"Now that has to hurt. Hope he doesn't get brain damage," Dedede whispered to everyone else.

Bowser stood up, and his eyes were full of pure rage now. His nostrils spouted hot haze that rivaled steam powered boats. He threw a temper tantrum and began stomping in place, roaring even fiercer than the Shadow Dragon Medeus would ever hope to. Marth just held Falchion out, keeping a defensive stance, getting ready for the fire balls this time around. Bowser, however, decided to go all out. He stood in place and blew fire balls while moving in a clockwise direction, spitting the flames like bullets from a machine gun. Marth began to dodge the incoming fire like an acrobatic, leaping like the fast swordsman he was. Eventually, all the flames dissipated into the very air, and the arena was clear of flames.

"Hmm…time to try something a little more bone rattling!" Bowser shouted. He walked toward one of the broken glass panels over the hot lava. He turned toward Marth, who had a confused expression. The Koopa King sighed, knowing this was going to hurt like hell. He jumped into the lava, and, soon, deafening cries of pain were heard.

"Ugh…reminds me of the time I saw Crocomire's flesh burn off," Samus said, disgusted by the sight. Everyone, even Goddess Palutena, was confused, with the exception of Mario, Luigi and Peach, who suddenly realized why Bowser had done it.

Bowser sunk into the lava, and only bubbles emerged at the top.

"Looks like Bowser could use a suicide hotline…" Falco said sarcastically. They all thought the Koopa had gone insane.

"Be careful!" both Mario Bros screamed. But it was too late.

Suddenly, what emerged and jumped out of the lava scared the crap out of them all. It was Bowser's undead form: Dry Bowser. His spiked green shell, which normally had black lines, was now a black spiked shell with blood red lines. All his flesh burned off, and what remained was an animated skeleton. Where the king's eyes would be were yellow eyes glaring at Marth, whose face was full of fear and sweat. The king's hair was luckily still on…and now looked like he had Junior's samurai ponytail hair style rather than his usual one. His black spiked bracelets were now reddish black.

Dry Bowser started laughing and shouted, "If you think this is scary, wait till you see yourself as bones! Gwa ha ha!" He magically made a bone appear in his skeletal claws and prepared to throw the bone at Marth. Marth barely dodged the thing, as his feet felt frozen due to fear. He had dealt with an evil dark dragon, yet he never thought he'd ever deal with a living skeleton.

"Now, that is absurd!" Snake shouted. "Otacon told me Koopas can become reanimated skeletons called Dry Bones, but who would have thought Bowser'd turn himself into one!"

"Great…Bowser is of the living dead. I hate horror flicks coming to life," Fox mumbled.

"Why? Can't handle the gore? Though I don't think I want to see Marth getting his flesh burned off or stomped by bone dust…" Wolf replied.

"Maybe Dry Bones make better soldiers then ReDeads," Ganondorf mumbled to himself.

Link along with Zelda were just seriously worried now. The living dead were powerful beings in their world, and Bowser, an evil king, becoming one was not good.

"Okay then…no brain damage loss," Dedede mumbled to himself.

Palutena turned to face Peach, and the princess showed sadness in her eyes, a sorrow that slowly leaked out as tears.

"Please stop them. This has gone too far. Please, for Pit's sake, at the very least," Peach whispered. Palutena cringed, turned to Pit, and gasped at what she saw. Pit was on his knees on the ground. He had promised himself that he would protect Marth. But he could do nothing. He could only watch. His eyes showed his grief, and he felt like the world was coming to an apocalyptic end. Palutena, seeing this, felt that she had gone too far.

"End this! I've realized what sins I have committed, so please stop your conflict!"

Everyone smiled when they heard this, glad the whole thing was over with. Pit, however, still felt sadness beginning to rage within him. Bowser, however, was not thinking right at all due to the loss of his own flesh. He was too furious at the moment to reason with.

"I am the great demon Koopa! You should expect nothing less from King Bowser…that and I was hoping to save this for Halloween to scare you all…but prepare to die anyway!" Dry Bowser shouted. He began taking big steps toward Marth. Marth backed away in fear, while Dry Bowser just chuckled. He was toying with the prince now.

"Marth!" Roy screamed angrily. "You have to be brave against that calcium-rich freak!" Roy didn't want the first friend he made since becoming a member of Super Smash Bros seriously hurt or dead. Marth, however, was lost in a world where Dry Bowser was stalking him.

"He's right," Ike said calmly. "Show why you wield Falchion, for all of us!"

Marth realized that he held Falchion for a reason. To help people in need...and now Bowser needed to be saved from his own transformation. He took out his blade and charged at the boney Koopa. Dry Bowser just held out a huge bone club and prepared for a duel of blade and bone. Marth didn't find it weird. The blow of bone and metal clashed against each other.

"Only when you're a member of Smash Bros will you ever see a sword fight against a skeleton turtle and a blue haired prince," Samus said.

"And I can't believe you two fought against something like that before!" Captain Falcon shouted, surprised, at the Mario Bros. "How did you two defeat Bowser in that form?"

"Hmm…if I remember right…we sent him crashing to the floor after a big drop," Luigi said, holding his face like a thinker. Mario shouted this to Marth, who nodded while he still dueled with Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser paid no heed to what he heard, as he was now fighting in a place where a giant hole was not present at all.

Dry Bowser maliciously grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"Give up! Accept your fate!"

"I don't want to be behind a display case in a museum, unlike you!" Marth shouted, and the prince knocked the huge bone club out of Dry Bowser's claws. He had never felt so brave before. He looked at everyone and saw their smiles. Even Pit was now smiling, happy to know his blue prince was safe. He felt their support, and soon he felt a power he hadn't felt for a long time. Marth's body started to glow, and he glared at Dry Bowser, who just looked confused.

"Marth, show him what you are made of!" Pit screamed.

"CRITICAL HIT!" cried Marth. He pointed his sword at the sky, which suddenly shined brighter than the stars, and he charged with a speed that made a blink seem slow. Dry Bowser was sent flying off the glass planet, and the hit was so strong, gravity didn't pull him back onto it. He felt himself falling toward the tower. Dry Bowser flailed his arms wildly, scared of being busted up. Everyone in the tower made room as the skeleton crashed into the center, now with bones flying into the air, only to crash in the center and land, not moving.

"NO! He owes me twenty bucks!" Dedede screamed. "Don't die on me, you cheap king!"

"Is Bowser... dead?" Wolf asked curiously and a bit concerned. Everyone honestly was. Despite Bowser being a jerk, they knew he was really a big nice guy would would do anything for Peach.

"Nope!" Mario grinned. "He's a just busted up a bit."

"Yeah. And his sons know some magic too so they can a fix him up," Luigi added.

"Looks like we'll get Junior to revive his father like he did in the past," Peach mumbled, happy the battle was over.

"You did it, Marth!" Pit cheered.

Marth awkwardly grinned and mumbled, "I know. How do I get back down though?"

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

Just one more chapter to go! How will I wrap this story up? Hmm... not sure to be honest. I'll think of something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till then guys!


	18. Peace At Last

Everyone... we are at the final chapter. First I would like to personally thank everyone who has helped me get this far. All of your kindness is truely appreciated good friends. I really feel so glad we have made it so far and I hope you all enjoy the ending. I would also like to thank El Nino1 again for being a beta reader and such. and yes El Nino1 I would love to have you still as a beta reader for future projects.

Enjoy the final chapter everyone. And I wish you all the best with your own works or life right now.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table now. Bowser was back to normal, thanks to both Roy Koopa and Bowser Junior. He was glad he had Kamek and Kammy to teach his kids black magic. They were all silent, just peacefully eating the chicken noodle soup that had been served.

Bowser thought over some things in his mind. He had allowed his anger to take control of him. Even when he had been allowed to stop the fight, he had decided to try to kill Marth instead. The king sighed with shame. He couldn't believe how cruel he had been to the prince. While he still didn't approve of the relationship Marth had with Pit, he knew it was only love. And as long as it didn't affect him or those he cared about, he figured that it be alright with him. Bowser realized that Marth wasn't someone to hate. In fact, anyone kind to his youngest son, or the one he loved, was someone to respect. Bowser's face was filled with shame and disappointment.

_How could I let myself get out of hand?_ Bowser thought to himself. _I should have stopped fighting when I was given the chance. Now I feel so guilty, and I can't blame them for being upset with me_.

Everything had been explained to those who hadn't been there. Now they awaited one special guest who hadn't shown up yet. It seemed she was taking her time.

"What do you think she will say?" Marth asked Pit.

The angel shrugged, unsure. "I just hope it's good news," Pit whispered. He was hoping that the love between him and Marth would finally be accepted. Palutena was still an important figure in his life. He just wished she would accept Marth.

Even more silence befell the room once she entered. The only sounds heard were her footsteps leading to a chair that stood between Pit and Ike. Ike's facial expression bore contempt.

Palutena quietly sat down and sighed. Everyone turned to listen.

"Members of Super Smash Bros., I hope you can pardon my actions. They were selfish and harmful towards you all. Especially to a select few, to whom I am truly sorry," she softly said.

Palutena turned to face Bowser, who sat in between his two sons. The three royal Koopas looked pretty peeved. She couldn't blame them.

"King Bowser, Prince Bowser and Prince Roy…I am remorseful for hurting your family, whether by using your father or your youngest member to my advantage."

"Yeah, that's right! Keep saying sorry, lady!" Roy Koopa shouted. Bowser, however, shushed Roy. The King Koopa closed his eyes, deep in thought. He opened them and couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Look. Just, please, let's all forget about this. Don't go near my family or my lovely wife, Princess Peach, alright? That, and let's not hate on each other. I've got a headache from this whole mess," Bowser grumbled painfully.

Palutena nodded in understanding. Peach blushed at how much Bowser did care for her. Mario just rolled his eyes, annoyed, while Luigi started to laugh at his brother's displeasure. Palutena then went to face Lucas and Ness.

"For you two young, brave psychics, I have brought an old enemy free from his prison. I am truly regretful of that action."

"Don't worry!" Ness said happily. "It's not all that bad!"

"Really?" the goddess asked, confused. "And why is that, young one?"

"Let's just say we now have a new janitor for our mansion," Lucas said with glee. The two were glad that Porky was now doing manual labor to make up for all the trouble he had caused. Master Hand was always helpful when there was a need to punish someone or something.

Palutena gently giggled, having grasped the situation. She then turned to Ike, and the mercenary kept his expression harsh. Palutena's face went serious now, and she sighed again.

"Ike. The leader of the Greil Mercenaries, which still fight for Crimea today. I am sorry to have gotten you involved in all of this and to have shamed you dearly by trying to force you to hurt Prince Marth. Also, for making a copy of you from darkness, I am deeply repentant."

Ike said nothing. He just sighed and looked away. He wasn't sure what to think anymore of deities. Palutena understood, and then she turned to everyone else, except Pit and Marth.

"Members of this fine group, I am apologetic for forcing you all to fight unnecessary conflicts or to worry about your friends. I truly am."

Everyone turned to her. The reactions on their faces varied, but overall it was positive. She finally turned to Marth and Pit, and her eyes closed. Pit and Marth both tensed. Suddenly, they all heard a sniffling cry ring out in the air. Pit gasped when he saw the source.

"Goddess Palutena…are you crying!?" the angel whispered, shocked and surprised.

Indeed, she was. Tears flowed out of her eyes like a flood, and her face bore great sadness. The mighty divine being of Pit's world stood in a state of shame.

"How could I have let my emotions blind me, young angel…? Pit, I love you, but I realized now that we are not destined to be with each other. Prince Marth is someone who truly does have a heart of gold. His heart was something I wanted to destroy, yet…I now realize that if I had done that, I would have done the same to you, Pit. I am so sorry. I don't deserve forgiveness." And she broke down. Pit and Marth stared at each other, surprised and saddened by the sight before them. At once, they both nodded. They walked over, and both gave the tearful goddess a warm, gentle hug.

"What is this?" Palutena whispered. Marth and Pit both smiled at her.

"Ms. Palutena, I hold nothing against you, really," Marth spoke. "In fact, anyone who cares for Pit isn't a bad person,"

"Goddess Palutena. Please don't cry. I will always love you. Not in the same way I do Marth, but I still will love you," Pit reassured her gently.

Palutena sniffled now, but she smiled. She couldn't believe they were forgiving her. She hugged the two back and whispered, "Thank you. I give you two my fullest blessings. May your future be one of good fortune, health and prosperity. Princess Peach is right…love is love, no matter how different it is from what is considered tradition. And love is something that should always be cherished."

Peach smiled at hearing this. Palutena got up and smiled. She waved at everyone, and mostly everyone did the same in return.

"Good bye, everyone. And Pit, I wish you and Marth the best. Leader of the Greil Mercenaries and ruler of the Koopas…I also have gifts for both of you to make up for my actions towards you two."

And she disappeared in a flash. Everyone stared at each other, and Ike, along with Bowser, wondered what she meant. She hadn't exactly handed them anything.

They all decided to have dinner later that night and talk, just like old times.

* * *

Bowser and Roy Koopa were talking in a hallway now. Junior watched the other two and sighed, disappointed that his older brother, Roy, had to go.

"Papa, are you going to say sorry to Mr. Marth, later?" Junior asked.

"I should. And I will," Bowser said softly. "I've kind of bullied him in the past, and now I know that he isn't someone I should mess with. He's a good kid… That and he can own me even if I'm already dead."

"King Dad, you're still number one in my book!" Roy Koopa declared.

Bowser smiled at his older son.

"You did well too, Roy," Bowser said, patting Roy on his head. "I mean, even if the other Roy beat you, you still did well here while I was gone,"

"Thanks, pops. Think you can hook me up with a membership here?" asked the prince.

"Sorry. I don't think they'll allow three Koopas here. Two is already kind of stretching it," Bowser said. "But if I ever retire from Smash Bros., you can take my place, Roy."

"Really, King Dad!? You're the greatest!" Roy said, hugging his father. Bowser sighed, annoyed, but he couldn't help but smile. Junior smiled at the sight of his brother and father bonding. They were in front of Bowser's room at the moment. When the three opened the door, they all got a very big surprise.

"KIDS!?" Bowser yelled, ecstatic. His other six Koopalings kids were there, happy to see their father and two other siblings. Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy and Ludwig. Bowser rushed to hug them. The whole family was glad to be together again.

"How did you guys all get here?" asked Junior.

"And who is running the kingdom, Ludwig?" asked Roy, concerned.

"Yeah. I left you in charge, after all, since you're the oldest and most responsible" Bowser said curiously.

"Well…let's just say it felt like magic," Ludwig, the oldest of the Koopalings, responded in his German accent. "Don't worry, father. Kamek and Kammy can probably handle it till we get back,"

Bowser just grinned. The family did another group hug. Then Bowser suggested, "Say kids…want to annoy the Mario Bros.? They happen to be here too!"

And like a family, they all agreed.

* * *

Ike opened the door to his room. He was tired, and he needed to get to sleep. All he really wanted was to change into his pajamas. But once he opened the door, his heart went aflutter at the sight he saw.

"Soren…what are you doing here?" Ike asked, confused but happy.

The mage was dressed in his usual robes and smiling at the mercenary.

"All I can say is that whatever forces are at work, they seem to like the idea of you and me together," the mage replied, a-matter-of-fact like.

Ike smiled and sat down next to his friend. "You don't know how happy I am to see you, right now," Ike whispered. He then gave the other a hug, which Soren returned.

They began to talk of the things that had happened since their separation, both lost in their own world.

* * *

In his room, King Dedede was eating a bag of potato chips. He thought of the way he had treated Marth that day, back when Pit first met the blue prince. Then, suddenly, he heard a knock at his door.

"Who can that be?" the penguin said to himself. He walked over and opened it. He saw what appeared to be Kirby, holding a present.

"For me, pink fellow?" Dedede said curiously. Kirby nodded. Dedede grabbed it out of Kirby's hands and slowly opened it. Inside was what appeared to be note on light blue paper. Dedede took it and read the following:

"_Dear, King Dedede of Dream Land. I can't say for sure if we'll ever really get along, but all I can say is let's hope the future between us is better. _

"_From, Anonymous._

"_P.S. I also have some junk food for you, since I know you adore the stuff. Enjoy!"_

Dedede looked at Kirby, who was smiling. "Where's the junk food?"

Kirby just pointed at his mouth, which made the king confused. Kirby opened his mouth and blew Dedede back with a gale of bagged potato chips by the ton, all with fat free stickers on them. The stuff still kept flying out of the little guy's mouth until the king was buried underneath them. Kirby then took one bag for himself, and another for Yoshi, and cheerfully walked away.

"I hate that there Kirby." Dedede mumbled in annoyance. "At least these chips are fat free. And I have a feeling who gave them to me."

The king ate himself out of the pile of junk food. He was going to have to thank Marth personally, later.

* * *

Ness, along with all the other young Smashers, were in the dining room, helping themselves to some nice dessert. Red was there too, and so was Diddy, both enjoying some banana split ice cream with the rest of the group.

"Man, the crazy stuff can finally end," Diddy said gladly.

"Yep. Now everything can go back to normal," Red said with a grin as he scooped some vanilla ice cream into his mouth. Then they all saw Porky walk by in a janitor's uniform, holding a mop. He glared at them all, particularly Ness and Lucas.

The group whistled to pass the awkward silence, and then they continued to eat in peace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy and Link drank Pepsi's in the living room, thinking about the recent events.

"Link. Do you think that Marth and Pit finally got what they wanted?" Roy asked out of curiousity.

"I'm pretty sure. I'm glad those two can finally be with each other," Link said.

Roy nodded. They both knew that to be with someone you deeply cared for was a very important thing. The two had learned this with Lilina and Zelda, respectively.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Marth and Pit…the blue prince and the white angel…are finally together," Roy whispered to himself. They both smiled.

After a time, they were both yawning and so headed to their own rooms for the night.

* * *

Peach was in her room, writing in her diary. She was so happy that Marth and Pit could be together. But she was also disappointed that she had been made a damsel in distress again.

Zelda and Samus entered without warning and sat beside Peach. All three wore their bathrobes, in shades of pink, white and orange, respectively.

"Peach, are you okay?" Samus asked her friend.

Peach nodded, happy.

"Well, I'm happy for Marth and Pit, but I'm kind of disappointed that I let myself get abducted again. I think I'm going to change my fighting style."

"Change your fighting style?" Zelda asked. "How are you going to do that?"

Peach just smiled and said, "Well, let's just say I have a friend named Perry who can help unleash my emotions to their fullest in battle."

"That's good to hear," Samus said. "About Marth and Pit, do you think they should get married?"

"Of course!" Peach exclaimed. The princess then launched a discussion about wedding plans and what the ceremony would be like, while the other two listened and debated the finer details of how it should be handled…that and how cute it would be to see Pit in a wedding suit and Marth in a white wedding dress…with Pit carrying the blushing prince down a flight of steps after saying their vows…and with the Smashers all diving for a bouquet of light blue flowers…

* * *

A gentle silence filled one room in the mansion, accompanied by the feeling of love and hope for the future. Marth and Pit sat in their bed, in their sky blue pajamas, wrapped together by baby blue blankets. Marth was holding onto Pit. Both had their eyes closed. Pit gently rubbed Marth's hair. The prince cooed under Pit's angelic hands. Tonight, the moon was blue, and it illuminated the two of them alone. Marth's eyes opened, and they still held an innocence that would probably never go away.

"Pit, my kind seraphim... We can finally be together in peace," Marth whispered ever so gently as he hugged Pit.

"Is 'Pit-kun' getting old for you?" Pit asked, giggling at the new name the prince had given him. One thing was for sure. There would be no more black pain in the pair's hearts. Now they could be full of red love in harmony. He held Marth and caressed the prince's sapphire hair even more. Marth smiled, and then he took something out of his pocket and handed it to Pit. The angel read it silently and giggled.

"You're even kind to those who have hurt you. Giving him a ton of chips is sure to make him stop bothering you for a while," Pit joked. Marth just smiled and nodded. The prince held onto Pit, and then he felt the angel's white wings enveloping him around his back. Marth blushed. Pit had a smile too now.

"Pit-kun...I love you so much. I hope we can be together for eternity. You are the kindest person and the most caring. I love you so much," Marth whispered, his voice soft. He held on even tighter and felt tears of joy leaking from his eyes. His heart was full of life, leaving behind his fears and sorrows. Marth closed his eyes and gave Pit a peck on his left cheek. The angel too felt his heart beat with affection.

"Marth, I love you with all my heart. I know that the rest of our lives will be spent happy, with each other, my gentle prince. You are so kind to others, and in return, they have hurt you. No more of that, my love." Pit gave Marth a sweet kiss. Everything was still silent and rightfully so. Till suddenly…

"Ooooh… Ah! It hurts, yet it feels…" and other sounds of pleasure could be heard from the room next door. Two people were obviously enjoying themselves.

Marth and Pit stared at each other, confused. But then, they recognized one of the voices and remembered how. The room next door belonged to Ike.

"Pit-kun…I think Ike and his friend, Soren, are doing the same things we did at the hot springs a while back…and I don't think we can go to sleep with all that noise," Marth whispered. The two heard more sounds of pleasure, till it finally ended with loud moaning and panting. Then it slowly started it up again. Needless to say, Ike and Soren had gotten bored of talking. Time spent apart, mixed with pent up passion, had urged them to take up an activity reserved only for couples.

Pit sighed, annoyed, and suddenly thought of an idea. He walked over to one of his drawers and pulled out two pairs of fluffy, light blue earmuffs. Marth just smiled at this. Soon, the blue prince slept against the angel's chest. Pit held him, and both descended into a peaceful slumber, till the morning sun. Tucked in their room, they were at in peace and alone.

Well, that was, until a spiritual visitor appeared, a ghostly specter of a human female with long blue hair. She wore a blue dress and a friendly smile. Her gentle blue eyes stared, and she smiled at the couple as they slept.

"Little brother…I wish you and your loving angel the best," she whispered. The spirit of Ellis had been watching her brother since her death and was happy to see that he had found someone. But she heard the sounds coming from next door and frowned. Then, suddenly, she had a naughty idea, and with a snap of her fingers, a certain pair of pajamas and sky blue boxers disappeared. Needless to say, the gentle blue prince and kind white angel were going to wake up surprised in the morning, thinking they had done something wrong. She giggled and whispered, "Goodbye, Marth. I will love you…and my new brother, who is your lover."

With that, she disappeared.

Marth and Pit were still asleep, Marth laying his head now on a bare chest, both holding each other close and tight, wrapped in blankets to keep warm. The future looked brighter…

* * *

In Master Hand's room, a TV in front of a black armchair was left on. No one was watching. The glove had merely forgotten to turn it off. It was tuned to the late night news on the WII (World International Information) Channel.

"Reports of theft occurring all over Nintendo City have been pouring into police services. The only information released to the public at this time is that the robbers are all a part of a gang known as the Squeak Squad. They have stolen valuables of all kinds. The police are asking citizens to please be on your guard and to inform them if you know anything.

"Now, onto the latest news on how to stay fit with an upcoming product, the Wii Fit and Balance Board. Here is retired Smash Bros. veteran, Dr. Mario--"

Abruptly, the TV turned off. Master Hand walked in, holding the remote. He yawned and mumbled, "Gang of robbers? Squeak Squad? Hmm…hope they never rob this place. Our fighters have tons of valuables here, not to mention all the property between me and my crazy brother…."

**The End**

* * *

And our story comes to a close... for now till a future story that continues it. I hope you all enjoyed this tale. And for now I'm going to start working on some one shots that I have been planning. Till then everyone! Best of wishes to all.


End file.
